Massive Conscience
by Die ara
Summary: Dua puluh tiga tahun sebelumnya, dia hanya gadis yang dibenci oleh keluarganya sendiri, diabaikan dan dibuang. Namun setelah malam itu, saat bertemu pria tersebut yang dalam semua aspek layak dicintai olehnya ... ia tak pernah berhasil membayangkan seperti apa hidup selanjutnya. Uzumaki Naruto adalah pria lajang yang statusnya pantas diperebutkan semua gadis. Sedangkan dirinya?
1. Chapter 1

**Massive Conscience**

**Disclaim : M. Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Gak jelas, Banyak kekurangan**

**Genre : Romance**** – Marriage – Goes to Drama**

**Rate : ****T+ - M**

* * *

Pagi itu awan hitam menutupi langit seperti biasa, menggumpal tanpa memberi celah untuk sinar mentari yang sedang mnyingsing. Pertengahan november suhu beranjak dingin dari hari ke hari, membuat kebanyakan orang mau tak mau mengenakan pakaian lebih tebal dan penutup leher, segelas kopi atau minuman kaleng panas menjadi teman setia di penghujung musim gugur saat ini.

Namun tak berlaku di dalam ruangan pembimbing di salah satu universitas swasta kota kyoto, tepatnya terhadap gadis dewasa berambut biru tua yang sedang berdiri gugup di depan pria paruh baya bermuka serius.

Sejenak kemudian pria tersebut mengangguk, "Ini bagus, dan cukup." Sambil memandangi lembaran tugas akhir di tangannya. "Selesaikan bagian akhir dan temui aku lagi kamis siang." Tuturnya memberikan makalah kembali kepada si gadis.

Hinata, nama gadis itu tersenyum senang mendengarnya, dengan sopan mengambil dan membungkuk berterima kasih.

Pria tua tadi balas senyum kecil, "Kau mengagumkan, saat teman-temanmu mendapat tiga kali lebih revisi, kau hanya menyelesaikannya dengan sekali."

Tak ada yang bisa dia ucapkan selain terima kasih dan membungkuk sopan. Empat tahun pendidikan dan setahun pasca sarjana dapat ia lalu tanpa hambatan, satu-satunya yang dapat Hinata lakukan hanya berterima kasih kepada setiap orang yang berjasa sejauh ini.

"Kau sudah memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikanmu di mana?" Pria tua tersebut mengangkat alis melihat Hinata ragu-ragu tidak langsung menjawab. "Kau tinggal bilang universitas mana yang kau ingin tuju, aku bisa meyakinkan direktur untuk membuat surat rekomendasi. Sangat disayangkan siswa berprestasi sepertimu jika berhenti setelah sampai di titik ini."

Mata Hinata meredup sejenak memandang angin, "Saya sedang memikirkannya." Jawabnya mencoba lebih yakin tanpa membuat wajahnya terbaca. Dia beranjak pergi setelah dipersilahkan keluar, melangkahi koridor sembari memeluk tasnya dengan erat, dia baru sadar akan suhu udara hari ini.

Pagi tadi, dosen pembimbingnya tiba-tiba mengirim pesan bahwa tepat jam 8 beberapa waktu lalu beliau akan ada di ruangannya, memperbolehkan Hinata menyerahkan tugas akhirnya setelah mendapat satu kali revisi. Dengan terburu dan sangking gugupnya dia tak sempat menyadari cuaca dan temperatur udara, sekalipun dia sudah memakai jaket, tak ayal hanya dengan kemeja tipis di dalam tidak cukup untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari dingin, terlebih sedari kecil dia tak punya toleransi tinggi pada suhu dingin.

"Kau tampak bahagia, apa skripsinya lancar?" Seorang gadis sebaya menghampiri Hinata di ujung persimpangan. Namanya Minami, kurus dan tinggi dengan rambut cokelat sebahu.

Hinata menatapnya dengan senyum tipis, mensiratkan jawaban benar. Minami sebenarnya seumuran dengannya, hanya saja temannya itu lebih lambat setahun saat masuk universitas, jadi secara teknis dia juniornya, dengan kata lain Minami sudah berada di semester akhir.

"Huh, segala menjadi mudah untuk orang pintar," dengus gadis berambut cokelat tersebut. Dia tiba-tiba antusias memandang Hinata, "Bukankah hal ini pantas dirayakan? Ayo rayakan, sebelum perpisahan kita."

Hinata melirik bosan, "Kau biacara apa, masih empat bulan lagi sebelum wisuda." Katanya sambil berkali-kali bernafas dengan mulutnya, dia sudah menggigil hanya beberapa menit di luar ruangan.

Sudah tak aneh lagi jika Minami mendengar teman di sebelahnya itu menolak setiap ajakan darinya, kecuali ke toko buku atau belajar sejenak di cafe dekat kampus, selain itu bahkan meski dia memohon Hinata benar-benar tak bisa diajak bermain keluar. Padahal gadis dua tiga tahun itu hanya hidup sendiri di apartemen, dia tidak habis pikir bagaiman Hinata tahan dengan rutinitas yang sama bertahun-tahun.

Tapi pagi ini ada yang berbeda di sorot mata Minami, "Sekali ini saja Hinata, aku pikir tidak waktu yang lebih baik lagi selain sekarang. Sebagai temanmu aku juga ingin merasakan kebahagiaanmu."

Karena dingin, Hinata tidak cukup fokus untuk menanggapi perkataan Minami, namun dia masih menangkap maksudnya sebab sudah terlalu sering temannya tersebut bersikap seperti itu. "Mungkin kau benar, baiklah kali ini saja." Tuturnya sambil meniup jari-jarinya yang terkepal.

Minami terkejut, tak menyangka bakal disetujui yang bahkan tanpa argumen seperti penolakan, namun selanjutnya dia berseru senang memeluk Hinata. "Oh, terima kasih Hinata, aku sungguh senang. Ya sudah, nanti malam aku akan mengirimmu pesan."

Hianata hanya balas senyum memandang temannya tersebut berlari menuju kelasnya. Dia bingung, apakah itu hal besar hingga Mimani sampai harus berterima kasih dengan nada seperti itu?

Dia hanya mengangkat bahu berjalan keluar kampus, tampak di matanya jalanan lembab dan dedaunan cokelat yang basah bekas embun, Hinata semakin menggigil mendapati angin tipis menembus bajunya, sepertinya temperatur sudah turun di bawah 16, tinggal menghitung hari saja hingga salju turun.

Hinata mengeluarkan ponsel untuk memesan taksi, dia tak berpikir akan berjalan sepuluh menit ke stasiun dan menunggu lagi 15 menit sampai keberangkatan berikutnya, dia bisa mati membeku.

Setelah berjalan beberapa meter dari gerbang kampus dan sampai di pertigaan menuju jalan raya, Hinata menunggu sejenak dengan berdiri di dekat penyebrangan. Dia menarik ikatan rambutnya dan menggerainya menutupi telinga dan leher, sebenarnya Hinata tidak pernah membiarkan rambutnya tergerai di hadapan orang terutama di kampus, kali ini dia terpaksa melakukannya karena kedinginan.

Namun meski begitu dia masih merasa beku di seluruh tubuh, toleransinya terhadap dingin sunggu buruk. Hinata hanya ingin cepat-cepat sampai di apartemen, membuat cokelat panas sembari menyelesaikan sampul akhir pada makalahnya dengan tubuh berbungkus selimut.

Kilatan senang muncul di mata Hinata ketika taksi pesanannya muncul dari ujung jalan. Sebelum melangkah ke trotoar, secara tiba-tiba sebuah syal tebal melilit lehernya dengan beberapa putaran, hingga membenamkan separuh wajah Hinata, harum kayu dan jeruk menyeruak ke indra penciumannya. Hinata bingung menolehkan kepalanya untuk mencari tahu siapa orang yang melakukan itu, yang ia dapati hanya seorang pria tinggi yang berjalan cepat sebelum masuk ke mobil hitam mewah, selain rambutnya yang pirang Hinata tak bisa menangkap ciri-ciri pria tersebut.

Hinata mengernyit, apa maksudnya, apa mereka saling kenal? Sekalipun begitu, Hinata tak pernah punya seseorang yang perduli kepadanya. Ada pun teman-teman kampusnya, namun bahkan Minami sebagai orang terdekatnya masih belum bisa dikatakan teman dekat.

Tak berniat membuat sopir taksi menunggu, Hinata masuk ke dalam dan mengabaikan rasa penasarannya sementara. Dia seketika membaik ketika merasakan penghangat mobil merayap ke kulitnya, walaupun tetap butuh nafasnya sendiri untuk kedua tangannya yang beku.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Hinata menarik syal yang melilit lehernya, harus mengakui bahwa ia cukup nyaman memakainya. Dia mengamati selebaran kain tebal warna merah tersebut, di tangannya terasa sangat lembut bak segumpal kapas. Sepertinya itu buatan sendiri, namun dia nyaris yakin jika bahannya sangat mahal. Orang kaya ini agaknya cukup aneh atau mungkin memiliki ketertarikan tinggi terhadap kain dan sjenisnya, jika tidak mengapa pula membeli seutas benang mahal sementara mampu membeli yang sudah jadi dengan kualitas terbaik sekalipun. Atau tidak, syal tersebut adalah barang istimewa dari hadiah seseorang, namun jika benar begitu harusnya tidak akan diberikan kepada orang lain secara cuma-cuma kan, terlebih orang asing.

Hinata mengangkat bahunya, tak mau ambil pusing. Dia melipatnya dan memasukkan ke dalam tas, dia tidak akan memakainya namun tidak mungkin juga dibuang. Kalau sewaktu-waktu dia bakal bertemu lagi dengan pria tadi, akan dia kembalikan. Namun sialnya, Hinata sama sekali tidak menangkap ciri-ciri apapun yang bisa diingat, dia hanya melihat punggungnya dan itu sekilas saja. Rambut pirang? Memangnya berapa banyak di kota ini yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama. Atau mungkin pakiannya, jaket denim dengan tudung berbulu? Hinata menggeleng, tidak menjamin kemungkinan jika pria itu akan memakainya lagi.

Gadis muda itu mendengus pasrah, toh tidak bertemu lagi juga tak apa. Hanya saja Hinata tidak suka memikirkan bahwa dia menyimpan barang milik orang lain tanpa jelas itu memang diberikan atau cuma dipinjamkan, terlebih dengan tak tahu cara bagaimana dia bisa mengembalikannya.

Dalam 23 hidupnya, Hinata yang tak pernah punya siapa-siapa dan tidak ingin berhubungan dengan siapa-siapa, dirinya yang selalu mrengubur kehadirannya dalam hal-hal membosankan agar tidak menarik perhatian, dia yang berusaha sebaik mungkin menghindari kegiatan yang mencurigakan … benar, dalam 23 tahun terakhir, ini pertama kalinya hal aneh terjadi. Tak ingin terus berlarut, Hinata memutuskan untuk membaca buku selama menuju apartemennya.

Dia adalah Hyuga Hinata, lahir di pedalaman daerah Chiba yang terkenal dengan lingkungannya yang subur. Di sana lah hingga saat ini berdiri perusahaan penghasil makanan pokok terbesar di Jepang, perusahaan yang sekarang dipimpin ayahnya selaku kepala keluarga, perusahaan yang berdiri dalam sektor pertanian, perkebunan dan pertenakan tersebut selalu menjadi yang terbaik dalam memproduksi bahan pokok dalam negeri. Tak perlu dipertanyakan seberapa terkenal dan besarnya nama keluarga Hinata.

Namun, dalam setiap detik selama hidupnya, Hinata merasa terkutuk untuk memiliki marga tersebut di depan namanya. Alasan kenapa anak pengusaha kaya seperti dirinya saat ini tinggal di apartemen, berakhir di sekolah swasta sementara mempunyai prestasi yang diinginkan universitas Negeri manapun, tak lain adalah karena semua sudah diatur oleh keluarganya sendiri, segalanya berjalan seperti itu sejak dia dilahirkan. Meskipun benar, kebutuhannya akan selalu terjamin, uang yang tidak pernah telat datang, tetap saja tak mengubah kenyataan bahwa Hinata sebenarnya dibuang, uang dalam jumlah banyak pun sejatinya hanya untuk mencegah Hinata kembali atau melawan keluarga.

Semua itu terjadi karena, 23 tahun yang lalu … Hinata dilahirkan oleh wanita yang tidak secara sah menikah dengan ayahnya. Pada malam di musim dingin, wanita tersebut datang ke kediaman Hyuga dengan membawa seorang bayi dalam gendongannya dan menuntut pertanggungjawaban. Sebagai keluarga kuno yang masih memegang teguh tradisi dan kehormatan, para tetua Hyuga murka dan langsung mengusir begitu saja wanita tersebut. Namun tak disangka, wanita itu akan pergi tapi tidak dengan bayinya, anak dalam gendongannya itu ditinggalkan di depan pintu dan disaksikan oleh semua keluarga, sambil mengeluarkan ancaman jika anak itu nantinya sampai dibuang, wanita itu akan membeberkan semuanya ke hadapan media. Bahkan saat hendak ditangkap, dia membuat ancaman kembali jika malam itu dia tidak kembali dari kediaman Hyuga maka orang lain kepercayaannya yang akan melaporkan.

Melihat hal tersebut, para tetua geram dan merundingkan untuk menaruh si bayi di panti asuhan. Namun karena waspada terhadap ancaman, Hiashi tidak menyetujui rencana itu dan memilih untuk merawat si bayi, lalu mengusulkan akan mencari wanita untuk dinikahi secara sah dengan secepatnya, untuk membuat kedok kelahiran sebenarnya dari bayi itu dan akan menjadi ibu kandungnya. Dia menyesali jika saja para panatua tidak buru-buru memarahi dan mengusir wanita tersebut, maka kejadian itu tidak akan seburuk akhirnya, bahkan Hiashi pribadi tidak keberatan untuk menikahinya karena dia memang yang salah.

Hingga lama kemudian, diketahui bahwa wanita tersebut adalah pelacur yang disewa oleh salah satu pesaing bisnis untuk merayu dan menjebak kepala keluarga, dan sengaja menciptakan pristiwa yang membuat keluarga Hyuga tidak bisa mengambil jalan keluar selain merawat anak aib itu. Beberapa hari kemudian, diselenggarakan lah pernikahan Hiashi dengan seorang wanita yang sepakat membuat perjanjian bahwa dia akan menjadi ibu kandung dari bayi itu dan akan selamanya menutup mulut soal kejadian yang sebenarnya.

Namun saat masalah akhirnya nampak terselesaikan, masalah seseungguhnya baru terjadi pada Hinata, pada manusia yang harusnya tidak salah apa-apa. Setiap hari dalam hidupnya, Hinata selalu mendapat pandangan miring dari semua keluarga Hyuga, semuanya tanpa terkecuali, bahkan ayahnya pun enggan berbicara banyak kepadanya. Hanya saat di depan ayahnya, seseorang akan tersenyum hormat dan bersikap layaknya kepada tuan muda, tapi di belakang itu Hinata tidak pernah berhenti mendengar cibiran tentang statusnya, bahwa dia adalah anak pelacur dan pembawa sial dalam keluarga. Bahwa kehadirannya membuat keluarga Hyuga seolah dalam tekanan jika kapapun rahasia tersebut bisa terbongkar dan akan merusak reputasi agung mereka selama berpuluh tahun.

Tak hanya cukup sampai di situ … ibunya, ibu tirinya yang harusnya merawat Hinata layaknya ibu kandung sesuai perjanjian, tak pernah sekalipun bersikap seperti seorang ibu. Dia tak pernah berbicara lembut pada Hinata, tidak pernah memposisikan Hinata sebagai seorang anak yang membutuhkan kasih sayang, bahkan tak jarang dalam sekali waktu dia membentak tepat di depan wajah Hinata bahwa Hinata adalah anak pelacur.

Saat usianya lima tahun, semakin lengkap penderitaan Hinata, karena saat itu lahirlah anak perempuan dari ibu tirinya, seroang anak kandung sebenarnya yang bahkan langsung ditetapkan sebagai pewaris kapala keluarga. Sebenernya Hinata juga memunyai sepupu laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya. Bahkan dengan sepupunya sekalipun, Hinata mendapat perbedaan besar dari perlakuan, dukungan atau pemberian dalam hal apapun. Seolah mereka diciptakan untuk mendapatkan hal yang berlawanan, tentu saja sepupunya memperoleh hal baik sedangkan dirinya adalah hal buruk.

Selama 18 tahun kehidupan seperti neraka itu Hinata lewati, 18 tahun dia bertahan dengan setiap perlakuan yang diterimanya, menelan setiap rasa sakit dan mengubahnya menjadi motivasi, berusaha untuk tidak menyimpan dendam. Karena jika dia tidak dapat menemukan ketentraman di masa mudanya, maka dia tidak akan mengambil resiko mengalami hal yang sama di masa tau karena memendam amarah dalam hatinya. Hinata masih ingin menyimpan baik-baik hati nuraninya, karena hal itulah yang tidak akan pernah bisa dimiliki oleh keluarganya selama ini.

Katika lulus SMA saat itulah, Hinata merasa akhirnya bisa lepas dari lingkungan neraka tersebut, saat ayahnya membolehkan—memerintah dirinya untuk pergi ke universitas. Hinata dengan patuh seperti biasa menuruti perintah tersebut, tak perduli jika dia akhirnya tidak bisa masuk sekolah impiannya, memikirkan dia bisa segera pergi dari rumah itu membuatnya sangat senang, memikirkan dia akan terbebas dari hal yang selalu sama selama 18 tahun.

Namun Hinata tetap bertekad untuk tidak membuat hubungan dengan siapapun, sampai dia siap dan yakin dengan konsekuensinya, Hinata tidak akan membiarkan dirinya terjalin dalam hubungan dalam jenis apapun, bahkan meski sekedear teman dekat. Berkat pengalamannya sedari kecil untuk bisa mengubur hawa keberadaannya, Hinata dengan sempurna dapat membuat dirinya terlihat sangat membosankan hingga orang akan berpikir sepuluh kali untuk bergaul dengannya.

Setelah merampungkan sampul makalahnya Hinata akhirnya tertidur dalam kehangatan. Karena kondisi cuaca yang memungkinan orang untuk bermalas-malasan, Hinata terbangun pukul empat sore. Dia membersihkan diri dan melanjutkan membaca buku ketika akhirnya dia menerima pesan di ponselnya saat menjelang malam. Dia membacanya, itu dari Minami yang mengirimkan tempat dan waktu di mana mereka akan merayakan kelulusannya, sejam lagi berarti—pikir Hinata melihat waktunya.

Hinata menghabiskan kudapan sayur di piringnya sebelum bersiap-siap, itu adalah pertama kalinya dia akan keluar apartemen selain ke kampus, belanja dan ke toko buku, dengan kata lain dia merasa—sedikit asing. Namun hanyak karena dia tidak menganggap Minami temannya, bukan berarti dia boleh mengecewakannya. Lagi pula dia seringg merasa tidak enak ketika menolak ajakan Minami selama ini, jadi tidak ada salahnya untuk sekali ini.

Jarum jam teapat pukul 6:45 malam ketika Hinata akhirnya siap untuk pergi, dia mengenakan celana skinny biru dipadu kemeja yang dibungkus sweater gelap, dan ditambahkan vest hitam dengan panjang selutut. Dia juga memakai syal, miliknya sendiri tentu saja ... namun untuk jaga-jaga, jika saja secara kebetulan—meskipun sangat kecil kemungkinannya, dia bertemu peria tadi pagi akan ia kembalikan syalnya, jadi Hinata membawa syal tersebut dalam tas.

Malam ini sedikit lebih dingin dari pada tadi, namun dengan persiapan Hinata tak perlu khawatir kedinginan, walapun dia juga tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di luar sebenarnya. Sepuluh menit kemudian dia sampai di tempat sesuai isi pesan Minami, dia keluar dari taksi sambil memandangi sebentar tempat di hadapannya.

Alis Hinata terangkat bingung, apa tidak salah? Pikirnya memastikan kembali alamatnya, dan itu memang sesaui. Namun apakah tempat ini ... setahunya, bangunan besar tiga lantai itu adalah salah satu cafe terkenal dan hanya berisi orang-orang yang menghamburkan uang. Karena meskipun namanya memang tertera kata 'cafe', namun sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika itu juga merupakan resort dan tempat karaoke, jika cuma cafe biasa buat apa membangun gedung besar tiga lantai seperti itu.

Mengapa Minami mengajaknya ke tempat seperti ini? Itulah pertanyaan Hinata. Yang dia harapkan, kalau memang cafe, adalah tempat biasa mereka singgah ketika pulang kuliah dahulu, bukan tempat seperti ini, atau mungkin taman bermain karena memang tujuan utama untuk merayakan sesuatu kan.

Belum selesai merenung dalam kebingungan, di posisinya yang berada di tengah gerbang masuk, Hinata ditabrak oleh seseorang yang baru keluar hingga dia tersungkur pelan. Dia terkejut, dan cukup sakit, sepertinya orang tersebut buru-buru hingga berjalan sangat cepat. Sebelum berniat bangun dan meminta maaf kepada orang itu, datang seorang laki-laki seumurannya dari belakang.

"Kau Hinata bukan, teman Minami?"

Hinata mengangguk menatapnya, dia mengeal lelaki itu. Dari kampus yang sama dengannya, dan terknal oleh seluruh siswa dengan julukan 'prince', karena memang tampan dan kaya. Jika tidak lupa, anak itu dipanggil Naomi.

"Dia sudah menunggumu di alam, ayo,"

Lelaki itu tiba-tiba menarik Hinata memasuki cafe, sungguh itu pertama kali untuk Hinata bersentuhan secara langsung dengan seorang pria, selain konteks formal. Dan itu membuat emosinya bercampur aduk, antara marah, benci dan takut. Dia tidak bisa melawan karena cengkramannya sangat kuat, ingin berteriak tapi takut untuk mengeluarkan suara, karena dia sama sekali tidak menyangka sebelumnya.

Pria yang sebelumnya menabrak tubuh Hinata, dia sempat berhenti untuk memastikan keadaan gadis itu. Karena sama seperti yang dirasakannya, tubrukkan itu cukup keras dan mengkhawatirkan. Namun urung kembali saat melihat seorang lelaki muda menghampiri dan membawanya pergi. Dia kembali berjalan dengan wajah datar menuju parkir mobil, sementara telinganya menangkap suara kecil yang bergetar.

"Maaf, Hinata ... aku tidak tahu harus mendapatkan uang dari mana untuk membayar semesterku." Suara perempuan itu serak menahan tangis, melangkah pergi secepat mungkin. "Lagi pula, tidak sepertimu yang cantik, seseorang tidak akan membayar mahal untuk tubuhku, aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

Namun sebelum benar-benar menghilang, pria tadi masih sempat untuk mendengar semua gumaman tersebut. Mata datarnya mengikuti arah perempuan berambut coklat itu pergi, dengan segulung uang di tangan yang tidak luput darinya.

"Tuan muda,"

Pria itu tidak memasuki mobil, tanpa ekspresi dan tanpa bersuara dia kembali memasuki cafe dengan satu orang mengikutinya.

Setelah melewati koridor lantai dua, Hinata dihadapkan di depan pintu ruangan. Saat memasuki ruangan tersebut, hidungnya langsung dipenuhi bau alkohol dan asap rokok.

Dia mendapati beberapa orang di dalam, mereka semua seumuran dan masing-masing berpasangan, sebagian pernah dilihatnya di kampus. Ketika matanya menangkap ada yang melakukan adegan tak senooh, Hinata tidak bisa tidak terkejut.

"Kau gila, kenapa membawa gadis ini?" Salah satu teman Naomi bertanya kaget. "Apa kau tahu siapa dia?"

"Aku tahu," Naoumi menjawab sambil merangkup tubuh Hinata yang bergetar. "Tidak ada yang mendekatinya selama ini karena semua tahu dia Hyuga. Tapi belakangan anak buah ayahku mengetahui infrormasi bahwa dia dibuang. Lagi pula dia memang cantik bukan, aku tidak mungkin tidak meliriknya."

Setelah mengetahui fakta dari mulut Naomi, temannya tadi kembali tenang dan melanjutkan kegiatannya, sambil memandangi gadis naas itu yang didudukkan dengan paksa oleh si pangeran. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, setiap gadis baru awalnya memang meronta ingin lari, tapi selanjutnya dia pasti dengan suka rela melakukannya karena bakal tahu apa keuntungannya bergaul dengan anak kaya seperti Naomi.

Namun belum satu menit sejak mereka memasuki ruangan pintu kembali terbuka, menampakkan dua pria dewasa yang berdiri tenang tanpa berniat masuk. Cukup dengan tatapan dari salah satu pria yang di depan, semuanya seketika membeku. Bahkan juga Naomi, yang menurut mereka adalah orang yang paling berkuasa di antara semua, berkeringat dingin dalam sekejap.

Mereka yang besar di Kyoto selama ini, tidak mungkin tidak mengenal pria itu. Sekalipun tidak pernah melihatnya secara langsung, mereka dengan persis bisa mengetahuinya.

Hinata yang sedang kalut ingin melepaskan diri, tak memperhatikan siapa orang tersebut. Merasa mendapat kesempatan untuk pergi, dia segera berdiri dan berlari keluar.

"Lebih baik aku tidak melihat kalian lagi," pria itu berbicara dengan nada rendah yang sarat ancaman dan intimidasi, membuat semua orang dalam ruangan tersebut bersusah payah menelan ludah gugup.

Pria itu sudah keluar cafe saat mendapati gadis tadi yang sedang menenangkan diri di dekat keramaian, melihatanya sejenak dan menghampirinya ketika si gadis hendak mengeluarkan ponsel, "Aku akan mengantarmu," dia meraih tangannya dan berbicara. "Jangan pernah datangi tempat yang kau tidak tahu seperti apa tempatnya sebenarnya."

Hinata menoleh terkejut, disangka salah satu dari ornag-orang di ruangan tadi, dia kemudian tenang saat melihatnya bukan. Meskipun dia tidak memeprhatikan sebelumnya, dia tahu orang ini yang membuatnya dapat keluar dari tempat tadi. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri, terima kasih banyak sebelumnya."

"Dan akan berakhir dalam keadaan yang sama seperti tadi, kau pikir bagaimana nasibmu jika aku tidak datang tadi?"

Meskipun terdengar datar nan rendah, Hinata masih bisa menagkap jelas kesan geram dalam suara pria itu. "Aku tahu, dan aku sangat berterima kasih. Tapi aku sungguh bisa pulang sendiri." Dia tidak akan jatuh dalam hal sama seperti tadi, karena sesungguhnya berkat hari-harinya semasa kecil, Hinata bisa sangat waspada dan dapat membaca sekilas niat sebenarnya seseorang.

"Apa kau tahu, bagaimana bisa berakhir dalam hal seperti tadi? Karena kau sedang dijual oleh temanmu,"

Hinata mendapati syal yang membungkus lehernya ditarik hingga wajahnya mendekat dengan pria tersebut. Dia melihat kilatan emosi dalam mata biru orang itu, iris jernih yang menenggelamkan seluruh cahaya di sekitarnya, dia sepeti melihat langit di pagi hari yang cerah. Namun yang menyesaki kepalnya bukan hal itu, melainkan apa yang didengarnya barusan.

Teman Hinata menjualnya ... siapa, kenapa? Dia lantas mengingat sesuatu, dimana Minami? bukankah lelaki berengsek tadi bilang sudah menunggu di dalam, tapi dia tidak melihatnya. Apakah maksud pria di hadapannya kini itu, bahwa Minami yang menjualnya.

Hinata tertegun, bagaimana mungkin itu terjadi. Setahunya Minami adalah gadis loyal yang berteman dengan siapapun, selama empat tahun mengenalnya tak pernah ia dapati Minami bermusuhan dengan seseorang. Tapi faktanya sekarang, perempuan tersebut sudah dengan kejam menjebaknya.

Tak ingin mempercayainya, Hinata menggeleng, sebelum dia mengetahuinya secara langsung dia tidak akan berpikiran buruk dahulu. Hanya ada satu musuh sepanjang hidupnya, itu adalah keluarganya. Dia tidak pernah berpikir membuat permusuhan dengan orang lain. Sesudah bersusah payah menghapus setiap benih kebenciannya agar tak punya dendam yang berpotensi mengacaukan masa depannya, Hinata tidak akan membiarkan usahanya sia-sia. Dia sungguh masih mengharapkan hari-hari yang cerah dengan kebebasan di setiap langkah, seberapa kecilpun kemungkinannya.

Jadi meskipun benar Minami melakukan hal tersebut, dengan kenyataan Hinata baik-baik saja saat ini dia akan berusaha memakluminya, karena dia yakin pasti ada alasan yang cukup sepadan untuk Minami melakukan perbuatannya. Bukan karena Hinata munafik, dia tetap akan merubah sikap selanjutnya terhadap Minami, tapi tidak memusuhinya. Dia adalah orang yang percaya akan hubungan timbal balik secara langsung maupun tidak langsung, selama dia tidak berbuat hal buruk maka tidak akan ada hal buruk menimpanya. Bukti dari itu adalah saat ini, bahwa dia bisa selamat dari keadaan yang dia sempat menyerah untuk mempercyai keajaiban. Bukankah tidak masuk akal jika pria yang kini tampak sedang memeluknya itu hanya tiba-tiba menyelamatkannya? Mereka bahkan tidak saling kenal. Itu pasti imbalan dari prinsip hidupnya hingga dipertemukan dengan orang baik ini secara kebetulan.

Sebelum dapat menjawab dan menjauhkan dirinya, Hinata sudah di tarik mendekati mobil hitam mewah di sebelah jalan. Tangannya tiba-tiba merekam bagaimana dia diseret Naomi tadi, tapi anehnya dia tidak gemetar ataupun takut dengan pria ini, dia tidak merasakan niat jahat atau sejenisnya, justru anehnya Hinata merasa sedikit terlindungi. Namun bukan berarti dia akan suka rela dibawa oleh orang asing, sekalipun tujuannya adalah mengantarnya pulang. Jadi dia tetap berusaha melepaskan tangannya dan berkata jika dia bisa pulang sendiri.

"Kau tidak perlu percaya padaku, tapi jangan pula meragukanku. Aku benar-benar akan mengantarmu pulang." Suara pria itu tetap rendah tanpa emosi, jenis suara yang sulit ditebak kemana maksudnya.

Dan meskipun Hinata sudah berusaha melepaskan diri, dia nyatanya tidak bisa dan berakhir di dalam mobil sekarang. Secara mengejutkan cengkraman pria tersebut cukup kuat, namun benar-benar tanpa membuat tangannya tersakiti.

"Jangan salah faham, bukan karena aku perduli padamu, aku hanya kebetulan melihat temanmu tadi pergi dengan segenggam uang, aku benci jenis penghianatan seperti itu. Jika kau tadi berakhir dengan cara yang lain, sekalipun aku mengetahuinya aku tidak akan repot-repot menyelamatkanmu.

"Dan aku sudah mengabaikan pertemuan pentingku hari ini karena menyelamatkanmu. Jika aku membiarkanmu pulang sendiri dan berpontesi bakal mengalami nasib buruk lagi, itu tadi akan sia-sia. Aku hanya ingin memastikan perbuatanku hari ini tidak akan berakhir percuma."

Hinata memakluminya, dan mengerti walau pria ini akhirnya tidak melakukan tindakan tersebut dengan tulus. Tapi tidak akan mengubah fakta bahwa dia tetap bersyukur. "Aku tahu ... terima kasih banyak, aku pastikan akan membalas kebaikanmu. Tapi tolong setelah itu aku harap kita tidak akan terlibat dalam urusan apapun lagi."

Hinata tahu jika kata-katanya itu cukup kasar, tapi itu sepadan. Karena sebenarnya ucapan pria itu sebelumnya juga kasar, dan mengandung makna bahwa pria tersebut tidak secara ikhlas membantunya. Jadi Hinata hanya menurutinya untuk tidak terlibat satu sama lain lagi di masa depan.

Pria yang mengemudikan mobil tiba-tiba tertawa rendah, "Selama 20 tahun saya bersama tuan muda, baru sekali ini saya mendengar seorang wanita berbicara seperti itu kepadanya."

Hinata tidak paham maksudnya, 'tuan muda' ... dia memang menebak jika pria di sampingnya ini adalah orang kaya, tidak heran jika mempunyai pelayan. Namun yang membuatnya bingung dari ucapan sopir tadi apakah pria ini mempunyai status yang sangat tinggi hingga selama 28 tahun tidak ada orang yang cukup berani berbicara secara eksplisit kepadanya.

Hinata mencoba melihat sosok itu dengan hati-hati lagi, sekalipun lampu dalam mobil tidak dinyalakan namun masih ada cahaya dari luar yang cukup untuknya memperhatikan setiap inci dari pria tersebut.

Di matanya adalah, seorang pria berambut pirang lebat berantakan dan mata biru yang bercahaya dalam gelap. Wajah pria itu tegas dan tampan, harus Hinata akui cukup memikat. Baru beberapa kemudian dia syok hingga menutup mulutnya ketika mengenali siapa orang ini.

"K-kau ... Uzumaki Naruto,"

Siapa yang tidak mengetahui pria itu. Selama lima tahun hidup di Kyoto, Hinata tidak mungkin tidak mengetahuinya. Dia adalah pemilik pabrik perhiasan terbesar dan nomor satu di asia, Himesty Corp. Putra dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, ayahnya dijuluki 'raja ekonomi dari timur' dan masuk dalam majalah forbes yang menduduki peringkat 8 sebagai orang terkaya di dunia. Berkat kerja keras dalam mengembangkan perusahaan asuransi Uzu's Group miliknya, dia berhasil menguasai seluruh ekonomi timur saat ini. Seorang pria yang terkenal sukses karena cintanya terhadap sang istri, karena semua hasil kerja dan asetmya semata-mata hanya untuk dipesembahkan kepada istrinya, bahkan menyerahkan induk perusahannya di bawah nama keluarga Uzumaki. Kisahnya itu sudah terkenal di mana-mana, terutama di kalangan anak muda sebab memotivasi mereka untuk meraih kesuksesan demi cinta mereka.

Hanya menjadi anak Namikaze Minato saja, pria di sebelah Hinata kini itu sudah sangat terkenal. Namun ... Naruto dengan ambisinya, melepaskan haknya sebgai pewaris utama Uzu's Group dan mencoba menulis kisahnya sendiri dengan mendirikan perusahaan menggunakan tangannya tanpa melibatkan bantuan orang tuanya, dikatakan pria ini lebih gila dari ayahnya dan mencoba melampaui ayahnya.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ketika lelaki ini masih tampak remaja, mendirikan NNS Inc. (Nihon National Steel Incorporation) yaitu perusahaan yang bergerak dalam penambangan logam termasuk dalam peleburan, pemurnian dan pemrosesan produksi logam. Setelah dua tahun kesuksesannya dalam bisnis tersebut, dia membeli sebuah pabrik retail perhiasan yang tidak cukup terkenal saat itu. Namun sudah dikatakan jika pria ini lebih gila dari ayahnya, hanya perlu satu tahun untuk merubah toko perhiasan biasa menjadi perusahaan terkenal yang dinamai Himesty Corp.

Inilah yang membuat Uzumaki Naruto semakin terkenal akhirnya, kesuksesan dalam bisnis logamnya tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi, namun dari Himesty Corp dia mampu menarik perhatian dunia dengan perhiasaanya. Karena setiap sekali setahun tepat di ulang tahun perusahaan, lebel itu membuat satu produk istimewa yang kemudian diperkenalkan dalam konser akbar.

Kabarnya, setelah Himesty mulai terkenal konser ini dihadiri oleh musisi-musisi dan band besar asia untuk dijadikan pendongkrak popularitas. Karena sudah tak perlu diragukan, acara tersebut akan ditonton seluruh dunia, sebab dalam acara itu akan diperlihatkan produk istimewa dan satu-satunya yang dirancang oleh Himesty dari bahan yang langka dengan harga tak ternilai, yang kemudian dikejar oleh seluruh kolongmerat dan kolektor perhiasan di dunia.

Cara bagaimana pria muda ini melangkah meraih kesuksesan, mulai terkenal dan diperbicangkan oleh beberapa media fenomenal. Dan di sini lah keanehan terbesarnya, semenjak delapan tahun Himesty didirikan dan selalu menyelenggarakan acara megah tiap tahunnya, Uzumaki Naruto tidak pernah sekalipun muncul di media atau sejenisnya. Berbeda dengan ayahnya yang kerap tampil di televisi, putranya ini menolak setiap undangan wawancara dari beberapa stasiun. Hal ini membuat pria itu makin terkenal misterius dan menantang wartawan-wartawan untuk menyorot kehidupannya.

Pada akhirnya ... Hinata membeku ketika mengetahui siapa orang di sampingnya tersebut, dia tiba-tiba lemas saat merasakan keberadaan pria itu yang mengintimidasi dengan aura bak seorang raja muda. Dia merasa seperti bola kecil dan lembut yang kapan pun bisa digenggam dengan mudah oleh pria itu.

Dari 1,4 juta orang di Kyoto, kenapa dia harus bertemu pria ini? Mungkin bagi orang lain hal tersebut bisa jadi keberuntungan besar, namun bagi Hinata yang mencoba menemukan kebebasan, sungguh benar-benar mimpi buruk.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Note : **Fic drama pertama, sebenarnya saya benci genre drama, tapi entah kenapa justru pengen buat :D Sebenarnya dramanya hanya bumbu saja, gak bakal ada NTR atau semacamnya, cuma fokus di hubungan mereka dan konfilk-konfilknya. Di sini Naruto dkk. Umurnya 27-28 dan Hinata dkk. 23-24, saya buat perbedaan sekitar 4-5 tahun antara para cowok dan cewek.

**Thanks for Reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**Massive Conscience**

**Disclaim : M. Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Gak jelas, Banyak kekurangan**

**Genre : Romance**** – Marriage – Goes to Drama**

**Rate : ****T+ - M**

* * *

Sebenarnya mobil itu sudah berjalan selama tiga puluh menit, namun Hinata merasa seolah baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. Gadis itu terus menatap ujung jalan raya yang lengang tiada ujung, hingga sadar baru lama kemudian saat melihat lingkungan yang tidak dia kenali. Bukankah Naruto akan mengantarnya pulang? Tapi apakah pria itu tahu di mana dia tinggal?

Mobil tersebut memasuki jalanan kecil yang diapit tembok marmer dan pepohonan dengan daun yang menguning kecoklatan, hingga memasuki lorong kecil menuju tempat parkir eksklusif sebuah resort mewah di jantung kota Kyoto. Lorong tersebut sebenarnya mengarah ke sebuah lahan terbuka dengan rumput dan bebatuan yang luasnya tidak beberapa, namun hanya tampak mobil-mobil mahal yang menempati parkir tersebut.

Naruto keluar mobil sambil merapikan rambutnya dengan asal sebelum membukakan pintu sisi lain.

Hinata tanpa perlu merasa tersanjung begitu saja keluar dan langsung mengutarakan pertanyaan, "Bukankah kau bilang pasti akan mengantarku pulang, tapi apa maskudnya ini?" Dia sempat mencoba menatap Naruto untuk menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya, namun langsung dialihkan ketika kalah dengan mata biru yang tampak mematikan tersebut.

"Aku sudah bertanya di mana tempat tinggalmu, tapi kau diam saja." Naruto menarik Hinata memasuki pintu kaca dan melewati lobi yang sepi dan sunyi, hanya ada resepsionis yang membungkuk sopan tanpa ada niat mengeluarkan sambutan. "Lagi pula sudah kukatakan tadi, aku sedang ada pertemuan penting. Menurutmu, apakah aku harus mengabaikannya sekali lagi hanya untuk menunggumu mengatakan di mana kau tinggal?"

Hinata terkejut, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak mendengarkan saat pria itu bertanya tadi? Terlalu banyak kejadian baru dan aneh dalam waktu singkat hari ini, hingga mungkin membuat kepalanya penuh dan kehilangan konsentrasi berkali-kali. "Kau bisa menurunkan aku di mana pun sebenarnya,"

"Jangan membuatku mengulangi perkataanku lagi,"

Hinata bungkam, itu benar.

Ketika menaiki lift pria itu masih tetap menggenggam tangannya, seribu kali pun hatinya berteriak untuk melepaskan diri, Hinata benar-benar dalam keadaan tak berdaya menghadapi dominasi tak terbantahkan dari bos muda tersebut. Dia merasa dikuasai, namun bukan dalam konteks paksaan. Aura pria itu seolah menjelaskan dia bisa pergi kapapun dia mau jika berani, hanya seperti itu kedengarannya. Hinata punya keberanian, tapi tidak dengan kesempatan, banyak opsi-opsi bodoh yang sebenarnya bisa dia ambil, namun dampaknya bisa jadi lebih menakutkan ketimbang yang bisa dia bayangkan. Yang dapat dia lakukan hanya berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa setelah hari ini, atau malam ini hal-hal akan kembali seperti semula, maksudnya tidak ada cerita bahwa dia pernah terlibat dengan seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Mereka berhenti di depan pintu sebuah ruangan lantai dua, Hinata melihat pria itu memasukkan nomor sandi di papan elektrik tanpa perlu repot-repot menutupinya. Saat masuk, yang dia lihat adalah sebuah kamar mewah nan luas. Selain segi keamanannya yang ekstrim, tidak ada yang berbeda seperti umumunya sebuah kamar hotel. Namun, daripada disebut penginapan gedung itu tampak memang dikhusukan untuk pertemuan bisnis yang mengutamakan keamanan dan kerahasiaan dengan tingkat tinggi.

"Aku akan menghadiri pertemuan di lantai atas, sementara kau ada di sini dan lakukan sesukamu. Kau juga bisa pergi jika mau, sandi pintu pasti sudah kau hafal." Naruto menuntun Hinata ke tengah kamar sebelum melepaskannya dan menuju lemari untuk mengambil setelan pakaian formal. "Namun aku sarankan tunggu aku saja,"

Hinata memandang pria itu yang memasuki kamar mandi. Tanpa ada kelanjutan dari ucapannya, Hinata hanya bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa menunnggu memang lebih baik. Merasa canggung hanya berdiri di tengah ruangan, dia mendekati sofa dekat jendela dan tangga kecil menuju balkon. Sekalipun dia lahir dari keluarga kaya dan terpandang, baru kali ini dia berada dalam kamar yang begitu mewah, mau tak mau dia harus menyesuaikan diri bebarapa saat.

Tak selang lama kemudian, Naruto keluar berbalut jas hitam dan kemeja putih bergaris sambil mengikatkan dasi biru tua dengan cekatan.

Mendengar ketukan sepatu yang menggema dalam ruangan, Hinata spontan menolehkan kepalanya. Meskipun hanya sebentar sebelum pria itu menghilang, dia sekarang tahu kenapa Naruto bisa sesukses ini dalam usia muda.

Bebeda dengan sebelumnya saat mengenakan baju dan celana jeans, pria itu hanya tampak seperti seorang dari keluarga kaya yang kebetulan mendapatkan kekuasaan. Tapi melihat Naruto yang sedang dalam mode bekerja sekarang, auranya sebagai seorang bos benar-benar tak terbantahkan. Dengan setelan hitam dan mata birunya yang kontras nan tajam, pria itu seolah memiliki segala hal di bawah kakinya. Butuh usaha yang sangat keras untuk menciptakan kesan seperti itu dalam diri seorang, tidak cukup hanya menjadi anak orang kaya.

Hinata tiba-tiba berpikir, berhadapan dengan Naruto saja sudah kelewat menyeramkan, bagaimana dengan ayahnya Namikaze Minato selaku raja ekonomi asia. Dia menggeleng pelan, 'Apa yang kupikirkan?' lagi pula untuk apa juga dia bertemu orang tua Naruto, harus berapa jauh lagi pikirannya melantur karena hal-hal aneh hari ini.

Hinata melepaskan syalnya ketika menyadari suhu ruangan yang hangat, kemudian mendudukkan diri di sofa sambil menatap pemandangan di luar. Ada tiga gedung besar yang termasuk dalam resort tempatnya berada, melalui jendela dia bisa melihat dua gedung lainnya yang tampak digunakan untuk umum dengan fasilitas seperti kolam dan restoran.

Dia mengeluarkan ponsel saat di pikirannya terlintas sesuatu, dari pada Hinata dibuat terus-terus melantur tentang hal-hal mengenai Naruto, lebih baik dia sekalian mencari tahu fakta-fakta tentang pria itu. Dia memasukkan beberapa kata kunci dan mendapat kesimpulan yang sebagian besarnya adalah kontrooversi mengenai hubungan dengan keluarganya, kebanyakan mengarang cerita bahwa Naruto bermusuhan dengan sang ayah, dikuatkan dengan perkataan Kushina dalam salah satu media jika putranya itu terobsesi mengalahkan ayahnya sendiri. Selanjutnya ketika kedua orang tua itu ditanyai soal putranya, mereka tidak pernah memberi jawaban secara pasti.

Namun karena kemunculan Naruto yang nihil dan minimnya sorotan media terhadapnya, tidak ada satupun yang berhasil menbenarkan rumor itu. Ada yang mencoba berpikir terbuka dan membela Naruto, namun tidak sedikit pula yang malah memperburuk dengan membuat-buat opini.

Fakta selanjutnya berdasarkan hasil pencarian terbanyak di internet, adalah mengenai hubungan percintaan Naruto. Hinata menebak jika sembilan puluh persen adalah hasil perdebatan di kalangan remaja, terutama wantita muda.

Tidak ada satu pun pernyataan pasti tentang kekasih Naruto, ada beberapa dugaan yang didukung dengan foto. Yang paling populer adalah dengan Shion, seorang model cantik sekaligus pewaris bisnis teknologi keluarganya.

Sebelum Himesty merancang sebuah produk istimewa tiap tahun, perusahaan itu akan memilih seorang model profesional untuk mengenalkan produknya itu. Sebagai perusahaan perhiasan, tentu saja Himesty banyak menyewa model-model terkenal untuk mempromosikan keluarannya. Tapi khusus untuk produk unggulan dan satu-satunya, mereka sangat seleksi memilih model yang tidak hanya sedang naik daun saja, namun tingkat profesionalitas menjadi nomer satu. Hal itu membuat, Himesty menjadi tujuan akhir dari karir seorang model di Jepang untuk melanjutkan langkah ke taraf internasional.

Tepatnya di produk ke enam dan ulang tahun ke enam Himesty, Shion lah yang terpilih sebagai model. Dan ketika itu, untuk pertama kalinya beredar foto Naruto bersama seorang gadis, yang begitu kebetulan saat mereka tampak mesra dalam sebuah dinner mewah. Tentu saja, dunia maya tak serta-merta merespon baik kejadian tersebut, selalu ada pengguna internet yang berpikiran sempit dan gemar memojokkan seseorang. Mereka kontan menuding jika Shion telah merayu dan menjual tubuhnya untuk mendapat kontrak pemotretan.

Untuk melindungi reputasi dirinya, Shion tentu menyangkal tuduhan tersebut secara resmi. Dia mengatakan jika makan malam mereka berdua saat itu hanya sebatas perjumpaan formal untuk membahas pekerjaan, tidak lebih. Beberapa percaya dan ada juga yang tidak, ada yang menyayangkan jika ternyata mereka tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dan mendukung mereka agar kemudian menjalin hubungan hingga membuat forum penggemar pasangan tersebut. Karena pebincangan para pengguna forum itu, hubungan keduanya masih kerap diungkit-ungkit hingga kini walau sudah lewat dua tahun.

Di pandangan Hinata terhadap foto-foto Naruto dan Shion yang hampir semua adalah hasil editing penggemar, keduanya memang tampak begitu serasi. Bos muda tampan yang begitu memikat, dengan seorang model cantik bak putri kerajaan, dua warna berlawanan yang tampak sengaja diciptakan untuk bersatu.

Namun dengan tak pernah ada pernyataan langsung dari keduanya terutama Naruto, berita-berita itu hanya seperti pelipur bagi penggemar Shion semata. Karena dari pada disebut mendukung, kebanyakan maksud dari mereka sebenarnya adalah untuk memancing pernyataan langsung, supaya mengetahui apakah idola mereka sudah melepas status single-nya atau tidak, yang pada akhirnya lebih meninmbulkan kekecewaan ketimbang kebahagiaan. Itu membuktikan, lebih banyak yang tidak rela keduanya berhubungan dari pada sebaliknya.

Berikutnya, tidak lengkap jika tidak ada pertanyaan seperti berapa banyak kekayaan Naruto atau sejenisnya. Dari situs terkenal yang menampilkan biografi seseorang, total kekayaan pribadi sejak pria tersebut mulai berkakrir mandiri berkisar di 10-11 miliar US dolar, terpaut jauh dari sang ayah dan membuktikan bahwa tanpa menjadi pewaris Uzu's Group cukup tidak masuk akal baginya untuk melampaui ayahnya sendiri.

Namun, jika membahas sebarapa banyak total pendapatan dan aset yang dihasilkan kedua perusahaan yang didirikan Naruto, terutama Himesty masih memegang rekor sebagai perusahaan dengan kenaikan pendapatan paling besar tiap tahun dalam sejarah industri modern di asia. Itu karena taktik bos muda itu dalam memainkan bisnisnya yang dianggap nekat dan berani. Namun mempertimbangan desain rancangan Himesty yang mengutamakan kesederhanaan oriental nan khas yang dimiliki gadis asia, banyak yang meragukan bakal bertahan berapa lama masa kejayaan perusahaan muda tersebut, terutama jika bersaing dengan merek-merek terkenal barat yang sudah berdiri selama ratusan tahun.

Hinata mendengar bel pintu kamarnya berbunyi setelah, tak terasa sejam berlalu yang ia habiskan hanya membaca fakta-fakta mengenai Naruto, dan tidak mendapatkan apapun selain informasi umum yang bahkan sebagian masih belum pasti kebenarannya.

Dia melangkah untuk membukakan pintu setelah memastikan siapa yang datang, adalah pelayan wanita yang membawa seporsi makanan hangat di atas nampan, dan pergi dengan ramah setelah mengatakan maksudnya dan meletakkannya di meja.

Menu ikan rebus dan nasi lengkap dengan sayuran serta saus hitam, Hinata tiba-tiba ingat perutnya yang belum terisi makanan selain cemilan tadi sore. Tapi dia tidak berani mendekati kursi, takut-takut makanan itu adalah pesanan untuk Naruto pribadi.

Saat matanya menangkap secarik kertas yang telipat di dekat piring, secara naluriah dia tergelitik untuk membacanya. Hinata mendapati tulisan tangan yang renggang dan tampak kuno, namun rapi.

'_Makanlah, jangan takut ada racun._'

Sebait kalimat yang terkesan monoton dan tak menggugah selera tersebut, dia simpulkan dari Naruto karena terdapat huruf N di bagian bawah. Hinata tanpa muncul keraguan mulai memakan makanan tersebut, menikmati cita rasa mewah yang meresapi mulutnya. Berdasarkan tingkat keamanan gedung, dia yakin tidak ada orang yang dengan sengaja memesan makanan untuknya selain Naruto. Dan perihal 'racun', dia seratus persen percaya pria itu tidak perlu repot-repot meracuninya hanya karena ingin melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya, jadi dia memang tidak ragu. Itu justru hanya terkesan seperti, dia tidak punya alasan untuk menolak.

Setelah makan, Hinata tak punya kegiatan apa-apa lagi, dia tiba-tiba merindukan kamar apartemennya. Di saat seperti ini dia biasa setengah berbaring di atas kasur sambil memangku buku atau laptop. Dia bukan gadis yang suka bermalas-malasan, namun memikirkan selimut tebal dan cokelat panas di cuaca dingin seperti sekarang, tak ada hal yang lebih nyaman ketimbang hal tersebut.

Saat masih tinggal bersama keluarganya, Hinata pernah berpikir ketika tiba waktunya dia dapat bebas untuk pergi, maka dia akan melakukan begitu banyak hal yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, dan memimpi-mimpikan kehidupan dengan banyak teman serta memiliki perhatian dari orang-orang. Namun saat dia pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di kyoto lima tahun yang lalu, semua harapan seperti itu seolah tak pernah ada dalam kepalanya, dia begitu nyaman saat memilik waktu sendiri tanpa tekanan dan tatapan mencemooh dari keluarganya, hingga merasa bahwa menjalin hubungan baru hanya akan berakhir merepotkan dan merusak kebebasan yang susah-susah ia dapatkan.

Bahkan saat sudah berteman dengan Minami dalam beberapa tahun terakhir, Hinata tak pernah berniat membuka hati untuk menjalin hubungan yang sebenarnya. Dia pernah merasa menjadi orang jahat saat berpikir jika ketulusan Minami tak pernah ia balas dengan baik, namun dia juga tidak pernah memusuhinya, bersikap dingin atau sejenis itu dia tidak pernah melakukannya. Hinnga sempat berpikir ketika tiba waktunya nanti, dia bakal menjadikan Minami orang pertama yang mendapat sebagian tempat dalam hatinya.

Namun sekarang ...

Perasaan bersalah yang pernah ada dalam diri Hinata tersebut, tiba-tiba menjadi tidak berguna. Mungkin memang benar jika Minami orang baik, tapi kebaikan seperti itu tidak pantas dipertimbangkan untuk mendapat tempat di hatinya. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi saja dia akan sepenuhnya percaya pada seseorang dan perlahan mulai membuka hati, namun kejadian tadi seolah menjelaskan bahwa tidak ada satu pun orang di dunia ini yang diciptakan untuk menjadi bagian dirinya. Hinata kini sepenuhnya yakin, bahwa kesendirian adalah hal paling sempurna yang ia miliki sekarang.

Selama lima tahun terakhir hidup terpisah dengan keluarganya, Hinata jarang sekali–atau mungkin tidak pernah– melamun memikirkan masa lalunya. Dia tidak pernah menganggap kehidupan masa kecilnya adalah suatu penyesalan yang akan terus menghantuinya, karena saking terbiasanya tersiksa dan menderita akan perlakuan mereka.

Tapi kejadian hari ini membuat Hinata sadar, jika sesungguhnya dia belum kemana pun dari masa-masa itu. Dia masih berada di bumi yang sama, bumi tempat asal mula penderitaannya. Jika ada manusia seperti orang-orang dalam keluarganya, maka tak heran kalau ada manusia lain yang sama atau bahkan lebih buruk. Sekalipun bagi Hinata bahwa keluarganya adalah yang terburuk, dia tidak boleh sampai silap mata terhadap yang lainnya.

Empat puluh menit kemudian, saat dia sudah berada di puncak kebosanannya, bunyi dari sandi pintu yang terbuka terdengar di telinganya. Dorongan terhadap pintu kamar tersebut terkesan kasar hingga membuat Hinata tersentak sejenak. Dia khawatir itu bukan Naruto, bukannya dia mengharapkan kehadiran pria itu, tapi tidak lucu kan jika itu orang lain yang lagi-lagi tidak ia kenal.

Tapi yang masuk memang Naruto, langkah pria itu tegas walau ada sedikit perbedaan yang Hinata tak tahu apa.

Naruto mendudukkan diri dengan keras seolah dia tidak lagi kuat membawa tubuhnya. Dia melepaskan jas dan dasinya, menampakkan kemeja putih yang basah oleh keringat. Bahkan bulir-bulir dari rambut dan pilipisnya masih mengalir deras, seolah dia baru saja kehujanan. Wajahnya pucat, sangat pucat hingga terkesan biru, giginya bergemeretak dan matanya sangat tajam. Dari pada terlihat marah, pria itu sungguh terlihat sangat kesakitan.

Hinata yang duduk di sudut sofa yang berlawanan tak bisa tidak kaget melihat kondiri pria itu, hampir membuatnya beringsut mendekat karena khawatir. Itu hanya reaksi alaminya ketika melihat orang lain dalam keadaan yang tidak baik, hanya sebuah sifat perduli semata.

Semenit kemudian ada orang lain yang masuk, seorang pria tegap yang kemudian duduk di sebelah Naruto dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kotak putih yang ia bawa. Itu adalah tabung suntikan dengan cairan biru bening di dalamnya. Lalu menyuntikkannya ke tangan Naruto dengan perlahan.

Hinata was-was, bukan karena dia khawatir kepada Naruto, hanya saja jika pria itu nantinya kenapa-kenapa apa yang bakal terjadi Hinata selanjutnya? Dia tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh lagi dengan bos muda itu.

"Yamato, antar gadis ini pulang, dan selesaikan urusan ini secepatnya," dengan nafas tersenggal dan menahan sakit Naruto memberi perintah kepada pelayan setianya tersebut.

"Baik, serahkan padaku." Pria paruh baya berambut cokelat yang bernama Yamato itu berdiri setelah selesai memberi suntikan kepada Naruto, kemudian membungkuk sedikit untuk memepersilahkan Hinata beranjak dari tempatnya.

Harusnya dia senang ketika akhirnya bisa pergi dan pulang, tapi mendadak Hinata ragu untuk berdiri dari kursinya. Meski akhirnya dia berdiri dan melangkah keluar, dia tidak bisa menahan kepalanya untuk menoleh dan melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto. Pria itu masih tampak sama, bersandar dan terpejam di sofa, tampak lebih kesakitan dari pada tadi. Hinata tak tahu kenapa dengan dirinya, dia sudah melihat dan mengalami hal-hal aneh hari ini, langkahnya terasa berat saat melewati koridor menjauhi tempat itu tadi.

"Anu ... apa, yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Dengan gugup Hinata memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada pria yang bersamanya saat ini, dia tidak mengharapkan jawaban, tapi memendam keingintahuannya benar-benar membuatnya kepalanya penuh.

Yamato tidak mengeluarkan tekanan atau aura semacam itu seperti Naruto, pria tersebut hanya terkesan loyal dan ramah, membuat Hinata yang awalnya gugup menjadi lebih santai.

"Dia diracuni di pertemuan tadi."

Hinata tidak terkejut, dalam dunia bisnis hal semacam menyingkirkan ornag lain demi kekuasaan sudah sangat dia mengerti, karena tidak sekali dia mendengar pembicaraan-pembicaraan gelap dari tetua di keluarganya.

"Dengan minuman, dia sudah diracuni sejak awal pertemuan, namun dia bertahan selama dua jam untuk menyelesaikan negoisasi dan tak ingin sedikitpun menunjukkan kekalahan. Orang biasa harusnya sudah mati dalam 30 menit."

Mendengar hal itu Hinata tak bisa tidak terkejut, meskipun bos muda tersebut terkenal sangat ambisius, dia tidak menyangka harus sampai sejauh itu. Kenapa harus mengabaikan nyawanya hanya karena menginginkan sesuatu?

"Lalu kenapa dia tidak mati?"

Yamato tersenyum kecil mendengar pertenyaan terus terang dari gadis di sebelahya tersebut. "Karena dia bukan orang biasa. Lagi pula dia sudah sering mengalami hal seperti ini, jika mati hanya dengan perkara umum seperti itu bagaimana menurutmu dia bisa berada di posisinya sekarang."

Sebenarnya Hinata tak pernah mengharapkan jawaban jelas dari pertanyaanya, dia bahkan terkesan takut jika tahu lebih banyak tentang Naruto yang tidak diketahui orang lain, namun dia tidak sadar saat mulutnya berbicara.

"Dia bahkan pernah didorong jatuh dari lantai lima dan koma selama enam bulan karena itu."

Sekarang dia jadi meragukan orang di sebelahnya tersebut, apakah mungkin dia yang dibilang pelayan setia? Pikir Hinata, bagaimana mugkin membicarakan informasi pribadi mengenai bosnya, lagi pula ini adalah Naruto yang terkenal akan kemisteriusannya. Dan selama sejam membaca hal-hal mengenai Naruto tadi, dia tidak menemukan satu pun berita semacam itu. Harusnya jika kecelakaan besar menimpa Naruto, maka perusahaan-perusahaan berita terkenal di Jepang bakal meliputnya kan.

Atau apakah soal Naruto yang diracuni baru saja juga merupakan kebohongan?

Namun dilihat bagaimana kondisi lelaki itu yang kesakitan, tidak mungkin jika hanya pura-pura, lagi pula buat apa Naruto bersandiwara semacam itu terhadapnya. Tidak masuk akal, kecuali memang sungguhan, atau memang hal lain selain diracuni yang memang benar-benar membahayakan nyawa Naruto.

Menuju pintu lobi, Hinata merasakan kakinya semakin berat dari pada sebelumnya. Sungguh, dia tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, dia mencoba menyangkal jika dia khawatir dengan Naruto, karena alasan apa memangnya yang ia punya untuk mengkhawatirkan lelaki itu.

Oh, baiklah ...

"Anu, bolehkah aku mengawasi tuan Uzumaki?" Hinata benar-benar menghentikan kakinya dengan kesal, dan sedikit panik–sudah sejak tadi. "Hanya sampai anda kembali, lagi pula aku sama sekali belum membalas kebaikannya hari ini." dia meralat dengan cepat saat mendapat tatapan.

Yamato ikut berhenti saat mendengar itu, lalu tersenyum ramah seperti sebelumnya dan merentangkan satu tangannya dengan sopan. "Tentu saja, apa perlu saya antar?"

Hinata membungkuk berterima kasih, mengatakan bahwa jika dia bisa sendiri. Dia tidak lupa jalan menuju kamar Naruto tadi, meskipun semua tampak sama, tapi gedung ini bukan jenis tempat yang membuat orang mudah tersesat.

"Karena tuan muda telah cukup lama membiarkan racunnya menyebar tadi, butuh kurang lebih empat jam lagi sampai serumnya mendetoks keseluruhan racun. Dan saya baru akan kembali pukul 3 dini hari nanti, apakah nona yakin akan menemaninya?"

Kosakata menemani sedikit membuat Hinata tak nyaman, namun memikirkan dia bakal berada dalam kamar hotel berdua bersama lelaki di malam hari, membuatnya tidak nyaman lagi. Namun dia benar-benar tak bisa pergi begitu saja entah kenapa.

"Tidak apa, ini hanya harga kecil dibandingkan kebaikan tuan Uzumaki hari ini."

Hinata tersenyum kecil dan mulai kembali menuju lift. Alasan tentang dia hanya ingin membalas kebaikan Naruto, sebenarnya cuma alibi. Sekalipun dia memang mengatakan bahwa dia akan membalasnya, dia tidak pernah merencakan hal semacam ini untuk balas budi. Dan dia yakin, walaupun dia tidak melakukan apapun dan pergi begitu saja, Naruto tidak akan repot-repot mencarinya di kemudian hari untuk menagih, buat apa.

Dia hanya ingin memastikan saja pria itu sebenarnya baik-baik saja, jika nanti muncul berita kematian seorang Uzumaki Naruto, dan diketahui jika pria itu telah bersama seorang gadis beberapa saat sebelum kematian, Hinata tak bisa membayangkan apa yang bakal terjadi dalam hidupnya selanjutnya.

Bebarapa saat kemudian Hinata sampai di kamar Naruto, kenyataan dia bisa masuk berarti dia tidak sedang salah ruangan. Dia melihat pria itu sudah pindah ke atas kasur, dan berbaring dengan asal dan berantakan. Hinata mendekatinya dan mendudukkan diri di sebelah Naruto, sebagian kecil dalam dirinya mendesak untuk tidak berbuat lebih jauh lagi dan hanya duduk menunggu di sofa saja serta menjaga jarak dengan Naruto. Tapi sebagian besar dalam dirinya, tanpa izin dari alam sadarnya melakukan hal-hal yang di luar karakternya.

Hinata duduk di ranjang memandangi pria itu yang tampak kesakitan dengan nafas tersenggal dan keringat yang terus mengalir. Karena Naruto tidak bangun saat dia memasuki kamar, berarti pria itu memang sudah dalam keadaan tidak sadar sekarang. Dia tiba-tiba dua kali lebih cemas saat melihat keadaan Naruto dari dekat, dia sedikit gemetar merasakan seolah sedang menemani seseorang menjemput ajal.

Hinata pergi sebentar untuk mengambil handuk kecil dan menurunkan sedikit suhu ruangan, kemudian kembali duduk di dekat Naruto. Dia melepaskan dua kancing atas kemeja pria itu, terserahlah ... masa bodoh dengan perilakunya, dia lebih tidak bisa jika hanya duduk diam sementara ada orang yang berjuang melawan kematian di hadapannya, dan tidak ada orang lain lagi selain dirinya di dekat orang tersebut.

Dia mengelap keringat Naruto dengan perlahan. Yang Hinata lihat sekarang ini ... bukan bos muda yang besar dan berkuasa, melainkan seorang pria biasa yang tak lepas dari penderitaan yang sama dengan yang dimiliki orang lain. Hinata harus bersyukur, meskipun dia diabaikan, dicemooh dan tak dianggap, dia belum pernah merasakan krisis antara hidup dan mati, sebuah acaman terhadap nyawanya. Meskipun dia memang pernah berharap agar mati saja, namun sekarang dia sungguh bersyukur bahwa bisa hidup saja sudah sangat beruntung, bahwa kehidupan seseorang siapapun itu tetap bernilai dan berharga terlepas bagaimana pun keadaannya.

Dan lihatlah sekarang, orang yang terkenal dengan kesuksesaan dan kekuasaannya, yang terkenal tanpa kelemahan. Dari luar memang benar, Naruto lahir dari pasangan hebat, hidup dalam gemilang harta, segala yang ia mulai dapat berhasil seolah tanpa hambatan. Namun sekarang ... di mata Hinata, pria ini mungkin mempunyai kehidupan yang lebih buruk dari pada dirinya. Terlahir sebagai anak Minato, dia tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa banyak upaya yang dilakukan orang untuk menculik atau menyingkirkan pewaris kerajaan ayahnya tersebut. Lalu dengan arogan mencoba membangun kerajaan sendiri, itu hanya memperbesar potensi pria ini kehilangan nyawanya kapan saja. Hinata baru menyadari sisi yang seperti ini dalam dunia bisnis.

Sejam berikutnya Naruto terlihat lebih tenang, nafasnya lebih stabil dan tidak terdengar lagi rintihan seperti sebalumnya. Hinata menganggap fase gawatnya sudah terlewati, dia hanya melakukan pekerjaan kecil semacam memastikan pria itu mendapat kondisi tidur yang nyaman. Walaupun begitu, dia masih merasa tidak boleh meninggalkan Naruto untuk sementara, jadi Hinata mengambil kursi di dekat meja yang disediakan dan duduk di samping kasur dengan tenang, layaknya sedang menjaga seorang pasien.

Dia menghabiskan waktu sepanjang itu hanya dengan memandangi pria tersebut. Karena rambut Naruto yang cukup panjang menutupi bagian samping wajahnya, dia tidak memperhatikan pria itu sebenarnya memakai anting di kedua telinganya, baru mengetahuinya saat melihat dari dekat saat ini, Hinata bahkan membungkuk tanpa sadar untuk melihat anting tersebut. Sebagai bos perusahaan perhiasan terkenal, wajar jika pria ini memakai aksesoris juga, namun satu-satunya yang dipakai hanya anting, dan itu juga sulit dilihat karena rambut pirangnya yang panjang.

Model anting tersebut sangat umum, yaitu lingkaran. Tapi tidak mengkilap, justru sangat pekat seolah dapat menelan cahaya. Hinata tidak menemukan keistimewaan dari tampilannya, namun dia tidak percaya jika pria itu hanya memakai perhiasaan sederhana seperti yang terlihat. Dia tidak berani menyentuhnya untuk memastikan apa itu logam atau batuan, yang jelas pasti dari bahan langka yang harganya tak main-main.

Naruto memang tampan seperti yang dipeributkan wnaita-wanita di dunia maya, kulitnya cokelat dan struktur wajahnya tegas, Hinata langsung teringat iris mata biru milik pria itu dan membayangkan sedang melihatnya sekarang. Sorot mata dan keindahan warna safir membuat pria tersebut dua kali lebih tampan mendukung wajahnya yang sempurna. Namun sayang kedua mata itu sedang terpejam sekarang.

Hinata membandingkan paras pria ini dengan foto-foto yang beredar di internet, yang sebagian besar adalah hasil curian karyawannya sendiri, karena terlihat latar belakangnya berupa furnitur yang umumnya ada di dalam perkantoran. Tentu saja, foto-foto yang diambil dari sudut yang dipaksakan tersebut, bahkan tidak sepersepuluh dari ketampanannya saat dilihat langsung, terutama mata biru yang tidak bakal bisa ditangkap keindahannya hanya dengan kamera. Hinata berpikir, apa yang akan terjadi saat orang tahu dia sedang sekamar dengan pria ini sekarang.

Dia hampir tertawa saat sesuatu telintas dalam kepalanya, yaitu mengambil foto Naruto di kondisinya sekarang dan menyebarkannya di internet, tak butuh satu hari pasti akan membuat pengguna internet meledak dalam keributan. Tapi Hinata tidak melakukannya, tentu saja jika dia sayang nyawa dan tak ingin hari-hari normalnya berubah menjadi malapetaka, lagi pula dia tidak punya akun media sosial satu pun.

Karena cukup melelahkan hanya duduk seperti itu dalam waktu yang lama, Hinata berpindah ke sofa setelah yakin sudah dapat meninggalkan Naruto. Lalu tepat pukul satu dini hari, dia tanpa sengaja tertidur dalam posisi bersandar. Hingga sejam kemudian ... saat pria itu, Uzumaki Naruto tersadar dari pingsannya dan melihat keberadaan Hinata di dalam kamar.

Gadis itu benar-benar tidak ada niat untuk tertidur bahkan mengantisipasinya, jadi dia terbangun hanya dengan waktu singkat setelah terlelap. Dia masih berada di sofa, cuma bedanya dia dalam posisi berbaring dengan bantal dan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Secara otomatis Hinata melihat ke arah kasur, dan tidak mendapati sosok manuisa yang sebelumnya menempati tempat itu. Dia memeriksa jam di ponselnya, mengira-ngira dirinya sudah tidur selama satu jam lebih sedikit. Tepat sesuai yang dikatakan Yamato tadi, bahwa Naruto memang akan sadar kurang lebih setelah empat jam. Hinata merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa tidak bisa bertahan sebentar saja?

"Kau bangun?"

Setelah cukup mendapatkan kesadarannya, Hinata mencium harum sabun di dalam ruangan. Mendengar suara rendah itu, dia mulai merasakan sensasi tak berdaya seperti sebelumnya, dia lupa beberapa saat yang lalau seolah dia bisa berbuat apa saja terhadap pria ini. Namun sekarang, untuk menoleh saja dia begitu gugup.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto mendekatinya dengan membawa dua cangkir minuman, satu kopi dan satu cokelat dan diletakkan di atas meja. Hinata membatin dari mana pria itu tahu dia sedang menginginkan cokelat panas saat ini?

"Ikut aku sebentar,"

Hinata mendongak, melihat Naruto yang saat ini mengenakan jaket dan celana jeans sedang mengulurkan tangan. Pria itu tampak segar setelah membersihkan diri, wajahnya kembali tanpa ekspresi dengan mata biru yang kuat dan tajam, seolah pria itu tidak baru saja dalam kondisi bisa mati kapan pun. Dia menyambutnya, lebih tepat tak kuasa menolak.

"Pakai saja selimutnya."

Hinata menurut meskipun bingung, dengan tubuh yang masih berbungkus selimut dia dibawa Naruto menaiki tangga kecil menuju balkon. Dia seketika terlonjak kaku merasakan suhu udara yang sangat dingin menerpa wajahnya saat berada di luar ruangan. Meskipun tubuhnya tidak ikut merasakan karena terbungkus selimut, tapi wajahnya benar-benar kedinginan. Dia spontan mencengkram selimut dan mempertimbangkan untuk menutupi seluruh kepalanya juga saat ini.

"Kenapa tidak di dalam saja?"

Naruto sangat menyadari suara Hinata yang bergetar kedinginan, cengkraman gadis itu juga mengeras dan menggigil. "Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan kepadamu."

Hinata ditarik hingga berhadapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, tangannya masih digenggam, dia tidak memperdulikan dan hanya menunduk mengubur mulut dan hidungnya dengan selimut.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Hinata,"

"Margamu?"

Awalnya dia menjawab spontan agar cepat-cepat dibawa kembali ke dalam kamar, namun mendengar pertanyaan selanjutnya membuat Hinata mendongak untuk menatap pria di hadapannya. Yang dia lihat hanya wajah datar dan mata tajam alami sedang memandanginya.

"Hyuga," tuturnya tidak mencoba berbohong, tidak ada gunanya.

Dan sedetik kemudian, saat itu juga tubuhnya ditarik dalam pelukan erat nan protektif. Hinata dua kali lebih membeku sekarang, pertama karena kedinginan, kedua karena perlakuan mendadak dan tidak masuk akal dari Naruto, dia bahkan sampai berhenti bernafas. Itu adalah pertama kalinya sepanjang hidup Hinata ada seseorang memeluknya, terlebih pelukan pria ini sarat akan emosi dan kehangatan, dia tidak mengerti dari mana mendapat perasaan seperti itu. Secara mengejutkan, bahkan air matanya meleleh.

Kenapa? Hanya itu yang ada dalam kepalanya.

Kenapa dia menangis? Kenapa Hinata merasakan kehangatan yang menyesakkan hatinya dari pria yang bahkan baru pertama kali dia temui. Apa karena itu pertama kali seseorang memeluknya, tapi keperdulian yang terpancar dari emosi pria itu terasa begitu jujur, dan membuatnya sadar jika dia sebenarnya membutuhkan hal itu, sekalipun berusaha menyangkal dan memendamnya sepanjang hidup hingga kini.

Jika itu orang lain yang memeluknya, apakah dia akan merasakan hal yang sama? Hinata tidak yakin, dia tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa sekarang. Dia hanya menangis dalam diam, merasakan setiap emosi yang tak terjelaskan dari Naruto yang mencoba menembus hatinya yang tertutup. Tenggelam dalam pelukan hangat, menenangkan dan menyesakkan di saat yang bersamaan. Hinata ingin lepas dan pergi, dia tidak ingin prinsip hidup yang ia bangun hancur begitu saja dengan tiba-tiba. Dia tidak ingin mengenal seorang lelaki, dekat terlebih menjalin hubungan dengan lawan jenis. Dia tidak ingin mengenal Naruto, dia tidak ingin bersama pria ini.

Tapi kenapa ... seluruh hatinya tanpa celah nan tersisa menyangkal pemikiran itu, hati yang telah Hinata jaga baik-baik sepanjang umurnya sekarang berhianat.

Hingga perkataan pria itu selanjutnya, semakin lengkap mengosongkan seluruh jiwanya dengan sekejap.

"Aku menemukanmu, maafkan aku jika selama ini,"

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Note : **Langsung publish 2 chap :D Good enjoying saja.

**Thanks for Reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**Massive Conscience**

**Disclaim : M. Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Gak jelas, Banyak kekurangan**

**Genre : Romance**** – Marriage – Goes to Drama**

**Rate : ****T+ - M**

* * *

Hinata akhirnya pulang ke apartemen tepat pukul tiga malam, merasa buruk untuk pertama kalinya dia keluar dalam waktu yang lama, terlebih dengan kenyataan sedang dibawa oleh seorang pria. Namun dia tidak memungkiri bahwa pengalaman hari itu telah mengajarkan banyak hal sekaligus, membantunya untuk mengetahui dan menyadari kenyataan yang sebenarnya tanpa sadar ia sangkal selama ini. Meskipun sebagian besar dapat dikategorikan negatif, tapi dengan kenyataan dia baik-baik saja hingga kembali ke apartemennya, dia lega dan bersyukur.

Namun sialnya, berkat Naruto yang tiba-tiba menceritakan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan, Hinata tidak bisa langsung tidur. Dan berkat pria itu juga yang memaksanya berada di luar ruangan dengan suhu dingin dalam waktu yang tidak sebentar, membuatnya terserang flu seketika. Ralat ... sebenarnya dia tidak di paksa atau apapun, nyatanya Hinata dengan suka rela–tak kuasa menolak tepatnya– mengikuti ke mana pria itu mengajaknya.

Singakt cerita, yang dijelaskan oleh pria tersebut adalah ...

Suatu hari ketika awal Naruto mulai memutuskan mendirikan satu perusahaan yang kini dikenal dengan nama NNS Inc, sebelum itu dia masih belum menemukan pandangan perusahaan dalam bidang apa yang akan dia pilih. Tentu saja kan ... karena baru setahun setelah lulus SMA sudah jelas dia tidak mempunyai pengetahuan dalam satu bidang tertentu secara matang, kecuali dasar-dasar yang dia pelajari dari buku ayahnya dan melihat sejarah Uzu's Group. Jujur saja, itu sepintas saat dia memikirkan untuk mencoba sejauh mana bisa melangkah tanpa mengandalkan latar belakang keluarganya, walau kenyataannya dia bisa sampai di titik ini juga tak lepas dari statusnya sebagai pewaris utama di masa lalu.

Sebelum Uzu's Grop menjadi besar seperti sekarang, atau tepatnya sebelum Minato menikah dengan Kushina, keluarga Uzumaki sebelumnya mengoperasikan salah satu cabang bank komersial di wilayah Osaka. Sebenarnya bisnis itu cukup bernilai besar dan menjadikan keluarga mereka cukup terpandang di masyarakat. Namun saat Minato datang untuk menikahi putri kepala keluarga saat itu yaitu Kushina, bisnis mereka beralih dari kepala cabang menjadi pendiri perusahaan asuransi yang kemudian dikenal sebagai Uzu's Group. Berbekal latar belakang yang telah berkecimpung dalam bisnis keuangan sebelumnya, Minato cukup mudah untuk menemukan orang-orang kompeten yang berpotensi memperluas lingkup usahanya.

Dikarenakan hal itu, Naruto mulai mempertimbangkan untuk menargetkan bidang yang tak jauh dari latar belakangnya, namun urung dilakukan karena menebak di masa depan nanti bisa-bisa perusahaannya hanya menjadi bayangan di bawah Uzu's Group. Akhirnya dia memantapkan hati pada sesuatu yang sama sekali berbeda dengan latar belakang miliknya, mulai sangat sadar jika tanpa melewati garis aman tidak mungkin baginya untuk lepas dari risalah yang ditulis sang ayah.

Dan antara percaya diri atau gila seorang Naruto muda, dia menyuruh Yamato untuk mengumpulkan daftar perusahaan yang bangkrut atau berhenti beroperasi dalam kurun setengah abad terakhir. Perjalanan singkat itu dimulai hingga dia menemukan kecocokan pada pabrik kimia yang meledak 50 tahun silam dan terbengkalai hingga saat itu, dikarenakan izin kepemilikan masih menjadi sengketa banyak pihak. Hal-hal seperti ini maklum terjadi dikarenakan sebab utama, yaitu asuransi.

Dengan bantuan ayahnya secara tidak langsung–sambil mengakui bahwa orang tuanya masih menjadi pendukung terbesar dalam hidup– Naruto bisa memebereskan masalah itu dan akhirnya dapat membeli wilayah pabrik tersebut. Tapi semua tidak akan menjadi mudah hanya karena dia memiliki tempatnya, tentu saja.

Hari itu juga diketahui informasi rahasia yang diselidiki jaringan bawah tanah keluarganya, bahwa di bawah wilayah pabrik tersebut terdapat cadangan tembaga dan grafit pembentuk karbon dalam jumlah banyak, yang sengaja disembunyikan oleh pihak pabrik untuk menguasai keuntungan dari produksi ilegal. Dan ada tiga orang dari tiga keluarga yang sebelumnya bekerja di pabrik tersebut yang mengetahui rahasia ini, dan kebetulan selamat dari kecelakaan. Karena saat itu mimimnya pendataan resmi karyawan, dan banyaknya pekerja ilegal yang dipekerjakan, informasi mengenai tiga orang ini tidak diketahui siapapun kecuali anak keturunan mereka.

Dan selanjutnya, dibuatlah undangan pertemuan untuk anak keturunan dari tiga orang ini, dua pria paruh baya dan satu wanita yang lebih tua. Awal pertemuan mereka, tentu saja antara terkejut dan merasa konyol melihat seorang remaja mencoba mendirikan sebuah perusahaan. Dan terkejut karena remaja ini mengetahui informasi yang seharusnya tidak diketahui orang lain selain orang tuanya, bahkan mereka sendiri diperingatkan agar tak membocorkan rahasian ini kecuali keadaananya memungkinkan atau menguntungkan.

Karena mengetahui jika remaja dihadapan mereka saat itu mengetahui rahasia tersebut, ditambah menyadari jika Naruto adalah anak Namikaze Minato, mereka akhirnya bersedia untuk melakukan perundingan. Yang isinya membentuk kesepakatan, jika mereka bisa tetap menutup mulut mengenai fakta yang terjadi 50 tahun yang lalu, Naruto akan menjamin ketiga orang ini akan diberi jabatan tinggi sebagai komisaris independen.

Mendengar tawaran menggiurkan seperti itu, bagaimana mereka bisa menolak. Tidak ada gunanya juga mereka membocorkan rahasia tersebut, dan tak ada untungnya juga jika terus menyimpannya. Ditambah dengan menjadi seorang komisaris suatu perusahaan, mereka bahkan tidak perlu repot-repot terlibat dalam jalannya bisnis, tapi tetap mendapat gaji per bulan. Entah nantinya perusahaan itu akan sukses atau tidak, sama sekali tak berpengaruh bagi mereka, kecuali keuntungan nyata yang bakal didapat jika ternyata sukses besar, tebak di mana kerugiannya.

Dan di waktu inilah, sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Hinata terjadi.

Naruto bertemu dengan salah seorang dari keluarga kuno yang tersohor, Hyuga Neji. Pria ini secara mengejutkan juga mengetahui ketiga orang tersebut, pria yang terkenal jenius di keluarganya itu memegang informasi yang sama dengan yang dimiliki Naruto. Kebetulan Hyuga Neji ini bergaul dekat dengan seorang inspektur handal, jadi cukup memungkinan jika mengetahui rahasia tersebut.

Rahasia itu sebenarnya tidak begitu gawat, sehingga kalaupun terungkap tidak akan menimbulkan apa-apa dan tidak merugikan siapa-siapa, dia bisa saja menyelesaikan perkara ilegal itu dengan mudah. Tapi dia lebih memilih memanfaatkan orang-orang yang dahulunya terlibat, dan menyuruh mereka mendukungnya membangun perusahaan, sehingga kesannya seolah mereka ditawari sebuah proyek 'menang-menang', yang padahal sebenarnya hanya dia yang menang. Dan di sisi lain karena Naruto enggan untuk repot-repot memulai semuanya dari nol, sementara ada peluang untuk menuju langkah sukses dengan mudah–bukan sukses dengan instan.

Namun hari itu Neji juga cukup sadar akan konsekuensinya, dan tidak ada yang dia dapat dari membeberkan informasi itu. Tapi pria tersebut tetap setengah mengancam berkata kepada Naruto '_Jika kau tidak ingin rahasia ini terungkap, tolong dengarkan permintaanku ini._' Ucapan Neji yang terdengar tidak meyakinkan itu membuktikan bahwa dia sudah menunggu kesempatan tersebut dalam waktu yang lama, seolah pertemuan mereka hari itu bukan sebuah kebetulan.

Dan cukup mengejutkan, perkataan yang awalnya Naruto kira adalah sebuah ajakan kerja sama pribadi atau setidaknya yang melibatkan masing-masing keluarga mereka, justru adalah permohonan serius agar Naruto membebaskan seorang perempuan yang tak lain adalah adik sepupunya, Hinata.

Saat itu bahkan Naruto hampir tersedak karena mendengar hal konyol dari mulut orang yang terkenal jenius tersebut, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka. Dia yang masih muda waktu itu, ditambah dengan baru saja meraih keberhasilan dari perundingan pertamanya, meninggalkan Neji tanpa perlu repot-repot mendengar penjelasan yang sebenarnya. Dia tidak perduli jika pria itu membeberkan informasinya, lagi pula untuk apa dia ikut campur urusan keluarga orang lain, tidak masuk akal.

Dan akhirnya sepuluh tahun berlalu. Semua berjalan sesuai prediksi Naruto, bahkan melebihi ekspetasi yakni berdirinya perusahaan pribadinya yaitu Himesty Corp. Dia juga tak berurusan lagi dengan Neji, atau seseorang dari keluarga Hyuga.

Tidak ... hingga hari itu, malam itu.

Hinata sewaktu mendengar cerita panjang tersebut, emosinya dibuat teromban-ambing, tidak sekali air mata menetes di pipinya. Walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak bersuara sekali pun saat Naruto berbicara, namun dalam hatinya sudah ada begitu banyak kata-kata yang meledak untuk diteriakkan. Dia tidak menyangka, sangat sulit dipercaya kakak sepupunya tersebut sebenarnya perduli terhadap dirinya, bahkan menempuh cara di luar akal untuk membantunya terbebas dari keluarga. Sebab Neji tampak tak ada bedanya dengan keluarganya yang lain, mengabaikannya, bahkan dari semua orang lelaki itu yang paling tidak pernah berbicara kepadanya, tidak pernah sekalipun.

Namun dia tidak begitu saja luluh karena mendengar ada seseorang dari keluarga yang sebenarnya perduli terhadapnya, dia tetap tidak mungkin melupakan hari-hari layaknya neraka selama 18 tahun. Dengan kenyataan Naruto yang mengabaikan permintaan Neji waktu itu, dan tak ada usaha lagi hingga kini, membuktikan bahwa sepupunya itu tidak membantunya sama sekali.

Hinata baru dapat memejamkan matanya pukul enam pagi. Dengan emosi yang kompleks dan kondisi tubuh yang tidak cukup sehat, dia berhasil terlelap selam enam jam. Kemudian bangun di siang hari karena semakin merasakan tubuhnya tidak nyaman, cukup mengerti jika flu yang dialaminya sudah berubah menjadi demam.

Dia bangun sebentar untuk ke kamar mandi dan mengambil segelas air putih, namun badannya sangat lemas hingga tak punya tenaga untuk memasak makanan. Dia bahkan tertidur sebentar di meja dapur sangking buruknya kondisi tubuhnya sekarang. Dia berakhir kembali di kasur dan bergelung di balik selimut tebal, berkali-kali bangun karena suhu tubuhnya yang semakin naik. Hinata membayangkan seseorang yang membuatnya seperti ini, dan kepalanya mendadak penuh dengan emosi kembali ketika mengingat Naruto.

Ada apa dengan pria itu? Pikirnya, kenapa hanya dengan tatapan dari mata biru Naruto bisa membuat Hinata tenggelam dalam perasaan yang kompleks, bahkan bayangan mata indah itu tidak bisa hilang dari kepalanya hingga kini, terutama momen terakhir saat pria tersebut menjelaskan ceritanya sambil tetap memeluknya. Kenapa Hinata dibuat tak berdaya dari pertama mereka bertemu? Kenapa dirinya yang sanggup melewati 18 tahun penderitaan, tidak mampu hanya untuk mengeyahkan perasaan-perasaan aneh karena pria tersebut?

Kenapa, setelah semuanya Hinata harus jatuh dalam keadaan yang seperti ini? Dia tidak menginginkannya, dia sungguh tidak mengharapkannya. Hinata tak menyangka jika semudah ini keteguhannya dihancurkan.

Dia melewati dua jam hanya dengan merenung, tidur, bangun dan merenung kembali. Karena keadaannya kini, memungkinkan dirinya untuk memikirkan banyak hal yang diluar akal sehat. Hingga dalam setengah sadar telinganya medengar bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi. Dengan lemas dan setengah terpejam dia berjalan untuk membukanya, tanpa berpikir untuk mengeceknya dahulu. Sampai merasakan sebuah sentuhan dingin nan lembut di dahinya, pinggangnya pun dirangkup seakan membantunya memberi topangan.

"Sudah kuduga, kau demam,"

Secara otomatis Hinata membuka matanya lebar-lebar, mendapati wajah seseorang yang menghantui tidurnya beberapa saat yang lalu kini ada di hadapannya, melihat iris biru yang memenuhi rongga ingatannya saat ini sedang menatapnya tajam namun sarat akan penyesalan. Hinata tak punya tenaga untuk terkejut, dia hanya merasakan nafasnya tercekat dan tubuhnya meleleh, tapi dia tetap berusaha untuk mendorong pria itu menjauh.

Naruto mecoba melepas posisi tangannya di pinggang gadis tersebut, namun melihat Hinata yang langsung nyaris tersungkur, dia kontan meraih dan membawanya dalam gendongan menuju kasur dan meletakkannya berbaring dengan pelan. "Maafkan aku, ini pasti karena perbuatanku kemarin," ucapnya rendah sambil mendudukkan diri di samping gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" Hinata buru-buru bangun, mendadak menggunakan banyak tenaga seperti itu membuat kepalanya sakit, matanya seketika kabur.

Naruto gemetar melihat gadis tersebut kesakitan tepat di hadapannya, dia menangkup kepala Hinata sejenak dan membaringkan kembali tanpa paksaan, tapi tak menerima penolakan, sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi kembali tubuh gadis itu. "Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Kumohon, jangan memaksa diri,"

"Kau tidak ada sibuk?"

"Dua jam lagi aku ada jadwal penerbangan." Balas Naruto setelah memeriksa jam tangannya. Dia berdiri dan melangkah menuju dapur, melihat tak ada sia-sia jika gadis itu sudah makan, dia memeriksa persediaan di sana. "Aku akan memasakkanmu makanan."

Walau hanya bisa meliriknya, Hinata tak bisa tidak terkejut mendengar hal barusan. Uzumaki Naruto, memasak makanan, apa ia tidak sedang salah dengar? Dari semua hal yang bisa ia bayangkan tentang bos muda tersebut–pria yang tampak mampu melakukan segalanya– memasak tidak pernah termasuk di dalamnya, tentu saja dengan memikirkan Naruto sebagai orang besar jelas tidak akan membuang-buang waktunya untuk memegang peralatan dapur. Dia tidak menyangka, benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayainya, sampai takut jika terjadi sesuatu yang di luar ekspetasi.

Apartemen tempatnya memang cukup besar, tempat tidur dan dapur adalah sisi yang berlawanan, terpisah dua sekat dinding, artinya Hinata tidak bisa melihat Naruto dari tempatnya sekarang. Sepuluh menit pertama, dia masih tenang meski belum sembuh dari keterkejutan. Teringat kebiasaannya yang tak suka keluar rumah, membuat Hinata selalu memastikan persediaan bahan makanan tetap mencukupi. Dengan itu seharusnya Naruto tidak sulit untuk menentukan menu apa yang akan dibuat. Namun tetap saja ia penuh dengan keraguan, sialnya juga tidak berani untu menghampirinya.

Tiga puluh lima menit berlalu, yang harusnya menjadi waktu normal untuk seseorang merampungkan satu menu makanan sederhana, Hinata tidak bisa lagi tetap berbaring tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi di sana. Dia tak mengkhawatirkan dapurnya, justru takut-takut Naruto berbuat kesalahan lah poin terbesarnya.

Tepat hendak menurunkan kakinya ke lantai, Hinata melihat pria tersebut datang dengan membawa nampan. Naruto bahkan tak perlu melepas jas atau membingkis lengan baju, setelan hitam dengan dasi merah itu tetap melekat pada tubuhnya yang sempurna. Rambut pirang panjang dan anting hitam yang tersembunyi, ditambah mata biru tajam nan bercahaya, membuatnya terlihat mampu membunuh seseorang tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

Naruto meletakkan nampan di atas meja dan duduk di tepi ranjang, dengan kebetulan Hinata yang baru saja akan turun, mereka kini berhadapan. Gadis itu beringsut mundur, menjauhi hawa keberadaan pria di dekatnya yang membuatnya lemas.

"Makanlah, ini bukan pertama kalinya aku memasak, jadi tak perlu khawatir rasanya aneh." Ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan semangkuk sop kubis yang masih panas. "Kau mau aku suapi?"

Hinata menggeleng dengan cepat dan menerima semangkuk makanan tersebut, dia begitu gugup hingga wajahnya memerah, namun mencoba meyakinkan diri jika itu hanya efek terkena demam. Dia memandangi sop yang sedang di pangkuannya saat ini, kubis lembut dan macaroni yang terendam kuah berwarna kuning tampak menggiurkan, harum bumbunya yang hangat membuat flunya sedikit mereda. Dia baru bisa mengakuinya sekarang, bahwa kemampuan memasak pria ini memang mengesankan. Mengetahui sebuah fakta baru tentang Naruto sebenarnya membuat Hinata cukup resah, takut-takut dia jadi menyukai pria tersebut.

Hinata mencicipi sop-nya, dan mulai benar-benar memakannya ketika tahu rasanya memang normal. Meskipun dia gugup, dia juga tidak berani jika diam saja. Sejujurnya sudah ada kata-kata semacam 'pergilah' sedari tadi di ujung mulutnya, namun hatinya tak mengizinkan dia meneriakkan itu. Mungkin Hinata memang takut dengan Naruto, tapi dia juga bukan gadis yang rela-rela saja diperlakukan seenaknya oleh seseorang. Mengetahui dirinya sungguh tidak berdaya berhadapan dengan pria itu, begitu membuatnya kesal tanpa tahu alasannya.

"Masih banyak yang belum kita bicarakan, jadi jangan mati dulu."

Mendengar kata-kata rendah nan khas tanpa ada nada atau kesan humor dari pria tersebut, Hinata hampir tersedak. Dia langsung memberi tatapan jengkel, "Aku hanya demam." Tuturnya setengah merajuk, sikapnya sudah mulai di luar kendali.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya yang menawan melihat sikap tiba-tiba itu, "Aku tidak mempermasalahkan demammu, kok. Manusia bisa meninggal kapan saja, aku hanya memperingatkanmu untuk tidak mati terlebih dahulu."

"Bercandamu tidak menyenangkan,"

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, sejujurnya."

Dan kenapa mereka berakhir debat? Hinata tak bisa berbuat apa-apa sebelumnya, namun mendapati dirinya baru saja menyangkal perkataan pria itu, dia jadi mendapatkan sedikit keberanian entah dari mana. "Ingat, siapa kemarin yang hampir kehilangan nyawa?"

Naruto tertawa pelan, dan sukses membuat Hinata berhenti bergerak saat itu juga. Hanya mendengar suara pria tersebut saja, sebenarnya sudah membuat jantungnya berdebar, dia menganggap itu reaksi normal mengingat siapa yang sedang dihadapinya. Namun mendengar dan melihat Uzumaki Naruto tertawa, astaga ... dia bisa gila karena terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi antara dirinya dan pria itu dalam semalam ini.

"Itulah maksudku, aku bisa saja meninggal kemarin. Dan itu berlaku untuk semua orang, bukan aku saja."

"Kau tidak takut mati?"

"Aku takut mati, aku takut meninggalkan tanggung jawabku."

Balasan seadanya itu terdengar sangat mengagumkan, Hinata terkesima mendengar dan merasakan aura bijaksana dari pria tersebut. Dia sempat mengira Naruto hanyalah orang arogan yang mementingkan diri sendiri, namun mendengar perkataan barusan–meski hanya perkataan– cukup meyakinkannya jika pria itu bukan hanya mampu sampai di titik ini, namun juga bertanggung jawab terhadap segala hal yang telah diraih. Tentunya dia sadar, Naruto sudah melalui banyak hal yang belum tentu dilewati juga oleh orang lain yang seumuran.

"Bisakah kau tidak terus memandangiku, aku tidak bisa makan dengan baik." Karena terus diawasi, ditambah kedekatan jarak mereka, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan hal itu, jika tidak bagaimana dia bisa menghabiskan makanannya. Terlebih, poin utamanya ... karena penampilannya yang jauh dari kata baik untuk dipandang. Dia belum mandi dan seharian tertidur, Hinata sungguh tahu bagaimana kelihatannya saat ini tanpa perlu bercermin. Dia memang bukan orang yang meletakkan penampilan di atas segalanya, tapi juga tidak ingin dilihat orang dalam kondisi jelek, bagaimana pun dia masih seorang perempuan.

Naruto menghela nafasnya dengan tenang, sebelum akhirnya mengerti dan menuruti permintaan gadis tersebut. Dia memeriksa jam, dan sadar perlu mempersiapkan penerbangan secepatnya, jadi sekalian dia langsung pergi. Namun sebelum itu dia sempat memegang kepala Hinata sebentar, mematrinya dalam ingatan kondisi gadis itu saat ini dan tak ingin melihatnya lebih buruk lagi nanti.

"Aku tidak sempat membeli obat tadi, tapi dengan istirahat cukup dan memperhatikan asupan makanmu, aku percaya kau akan sembuh dalam waktu dekat."

Dengan nasehat dan peringatan secara berat hati itu, Naruto melakukan gerakan spontan mendekati Hinata, memberi ciuman di kening sejenak sebelum berdiri. "Pastikan minum tehnya dan makan puding roti itu jika kau terbangun dari tidur. Aku peringatkan, jangan sampai sakitmu tambah parah, jika tidak ingin sesuatu berlebihan terjadi."

Hinata membeku hebat dalam posisinya, bahkan sendok di tangannya jatuh begitu sja tanpa ia sadari, matanya mengerjap berkali-kali dalam waktu entah seberapa lama, dia juga tidak tahu kapan pria itu menghilang dari apartemennya. Yang ia tahu, ketika merasakan paru-parunya sesak karena kehabisan nafas, dia langsung sadar saat itu. Dan baru ingat apa yang beberapa saat yang lalu terjadi.

Uzumaki Naruto ... menciumnya.

Jantungnya seketika meledak dalam berbagai perasaan, yang sebagian besar tentu saja kesal. Jika punya banyak tenaga, Hinata ingin berlari mengejar pria itu dan menamparnya sembari berteriak dengan marah. Tapi, setelah menyadari mendapat pemikiran seperti itu, dia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya ... dia tahu dia tidak akan berani melakukanya. Lagi pula, sebenarnya Hinata tidak menemukan sedikitpun perasaan marah muncul di hatinya saat ini, hanya ada kesal dan hal lain yang sulit dijelaskan. Yang jelas, dia sangat gemas hingga wajahnya merah padam.

Hinata mengangkat tangan untuk menyentuh keningnya, dia memejamkan matanya dengan sangat erat karena jengkel dibuat bingung sebab tak bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dalam dirinya. Jadi pria itu ke sini hanya untuk memasakkannya makanan, mengejeknya–meski bukan dalam artian sebenarnya– lalu menciumnya dan meninggalkannya dalam kondisi ironis. Ditambah dengan ucapan terakhir yang menjelaskan bahwa ini tidak akan menjadi terakhir kalinya mereka bertemu, malah seakan pria itu mengatakan jika awalnya saja belum dimulai sama sekali.

Hinata jadi menantikan hal itu terjadi, menantikan pertemuan mereka selanjutnya dan dia bisa memandang mata biru pria itu sampai puas dan melihat apa yang akhirnya terjadi. Jika yang didapatkan nanti adalah perasaan marah, maka dia akan memberanikan diri untuk menyumpahi pria itu agar pergi sejauh-jauhnya. Namun sebaliknya ... jika memang benar, yang dia dapat adalah kenyataan jika dirinya menyukai Uzumaki Naruto–bukan dalam konteks kekaguman saja– maka Hinata akan berlutut dan memohon, agar bos muda itu menunjukkan belas kasihan dan memberikan pengertian bahwa dia tidak sedang ingin menjalin hubungan dengan siapa-siapa.

Tapi, sekali lagi ... setelah sadar kepalanya sedang memikirkan hal seperti itu, Hinata dihadapkan dengan kenyataan jika hatinya sama sekali tak mengizinkan dia melakukannya, dia merasa sesak ketika mencoba menolak keberadaan Naruto.

Dia mulai memandangi kembali sop kubis di pangkuannya, melirik dan melihat segelas teh lemon madu serta sepiring kecil puding roti di atas meja. Orang super sibuk seperti Uzumaki Naruto, hingga menyempatkan sedikit waktunya untuk menghampiri dan memasakkan makanan seroang gadis yang sedang demam, yang hanya hidup sendiri tanpa siapa-siapa selama ini ... Untuk sebuah sikap keperdulian pasti ada batasan normalnya, kecuali ada hal lain yang pasti lebih istimewa lagi. Dan Hinata sedang mencoba menyangkal kenyataan itu, karena mereka hanya baru saling kenal yang bahkan belum genap sehari.

Dia menambahkan dengan membuat opini baru, mungkin sebenarnya Naruto memang orang yang baik kepada siapapun, dan hanya terobsesi untuk menyelesaikan tanggung jawab terhadap segala hal yang terlibat dengan dirinya, karena pria itu sudah terlahir dengan jiwa penguasa. Hinata yakin apa yang telah pria itu lakukan kemarin dan hari ini, hanya spontanitas seorang penguasa. Namun tetap saja, ketika dia kembali menyendok makanan di hadapannya, Hinata tak sanggup lagi menampik perasaan istimewa pria tersebut yang dituangkan ke dalamnya.

Matanya tiba-tiba memanas, entah kenapa dia ingin menangis. Hanya karena Hinata pernah hidup dalam kejahatan di masa lalu, bukan berarti dia punya hak untuk berbuat jahat ke orang lain. Dan dengan dia yang berusaha keras menyangkal perbuatan baik Naruto, sebenarnya sudah membuatnya menjadi orang jahat. Tapi dia memang dihadapkan dalam keadaan yang membuat dirinya sulit mempercayai orang lain, dan menerima kehadiran orang lain.

Sesungguhnya ... dia hanya tidak biasa dengan sifat perduli seseorang atau perasaan diistemawakan seperti ini. Jujur saja, hanya cukup dengan kehadiran Naruto beberapa saat yang lalu, sudah membuatnya merasa baik dan mendapatkan sedikit tenaganya kembali. Ditambah dengan makanan bergizi dan sebuah, ciuman sederhana pada akhirnya, Hinata sekarang sudah dua kali lebih baik dari pada sebelum kehadiran pria itu tadi. Dia bisa saja, membayangkan kondisinya jika saja Naruto tidak datang hari ini. Perlakuan pria itu kepada dirinya selama selang waktu yang singkat hari ini tidak bisa dianggap hanya sebatas perduli saja, itu kenyataan lainnya yang tak bisa ia sangkal.

Hinata tiba-tiba mengambil ponselnya dan mencari nama dalam daftar kontak yang hanya sebanyak hitungan jari, kemudian menekan dial setelah menemukan yang dimaksud. Seseorang di ujung menjawabnya, yang dia kenal adalah suara Yamato, seseorang yang bisa disebut pelayan atau asisten atau tangan kanan Naruto. Setelah bercerita masa lalu kemarin, Naruto memberikan kontak milik Yamato, agar Hinata menghubunginya jika ingin mendengarkan kisah yang lebih panjang. Naruto itu, faktanya tidak pernah punya ponsel pribadi dan menyerahkan semua hubungan entah itu bisnis atau pribadi kepada Yamato, tak heran jika pria itu terkenal misterius karena memang benar-benar tidak dekat secara pribadi selain dengan keluarga.

"Apakah tuan Uzumaki bersama dengan anda?" Hinata langsung bertanya ketika mendengar jawaban, dia terdengar yakin dan tidak menujukkan tanda-tanda kegugupan, artinya dia sangat sadar apa yang sedang dilakukan.

"Ya, kami masih di sebrang jalan di dekat apartemen Nona."

Hinata nyaris berlari ke jendela untuk melihatnya, namun urung dilakukan karena memang tak perlu.

"Ada apa?"

Dia yang awalnya tak menunjukkan sedikitpun kegugupan sebelumnya, ketika mendengar suara rendah itu tepat di telinganya–seolah pemilik suara sedang berada di sampingnya, Hinata langsung begitu saja gelisah dan merasa bodoh, dia menyesal sudah mencoba bertindak berani. Namun dia tetap menyelesaikan niat awalnya, dan dengan smburat merah di pipinya dia berkata, "Semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan, aku pasti akan kembali sehat besok, jangan khawatir dan membuat gadis yang baru kau kenal ini mengganggu pekerjaanmu, karena aku akan merasa bersalah. Omong-omong, terima kasih makanannya, ini enak."

"Aku bisa memasakkan makanan gadis yang baru aku kenal ini setiap hari,"

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, sampai jumpa Uzumaki-san." Hinata menutup panggilannya tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari salamnya, dia tidak tahan dan jantungnya sangat sakit karena berdebar terlalu keras, wajahnya bahkan terasa panas seolah lebih panas dari pada karena demam. Seperti yang dia pikirkan, emosi negatif yang membebani hatinya beberapa saat yang lalu kini begitu saja menghilang setelah berbicara kepada Naruto.

Belum sembuh dari perasaan tak jelas yang sedang dialaminya saat ini, dering ponsel kembali berbunyi, namun kali ini bukan panggilan melainkan sebuah pesan. Di sana tertulis pengirimnya adalah ... ayahnya. Hinata seketika berwajah pucat, itu adalah pertama kalinya sejak dia pergi dari rumah seseorang dari keluarganya menghubungi, dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah ayahnya yang mengirim pesan. Isi dari pesan tersebut adalah, Hinata diminta untuk pulang ke rumah besok dan ayahnya sudah memesankan tiket penerbangan.

Tak hanya mendadak pucat, Hinata bahkan bergetar di seluruh tubuh. Setelah akhirnya dia berpikir sudah terbebas dari keluarga terkutuk itu, bahkan dia tidak keberatan menganggap dirinya dibuang, justru dia senang ... Namun sekarang, kenapa Hiashi memintanya kembali? Dia teringat kemarin, saat menyerahkan tugas akhir di kampus, dia bertanya-tanya apakah dosen pembimbingnya menghubungi ayahnya secara langsung? itu tidak terdengar meyakinkan.

Hari itu ... ketika dia sudah–secara tak langsung– berjanji untuk sembuh kepada Naruto, yang terjadi akhirnya adalah Hinata bahkan tak memejamkan matanya sama sekali hingga semalaman, dia tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan demamnya lagi. Dia terjaga dalam rasa gelisah dan ketakutan, Hinata tak tahu kenapa harus seperti itu. Karena sebelum pergi dari rumah, selama 18 tahun dia hidup dalam rumah yang seperti neraka itu, tak pernah sekalipun dia gelisah terlebih takut.

Namun sekarang ...

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Note** : Saya akan membalas semua komentar dengan sedikit ucapan di catatan ini. Pertama, terima kasih sudah menyambut saya, saya sangat senang. Kedua, prihal fic Zero, sementara diberhentikan sampai saya menyelesaikan hingga tamat, karena ada yang bilang jika saya updatenya terlalu lama maka akan membuat reader kehilangan feel-nya dari awal, dan saya memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan semua chap dan akan mengupdatenya dengan rutin, **yang berarti** saya sudah siap dengan konsekuensi harus mengabaikan saran reader ketika saatnya Zero diupdate. Yang terakhir, perihal fic ini, memang benar ini cuma sekilas saja saya mendapat idenya, di tengah penulisan Zero (yang sudah sejuta kali berhenti karena matinya ide secara tiba-tiba) jadi saya menulis fic ini sebagai sampingan agar dapat menghidupkan kembali ide untuk Zero.

**Thanks for Reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**Massive Conscience**

**Disclaim : M. Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Gak jelas, Banyak kekurangan**

**Genre : Romance**** – Marriage – Goes to Drama**

**Rate : ****T+ - M**

* * *

Pukul sepuluh pagi di bandara kota Kyoto, Hinata menantikan keberangkatannya dengan duduk di kursi tunggu, sambil menyesap sekaleng minuman jeruk hagat untuk meringankan tenggorokannya yang kering, karena demamnya yang tak kunjung sembuh–makin parah sebab kurang istirahat– dia bisa sejenak mengalami dahaga. Dalam penantian pergi yang tak ia harapkan sama sekali, Hinata sempat berharap terjadi insiden yang membuat pesawat batal beroperasi, agar dia setidaknya memiliki waktu memulihkan tubuhnya supaya siap secara fisik nan mental untuk menghadapi keluarganya.

Tapi hingga panggilan nomor penerbangannya terdengar menggema, Hinata sadar sudah tak punya cara untuk mengelak lagi, dia dengan tegar menaiki pesawat dan duduk lemas di kursinya. Berkat obat tidur berdosis normal yang ia minum tengah malam kemarin–dan tetap berakhir insomnia hingga pagi– sekarang baru terasa efeknya, nafasnya terdengar lemah dan badannya sudah kehabisan tenaga.

Hinata setengah tertidur melewati perjalanan satu jam sepuluh menit hingga sampai di kampung halamannya. Dia memakai celana kain, sweater dan mantel panjang tanpa membawa barang bawaan satupun selain ponsel dan dua alat makeup–untuk menutupi kondisi badannya sebaik mungkin agar terlihat normal. Serta berjaga-jaga agar keluarganya tahu jika dirinya tidak berniat sama sekali berlama-lama di rumah, dan seakan terlihat sedang punya banyak urusan di Kyoto. Dia juga memakai syal merah yang diberikan orang asing tempo hari, meskipun tebalnya sama dengan miliknya sendiri tapi syal ini entah kenapa jauh lebih hangat, mungkin dari bahannya.

Dan hebatnya saat ini dia sudah tidak banyak pikiran lagi, tidak memperdulikan alasan kenapa ayahnya menyuruh dia pulang. Hinata selalu mempunyai teman baik di saat-saat seperti ini sedari kecil, yaitu waktu. Dia percaya waktu mampu membantunya melewati masa-masa sulit, waktu adalah satu-satunya hal yang mampu membuat semuanya berlalu. Terkadang bisa sangat toleran dan mengubah begitu saja hal buruk menjadi baik, namun sebaliknya bisa saja sangat kejam dengan kenyataan bahwa waktu tak bisa memutar atau memperlambat keadaan yang sedang tidak diharapkan terjadi. Seperti kasusnya, satu jam sepuluh menit perjalanan Hinata sudah terlewati padahal seolah baru saja berangkat, kejam sekali kan.

Ketika turun dan keluar dari bandara kota Chiba, seseorang berpakaian rapi menyambut dan membimbingnya menaiki mobil. Hinata tak perlu repot mengingat siapa orang tersebut, dia tidak pernah melihatnya malah berharap orang lain saja dan bukan dari Hyuga. Namun melihat hamparan sawah dan ladang yang begitu luas menemani pemandangannya setelah 20 menit dari pusat kota, tak salah lagi merupakan jalan menuju mansion besar keluarganya.

Dikelilingi dinding batu yang kokoh dan sungai kecil nan jernih sebagai pemisah bagian luar dan dalam, Hinata dibawa memasuki gerbang menuju mansion–atau lebih tepat kompleks– keluarga Hyuga yang sangat luas. Mansion tersebut terdiri dari puluhan rumah yang masih bergaya tradisional sepenuhnya. Halaman-halaman ditumbuhi rumput dan bebatuan serta dibangun kolam-kolam di setiap dekat tembok. Di dalam juga terdapat gerbang-gerbang di titik tertentu sebagai tanda tempat-tempat yang mempunyai fungsi berbeda satu sama lain. Karena dibangun di dataran tinggi wilayah Chiba, maka setiap orang kerap kali menyusuri tangga-tangga kecil ketika berkeliaran di dalam maupun di luar rumah.

"Nona muda, anda dipersilahkan untuk langsung ke ruang pertemuan keluarga tinggi."

Hinata langsung dicegat saat turun dari mobil, oleh seorang wanita yang kentara sekali enggan untuk bersikap hormat. Hinata menghela nafas pasrah, bahkan dia tidak dibiarkan untuk ke kamarnya dulu atau setidaknya sedikit waktu beristirahat di rumahnya. Ini persis sekali dengan yang dia pikirkan sebelumnya, jika ayahnya hanya ingin membicarakan suatu hal secara pribadi maka tak perlu sampai memintanya pulang, pasti ada sesuatu yang lain. Dan mendengar pertemuan keluarga tinggi, tidak salah lagi ini adalah sidang dimana dia sebagai terdakwa sekaligus korban. Karena sedari kecil Hinata tak pernah diminta hadir dalam rapat apapun dan tidak mungkin kecuali mereka ingin menginterogasinya dan mendakwanya telah melakukan kesalahan. Dan kenyatan jika benar ini adalah karena dirinya berbuat salah, maka ini adalah pertama kalinya sepanjang hidupnya dia berbuat salah hingga sampai diperhatikan dan disuruh hadir dalam rapat, dengan kata lain mereka benar-benar telah menunggu kesempatan ini terjadi.

Ketika melangah menyusuri jalan setapak menuju ruang pertemuan–lebih tepat sebuah banguan yang dikhusukan untuk rapat dan terhubung langsung dengan rumah keluarga-keluarga tua atau mereka yang mempunyai status tinggi di keluarga– Hinata mendapat tatapan bengis dan cibiran seperti dahulu, pikirnya tak ada yang berubah dari sekumpulan orang biadab tersebut. Yang seperti ini kenyataannya disebut sebagai keluarga kuno yang bermartabat, lucu sekali.

Setelah melewati sepanjang lorong dan berlapis-lapis penjaga keamanan, Hinata sampai di depan ruangan yang kental sekali berbau orang-orang buas yang haus kekuasaan. Dia tidak pernah sekalipun memasuki tempat sakral itu, kesan pertama yang ia dapat tak lain hanya hawa mencekam yang sarat sekali penindasan terhadap orang lemah, atau dengan kata lain di dalam sana adalah sebuah arena tanding dimana tempat bertarungnya tingkatan kekuasaan sesorang. Sekalipun mereka sama-sama berdarah Hyuga, mereka tetap berjudi menggunakan statusnya untuk berebut level.

Setelah pintu geser dibuka oleh salah satu penjaga, Hinata dihadapkan dengan kenyataan dia harus memasuki tempat persidangan itu. Tempat duduk disusun layaknya persegi, hanya tersedia tatami tanpa meja–tanpa makanan atau jamuan semacamnya– membuat semua orang di dalam ruangan tersebut benar-benar berhadapan satu sama lain secara terbuka. Yang Hinata tangkap pertama kali dengan matanya adalah tentu saja ayahnya, berada di tempat khusus semacam podium yang hanya berisi lima orang sebagai penyandang status tertinggi.

"Hinata, maaf harus mengganggu kesibukanmu. Kita akan membahas sesuatu yang penting dan ini berhubungan denganmu. Bagaimana akhirnya tergantung bagaimana kau andil dalam menjawab pertanyaan kami."

Hiashi menyambut Hinata melihat putrinya itu memasuki ruangan, sebagai kepala keluarga dia berada di tengah di antara empat tetua besar, untuk sekilas seolah posisinya adalah yang tertinggi.

Hinata tanpa berekspesi membungkukkan badan kemudian duduk di satu tempat kosong yang memang disediakan untuknya. Secara kebetulan dia juga melihat ibu dan adik tirinya yang duduk bersebalahan di sampingnya, untuk sesaat dia merasa bagian dari mereka namun secepat bagaimana datang secepat itu pula pergi pemikiran tersebut.

"Baiklah kita akan mulai. Hinata, lebih baik kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu atau menjawab pertanyaan dengan setengah-setengah, karena alasan kami mengadakan rapat ini tidak lain karena memang mengetahui atau melihat apa yang telah kau perbuat. Jadi jika jawabanmu tidak sesuai dengan bukti yang kami lihat, maka kami anggap kau berbohong. Sebagai kepala keluarga, sekalipun kau putriku aku tidak akan segan-segan menyetujui sanksi yang harus kau terima jikalau berbohong.

"Dengan kata lain, kalau memang kau terbukti bersalah namun kau tetap mengatakan semuanya dengan jujur, aku sudah menyarankan agar kau tidak diberi sanksi apapun selain peringatan."

Mendengar pembukaan panjang dari ayahnya tersebut–dengan terselip kemurahan hati seorang ayah yang sebenarnya tak berarti apa– Hinata membayangkan apa tepatnya yang telah dia lakukan hingga seolah kesalahan ini begitu besar dan mengancam keluarga.

"Yang pertama, tempo hari kemarin seseorang melihatmu memasuki cafe yang terkenal sebagai tempat prostitusi di Kyoto, apa itu benar?"

Hinata membulatkan matanya terkejut, dari sekian perilaku yang pernah dia lakukan hingga harus dipanggil ke tempat ini tak sedikit pun dia memikirkan kejadian yang baru lewat dua hari itu. Melihat mereka sampai setanggap itu dalam menanggapi peristiwa tempo hari, berarti memang ada orang yang selalu mengawasinya sejak dirinya keluar dari rumah. Hinata tidak mengirah itu perbuatan ayahnya, karena sekalipun–mustahil– ayahnya khawatir tidak mungkin hingga mengirimkan orang untuk mengawasi setiap gerak-geriknya. Ditambah jika memang itu orang yang diutus ayahnya, maka ayahnya tidak perlu sampai mengadakan rapat seperti ini dan lebih akan memilih memperingati Hinata secara pribadi.

Jadi Hinata berani beranggapan salah satu orang di dalam ruangan ini lah yang sudah menyuruh orang mengawasinya, orang yang sangat terobsesi untuk menemukan dirinya berbuat kesalahan.

"Ya, itu benar." Hinata merasa tak perlu menutupinya, dan menjawabnya dengan nada penuh tekad–menjelaskan bahwa dirinya tak berbuat kesalahan apapun mengenai kejadian itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hinata? Kau mau lebih jauh lagi membuat aib untuk keluarga ini, hah?"

Sebuah teriakan dari samping Hinata, dia sangat hafal suara itu, tak lain adalah ibu tirinya selaku nyonya besar keluarga Hyuga. Bahkan dia sudah bisa menebak kata-kata apa yang bakal menyusul dari mulut wanita itu, karena sudah hampir setiap hari di masa kecilnya di mendapat ejekan dari ibu angkatnya tersebut.

"Atau apa kau berniat mengikuti jejak ibumu sebagai wanita penghibur?"

Hinata nyaris tertawa mendengarnya saat ini. Karena dahulu ketika wanita itu mencemooh dan mengungkit-ungkit statusnya yang sebenarnya, tidak pernah dilakukan di depan ayahnya. Tapi sekarang, bahkan bukan cuma di hadapan ayahnya ada juga tetua dan orang tinggi lainnya di sini. Dan alasan kenapa dia ingin tertawa adalah, karena hinaan itu justru terdengar jika ibu tirinya tersebut sedang mengolok dirinya sendiri di depan orang-orang, karena sudah jelas saat ini yang memegang status sebagai ibu Hinata tak lain adalah wanita itu sendiri.

"Fumiko," Hiashi membentak murka kepada istrinya tersebut. "Aku rasa kita sudah membuat perjanjian jangan pernah menyebutkan hal itu bahkan sampai kau mati, atau kau ingin yang mendapat sanksi dari pertemuan ini adalah dirimu dan bukan Hinata."

Wanita bernama Fumiko yang menyandang istri kepala keluarga saat ini tersebut hanya mennggertakkan giginya dengan kesal, sambil merendahkan kepalnya sesaat mengucapkan permintaan maaf.

Meskipun semua orang di dalam ruangan ini–kecuali adik Hinata– adalah orang yang melihat dan mengetahui secara langsung peristiwa 23 tahun yang lalu, mereka juga merutuki perbuatan bodoh Fumiko barusan yang mengungkit-ungkit hal tersebut. Karena sudah ada peraturan secara tidak langsung, untuk mencegah bocornya kejadian sebenarnya yang berpotensi merusak reputasi agung keluarga Hyuga maka tidak diizinkan bagi siapapun untuk membicarakan kerjadian itu dan bersikap seolah peristiwa tersebut tidak ada atau pernah terjadi.

"Hinata-chan, kau bisa mulai menjelaskan kenapa kau mendatangi tempat tersebut?"

Seorang wanita tua bernama Hisako, mengeluarkan suara dengan lembut dan sangat bijak untuk melerai suasana yang baru saja berubah panas. Sekilas perkataan itu memang untuk membela Hinata dan memang sungguh-sungguh terdengar layaknya orang tua yang baik, namun Hinata sangat tahu wantia tua tersebut tak ada bedanya dengan yang lain. Setiap orang memang mempunyai kepribadian dan gestur yang berbeda dari satu dengan yang lainnya, jadi bagi Hinata sikap wanita tua tersebut memang sudah menjadi pembawaan sejak lahir, dan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan sifat sebenarnya yang tak ada bedanya dengan yang lain.

Mendengar hal itu, Hinata mulai bercerita semuanya yang terjadi tempo hari hingga terperinci, sampai dititik dia ditolong oleh Naruto namun tak memberitahukan nama Naruto.

Sebagian orang percaya dengan cerita Hinata, dan merasa prihatin dengan posisinya yang dijebak dan hampir dilecehkan oleh seseorang, dan juga antara sesal dan lega mendengar Hinata ditolong oleh orang lain. Namun ada juga wajah-wajah tidak percaya dan melanturkan sanggahan seperti 'tidak bisa dibuktikan tanpa mengintrogasi orang yang berencana mencelakai Hinata tersebut' dan menuduh jika masih tetap ada yang disembunyikan Hinata jika ternyata ceritanya memanglah benar.

Namun dengan perkataan Hiashi yang memilih percaya–ditambah tidak ada interupsi sedikitpun dari empat tetua besar– pertanyaan pertama itu berhasil Hinata lalui saat ini. Tapi tuduhan-tuduhan mengenai Hinata yang menjual tubuhnya atau bekerja sebagai wanita penghibur masih terkesan tak mau hilang. Jadi pertanyaan selanjutnya seolah hanya pertanyaan pertama yang diulang kembali, dalam arti pertanyaan pertama belum benar-benar terklarifikasi selesai.

"Lalu yang kedua, setelah kau dari tempat itu ternyata kau masih pergi dengan pria lain yang berbeda, dan baru kembali pukul tiga pagi. Ke mana dan apa yang kau lakukan selama itu?"

Keterkejutan yang kesekian kali membuat kepalanya sakit hingga membuat Hinata memegang pelipisnya sejenak. Dia tidak percaya orang yang mengikutinya ini bahkan sampai sejauh itu. Bagaimana dia akan menjawabnya? Sebenarnya dia tak mau menyebutkan nama Naruto untuk menghadapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini, namun jika hanya menceritakan kemana dia pergi dan apa yang dia lakukan maka tidak akan cukup mendukung dan membuktikan bila dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun tempo hari.

"Apa itu kau, tipe gadis yang akan berganti satu pria dengan pria yang lain dalam satu malam?"

Hinata merasakan jantungnya meledak dalam kemarahan mendengar hal itu. Dia tidak perduli jika dicemooh atau dihina sebagai anak pelacur dan sebagainya, namun perkataan itu tadi sudah benar-benar menginjak harga dirinya sebagai permpuan. Ditambah entah kenapa dia juga marah karena perkataan itu seolah menghina Naruto sebagai pria yang melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak terhadapnya malam itu.

Tapi tidak ada sanggahan dari orang lain terhadap perntanyaan tadi, seolah memang patut ditanyakan dan tidak melanggar undang-undang apapun. Karena pertanyaan tersebut memang merujuk kepada kepribadian Hinata yang kalau-kalu dirinya adalah wanita yang suka berhubungan dengan banyak pria.

"Sebagai calon keluarga selanjutanya, saya sangat tidak mengharapkan ada perntanyaan tak mendasar tanpa ada bukti seperti itu diucapkan begitu mudah. Lagi pula anda belum mendengar orang yang bersangkutan menjelaskan cerita yang terjadi sebenarnya, tapi anda sudah melayangkan pertanyaan seolah hal itu sudah terklarifikasi. Seingat saya, ini bukan tempat perkumpulan biasa yang memperbolehkan sesorang berbicara asal-asalan."

Secara tak disangka ada orang yang menuturkan sanggahan secara gamblang kepada orang yang mengeluarkan pertanyaan sebelumnya. Dia adalah calon penerus yang sudah ditunjuk, Hyuga Hanabi yang tak lain adalah adik Hinata yang sedang duduk tepat di sampingnya. Dia merasa seolah Hanabi benar-benar membelanya dan keberatan dengan pertanyaan tadi, tapi dia anggap itu perasaan sebagai sesama perempuan lajang yang tak terima dihina sedemikian.

"Itu memang masuk akal." Hiashi melanjutkan, "Memang disayangkan jika tuan Sano tidak bisa menahan sedikit bicaranya, namun itu bukan kesalahan jika dia mengutarakan sebuah kesan terhadap perilaku seseorang."

"Tapi sebagai orang tua yang berwawasan dan bermartabat, tidak seharusnya beliau berpendapat akan sesuatu hanya dengan melihat dari sisi luarnya saja. Kenapa tak mendengarkan penjelasan dari orang yang bersangkutan terlebih dahulu. Perkataannya itu hanya mempersulit kita semua memperoleh titik terang, kan? Lagi pula kak Hinata tidak sedang ditemani pengacara atau sejenisnya yang akan membela dia dari perbuatannya, kenapa ada orang yang begitu tak sabaran dan ingin cepat-cepat mendakwanya melakukan kesalahan."

"Itu sama saja kau sedang membela kakakmu," Salah satu petinggi bernama Hyuga Sano itu tampak menahan kekesalannya memandang gadis remaja yang baru saja mendebat dirinya tersebut.

"Tidak ada aturan saya tidak boleh membela kak Hinata, kan?"

"Kau hanya seperti sedang menyalahkanku yang sekedar menyuarakan pedapat, apa itu sikap yang pantas dimiliki oleh pewaris kepala keluarga?"

"Oh, jika begitu itu tadi juga hanya pendapat saya saja jika anda telah sedikit kurang ajar. Jadi saya juga tidak bisa disalahkan dan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan saya sebagai pewaris."

"Hanabi, berhenti mendebat tuan Sano." Fumiko menghentikan tindakan putrinya tersebut, hampir tidak percaya jika Hanabi ternyata benar-benar membela Hinata. Padahal tidak ada tanda-tanda sedikit pun jika Hanabi tertarik untuk mendekati Hinata di masa lalu."Kau bisa mulai untuk menjelaskan ceritamu, Hinata."

Sedangkan Hinata juga sama terkejutnya melihat adik tirinya tersebut, yang baru berumur 18 tahun tapi sudah sangat tegas dalam berbicara, terdengar sangat terlatih untuk menjadi kepala keluarga selanjutnya. Yang membuatnya tidak percaya adalah bahwa Hanabi sampai seperti itu berdebat dengan petinggi untuk memebela posisinya. Namun sekali lagi, melihat wajah adiknya yang datar dia hanya menganggap itu hanya reaksi sebagai sesama perempuan dan cuma sebatas tindakan normal sebagai pewaris kepala keluarga.

Hinata mulai menjelaskan segala yang terjadi malam itu, kecuali hal-hal yang menjadi rahasia Naruto yang tidak berhubungan dengannya. Dia juga memutuskan untuk memberi tahu jika pria yang membawanya adalah Uzumaki Naruto, dan sukses membuat wajah-wajah di dalam ruangan tersebut menegang dan menambah perhatian mereka terhadap setiap perkataan Hinata. Tentu saja dia menambahkan jika yang terjadi malam tempo hari semua adalah kebetulan dan dia benar-benar dalam posisi yang tidak berniat berbuat kesalahan apapun.

"Hinata, kami percaya kau mengatakan yang sejujurnya dan kau memang tidak dengan sengaja saat berada dalam posisi tersebut. Tapi kau tentu sadar kan, apa resikonya jika kau terlibat dengan Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Saya sadar, dan memang tidak berniat terlibat lagi dengannya." Entah kenapa saat ini Hinata merasa dirinya sedang berbohong, padahal dari awal dia memang tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan Naruto. Seakan hatinya meyakini jika hari-harinya di masa mendatang tidak akan lepas dari bos muda itu.

Setelah mendengar peringatan ayahnya, sekarang Hinata mengerti alasan sebenarnya dibalik pertemuan ini. Tidak mungkin jika hanya karena dirinya datang ke tempat yang memalukan atau cuma ketahuan berkencan dengan seorang pria, meskipun memang dia tidak pernah dekat dengan pria mana pun sebelumnya, tapi ia percaya keluarganya tidak akan mempermasalahkan kehidupan asmaranya. Karena dia bukan seperti adiknya yang dituntut untuk menemukan pasangan hidup yang bisa berpengaruh besar terhadap bisnis keluarga, dia juga yakin setidaknya sudah ada lelaki yang ditargetkan untuk menjadi suami Hanabi.

Tidak seperti dirinya, dengan status Hinata yang sebenarnya, malah dia diharapkan agar tidak menjalin hubungan dengan pria berstatus tinggi yang kalau-kalau pria itu mengetahui fakta sesungguhnya bisa menjatuhkan martabat Hyuga sebagai keluarga kuno yang terhormat. Atau yang lebih memungkinkan lagi, Hinata justru dilarang berhubungan pribadi dengan pria manapun. Untuk poin ini, sebelum bertemu Naruto dia memang benar-benar tak ingin berhubungan dekat dengan siapapun, jadi dia bisa menganggap tuntutan yang seperti itu justru bisa menghindarkannya terlibat dengan seseorang.

Dan dengan kenyataan Hinata yang telah terlibat dengan Naruto kemarin dan tempo hari, inilah yang menjadi alasan kenapa keluarganya mengadakan rapat mendadak seperti ini. Karena ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto, bukan hanya pria biasa yang bisa dikuasai dengan mudah oleh keluarganya. Mendengar nama pengusaha muda tersebut itu saja, dan didukung fakta siapa orang tuanya yang tidak mungkin tidak diketahui orang, sudah cukup untuk keluarga Hyuga patut mengantisipasi terlibatnya pria itu ke dalam bisnis mereka.

Selanjutnya, mendengar perbincangan orang-orang di dalam ruangan tersebut yang sebagian besar hanya membicarakan ancaman apa yang ditimbulkan dari Hinata berhubungan dengan Naruto, bahwa pria itu hanya manusia rakus yang gemar menghancurkan kekuasaan orang lain dan mengambil sesuatu yang harusnya bukan menjadi haknya, bahwa Naruto hanya pria muda sombong yang berhubungan dengan wanita hanya untuk bersenang-senang atau tipe pria yang bergonta-ganti pasangan ranjang, Hinata hampir tak bisa menahan mulutnya untuk berteriak jika Naruto sama sekali bukan orang seperti itu. Meskipun dia hanya mengetahui tidak ada seperseribu dari segala hal mengenai pria tersebut, entah kenapa dia tidak tahan jika Naruto direndahkan sebegitunya.

"Aku percaya, kau setidaknya pasti sadar mana pria yang pantas untukmu, Hinata."

Suara ayahnya yang tampak prihatin seperti itu hanya berhasil meremas jantungnya hingga perih nan sesak, kepala Hinata mendidih dalam rasa pusing yang tak tertahankan. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya menjadi begitu lemah saat ini, padahal di masa lalu perlakuan yang bahkan lebih kejam dari pada itu tak sampai membuatnya begitu sakit hati hingga memengaruhi tubuhnya. Atau karena kondisi kesehatannya yang sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik? Entahlah, dia hanya merasa sepuluh kali lebih menderita harus berada di tengah orang-orang yang ia benci saat ini. Padahal sudah seharian dirinya menyiapkan mental hingga rela tidak tidur, namun sekali lagi sesuatu yang tidak ia harapkan terjadi.

Dan apa maksud perkataan ayahnya barusan, apakah dia tak pantas bersanding dengan Uzumaki Naruto? Tidak perlu diberitahu pun Hinata sudah sangat sadar memang begitu kenyataanya. Naruto bukan pria sembarangan yang bisa dimiliki gadis manapun, bahkan dia yakin adiknya Hanabi pun tidak cukup pantas berada di sisi bos muda itu. Dan hanya karena Naruto sempat bersikap manis terhadapnya, bukan berarti Hinata sekonyong-konyong menjadi percaya diri dan berharap menjadi bagian dari pria tersebut. Sungguh, belum pernah terlintas dalam kepalanya pikiran semacam itu.

Hanya saja, yang membuatnya marah adalah perkataan ayahnya yang benar-benar berlawan dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan sebelumnya. Bukankah mereka berkata sebelumnya jika Naruto adalah pria arogan dan punya kebiasaan bermain wanita, tapi tiba-tiba ayahnya mengatakan jika seharusnya Hinata sadar diri pria mana yang pantas untuknya. Bukankah itu sama saja mengatakan jika dirinya bahkan lebih rendah dari pada olokan mereka terhadap Naruto sebelum itu. Jadinya yang benar mana? Mereka yang menghina Naruto dan membuat pencitraan buruk terhadap Naruto, atau mereka sengaja hanya mengarahakan pada kenyataan bahwa dirinya jauh lebih rendah dari sikap buruk Naruto yang mereka buat-buat sendiri?

Hinata sadar, memang benar dia dilahirkan dari sebuah kesalahan, dan tidak diharapkan serta memalukan. Tapi apakah dia pernah melakukan sesuatu yang melewati batasnya sebagai manusia, sebagai perempuan? Jika dirinya yang tak pernah melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar sejauh hidupnya dan dikatai begitu rendah dan menjijikkan, lalu disebut apakah orang-orang dalam keluarganya itu?

Setets cairan bening terjatuh.

Astaga ... kenapa dia yang selama 18 tahun hidup dalam penderitaan bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun menangis, namun sekarang begitu mudah meneteskan air mata hanya karena sedikit disakiti kembali. Apa pengalamannya selama bertahun-tahun masih belum cukup untuk menghadapi perlakuan keluarganya? Atau karena sudah sempat sedikit merasakan hidup dalam kebebasan dan tiba-tiba mendapat perlakuan buruk kembali? Atau karena dirinya yang sudah cukup dewasa dan bukannya semakin kuat malah menjadi sangat peka terhadap rasa sakit?

Hinata hanya ... tidak percaya bahwa keluarganya tidak cukup cuma menghinanya sebagai aib, sebagai anak pelacur dan pembawa malapetaka. Dan kini mereka menempatkan dirinya dalam posisi terendah sebagai manusia, seolah dia benar-benar tidak memiliki alasan baik untuk dilahirkan di dunia. Mengapa mereka tidak pernah sedikitpun memandang kilas balik siapa akar dari masalah ini, mengapa tidak ada yang sadar atau berani menyalahkan Hyuga Hiashi. Dan parahnya lagi, bahkan ayahnya enggan untuk merasa tak enak hati dan sedikit menunjukkan sanubarinya terhadap Hinata.

Ingin sekali rasanya dia bersumpah agar Hyuga hancur saja menjadi tanah, binatang-binatang ini tak pantas hidup dengan kemewahan dan kenikmatan kekuasaan yang mereka miliki. Tapi Hinata juga sadar, jika dia melakukan itu maka sama saja dia menjatuhkan derajatnya sebagai manusia dan menjadi sama dengan keluarganya. Dan sama saja dia mengakui jika dirinya seperti apa yang dikatakan orang-orang tersebut.

Hinata hanya mengubur setengah wajahnya dibalik syal hangat, menghirup wangi menenangkan dan meredam sedikit emosinya. Tidak cukup lama melamun, dia kemudian tersadar akan keheningan yang melanda seluruh ruangan. Dia penasaran dan melihat ayahnya mendapat bisikan dari salah satu pengawal yang entah sejak kapan masuk.

"Hiashi, ada apa?" Salah satu tetua besar bertanya.

"Seseorang yang tidak diharapkan telah datang dan berbuat kekacauan di luar." Sambil menjawab Hiashi menatap tajam ke arah Hinata. "Uzumaki Naruto datang berkunjung ke keluarga kita."

Mendengar hal tersebut Hinata seketika berhenti bernafas, tidak mempercayainya.

"Ini pasti ulah Hinata," Fumiko spontan berdiri dan berteriak marah menunjuk Hinata. "Dia pasti sudah menjual tubuhnya dan sengaja meminta pria itu agar datang ke sini untuk menjemputnya." Dia bahkan menghampiri tempat Hinata dan menampar wajah gadis itu hingga sedikit tersungkur. "Hanya karena kau beruntung bisa berhubungan dengan Uzumaki, kau sudah berpikir dapat melawan keluargamu sendir?. Sadar akan posisimu, gadis bodoh," wanita itu tak henti-hentinya mengumpat sebelum akhirnya dilerai seorang tetua besar.

"Anak itu sangat percaya diri untuk datang ke kediaman kita," seorang petinggi bernama Huyga Sano berdiri dan berwajah geram. "Aku akan tunjukkan dimana posisinya berada, dan agar tidak bermacam-macam terhadap keluarga Hyuga." Dia berpikir untuk memanggil pengawal pribadinya, namun juga dihentikan oleh seorang tetua besar.

"Sudah berhenti, pertemuan ini sampai di sini saja. Sano, jangan berbuat bodoh. Ayahnya bukan seseorang yang bisa kita lawan saat ini." Para tetua mulai berdiri dan beranjak dari tempatnya. "Hiashi, selesaikan masalah ini dan atasi anak muda itu. Aku tidak mengharapkan dia berbuat kekacauan lebih jauh lagi."

Para tetua itu sepertinya sangat menyadari betapa berkuasanya seorang Namikaze Minato. Jika raja ekonomi asia tersebut memang menginginkan, maka tak mustahil bagi Minato untuk menghentikan seluruh jalur distribusi keluarga Hyuga dan mengakibatkan bisnis mereka hancur seketika. Tidak perduli jika Hyuga adalah perusahaan kuno yang sudah tersohor selama beratus tahun, di masa modern ini seorang Namikaze Minato lebih berkuasa dan memiliki kendali terhadap seluruh perekonomian di negaranya. Mencelakai anaknya hanya menjadi mimpi buruk bagi mereka.

"Aku mengerti, serahkan padaku." Hiashi menjawab dan ikut berdiri, pertanda pertemuan memang sudah berakhir sekarang. "Hinata, ikuti aku ... ini saatnya kau menunjukkan pengabdianmu dan mendaptakan statusmu di dalam keluarga. Bicaralah kepada pemuda itu dan katakan agar tidak bertindak kekanak-kanakan, kau pasti tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, kan?"

Hinata hanya menurut, sedang dilanda pusing dan terombang-ambing antara membantu keluarganya atau membiarkan saja biar Hyuga mengatasi masalahnya sendiri. Sesungguhnya dia sudah mendapatkan jawabannya, hanya saja dia ragu untuk bertindak berani dan tak memikirkan resikonya.

Saat Hiashi keluar dari gedung pertemuan, dia melihat pria yang dimaksud sedang melakukan duel bela diri melawan seseorang kebanggaan dari keluarganya. Melihat Naruto yang imbang menghadapi kepokankannya, Neji ... dia jadi percaya akan kemampuan lelaki pirang itu. Dia lupa jika ayahnya Minato pernah memiliki guru seorang pesilat tangguh yang sangat terkenal di masanya, tak heran jika Naruto menguasai seni bela diri yang sanggup mengimbangi bela diri murni keluarga Hyuga yang sudah diajarkan turun temurun. Dia juga tak bisa pura-pura tidak melihat lebih dari 20 pengawal elit keluarga sudah jatuh tersungkur dan terpincang-pincang di tanah. Hiashi merasa, pria itu mungkin bisa mengalahkan Neji jika mencoba serius.

"Sudah berhenti kalian berdua," Hiashi dengan wibawanya berseru kepada mereka. "Uzumaki muda, aku tidak ingat kita pernah membuat janji. Lagi pula apa maksudmu berbuat kekacauan di dalam keluarga kami. Jangan kira tindakanmu ini akan kami toleransi dengan mudah."

Naruto mengancingkan kembali jasnya yang rapi tidak sedikitpun nampak kekusutan, dan merapikan sejenak rambutnya yang berantakan, dia sangat elegan saat melakukan itu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dia kepayahan atau berkeringat, seolah tidak habis menghajar 20 lebih pengawal khusus keluarga Hyuga. Dia menundukkan kepalanya sebentar dan menjawab, "Oh, mereka yang memulai duluan. Aku kira itu salam sambutan, mengingat Hyuga sangat terkenal dengan seni bela diri murninya yang sudah terkenal agung selama beratus tahun."

Hiashi mencoba menahan amarahnya, dan memilih bersikap layaknya kepala keluarga, menunjukkan dengan persis siapa rajanya di sini. "Jika begitu maafkan kelakuan pengawal keluargaku, lain kali aku akan memperingati mereka." Dia merasa tak perlu mendekati Naruto apa lagi menjabat lelaki itu, dia tetap di tempatnya di atas tanah yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari halaman tempat Naruto berada, menjelaskan kekuasaannya sebagai tuan rumah. "Omong-omong, apa urusanmu hingga datang dari tempat yang sangat jauh ke kediamanku tanpa membuat janji terlebih dahulu?"

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis dari Sapporo, teringat kata ayahku jika di Chiba ada tempat kediaman keluarga yang tersohor sabagai perusahaan bahan pokok terbesar di Jepang, rasanya sangat disayangkan jika aku tidak mampir dan menyapa. Siapa tahu bisa terjalin sebuah kerjasama yang menguntungkan,"

"Aku rasa, metode ekstrimmu itu tidak menjamin bakal menjalin sebuah kerjasama. Lagi pula, seingatku perusahaan kita tidak berhubungan dalam sektor yang sama dalam hal apapun." Jawab Hiashi bersedekap dengan wibawanya, masih sangat jelas amarahnya yang meluap ke dalam tutur katanya. "Lebih baik, katakan alasan sebenarnya mengapa kau datang ke sini. Aku tidak sedang dalam kondisi yang bisa memaklumi setiap omong kosong."

Naruto hanya tertawa pelan, dalam segala aspek dia sama sekali tak terlihat rendah dari lawan bicaranya. Justru kesan dan hawa keberadaannya yang tajam sudah membuatnya berada di atas angin tanpa perlu berdiri di tempat yang lebih tinggi. "Baiklah, akan kukatakan niatku yang sejujurnya." Dia kemudian memanggil Yamato agar mendekat, berbisik sesuatu sebentar sebelum kembali menatap Hiashi. "Aku ingin melamar putrimu untuk menjadi istriku."

Di sekeliling mereka, atau tepatnya di dalam pemukiman keluarga Hyuga cukup banyak orang yang berada di luar untuk melihat keributan apa yang beberapa saat yang lalu terjadi. Mereka mendengarkan setiap perbicangan kepala keluarga dengan seorang lelaki yang tak perlu ditanya siapa orang tersebut. Hingga sampai poin saat ini, sebuah perkataan yang cukup membuat seluruh orang yang menyaksikan terpaku dalam keterkejutan, beberapa bahkan tak kuasa hingga membekap mulutnya syok. Nona muda mereka ... dilamar oleh lelaki yang paling banyak diperbincangkan dalam beberap tahun terakhir, oleh lelaki yang paling banyak diincar keluarga kaya atau pengusaha untuk digaet menjadi menantu, oh betapa beruntungnya Nona mudanya tersebut.

Mereka berpikir jika sang pewaris, Hyuga Hanabi lah yang dimaksud oleh Naruto. Karena permasalahan sebenarnya kenapa Hinata sampai pulang ke rumah hanya diketahui oleh para petinggi dan tetua.

"Aku harap bisa menghargai niat muliamu itu, Uzumaki." Hiashi memberi tatapan remeh. "Tapi sangat disayangkan, aku sudah mempunyai calon terhadap dua puteriku ini. Semoga penolakanku tidak membuatmu malu hingga menyimpan dendam terhadap keluarga kami, aku sunggu meminta maaf."

"Oh, tidak masalah." Naruto masih setia dengan postur tegapnya. "Aku hanya sempat bertemu salah satu putrimu kemarin. Kami sempat berbicara dan dia bilang tidak sedang mendapat perhatian yang layak dari keluarganya, dan tentu saja dia juga mengatakan bahwa tidak dalam hubungan dengan sesorang. Aku kira bisa mendapat kesempatan memilikinya, karena aku tertarik terhadapnya."

"Sabagi ayahnya, aku tidak akan membiarkan dia dipermainkan oleh seorang lelaki yang hanya sedikit tertarik kepadanya. Lagi pula, aku sudah memiliki calon yang lebih meyakinkan untuk membahagiakannya dibandingkan denganmu. Aku rasa, ada gadis yang lebih pantas untuk bersanding dengan penguasa besar sepertimu, dan itu bukan putriku." Terdengar kentara sekali nada merendahkan dari perkataan Hiashi. "Dan mengenai dia yang tidak mendapat perhatian yang layak dari keluarganya, lebih baik kau tidak usah sok tahu."

"Terima kasih sudeh berterus terang." Naruto menunjukkan tanda-tanda sudah akan beranjak diri. "Aku akan kembali jika begitu, dan tenang saja aku akan menganggap ini tak pernah terjadi. Namun sebelum itu, bolehkah aku bertemu dengannya sebantar? Aku melihat kemarin dia dalam kondisi tidak sehat di Kyoto, dan mendengar dia langsung terbang ke sini esoknya membuatku sedikit khawatir. Untuk ini ... aku harap tidak ada penolakan sebenarnya." Suara Naruto semakin berat di akhir, pertanda dia sudah tidak ingin bermain-main lagi.

Hiashi tertawa pelan dan terdengar sedikit geram di nadanya. "Aku suka gayamu, Uzumaki. Tentu saja, kau boleh menyapanya. Dia juga akan sedikit berbicara kepadamu, bahwa dia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan kehadiranmu sebetulnya."

Sesaat kemudian Hinata baru keluar dari balik gerbang, disusul ibu dan adiknya di belakang. Sesungguhnya, tubuhnya kali ini sudah berada di puncak kelelahan hingga pandangannya pun kabur saat keluar dari ruangan pertemuan tadi, hingga butuh beberapa detik untuknya dapat menangkap sosok itu, Uzumaki Naruto. Kehadiran pria itu tampak begitu menyala dibanding segala sesuatu di sekitarnya, mata biru tersebut masih sama menakjubkan seperti terakhir kali, membuatnya kepalanya lebih pusing. Dan saat ini Hinata tiba-tiba sadar, bahwa sudah merindukan mata itu yang menatapnya dengan cara khusus.

Tapi nyatanya yang diadapati kali ini adalah, mata itu sedang menatapnya dalam kemarahan. Hinata menggigil, dia teringat jika dia sempat berjanji untuk kembali sehat kemarin. Namun mengetahui tubuhnya bahkan dua kali lebih parah dari kemarin, dia mendadak takut. Apa pria itu mengetahui yang sebenarnya, padahal dia sudah bersusah payah menutupi wajahnya dengan riasan. Atau apakah pria itu marah terhadap sesuatu yang lain?

Sebelum mendapatkan jawabannya, Hinata tiba-tiba bergetar hebat, air matanya secara mengejutkan meleleh di pipinya. Perasaannya tiba-tiba tumpah begitu saja setelah melihat sosok itu, dia tidak tahu kenapa. Hanya begitu cepat menyadari jika sejak saat tadi ternyata dia sungguh mengharapkan kehadiran Naruto, untuk menyelamatkannya seperti terakhir kali. Untuk tiba-tiba membuat sebuah keajaiban dan secara tak disangaka hadir di hadapannya.

Dan kenyataannya kini ... pria itu telah mengabulkan keinginannya yang bahkan dirinya sendiri belum sempat menyadarinya, seolah pria itu sudah mengerti jauh-jauh sebelumnya.

Hinata tanpa sadar dan spontan berlari tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya, di matanya hanya terlihat sosok itu yang merentangkan tangan seakan sekali lagi tahu apa yang diinginkannya. Hinata menghambur ke dalam dekapan itu, menyerahkan seluruh tubuhnya terhadap pria itu. Tanpa bersuara Hinata menangis, menumpahkan seluruh air mata yang tertahan mungkin selama bertahun-tahun. Dia menemukan keinginan menangisnya setelah berada dalam dekapan sempurna nan hangat itu. Hinata terisak sambil memeluk erat tubuh Naruto, menenggelamkan wajahnya di bawah leher Naruto.

Naruto hanya menerima tubuh gadis itu yang menghambur ke dalam pelukannya, memberi dekapan protektif nan penuh perlindungan yang sarat perasaan masing-masing, seolah mereka sudah sangat sering melakukan hal tersebut. Dia menaruh hidungnya di pucak kepala Hinata, mencium wangi yang mulai saat itu akan menjadi wangi kesukaannya. Rengkuhannya begitu erat, penuh dengan keingin untuk mengubur gadis itu ke dalam dirinya agar tak ada lagi orang yang bisa menyakitinya.

Perbuatan Hinata itu, tentu saja membuat semua orang terkejut, semuanya tanpa terkecuali. Mereka yang mengira kedatangan Naruto awalnya adalah untuk Hanabi, tak percaya dengan kenyataan Hinata lah yang dimaksud. Hinata yang begitu mereka tak harapkan kehadirannya, Hinata yang mereka benci selama ini, Hinata yang mereka cela sebagai aib.

"Hinata, kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan," Hiashi pun tak jauh berbeda, jutru lebih terkejut hingga dirinya yang terkenal tenang sampai begitu marah dan berteriak murka. "Jika kau benar-benar yakin dengan keputusanmu ini, maka saat kau keluar dari pintu itu kau sudah bukan bagian dari Hyuga, yakinlah aku tidak main-main saat ini."

Hinata menoleh sedikit, memperlihatkan wajahnya tanpa berniat sedikit pun untuk lepas dari dekapan Naruto. "Setelah sekian lama kau baru mengatakannya saat ini? Aku sangat berterima kasih jika begitu, Tou-sama." Mungkin itu akan jadi terakhir kalinya dia memanggil ayahnya seperti itu, sehingga benar-benar sarat akan ketulusan dan berterima kasih.

"Hinata,"

"Sudah cukup, Hyuga ..." Naruto memberi tatapan paling mematikan yang dia punya, tak bisa dibantah dengan apapun. Menandakan dirinya benar-benar marah saat ini, dia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir marah. Namun kemarahannya saat ini begitu luar biasa, hingga jika saja tidak sedang memeluk Hinata mungkin dia akan mengamuk dan mengancurkan semua orang di dalam kediaman ini. Di kepalanya saat ini hanya terbayang seperti apa hari-hari selama 18 tahun yang Hinata lewati selama ini, dan itu benar-benar membuat emosinya mendidih.

Baru beberapa detik setelah Hinata berbicara Naruto merasakan berat gadis dalam pelukannya itu bertambah, yakin jika Hinata sudah tidak berpijak dengan kakinya lagi. Lalu merasakan sesuatu membasahi bawah lehernnya, yang dia yakini bukan air mata karena semakin terasa lengket menembus kemejanya. Dengan hati-hati dia menjauhkan kepala Hinata, dan sangat terkejut melihat darah mengalir dari hidung gadis itu. Dia kontan mengangkat gadis yang sudah tak sadarkan diri tersebut dalam gendongannya, dan secepat yang ia bisa melangkah pergi. "Yamato, pergi ke rumah sakit terdekat."

Namun sebelum melewati gerbang, dia sempat menoleh kembali dan berbicara penuh dengan ancaman. "Hinata sudah bukan bagian dari kalian lagi mulai sekarang. Jadi ... jika kalian sampai menyakitinya kembali setelah hari ini, aku tidak perduli sekecil apapun itu, aku pasti akan membuat kalian semua berada dalam titik paling rendah dan menderita dalam hidup kalian. Tidak perduli kalian Hyuga atau siapa, sebenarnya kalian sudah sangat pantas mendapatkan hidup lebih buruk dari neraka setelah apa yang kalian perbuat selama ini."

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading**


	5. Chapter 5

**Massive Conscience**

**Disclaim : M. Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Gak jelas, Banyak kekurangan**

**Genre : Romance**** – Marriage – Goes to Drama**

**Rate : ****T+ - M**

* * *

Ketika Hinata membuka mata hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah plafon artistik model setengah lingkaran yang disusun berlapis, dengan lubang-lubang lampu di sisinya. Dia nyaris tak dapat menangkap ujung sudutnya jika tak menggerakkan mata, pertanda ruangan tempatnya berada kini cukup terbilang luas, membuatnya hampir mengira jika dirinya tengah tidur di sebuah kamar hotel atau sebuah rumah mewah bila tidak sedang merasakan tangan kirinya yang berat dan berdenyut nyeri karena selang infus yang menempel, serta bau pewangi ruangan yang tercampur bau obat-obatan. Hanya sedetik saja hingga dia sadar sedang berada di rumah sakit.

Hinata menggerakkan kepalanya dengan lemas, ke arah jendela yang kacanya menguning berkat sinar matahari redup yang sedang terbenam. Menempel di sudutnya sebuah pot besar yang ditumbuhi pohon hias, tampak terawat dan menyejukkan mata. Di dekat tumbuhan tersebut, tepatnya di depan antara jendela dan lukisan dinding ... ada pria itu.

Uzumaki Naruto yang duduk di sofa tunggal sambil menatap tablet di tangannya dengan mata biru yang seperti biasa, datar namun tajam. Bersinar indah tak terluputkan mentari, sukses mengikis kesadaran Hinata yang baru ia dapat hanya dengan memandangnya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dampak dari kehadiran pria tersebut begitu besar terhadapnya, makin melampau batas saat kepalanya mengingat hal apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya. Antara dirinya, keluarga dan pria itu. Sejenak saja perasaan Hinata kembali bercampur aduk.

Namun secepat itu juga Naruto menyadari Hinata yang sudah sadar. Tidak ada yang berubah dari ekspresinya, tapi tindakannya cukup menjelaskan jika dia sedang merasa lega. "Kau sudah sadar," dia pelan-pelan menghampiri gadis itu dan duduk di sisinya.

Hinata yang mengetahuinya mencoba untuk bangun duduk, rupanya tidak terlalu berat berkat infus yang telah memulihkan sedikit tenaganya, hingga Naruto tidak perlu repot-repot membantunya yang pasti membuat Hinata gugup. Namun tindakan pria itu yang memegangi selimut di tubuh Hinata agar tetap menghangatkannya, sudah kelewat membuat jantungnya berdebar. "Aku harap kau tidak sedang menungguku selama berjam-jam barusan,"

"Aku tidak melakukannya. Kau pingsan selama tiga jam, aku baru 15 menit berada di sini."

"Sungguh?"

"Buat apa aku berbohong," Naruto mengamati setiap inci tubuh Hinata, memastikan gadis itu tidak sedang terluka di luar atau dalam. "Dari pada itu, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Hinata meremas jari-jarinya sendiri mencoba meredam kegugupan yang membuatnya linglung, pria itu pasti tidak sadar jika dia sedang menggerak-gerakkan kakinya di balik selimut saat ini. "Jauh lebih baik ketimbang tadi, ketimbang kemarin."

Naruto mengulurkan tangan untuk menyibak rambut Hinata dan memegang kening gadis itu. Suhu tubuhnya memang tidak sepanas kemarin, namun mengingat bagaimana ketika Hinata mimisan dan hilang kesadaran siang tadi masih menghantui kepalanya hingga kini. "Aku belum pikun dan melupakan jika kemarin ada yang berjanji untuk kembali sehat hari ini."

"M-maaf," Hinata beringsut dan mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah, jika memungkinkan dia sangat ingin membungkus seluruh badannya dengan selimut, tapi itu pasti lebih memalukan. Untuk gadis berusia 23 tahun ... dia merasa sangat tidak pantas disaksikan terlebih oleh seorang pria. Namun apa daya, Hinata juga tidak mungkin lupa jika kemarin dia sudah begitu percaya dirinya menelfon pria di hadapannya ini dan mengatakan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu.

"Kau ingin tinggal di sini lebih lama?"

Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Hinata untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, cukup meyakinkan jika dia jelas ingin pulang. Sekalipun kamar tempatnya kini tampak begitu mewah dan nyaman, tetap saja masih disebut rumah sakit, jadi tidak ada alasan baginya untuk berlama-lama mengingat dia sudah cukup baikan.

Mengerti akan keinginannya, Naruto memanggil perawat untuk membantu Hinata melepaskan selang infus. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, sampai Hinata sudah cukup meyakinkan dapat berdiri dan berjalan barulah Naruto membawa gadis itu keluar menggunakan lift eksklusif. Sebelum itu dia sempat memakaikan Hinata syal merah dan merapikan rambut gadis tersebut, memastikan manusia di hadapannya itu tidak bakal kedinginan di perjalanan. "Kita akan ke Kyoto sekarang, jika tiba-tiba kau merasa tidak enak segera bicara kepadaku."

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan menurut ketika Naruto menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya dengan lembut. Sebenarnya tubuhnya masih terasa keluh karena baru saja bangun, tapi dia bisa istirahat lagi di perjalanan nanti. Terlebih dengan mengetahui siapa yang sedang mendampingi di sisinya, dia tak perlu khawatir akan kejadian buruk. Bos muda itu bahkan sudah seratus kali memastikan jika dirinya benar-benar dalam kondisi memungkinkan untuk terbang ke Kyoto.

"Apa syal itu terasa hangat?"

Hinata mengangkat alisnya, otomatis melirik syal yang membalut lehernya saat ini, hasil pekerjaan sempurna dari pria itu sebelum keluar ruangan tadi. Tentu saja dia ingat itu bukan miliknya, hanya kebetulan dia ingin memakainya. Cukup aneh mendengar Naruto menanyakannya, bukan tipe pria itu jika cuma sekedar berbasa-basi. Tapi Hinata tetap menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan gumaman.

"Ibuku membeli bahannya dari pengusaha tekstil di pedalaman asia tenggara, menyulapnya menjadi syal dan menghadiahkan kepadaku di ulang tahunku yang ke tujuh saat itu. Dia bilang benangnya terbuat dari serat teratai, aku khawatir itu tidak cukup membuatmu hangat karena tidak terbuat dari wol."

Astaga, batin Hinata tak mampu menutupi keterkejutannya ketika mendengar ucapan pria tersebut. Jadi orang tempo hari yang seenaknya sendiri memberikan syal ini adalah ... Naruto. Kenapa dia tidak bisa menyadarinya? Dan kenapa kebetulan tersebut begitu memungkinkan? Hinata kontan melepas syal itu dan menyodorkannya kepada Naruto. "Ini, aku kembalikan jika begitu. Kau tidak tahu aku sedang mencoba mencari pemiliknya hingga sekarang."

Naruto menerimanya, namun bukan untuk disimpan, melainkan untuk memakaikannya kembali kepada Hinata. "Ambil saja, kau terlihat menyukainya. Pagi itu aku tidak pernah melihat orang yang tampak begitu kedinginan sepertimu, jadi aku tidak tahan dan memberikannya kepadamu begitu saja."

"Tapi, ini sangat berhaga bagimu Uzumaki-san," tentu saja Hinata berusaha menolaknya, sejak pria itu umur tujuh tahun berarti sudah lewat lebih dari dua puluh tahun, sudah cukup untuk dikatakan sebuah barang berharga seharga nyawa orang itu sendiri, terlebih pemberian orang tua. Dia tidak memikirkan harga nominal seperti pertama kali, saat ini Hinata lebih memikirkan harga dibalik itu semua bagi pria tersebut. Dia tak habis pikir kenapa Naruto begitu mudah memberikannya pada orang lain, apa lagi saat itu posisi mereka benar-benar sebgai orang asing.

"Kau, jauh lebih berharga saat ini," meskipun Naruto secara spontan mengataknnya, tapi dia masih terdengar sadar diri.

Tapi itu justru membuat Hinata bingung anehnya, "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Aku hanya ingin kau memakainya, aku memaksa." Ucap Naruto sembari mengusap kepala gadis itu sebelum membawanya memasuki mobil dan mulai melaju menuju bandara.

Meskipun–seperti biasa– Hinata selalu dipenuhi banyak pikiran melantur ketika berada di dekat pria itu, namun kali ini semacam lebih realistis dan tak banyak membuat dirinya begitu bertanya-tanya, seolah jauh di balik permukaan hatinya Hinata tak punya alasan lagi untuk menyangkal keberadaan pria tersebut. Namun dia jelas masih tetaplah manusia biasa yang tidak mungkin tahu isi hati orang lain, jadi mungkin sangat wajar ketika Hinata begitu berkeinginan untuk memastikan hal-hal yang terlihat di hadapannya.

Karena pandai menahan diri, Hinata tak keberatan jika akhirnya belum bisa berbicara sesuka hati kepada Naruto, perjalanan sebentar menuju bandara pun terselimuti keheningan yang nyaman. Dia sempat mengira jika Naruto akan menggunakan penerbangan pribadi–mengigat siapa pria tersebut– namun nyatanya begitu sampai pesawat yang ditumpanginya adalah pesawat komersial yang mengharuskannya menunggu lagi bebrapa menit. Hanya saja jalur masuknya memang tipe ekslusif yang tidak perlu membuat mereka mengantri di gate pesawat .yang pasti memaksa Hinata berdiri berlama-lama.

Ketika memasuki kabin kelas satu di dalamnya, Hinata persis seperti gadis dari desa terpencil yang terkagum-kagum saat pertama kali melihat sesuatu yang belum pernah dilihat, matanya tak mau melewatkan setiap sudut dan jika saja tidak sedang digandeng Naruto dia pasti sudah berputar-putar.

Bentuk ruangannya melingkar seperti umumnya kabin peswat, namun aksen jendela dan langit-langit dibuat begitu megah, dan tentu saja sangat luas. Gradiasinya putih dan cokelat dengan sedikit warna biru di beberapa furnitur. Di tengah-tengah terdapat ranjang besar yang menempel pada dinding berpanel dan sekat kaca tebal mengkilap, ditemani bunga peace lily di sudut tepat di bawah lampu dan dekat jendela. Di pinggirannya di pasangi konter sewarna kayu yang memanjang dengan sebuah sofa di masing-masing sisinya. Kuningnya matahari terbenam yang menembus kaca-kaca membuat tempat itu begitu sunyi dan menenangankan.

Hinata sudah dua kali menaiki persawat, yang pertama saat dia terbang ke Kyoto lima tahun yang lalu dan yang kedua adalah pagi tadi saat pulang ke desanya, tapi tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam benak bahwa dia bakal berada dalam kabin semegah ini.

Naruto membawa tubuh Hinata yang tengah linglung karena takjub ke kasur dan mendudukkannya pelan, "Kau bisa tidur lagi selama perjalan, tapi makanlah sedikit untuk mengisi perutmu." Tuturnya dibarengi seseorang yang mengantar senampan makanan dan jus hangat. "Aku yakin kau pasti tidak suka makanan rumah sakit, jadi aku tidak memakasamu makan tadi ... tapi kali ini kau harus."

Mungkin saja, jika Hinata adalah gadis yang baru saja remaja dia bakal berteriak-teriak dengan perlakuan Naruto yang selalu seenaknya. Namun mengingat dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti dengan jelas bahwa perbuatan pria itu sama sekali tidak merugikannnya dan adalah sesuatu yang memang diperlukan, dia lagi dan lagi hanya menurut.

Hinata melihat seporsi yogurt kemasan yang dibuka oleh Naruto dan tahu persis merupakan jenis yogurt tinggi protein dan kalori, dia mau tak mau harus terkesan dengan pria itu yang tahu bahwa dirinya sedang tak punya nafsu menelan makanan berat saat ini. Bertabur stroberi, anggur dan kacang membuat makanan tersebut tampak lezat dan pas untuk orang yang sedang demam dan tak banyak nafsu makan.

Hinata berniat memakannya dengan pelan sebagai satu-satunya kegiatan yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini–karena penting sekali untuknya agar bisa mengalihkan pikiran dan kegugupan–, namun pupus saat pria tersebut menyodorkan sesuap makanan itu ke mulutnya. "A-aku bisa makan sendiri," wajahnya memerah ketika mengatakan protes itu, dia sungguh terdengar seperti balita yang merengek dan memohon kepada Naruto agar dituruti.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan menarik ujung alisnya, memberi tatapan geli kepada Hinata. Dan sukses membuat gadis itu meledak dan berasap melihat safir biru tersebut yang menuntut nan rupawan memandangnya. Hinata dengan terpakasa membuka mulut dan memakannya agar cepat-cepat bisa memalingkan muka. "Aku sungguh bisa makan sendiri, lho." Suaranya sangat kecil dan tidak bisa didengar siapa pun, tapi terlihat jelas dia sedang kesal mencoba berteriak.

"Jika saat itu ... aku mau mendengarkan kakakmu, pasti kau tidak perlu melewati kejadian tadi, pasti kau tidak perlu lebih lama lagi hidup menderita." Suara rendah Naruto terdengar penuh penyesalan dan marah akan dirinya sendiri. "Aku menyesal harus sangat terlambat begini."

Hinata membayangkan jika yang berbicara itu bukan Uzumaki Naruto, sekalipun berbelit-belit dan penuh kiasan mungkin bakal mudah dipahami. Tapi karena pria itu yang berbicara, penguasa kerajaan muda yang terkenal–namun juga sulit dikenal– membuatnya terdengar banyak sekali makna yang tidak tentu. "Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah menderita, Uzumaki-san. Aku memanggap hidupku itu normal, hanya memang berbeda dari orang lain saja. Jika aku menganggapnya sebuah penderitaan, menurutmu aku bakal jadi apa sekarang ini?"

Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Hinata yang terbuka tersebut, dia tetap tak menyangka sebelumnya. "Benar," dia menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum pedih. "Kau pasti bukan Hinata yang seperti sekarang jika merasa menderita selama ini." Pandangannya mencoba menerawang dan menjelaskan. "Aku merasa kita memiliki semcam ikatan emosi, semacam hal yang di luar akal. Aku ingat betul pagi itu ketika melihatmu pertama kali, kau yang berdiri kedinginan dengan rambutmu yang tergerai dan matamu yang menanti-nanti. Aku begitu tertarik untuk memberimu perlindungan, memberimu kehangatan. Seketika aku mengingat cerita ibuku saat aku kecil, dari beberapa jenis cinta ada salah satu dimana seseorang akan mendapatkannya dengan sangat luar biasa hanya dengan sekali pandang, seolah menemukan bagian dirinya yang terpisah tanpa perlu lagi meninjau kecocokan."

Hinata masih tengah melanjutkan makannya–disuapi– saat pria itu berbicara panjang lebar lalu berakhir dengan tanpa suara lagi. Bukan jenis keheningan kosong dan canggung, namun keheningan dimana setiap makna sedang terurai dan mengalir seperti butiran pasir yang diseret ombak. Tapi yang namanya pasir jumlahnya pasti berjuta-juta, tak bisa dihitung. Semacam itulah makna yang sedang Hinata coba pahami, tidak ada ujung dan sulit dimengerti seberapa keras pun dia berusaha. "Apa kau, sedang berbicara tentang cinta?" Kalimatnya pendek, namun terucap begitu panjang karena terpotong-potong dari mulutnya.

Makanannya sudah habis ketika Hinata mengutarakan pertanyaan sekenanya tersebut, "Jangan ambil sesuatu dari satu sudut pandang saja." Membuat Naruto gemas dan mengetukkan sendok di tangannya ke kening gadis itu, sebelum berdiri meletakkan bungkus makanan dan mengambil jus hangat.

Hinata membeku kaget memegangi keningnya–kemarin pria itu menciumnya dan sekarng menjitaknya di tempat yang sama, dia sungguh berterima kasih dalam hati karena bos muda tersebut tak pernah gagal membuatnya kesal setengah mati, seperti sekarang.

Dengan muka memerah dan masam karena sebal Hinata menarik tangan Naruto yang baru saja berdiri, membuat pria itu limbung dan jatuh menimpa tubuhnya–tidak menempel karena Naruto yang cukup sigap mengulurkan tangan untuk bertopang pada sisi kasur. Namun wajah mereka, tepatnya hidung mereka hanya berjarak sehelai rambut saja.

Dia menahan nafas, Hinata sebelumnya sudah didominasi rasa kesal dan sekarang ditambah pusing karena menatap safir biru yang berjarak sangat dekat dengannya, luar biasa jernih bak samudera nan membelenggu. Dia bisa saja menangis karena lemas merasakan dampaknya, tapi otaknya masih ingat harus menuai protes. "Kau ini siapa sebenarnya? Kau ini kenapa? Bagimu aku ini apa, Uzumaki-san?" Daripada mengomel dia lebih tepat disebut meracau.

Pengendalian Naruto ternyata luar biasa, dia tidak kesulitan menarik diri untuk menjauh, walau kenyataan tangannya sudah bergetar akibat kajadian mendadak tersebut. Dia mendapat pengalaman baru yang pantas diantisispai denga penuh, yaitu harum tubuh Hinata. Naruto mungkin bisa bertahan beberapa menit tanpa melakukan apa-apa berada di dekat gadi itu, menatapnya selama dan seintens apapun–sebab dia sudah ratusan kali melihat wanita super cantik dan menarik sejauh hidupnya hingga kini. Namun harum tubuh gadis tersebut ... adalah hal yang berbeda, seperti wangi aster dan daun-daun musim dingin yang diterpa embun salju pagi hari. Bukan jenis harum yang menggoda, namun berada dalam jarak sedekat tadi dan menciumnya langsung dari permukaan kulit Hinata, bisa jadi lebih berbahaya dari sekedar menggoda saja.

"Aku siapa? Kau bisa mencari di internet." Naruto kembali dengan segelas jus hangat di tangannya, dia tak berkespresi seperti biasa seakan kejadian barusan tidak berarti buatnya. "Aku kenapa? Sebenarnya aku juga ingin bertanya hal yang sama jika kau menjadi diriku, karena aku pun tak mengerti." Setelah Hinata meminumnya dia meletakkannya kembali di samping, kemudian meraih satu tangan gadis tersebut dan menjalinkan jemari mereka dengan erat, memberi tatapan sarat akan kesungguhan. "Dan bagiku kau ini apa? Hinata .. jika ada kata-kata yang mampu menjelaskannya, maka berbicara seumur hidup pun tidak akan cukup memberitahumu apa arti dirimu untukku, karena sangking kompleksnya."

Hinata merasakan hatinya pecah menjadi serpihan mendengar perkataan itu, dengan tangan saling mengenggam dan mata saling memandang tak ada yang bisa dia tunjukkan selain tangis penuh emosi. Jika pria itu mengatakan mereka mempunyai semacam ikatan batin, maka dia baru mempercayainya sekarang. Karena walau hanya sekejap pertemuan dan kebersamaan mereka, dengan kenyataan Hinata mampu merasakan perasaan-perasaan baru dalam hati dan dengan mudah tersentuh serta menangis seperti saat ini cukup mustahil terjadi dengan tiba-tiba, kan? "Aku hanya, sulit percaya dengan semua hal yang terjadi, semua yang kau lakukan."

"Tentu saja begitu, justru terasa aneh jika kau langsung percaya padaku." Naruto mengusap kepala gadis di hadapannya itu yang menunduk menghindarinya. Jelas tak mungkin baginya untuk serta merta mendeklarasikan sebuah perasaan, dia tak bisa hanya begitu saja mengatakan jika dia menyukai Hinata atau semacam hasrat untuk memiliki gadis tersebut. "Untuk saat ini, aku hanya ingin melindungimu, memastikan kau akan terus bahagia dengan cara apa pun. Jangan menuduhku munafik, karena aku sudah sangat menderita sejak bertemu denganmu, menderita karena memikirkan kau yang sudah sendirian selama ini dan begitu terlambatnya takdir mempertemukan kita."

Meski tanpa suara, Hinata tak kuasa menahan air matanya yang berjatuhan. Mungkin saja jika semuanya jelas dan dia dengan sempurna memahami setiap arti perkataan dan perlakuan pria itu, dia tak perlu harus serapuh tak pernah memimpikan bakal ada hari dimana datang seorang pangeran yang akan menyelematkan dirinya dari sangkar rumah, membawanya pergi jauh dari keluarga dan menghabiskan sisa umurnya dengan hidup bahagia bersama orang tersebut, persis cerita dari buku-buku fantasi yang sering ia baca. Karena dia tidak pernah menghayal terlampau tinggi hingga menganggap ada seseorang yang cukup mampu membebaskannya dari Hyuga, kalau pun ada Hinata sadar dirinya hanya gadis biasa yang tidak mungkin pantas mendapat simpati orang berkuasa seperti itu.

Memang pernah sesekali dia berpikir jika kehadiran seseorang yang dicintainya bakal merubah drastis kehidupannya selama ini, sekalipun tidak sampai mampu membuatnya terbebas dari keluarga setidaknya orang yang dicintai tersebut dapat memberikan warna-warna baru. Namun kenyataan hingga kini Hinata masih kelewat takut menjalin hubungan baru, dia berpikir itu bisa saja menambah satu lagi rantai di kakinya. Tapi hari ini ... mimpi yang sejatinya tak pernah dia mimpikan itu ternyata terjadi. Sesorang yang bukan hanya mampu menghancurkan rantai keluarganya dalam sekali tebas saja, namun juga bertekad membuatnya bahagia dengan cara apa pun.

Hinata jelas mengerti, cinta adalah hal yang tidak serumit atau sesederhana kelihatannya. Untuk mencintai orang besar seperti Naruto dengan tiba-tiba memang sangat mungkin bagi gadis muda seperti dirinya, tapi di sisi lain juga bisa sangat mustahil baginya untuk dengan lancang jatuh cinta kepada bos muda itu, karena wajar bila orang biasa merasa takut memasuki kehidupan orang seperti itu.

Namun Hinata tidak bisa mengelaknya atau berpura-pura tidak tahu, meskipun akhirnya dia tidak akan mencintai Naruto ... untuk membuat dirinya bahagia pasti bukan perkara yang sulit bagi pria tersebut, tidak perlu membuat Hinata jatuh cinta jika yang pria itu inginkan adalah kebahagiannya. Jadi ketika mendengar perkataan tulus Naruto barusan, masuk akal jika menyentuh hatinya hingga menangis.

Dan ketika menyadari hatinya mendapatkan secercah kepercayaan tersebut, Hinata juga bisa membayangkan jika nanti sesuatu terjadi di luar harapannya–pria itu ternyata tidak memenuhi ekspetasi dirinya– dan berakhir menyakiti perasaan seorang gadis yang baru pertama kali mempercayai sesuatu, dia yakin itu akan jadi masa terpuruk dan paling menyakitkan dalam hidup. Karena Hinata belum kenal dengan namanya kecewa, yang mungkin satu-satunya jenis rasa sakit yang belum dia alami ... dan tidak berniat menyelami jurang semacam itu.

Tapi apakah patut untuk Hinata berperasangka buruk terhadap seseorang yang kenyataan baru saja mengangkat dirinya dari kedalaman jurang yang dibuat oleh keluarganya selama ini? Jika hanya sebatas kecewa, maka itu harga yang jauh dari kata sepadan dibanding perbuatan baik Naruto hari ini, kemarin atau tempo hari. Jadi dengan posisinya yang tak bakal mungkin bisa membalas budi dengan apa yang dia miliki sekarang, tak seharusnya Hinata menjadi jahat dengan mengandai-andai seburuk apa seorang Uzumaki Naruto, bahkan sebenarnya dia terlampau malu hanya untuk menolak apa saja perintah pria itu.

"Aku tidak bisa mengerti alasanmu, sesungguhnya membuatku takut. Uzumaki-san ... aku bukan orang yang mampu untuk membalas setiap kebaikanmu, aku tidak berharap kau lebih jauh membuatku berhutang budi." Dengan pipi basah dan mata berlinang seperti kaca, Hinata memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya menatap manusia di hadapannya itu. Tidak nampak raut tangis kesedihan, hanya seberkas kesan bersalah yang mendalam. "Cukup beritahu alasanmu, mungkin aku tidak akan merasa seperti itu lagi dan kau bisa berbuat sesukamu terhadapku."

Tidak tahan melihat wajah Hinata seperti itu, Naruto menariknya ke dalam pelukan dan memberi usapan lembut. "Apa yang kau katakan, jangan berpikiran terlalu buruk tentangku. Memang aku bukan pria yang cukup baik, tapi aku tidak begitu kurang ajar untuk melakukan hal-hal rendahan terhadap perempuan."

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud," Hinata meringkuk ke tempat paling nyaman dalam dekapan pria itu, merekam wangi citrus dan kayu klasik lewat hidungnya bersama suara jantung yang berdetak tenang nan menyenangkan. "Seperti ini, aku tidak tahu kenapa pelukanmu terasa nyaman, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau tiba-tiba menganggap diriku penting dan sebaliknya kehadiranmu yang mendadak juga membawa dampak besar dalam hidupku. Apa ini semua ... masuk akal buatmu?"

Naruto tidak memberi jawaban dengan seketika, dia sibuk mengenali sebuah perasaan baru sejak menemukan sesuatu yang akhirnya ia ingin lindungi, memeluknya dan memastikan hal itu akan selalu dalam jangkauannya. Bukan untuk menggenggam atau menguasainya, namun benar-benar mendekapnya dengan perlindungan hingga selama mungkin yang dia bisa. "Persoalan hati tidak selalu bisa dimengerti dengan logika, aku tidak akan membantumu untuk mencari tahu semuanya. Tapi mulai sekarang, aku akan melakukan banyak hal jika itu menyangkut kebahagianmu, cukup itu saja yang harus kau yakini."

"Hanya, kenapa?" Hinata tidak menyerah, jika pria itu mengatakan sesuatu yang menyangkut usaha maka dia juga akan berusaha hingga dapat mengartikan segalanya.

Naruto menarik dirinya agar dapat memandang wajah Hinata, membersihkan air mata yang membasahi wajah indah tersebut. "Jangan berpikir terlalu banyak, kondisimu masih belum pulih total. Tidurlah, setelah sampai di Kyoto kau akan tinggal di rumahku mulai sekarang, itu akan membuatku lebih mudah melindungimu."

"A-apa," Hinata tak mungkin tidak terkejut mendengar hal itu, tubuhnya bahkan kaku karena syok. Yang dimaksud rumah Uzumaki Naruto adalah ... tidak ada yang tahu di mana rumah bos muda itu, hal tersebut yang membuat media benar-benar sulit menyorot kehidupan pribadinya. Jika yang dibicarakan adalah properti maka ada beberapa yang menjadi milik pria itu, namun tidak ada satu pun seseorang atau media yang memberitahu di mana rumah pribadi pengusaha terkenal tersebut. "Lagi pula, bahaya apa yang bakal menimpa menimpaku sampai harus tinggal di rumahmu. Tidak, aku tidak bisa."

Hinata menebak mungkin Naruto tidak memiliki tempat tinggal pribadi, atau jika punya pasti benar-benar dirahasiakan hingga wajar jika pria itu menjadi miterius. Atau hal lain yang mengganggu pikirannya ketika mendengar pria itu menyebut rumah adalah, kediaman keluarga Naruto atau mansion Uzumaki yang bertempat di Osaka. Memikirkan dirinya bakal tinggal dengan pasangan Minato dan Kushina yang terkenal tersebut ... bagaimana mungkin, coba? Tapi mendengar pria itu menyebut Kyoto barusan, dia tidak begitu meyakini anggapannya tersebut.

"Kau harus," Naruto mengarahkan Hinata agar berbaring di kasur dan menarik selimut, butuh sedikit waktu karena gadis itu melawan seperti anak kecil. Dia mengerti Hinata pasti masih terkejut dengan perkatannya. "Rumahku ini tak banyak orang yang tahu, dan aku jarang pulang ke situ, jadi jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Menurut saja demi kebaikanmu, atau demi diriku jika bisa membuatmu sedikit lebih nyaman pada akhirnya." Dia merasa tak enak saat menggunakan 'balas budi' sebagai senjata saat ini, tapi Naruto tidak berniat membiarkan gadis tersebut menolak.

Kenapa di saat seperti sekarang Hinata selalu tidak berdaya, menjadi lemas hanya dengan tatapan mata biru itu. Dia ingin menyanggah sebanyak mungkin yang dia bisa, tapi lidahnya kaku dan bibirnya terkatup rapat. Ketimbang takut kecewa di masa depan, Hinata jauh lebih takut jika dunia tahu bahwa dirinya punya keterlibatan dengan pria ini, dia dengan sempurna bisa menebak apa yang bakal terjadi pada saat itu.

Memang apa lagi yang akan terjadi, ketika super model atau wanita-wanita bangsawan yang jadi sandingan gosip seorang Naruto, lalu bos muda yang terkenal itu akhirnya memilih seorang gadis biasa seperti Hinata dan bahkan dicap sebagai aib dalam keluarga, serta dengan mengejutkan tinggal seatap tanpa hubungan yang jelas ... bukan hanya umpatan dan gunjingan yang bakal diterima Naruto, itu pasti benar-benar merusak nama baik keluarga Uzumaki. Hinata sudah biasa dikecam dan diolok-olok selama ini, tapi dia tidak bisa begitu saja membiarkan Naruto mendapat pandangan buruk setelah semua kerja keras pria itu hingga kini. Dia ingin mengatakan itu semua dengan masuk akal, tapi tidak sanggup, seolah sama saja meremehkan Naruto.

"Baiklah, jika itu memang kemaunmu." Hinata akhirnya menurut sambil meyakinkan diri. "Tapi sebenarnya, ada satu hal yang ingin aku minta,"

"Katakan, selama aku mampu pasti akan aku beri. Jika aku tidak mampu, kau akan tetap mendapatkannya dengan segenap usahaku."

Hinata mengalihkan matanya memandang langit-langit kabin yang garisnya bersinar putih. Dia ragu, tapi dia menginginkannya dan sepenuhnya yakin tidak akan menyesal. "Aku ... tidak ingin lagi Hyuga ada dalam namaku." Hatinya teriris ketika mengatakan itu. Bukan karena sedih, melainkan karena lega dan marah yang sarat ambisi pada akhirnya punya kekuatan untuk membuang marga sialan tersebut. Dia begitu menanti-nantikan saat dia bisa seyakin ini untuk melawan keluarganya.

Karena tidak mendengar jawaban dengan segera, Hinata membawa kembali tatapannya kepada pria itu, tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergetar melihat wajah yang seperti biasa tanpa ekspresi tersebut. Apakah dia tidak memperhitungkan konsekuensi dengan mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada Naruto? Tapi Hinata tidak tahu lagi harus kepada siapa mengatakan keinginanya tersebut. Karena sekalipun dia sudah benar-benar diusir dari keluarga, pasti Hyuga tidak akan melepaskan dirinya begitu saja setelah dia mempermalukan mereka, mungkin hal itu juga yang sebenarnya membuat Naruto khawatir dan memintanya pindah tempat tinggal.

Tapi apakah Hinata yakin jika memang seperti itu, apakah dia tidak terlalu besar kepala setelah mendapat sedikit kepercayaan?

Nyatanya pria itu kembali menunduk dan mendekatkan wajah, mencium pipinya. Hinata terpejam merasakan tekanan lembut tersebut, sentuhan ringan nan dalam itu membuat dia hampir sakit jantung dan kehilangan kesadaran.

"Kau akan mendapatkannya segera,"

Ucapan pria itu mengalun dan masih terdengar telinganya. Wajahnya bersemu bahagia, namun Hinata tak berani membuka mata lagi karena kelewat malu dan gugup. Penerbangannya hari itu, akan jadi penerbangan paling istimewa dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Reply Some Reviews : **

**raeym : **Typo adalah sahabatku :D

**Haikal-San : **Silahkan. PM linknya dan saya akan bergabung. Tapi saya orangnya silent heheh xd.

Guest : Karena setelah dia lulus SMA (umur 18) Hinata lanjut kuliah di Kyoto. Jadi sudah tidak tinggal dalam rumah Hyuga lagi, dan umurnya memang 23 saat ini.

**Thanks for Reading**


	6. Chapter 6

**Massive Conscience**

**Disclaim : M. Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Gak jelas, Banyak kekurangan**

**Genre : Romance**** – Marriage – Goes to Drama**

**Rate : ****T+ - M**

* * *

Pukul tiga pagi di Kyoto, tampak mobil mewah berwarna hitam metalik yang lampu redupnya menyoroti batu-batu alam sebagai jalanan yang ditata rata nan apik. Lintasan yang hanya seluas satu kendaraan itu diapit hutan cemara dan pepohonan maple yang menguning. Mobil tersebut turun melandai menuju belokan ke dalam sebuah terowongan kecil–masih terbuat dari batu alam. Terowongan yang panjangnya sekitar satu kilo itu berakhir di sebuah garasi di samping rumah, terlihat sangat wajar dan nampak layaknya garasi pada umumnya. Dengan kata lain jalanan di tengah hutan tadi sepertinya sebuah tempat rahasia yang pintu masuknya disamarkan. Karena rimbunnya pohon, seberkas cahaya lampu dalam hutan itu tidak mungkin terlihat dari luar sekalipun kondisi gelap seperti saat ini.

Mobil mewah yang ditumpangi Naruto itu keluar dan pintu garasi tertutup otomatis, kemudian berjalan melewati pemukiman di samping hulu sungai pegunungan. Jalanan di depannya berkabut karena saking dinginnya temperatur, bahkan kaca mobilnya langsung buram dengan sekejap oleh embun.

Setelah mengantar Hinata –yang syukurnya tertidur– ke rumahnya di lembah pegunungan tenggara perfektur Kyoto yang terpencil dan jauh dari kota, saat ini Naruto sedang pergi menuju suatu tempat di perbatasan timur. Melewati aspal di antara pabrik-pabrik terbengkalai dan sunyi, sampai di sebuah perumahan besar warna biru yang mirip kastil. Setelah melewati berlapis-lapis penjagaan yang ketat, Naruto yang seorang diri–tanpa Yamato sebagai pengawal seperti biasanya– turun dan masuk ke rumah tersebut.

Aula utama yang luas di dalam tempat itu terang benderang dengan lampu putih yang menyinari koleksi logam nan mengkilap punya pemilik rumah. Gedung bergaya eropa tersebut dipasangi banyak penjaga di setiap titik, orang-orang sangar yang kentara seperti pecandu narkoba. Sekalipun kebanyakan sudah setengah sadar, tapi mereka tau betul siapa yang sedang bertamu saat ini. Bukan seorang bos mafia atau gangster besar, tapi jenis orang yang tidak takut pada siapa pun dan kebetulan juga penguasa yang bisa berbuat apa saja hanya dengan jentikan jari, seperti itulah Uzumaki Naruto di mata mereka.

Karena bukan pertama kalinya ke situ, langkah tegap bos muda tersebut tanpa keragu-raguan ketika memasuki sebuah ruangan. Dua orang penjaga pintu sedikit ketakutan saat mengakatakan agar Naruto menunggu sebentar sampai majikan mereka mengizinkannya. Naruto tidak keberatan menunggu satu menit, hingga suara malas seorang wanita dari dalam terdengar baru dia memamasuki kamar itu.

"Aku kira siapa orang yang berani datang pagi-pagi buta begini dan mengganggu jam tidurku," wanita dewasa berdarah campuran dan berambut pirang pendek menyahut dengan malas lagi. "Ternyata manusia yang tidak takut mati ini."

"Aku khawatir kau tidak bangun tidur lagi, dan membuatku kehilangan satu-satunya kartel narkoba yang kupercaya." Naruto dengan datar nan tanpa aksen bercanda menjawab, dia duduk di sofa dekat wanita tersebut.

Pebisnis besar obat terlarang bernama Samui itu tertawa kecil sambil minum lemon hangat di cangkir, mata biru gelapnya jelas masih mengantuk. Jubah tidur yang dikenakan wanita itu terbuat dari satin tipis dan tersingkap dimana-mana, menunjukkan lebih dari setengah bagian tubuhnya yang berkulit putih pucat. Dia tahu persis siapa yang bertamu kini, seorang pria yang berkemungkinan sangat besar tidak punya hasrat seksual. Jadi bahkan jika dia kebetulan sedang telanjang ketika Naruto datang, dia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk terburu memakai baju dan akan bercakap seperti biasa.

"Aku bukan dirimu yang akan mati sebentar lagi, umurku sangat panjang bahkan memungkinkan untuk bertemu lagi dengan reinkarnasimu."

Naruto berdehem pelan saat mendengar ungkapan tanpa sungkan tersebut, dia kembali mengarahkan mata seriusnya kepada wanita berparas menggoda di hadapannya saat ini. "Kalau begitu aku menginginkan obatnya sekarang, yang membuatku hidup sedikit lebih lama lagi."

Samui berdiri membawa tubuhnya yang bisa membuat lelaki hilang kewarasan dengan sekejap ke sebuah berankas di ujung kamar, mengambil kotak hitam dengan tutup kaca yang memperlihatkan sebuah tabung cairan kecil. "Aku khawatir untuk selanjutnya tidak bisa tepat waktu."

"Kau mengatakan hal yang sama saat pertama kali aku membeli itu tujuh tahun yang lalu, nyatanya kau cukup konsisten dalam menyediakan barangnya selama ini."

"Jika bukan karena kau yang menjadi pelangganku, aku pasti tidak akan bertahan lama menjalankan bisnis di kota ini, jadi aku tidak pernah bermaksud mengecewakanmu." Wanita itu menyandarkan kepalanya dan terpejam dengan nyaman. "Tapi akhir-akhir ini sulit sekali mendapatkan opium mentah berkualitas tinggi. Kau tau bukan, hanya dua orang yang bisa membuat obat itu ... satu sudah mati dan satunya lagi ada di depanmu saat ini. Aku bisa saja membuatnya sebanyak apa pun, tapi untuk kasusmu itu hanya mahakarya paling sempurna yang boleh kau gunakan. Tanpa opium atau menggunakan opium kualitas standar, yakinlah kau akan semakin cepat mati."

Naruto ikut menyandarkan dirinya di kursi, tak berminat mengeluarkan tenaganya untuk menanggapi perkataan wanita di hadapannya itu. Yang dia tahu, Samui adalah ... seorang pembuat dan pedagang narkoba besar yang tak hanya pandang untung saja, wanita tersebut orang jenius yang pernah menjadi siswa dari akademi kedokteran terkenal Eropa. Wanita jepang setengah rusia tersebut memiliki masa lalu yang cukup buruk hingga membuatnya tenggelam di jalannya saat ini.

Sepuluh tahun silam, wanita itu kenal dekat dan menjalin hubungan dengan seorang senior di sekolahnya. Mereka berdua menjadi duo jenius yang banyak menemukan hal-hal baru, khususnya dalam dunia sains dan kimia. Suatu waktu, seniornya tersebut mencoba mengimprove obat jantung dan tekanan darah tinggi menjadi memliki efek yang lebih dari seharusnya, bahwa detak jantung dan tekanan darah merupakan pendukung penting aktivitas otak, dia berpikir jika bisa membuat suatu obat yang dapat meningkatkan konsentrasi dan daya ingat secara signifikan–diluar nalar dan usaha manusia, maka dia akan menjadi orang yang dikenal merubah peradaban mulai saat itu.

Namun seakan belum saatnya–atau mustahil bisa menentang hukum alam seperti itu ... yang terjadi sungguh tidak seperti yang diharapkan. Memang benar, obat tersebut berhasil dibuat dan dapat digunakan, tapi Samui sudah berulang kali memperingatkan jika efek sampingnya masih sangat fatal dan sulit ditekan. Tapi seniornya tersebut bersikukuh bahwa obat itu sudah dapat dipakai, dia bahkan menunjuk dirinya sendiri secara langsung untuk menjadi tikus percobaan.

Tidak bisa mencegah lebih jauh lagi, Samui membiarkannya dan tetap memperhatikan setiap perubahan yang terjadi setelah kekasihnya itu menggunakan obat tersebut. Dan sesuatu yang diluar perkiraannya–kekhawatirannya– terjadi, ternyata obat itu benar-benar berkerja. Pada hari pertama seniornya tersebut sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda meningkatnya konsentrasi dan produktifitas otak. Lelaki itu bahkan bisa memecahkan beberapa teori pembelajaran yang masih menjadi perdebatan di akademi mereka selama bertahun-tahun yang mengejutkan banyak orang dan instansi. Samui berpikir seolah sedang melihat keajaiban pada saat itu, namun di sisi lain dia juga merasa semakin jauh, yang awalnya dijuluki duo jenius menjadi hanya seniornya saja yang mendapat banyak perhatian.

Samui tidak iri, justru semakin kawatir di hari-hari selanjutnya. Karena seniornya itu mengidap insomnia akut dan tidak tidur barang sekejap pun selama delapan hari. Berkat itu kondisinya mengenaskan, badannya lemas karena tidak dapat menyerap nutrisi, yang awalnya mempunyai konsentrasi super berubah menjadi zombi yang bahkan sering mengaku tidak sadar ketika tiba-tiba berada di suatu tempat. Di hari ke sembilan, seniornya mengeluh jika penglihatannya bermasalah dan sering sakit di matanya. Lalu hari ke dua belas dengan sekejap mengalami kebutaan permanen, Samui masih ingat ketika lelaki tersebut berteriak histeris saat tahu tidak bisa melihat lagi.

Dan tepat empat belas hari sejak di mulai seniornya menggunakan obat tersebut, lelaki itu mengalami kelumpuhan total karena pada dasarnya obat itu memanipulasi detak jantung dan aliran darah, membuat otak akhirnya tidak mendapatkan oksigen yang diperlukan dan membuat rusaknya sel-sel yang menyebabkan kelumpuhan. Orang itu menghabiskan sepanjang hari dengan meratap dan ketakutan, membuat Samui tak henti-hentinya menangis. Dia sudah membawa ke setiap rumah sakit dan dokter-dokter terkenal, namun semua hanya bisa menggeleng dan bahkan memvonis sisa umur seniornya itu.

Menurut kabar pada akhirnya lelaki itu meninggal beberapa hari kemudian, namun Naruto–mengetahui dari jaringan bawah tanah keluarganya– bahwa wanita di hadapannya saat ini lah yang membunuh kekasihnya sendiri untuk membebaskan lelaki itu dari penderitaan. Naruto tidak serta-merta simpati atau turut berduka, karena jika hanya sebuah pengalaman buruk ... dia memiliki segudang lebih banyak dalam kehidupannya. "Aku jelas tidak tahu standar bahan yang kau butuhkan, tapi jika ada yang ingin kau minta dariku jangan sungkan untuk mengatakannya."

Samui membuka matanya dan membentuk segaris tipis seringai, "Aku akan membuka bajuku, jika kau tidak terangsang aku akan bekerja lebih keras lagi untuk menyediakan obatnya."

Naruto tetap berwajah datar mendengar perkataan tersebut–sikap dingin dan toleran terhadap situasi, seolah dalam segala aspek dan keadaan pria itu secara sempurna memang dilahirkan untuk menjadi seorang bos. "Sebenarnya, tanpa perlu membuka baju aku sudah ereksi ketika melihat tubuhmu. Bagaimana, ini?" Namun dia tertarik untuk membalas dengan sebuah seringai menawan dan lebih mematikan.

Samui tidak terkejut maupun takut, justru dia tertawa karena menganggap itu sebuah candaan maskulin. "Tertarik untuk bermain di sini, aku penasaran seberapa perkasa seorang pemuda yang paling diinginkan seluruh gadis penjuru kota ini."

"Kau boleh menyetubuhi mayatku nanti jika memang begitu menginginkannya, tapi selagi aku hidup tidak ada yang boleh memilikiku." Naruto tetap dengan rendah menanggapinya, dia berdiri dan melangkah pergi dengan membawa kotak obat tersebut. Namun dia sempat menoleh sebentar, "Oh iya, tempo hari adikmu mencoba meracuniku. Aku tidak marah, hanya saja mulai sekarang ada seseorang yang ingin kujaga. Jadi jika nanti dia dengan bodoh mencoba mencelakaiku dan berdampak menyakiti orang yang kujaga ini, maka riwayat keluargamu hanya akan tersisa kau saja."

Samui mengernyit mendengar peringatan tersebut, setahu dia bos muda itu tidak pernah mengancam seseorang dan lebih memilih bertindak secara langsung. Namun saat ini seolah Uzumaki Naruto benar-benar sedang memperingati. Dia hanya menghela nafas ketika menatap punggung pria itu keluar dari kamarnya, dia mendadak merasa marah. "Suruh anak bodoh itu menemuiku besok." Katanya setelah menekan sebuah panggilan di ponselnya. Dia tidak berpikir bahwa adiknya yang ceroboh itu akan senekat ini untuk berurusan dengan penguasa kerajaan bisnis di kotanya

Orang tua Samui memang sudah lebih dulu menguasai bisnis bawah tanah kota Kyoto, tapi bukan berarti dia atau adiknya aman-aman saja jika menyinggung raja muda baru itu. Orang tuanya yang di Rusia adalah pendistribusi senjata api besar hingga asia, dan tepat di Kyoto mencoba merintis bisnis kasino dan prostitusi yang gedungnya sampai kini masih berdiri– adalah cafe mewah yang tempo hari tak sengaja Hinata masuki. Di tempat itu memang tempat berkumpulnya para pengusaha besar yang sedang mencari hiburan. Malam itu Naruto juga sedang menemui seseorang rekan yang cukup penting, walau dengan segala keengganan dia mendatangi tempat seperti itu.

Dan kebetulan pewaris bisnis itu saat ini dipegang adik laki-laki Samui, yang sebenarnya sudah sejak lama menaruh dendam kepada Naruto karena sudah dengan lancangnya menjajah daerah kekuasaannya dan semakin hari malah semakin besar. Jadi ketika mendengar keturunan keluarga Uzumaki itu datang ke tempatnya untuk menemui seseorang, dia mengancam kolega yang ditemui Naruto itu agar membuat janji kembali–dan menyuruhnya menaruh racun di dalam minuman. Tanpa tahu bahwa untuk menyingkirkan seorang Uzumaki Naruto, dibutuhkan seratus kali cara yang lebih ekstrim ketimbang hanya menaruh racun. Dan entah apa yang bakal dia dapat setelah berhadapan dengan Samui nanti.

Ketika Naruto kembali dan sampai di kediaman rahasianya, sudah hampir pukul enam pagi. Tempat tersebut terselimuti kabut di mana-mana, menghalau sinar mentari yang menyingsing. Rumah itu masih tampak kuno dengan batu-batu alam sebagai pondasi, tampak asri dengan dinding kaca dan halaman yang berumput hijau, kolam alaminya diperindah dengan bebatuan yang rapi dan itu semua membuat rumah minimalis tersebut layaknya kastil di negeri dongeng.

Pria itu melangkah masuk dan menyusuri bagian dalam rumah yang berbanding terbalik dengan luarnya, gradiasi warna cokelat dari lantai kayu dan pinggiran lantai tampak menyejukkan–mewah nan modern beda dengan bagian luar yang kuno, dan tetap tak berlebihan. Namun anehnya kesederhanaan itu justru mencerminkan kemewahan yang hanya dimiliki oleh orang seperti Naruto.

Saat membuka pintu kamar yang sedang ditempati Hinata beristirahat saat ini–mengira gadis tersebut masih terlelap ... Naruto setengah terkejut mendapati gadis itu justru sedang mondar-mandir di dekat pintu.

Tak perlu di tanya bagaimana reaksi Hinata ketika melihat pria di hadapannya kini, dia membeku dan berhenti bernafas karena tak menyangka bakal bertatap muka di hari yang masih sangat pagi saat ini. Bos muda itu tetap memukau seperti biasa, tubuh tinggi dan tegap yang terbalut pakaian hangat berupa celana jeans dan kaos tutrleneck hitam dibungkus jaket denim bertudung bulu ... muda dan sempurna, hanya itu kata-kata yang didapat dalam kepalanya.

Hinata mendadak ingat pertemuan pertama kali mereka di pinggir jalan saat itu, Naruto persis mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti sekarang. Hanya saja, bedanya sekarang dia melihat pria itu dari dekat dan berhadapan, rambut pirang lebat yang menutupi anting hitam di kedua telinga–dia seperti sedang bersama dengan seorang berandalan dari dunia fantasi.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Naruto mengernyit saat mengatakan itu, sebab secara otomatis dia memperhatikan setiap inci tubuh Hinata untuk menemukan perbedaan–yang pasti berharap lebih baik. Namun yang ditemukan saat ini justru ... memang gadis itu masih sama seperti kemarin, hanya saja rambutnya lembab dan wajahnya tampak lebih segar nan berseri, serta harum bekas sabun yang menandakan perempuan itu baru saja selesai mandi.

"Kenapa kau mandi? Demammu belum pulih betul," suara rendah Naruto tak dapat menyembunyikan kecemasannya, dia meraih gadis tersebut dan menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke kening Hinata.

Tentu saja membuat Hinata gugup setengah mati, wajahnya menjadi lebih merah dan dia berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya–yang jelas tidak bisa. "Aku tidak nyaman, dan aku sudah sembuh kok, sungguh," dia mencoba meyakinkan pria tersebut.

"Lagi pula ini masih terlalu pagi, kau bisa kedinginan Hinata," Naruto membungkus gadis tersebut ke dalam pelukannya, berharap bisa mengambil semua kehangatan di dunia ini dan memberikannya kepada sosok itu. Hanya dengan meninggalkan Hinata tak lebih dari tiga jam, dia barusan hampir mengatakan jika dia merindukan gadis itu. Namun karena hatinya sekejap didominasi kecemasan, Naruto malah ingin marah.

Kegugupannya menjadi lebih nyaman ketika berada dalam dekapan pria tersebut yang selelu sarat akan perlindungan–perasaan yang menuntut dirinya agar selelu baik-baik saja. Hinata merasa seperti es batu yang di jemur di bawah matahari, pertama dibuat membeku dan kemudian dibuat meleleh dengan seketika. "Aku justru bisa terbakar lho, jika kau terus memelukku begini Uzumaki-san." Dia sedikit senang saat bisa lebih terbuka, meski kenyataan sempat takut mendengar nada marah dari pria itu.

Naruto mengabaikannya dan tetap memeluk gadis itu untuk beberapa saat, memikirkan bakal berapa lama lagi dia akan bisa melakukan hal seperti ini–makin hari seolah bertambah satu jarum yang menusuk hatinya. Sebelumnya dia mampu memaksa hatinya agar baik-baik saja jika nantinya meninggal, karena dia hanya akan membuat sedikit orang sedih, hanya keluarganya. Tapi sekarang ... tiba-tiba datang seseorang yang sepertinya memang ditakdirkan bertemu dengan sangat terlambat. Dia bisa saja menghiraukan perasaannya dan tidak perlu menarik Hinata ke dalam hidupnya, namun dengan poin gadis tersebut mempunyai kehidupan yang biasa-biasa saja, tanpa penderitaan yang dilalui. Dan karena kenyataan justru orang dalam dekapannya saat ini telah melalui waktu yang begitu panjang dengan segala rasa sakit, bagaimana Naruto bisa tidak memperdulikannya.

"Kita sarapan dulu, aku akan memasakkanmu makanan." Setelah memperbaiki kecemasannya dia membawa Hinata keluar kamar, melewati lorong pendek yang artistik menuju ruang makan. Naruto mendudukkan gadis tersebut secara lembut dan meninggalkannya selama lima menit, kembali membawa secangkir cokelat panas untuk disajikan kepada Hinata yang sedang sibuk mengagumi setiap sudut rumah. "Minumlah, kau bisa jalan-jalan kemana pun jika ingin asal masih di dalam rumah. Jangan coba-coba keluar, suhunya lebih dingin dari musim dingin yang biasa kau rasakan di kota."

Perempuan yang mulai hari ini menjadi manusia normal nan bebas tesebut terkesiap kecil menatap si bos yang menawan itu membawakan minuman kesukaannya, sebelum bisa berkomentar dia ditinggalkan sendirian di meja makan. Hinata takjub melihat secangkir cokelat yang kental dengan marshmallow, begitu penasaran dengan rasanya hingga tak sabar ingin meminumnya tanpa meniup. Maklum saja, dia begitu suka minuman klasik itu sampai menghabiskan sebagian besar uangnya dulu untuk membeli beberapa jenis cokelat yang terkenal di dunia.

Setelah menyesapnya sedikit, gadis tersebut mencoba menebak apa saja yang dimasukkan ke dalam cangkir itu. Dia tidak ingin asal menebak merk cokelat yang digunakan, aroma kakao yang begitu pekat menandakan kemurnian cokelat tersebut sangat tinggi, dia sedikit bisa mengetahui negara mana yang memungkinkan menghasilkan cokelat sebaik itu.

Namun bukan itu yang ingin dia permasalahkan ... melainkan bagaimana Naruto membuatnya lah yang membuatnya sangat penasaran. Rasa pahit kakao yang menyengat lidahnya masih begitu terasa, namun tidak mengganggu. Bahkan Hinata sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu dan selalu kesulitan untuk mencoba mengolah kakao dengan kemurnian tinggi, namun belum pernah bisa hingga sampai rasa yang sangat pas seperti ini, hal tersebut membuatnya tidak menyukai cokelat pahit. Tapi kini pria yang terlihat tidak akan mungkin memiliki waktu untuk belajar meracik cokelat tersebut bisa membuat secangkir cokelat pahit yang cita rasanya jauh mengalahkan semua cokelat manis yang pernah ia buat. Dia bertanya-tanya ... berapa banyak lagi hal yang bisa dilakukan dengan sempurna oleh Naruto?

Karena memikirkannya, secara naluri Hinata beranjak dari kursinya untuk menghampiri pria tersebut di dapur–semua karena penasaran. Dia mengira Naruto sedang berkutat dengan peralatan masak atau bahan-bahan makanan, namun pria itu tidak tampak di mana pun di sudut dapur.

"Apa ada yang kau butuhkan?"

Hinata terkejut dan spontan membalikkan badan mendengar suara pria itu di belakangnya, mendapati Naruto sedang menatapnya seperti biasa. Entah benar atau hanya salah lihat, pria di hadapannya itu tampak lebih pucat dari pada beberapa saat tadi, dengan iris biru yang lebih jernih dan bersinar–tidak seperti mata manusia normal. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Hinata mendadak bergetar, bukan karena takut melainkan khawatir.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau terlihat tidak sehat, Uzumaki-san ... apa kau kelelahan? Kau pasti kurang istirahat." Hinata mengingat dari tempo pertama kali mereka bertemu tiga hari yang lalu, pria itu memang seolah tidak pernah istirahat barang sekejap. Pikirkan hari ini saat Naruto datang ke kamarnya pagi-pagi sekali, bahkan dia samar-samar mendengar deru mobil tadi. "Aku saja yang memasak, kau bisa istirahat dulu."

"Kalau begitu kita masak bersama,"

Dalam kondisi lain mungkin Hinata akan begitu gembira mendangar ajakan tersebut dan akan dengan senang hati menerimanya, namun saat ini dia tidak ingin melakukannya. "Tidak, aku saja yang memasak." Entah dari mana dia mendapat keberanian untuk menolak perkataan Naruto yang sejatinya seperti perintah mutlak. "Aku mohon," dia sempurna bergetar karena takut, pertama takut karena telah lancang dan kedua takut karena khawatir.

Naruto mengulas senyum pasrah melihat gadis di hadapannya itu ketakutan hanya karena memikirkan kondisinya. "Baiklah, aku akan ke kamarku jika begitu. Kau bisa memanggilku jika selesai, kamarku di ujung." Dia mendekatkan diri sejenak sebelum pergi, memberi ciuman kening yang dalam dengan sekejap menjelaskan makna bahwa tak perlu khawatir. "Hati-hati ... jangan sampai jarimu teriris atau mungkin aku akan mengiris jariku juga jika terjadi, dan seumur hidup melarangmu memegang pisau."

Kenapa Hinata tiba-tiba merasakan jika perilaku Naruto yang berlebihan dan serba tak masuk akal seperti ini memiliki sebuah alasan ... alasan yang bisa jadi menyakitkan. Karena dia mendadak gelisah tanpa arah yang jelas, bahkan lebih gelisah dari pada saat-saat terancam oleh keluarganya. Pandangannnya tetap mengekor jejak pria itu yang menghilang di balik lorong gelap, samar-samar menciptakan sensasi dingin yang kosong. Dia menghela nafas panjang untuk menenangkan hati sementara memulai kegiatan memasaknya, sempat terbingung memilih menu karena tak tahu makanan favorit pria tersebut, jadi menjatuhkan pilihan secara acak sesuai bahan yang ada.

Naruto ternyata tidak memasuki sebuah kamar tidur, melainkan ruangan yang cukup luas berisi penuh rak-rak buku bak perpustakaan. Sebenarnya, di dalam rumahnya tersebut hanya ada satu kamar tidur yang tak pernah dia pakai satu kali pun ... yaitu kamar yang semalam di tempati Hinata beristirahat. Dia tidak berbohong saat mengatakan kamarnya di ujung, karena memang kamar yang dipakai Hinata berada di paling ujung. Namun dia tidak pernah mengatakan jika ada kamar tidur lain, ada satu ruangan lagi yang dipergunakan sebagai tempat dia menyelesaikan pekerjaan, yaitu tempatnya berada saat ini.

Ruangan tersebut tampak remang karena hanya ada satu lampu meja yang berada di sudut dekat jendela, ketika dia datang dan menyingkap gorden baru lah menjadi terang berkat sinar cahaya pagi. Naruto mendudukkan diri di kursi seraya menyeret segelas air putih yang sepertinya sudah terdiam cukup lama di sana, dia tidak perduli apakah air itu masih higenis atau layak minum. Setelah menambahkan setetes cairan bening dari tabung kecil di tangannya, di dalam air tersebut tampak bergerak dan menjalar membentuk titik-titik biru yang terang.

Naruto meminumnya separuh lalu menyandarkan dagunya di tangan sambil menatap pemandangan luar jendela, terlihat dari wajahnya yang pucat dan sinar matanya yang tak biasa perlahan mulai berubah baik–menjadi normal. Setelah beberapa saat dan segelas air aneh itu habis diminumnya, Naruto menarik salah satu berkas yang tertumpuk paling atas di meja, hanya sebuah tabel yang memuat daftar permintaan perusahaan-perusahaan dengan produk utama berbahan logam. Sambil membuka dokumen lain yang berisi proposal mengenai acara ulang tahun Himesty yang tidak akan lama lagi, memikirkan dirinya pasti akan lebih sibuk menjelang acara akbar itu.

Lewat sejam lebih lima menit, Hinata tengah menghidangkan makanan di meja yang telah selesai. Dia memasak menu yang agak berat, yaitu kari yang disajikan bersama nasi dan dada ayam lengkap dengan potongan sayur. Tampak sederhana karena hanya dua porsi, namun nyatanya Hinata menghabiskan waktu yang terbilang lama untuk membuatnya. Setelah meletakkan tambahan sepiring makanan penutup berupa wafer berisikan selai, dia berniat memanggil Naruto. Tapi jika pria itu ternyata tengah tidur saat ini, maka dia memutuskan untuk tidak membangunkannya.

"Sudah selesai?"

Sekali lagi bos muda itu dengan santainya berdiri di belakang dan mengejutkan Hinata, dia jadi berpikir apakah Naruto sedari tadi mengawasi dirinya tanpa sepengetahuannya. "Ah, iya ... silahkan makan dulu, lalu kau bisa istirahat kembali."

"Aku sudah istirahat, ayo makan ..."Naruto mengambil tempat di meja makan.

Hinata melihat pria itu tampak baik-baik saja, berbeda dari saat tadi dan itu membuat hatinya lega. "Kau ingin aku buatkan minuman?"

"Kopi hitam mungkin baik, tanpa gula dengan takaran satu cangkir tapi airnya setengah saja."

Gadis bersurai sewarna langit malam itu berkedip polos mendengarnya, tak percaya dengan permintaan Naruto, tapi cepat-cepat pergi untuk membuatnya. Karena itu pertama kalinya dalam hidup dia membuat kopi ditambah permintaan pria itu yang terbilang khusus, dia jadi memeras otaknya seakan mengerjakan skripsi kuliah.

Hinata kembali beberapa saat kemudian dengan secangkir kopi hitam persis sesuai yang diminta Naruto, "Maaf ya, jika semua tidak sesuai dengan kesukaanmu." Agar bisa menyiapkan diri saat hasil masakannya dilahap oleh pria itu, dia mengutarakan permintaan maaf terlebih dahulu. "Pasti lebih buruk dari masakanmu," dia teringat saat Naruto memasakkan sup kubis ketika dirinya demam tempo hari, dan dia yakin jika memakannya pada saat tidak sedang sakit pasti sup itu sangat lezat.

Naruto tertawa rendah mengundang gadis tersebut agar ikut duduk. "Untuk itu mungkin kau benar."

Mendengar itu Hinata sempurna tak percaya, apakah sebagai perempuan dia tak dihargai dengan tak mengakui keahlian memasaknya, dia hampir mendesis kesal dibuatnya. "Kenapa tidak berbohong saja, aku wanita lho Uzumaki-san,"dia pasti sedikit bodoh sempat cemas, karena sebenarnya bukan itu jawaban yang dia harapkan–meski dia tak perlu seperti itu.

"Maaf, tapi kau sedang berada di hadapan orang yang pernah kursus masak di Spanyol di masa remajanya." Sambil memulai manyantap makanan Naruto melayangkan kalimat tersebut, menatap gadis itu yang memasang wajah sulit percaya.

"Aku kira kau tidak akan punya waktu untuk melakukan hal semacam itu,"

"Memang benar, hanya saja ... menurutmu apakah aku diizinkan begitu saja oleh orang tuaku untuk menjalankan bisnis mandiri dan melepaskan tanggung jawab sebagai pewaris Uzu's Group?"

Hinata membayangkannya, mungkin memang benar jika pria itu akan mendapatkan perlawanan terhadap keputusan untuk keluar dari garis kerajaan bisnis Uzumaki.

"Ibuku yang menurutku adalah makhluk setengah manusia, memberikan aku selembar kertas berisi daftar syarat-syarat yang harus aku lakukan agar bisa menjalankan keputusanku, menguasai sepuluh menu masakan dengan sempurna adalah salah satunya. Karena jurinya adalah ibuku sendiri, dan dia tidak ingin aku pergi dari rumah ... jadi dia berkali-kali menggagalkan setiap masakanku yang padahal guru masakku sendiri sudah mengakui hasilku."

Hinata mengalihkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan senyum gelinya, tidak percaya bahwa seorang Uzumaki Naruto dipaksa melakukan hal seperti itu. "Itu pasti sangat sulit,"

"Kau boleh tertawa kok, aku ingin melihatnya." Naruto menarik bibirnya membentuk seringai kecil, menatap gadis tersebut dengan matanya yang menawan. Yang tentu saja mampu mengalahkan Hinata dan membuat gadis itu memerah malu dengan polosnya.

"Oh iya, rumah ini dimana kah tempatnya? Aku tidak bisa melihat keluar karena kabut." Hinata mengalihkan pembicaran–terutama pikirannya, dan penasaran apakah dirinya berada di tempat yang jauh dari apartemennya. Karena sekalipun sudah lima tahun di Kyoto, lingkungan yang biasa dan mudah ia kenali hanya di sekitar apartemen dan kampusnya, itu membuatnya sedikit tak nyaman jika harus beradaptasi di lingkungan yang baru lagi.

"Di lembah pegunungan timur, empat puluh menit dari apartemenmu."

"Kau bilang tidak banyak yang tahu rumah ini, apakah semacam tempat rahasia?"

"Dulu bisa dibilang begitu, tapi sekarang bukan." Naruto memberi jeda hingga ia menghabiskan porsi makannya, "Dibangun oleh guru ayahku. Dia sudah menjadi buronan sejak sebelum aku lahir, dicurigai sebagai mata-mata. Dia memang pencari informasi yang handal, tapi sama sekali bukan mata-mata yang merugikan negara. Jadi dia membangun rumah persembunyian ini sekaligus melatih ayah di sini sebagai muridnya."

"Di manakah dia saat ini?" Hinata sebenarnya tak ingin bertanya siapa orang yang Naruto maksud–setidaknya dia paham dengan betul bahwa orang itu pasti sangat hebat sampai seorang raja besar ekonomi asia saat ini bahkan menjadi muridnya– tapi dia ingin tahu apakah orang tersebut masih sering singgah ke sini atau tidak, karena sepertinya Naruto berniat membuat dirinya tinggal di rumah ini.

"Sudah wafat di usia tua yang sakit-sakitan."

Hinata jelas tidak sedang salah lihat ketika pria di hadapannya itu berkaca-kaca, meski nada suara rendahnya yang dingin masih begitu dipertahankan. "M-maaf, aku turut berduka."

Setelah puas menikmati rasa pahit kopi yang menyengat lidahnya, Naruto menatap gadis di depannya yang juga baru selesai melahap sarapannya. "Jangan dipikirkan, dia hanya kakek tua mesum yang tidak tahu mana wanita baik-baik dan wanita licik yang ahli menjebak."

Entah kenapa Hinata sedikit kesal mendengar nada sedikit gurau itu, "Aku harap kau tidak sial dan berakhir dengan wanita licik." Dia berkata dengan ketus di akhir kata. Kebiasaan bos muda itu menarik alisnya ke dalam sebagai tanggapan terlihat sangat alami, mendukung mata biru tajam hingga tampak rupawan hanya dengan bagian tersebut. Hinata mendadak besar kepala ketika memikirkan seberapa banyak perempuan yang bisa menatap wujud pria itu dengan sedekat ini, dengan kata lain di posisinya.

Naruto adalah pria yang berperawakan tenang, dalam setiap gerak-geriknya seolah dia memegang kendali penuh terhadap situasi. Tapi terkadang dia bisa sangat mengejutkan dan misterius, seperti saat mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendekatkan diri kepada Hinata saat ini, "Bisa kau katakan, wanita jenis apa yang sedang duduk di hadapanku sekarang ini?"

Perilaku pria itu sukses membuat Hinata memerah gugup, mengabaikan resiko kecil darinya nan semacam membeku atau meleleh di hadapan orang tersebut. "A-aku bukan wanita baik-baik," dia tak berpikir pria itu sedang menggodanya, mereka sudah kelewat dewasa untuk melakukan hal semacam itu, terlebih baru saling kenal. Tapi mengetahui reaksinya yang bodoh dan memalukan, Hinata kesulitan mencari tahu alasannya.

"Apakah kau memakai lensa mata?" Naruto hanya mengulum senyumnya sambil memakan wafer dengan pelan.

Tidak ada yang pernah menanyakan hal itu meskipun kenyataan Hinata memang memakai lensa mata, jadi mendengar pertanyaan Naruto seolah dia telah ketahuan menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sebagai jawaban gadis itu hanya menggumam dan mengangguk, menjadi takut untuk mencuri pandang lagi.

"Kenapa?"

"Warna mataku aneh, dan aku tak ingin ada pandangan miring dari orang, terutama jika mereka tahu aku dari keluarga Hyuga."

"Bukankah semua orang keluarga Hyuga bermata seperti itu, sebuah keunikan turun temurun." Naruto tentu saja tahu saat melihat Neji atau Hiashi, jadi dia menyimpulkan gadis di depannya itu sebenarnya tidak bermata cokelat.

"Tidak juga ... karena Hyuga merupakan keluarga tua, jadi jelas sudah sangat banyak pernikahan antar dua klan atau bisa dikatakan pengantin yang tidak sama-sama berdarah Hyuga. Hal itu membuat cukup banyak keturunan yang tidak memiliki mata putih."

"Sekarang kau bukan bagian mereka lagi, kau tidak punya alasan untuk takut dianggap seperti mereka." Naruto menatap lekat-lekat gadis yang sedang mencoba mengubur wujudnya sendiri tersebut, dia sangat sadar bahwa perempuan itu memiliki kecantikan sederhana yang mengagumkan. Di dunia ini ada wanita yang memiliki wajah sangat cantik namun terlihat biasa saja, dan sebaliknya aja yang memiliki wajah biasa namun tampak memukau dan bercahaya. Baginya, Hinata ada di antara dua jenis itu ... atau bisa dikatakan, gadis itu cantik tapi tak berlebihan, kesederhanaannya anggun dan jujur. "Mungkin alasan aku masih belum bisa melihat kecantikanmu karena kau menyembunyikan parasmu yang sebenarnya."

"Aku tidak cantik, tidak ada yang pernah menyebutku begitu." Bahkan jika itu Naruto yang memujinya cantik, Hinata benar-benar tidak akan tersipu dengan kata tersebut.

"Aku tebak kau mungkin lebih keras kepala dari pada aku." Naruto masih setia dengan tatapannya yang kagum, "Hinata, jika kau menginginkan sikap terus terangku ... kau bahkan seribu kali lebih indah dari pada sekedar cantik, mungkin Dewa luput menciptakan kata yang tepat untuk aku mendeskripsikannya."

Dan anehnya pria itu selalu menemukan cara untuk membuat jantung Hinata berhenti berdetak. "Kau merayuku, Uzumaki-san?" Dimulai saat dia memberikan kepercayaan kepada pria tersebut, Hinata sedikit kesal saat hanya dirinya saja yang sering dibuat seperti ini.

"Untuk mendapatkanmu tak perlu sampai merayumu bagiku,"

Hinata langsung bungkam mendengar jawaban singkat nan pasti itu, memang mustahil untuk melawan Uzumaki Naruto. Dia menjadi bingung terhadap sikap pria tersebut, terkadang begitu protektif dan berlebihan seolah dirinya adalah barang yang sangat berharga. Dan kini menjelma menjadi pria setengah jahat yang sedang mencoba menyudutkannya.

Namun anehnya hal itu justru membuatnya ketergantungan dengan perasaan tertarik kepada orang di hadapannya tersebut. Apakah Hinata masih melarang dirinya untuk sedikit berani menganggap bahwa dia pantas untuk memiliki perasaan tersebut? Tapi sebelum semua menjadi terlalu jauh dan akhirnya menyesal dalam kebodohan, mengklarifikasinya tidak akan bermasalah kan? Lagi pula siapa yang menyuruh pria itu untuk berbuat sejauh ini.

"Um, Uzumaki-san ... mungkin aku jatuh hati padamu." Hinata bisa menjadi tegas untuk saat-saat seperti ini, yang kemudian merutuki tindakannya seolah telah melakukan kesalahan fatal. "J-jangan salah paham, hanya saja ini jika nanti kau mendapati aku yang berperilaku aneh, kau sudah mengetahui alasannya. Jadi jangan dipikirkan, y-ya," gadis itu mendesis sejadi-jadinya.

Naruto sampai menelan ludahnya karena gemas, "Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk menyatakan perasaan." Perkataannya itu nyaris membuat Hinata membenturkan kepalanya di meja. Tapi dengan sekejap pandangan Naruto menjadi pahit dan menyesal, rautnya tak terjelaskan dengan garis-garis tak rela. "Sebelumnya kau harus tahu segala hal tentangku, semuanya hingga setengah kemungkinan aku yakin kau akan menarik kata-katamu, setidaknya untuk perempuan normal tidak akan memilih lelaki sepertiku setelah mengetahui segalanya. Karena sesungguhnya agar bisa menjamin kau tetap selalu bahagia mulai kini, kecewa termasuk hal yang tidak akan kubiarkan terjadi padamu."

Baru usai sejak dia menyembunyikan wajahnya kini Hinata mengangkatnya kembali ketika mendengar nada suara Naruto yang mengatakan hal itu. Namun pria tersebut sudah berdiri dan melangkah dari ruang makan.

"Habiskan cokelatmu, hari ini aku akan membantumu mengambil barang-barang, setelah dari Osaka."

Hinata cukup lambat untuk mencerna dibalik perkataan pria itu, namun kontan menjadi pucat ketika mengetahui sesuatu. "U-zu-maki ... san," dia berkeringat dingin tak percaya nan tercekat, akhirnya tahu bagaimana rasanya menyesal.

"Kau perlu berkenalan dengan keluargaku."

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Reply Some Reviews : **

**Ucihaii : **Tidak akan saya buat langsung jelas seperti Oneshoot, karena saya menantang diri saya sendiri bisa sejauh mana membuat cemistry :D. Masalah kenapa banyak sudut pandang diambil dari Hinata, karena saya terinspirasi fic ini dari novel _female protagonist_ jadi sudut pandang selain Hinata pasti sangat sedikit–tapi tetap ada kok.

Davit 504 : Terima kasih masih tetap membaca cerita saya.

Guest 1 : Heheh maf ya lama updatenya, terima kasih banyak doanya saya akan lebih beruasaha.

Guset 2 : Karena anda bisa merasakan hasil imajinasi orang, itu berarti imajinasi anda juga tinggi–jangan menyerah kalo emang ingin, karena saya juga pernah kok berada di titik seperti anda. Dan soal ide, dari beberapa LN anime dan novel elektronik.

**Thanks for Reading**


	7. Chapter 7

**Massive Conscience**

**Disclaim : M. Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Gak jelas, Banyak kekurangan**

**Genre : Romance**** – Marriage – Goes to Drama**

**Rate : ****T+ - M**

* * *

Ada semacam cerita klasik yang menjadi rahasia lainnya mengenai Naruto, dia menceritakan kisah tersebut untuk menenangkan kegugupan gadis yang sedang di sisinya dalam perjalanan sekarang ini–sekaligus menjadi cara untuk memberitahu semua tentang dirinya dengan perlahan.

Dahulu, ketika orang yang disapa sebagai bos muda kerajaan bisnis nan jadi pemilik pabrik perhiasan paling dibicarakan tersebut masih duduk di SMA satu Hirakata di perbatasan utara perfektur Osaka, dia kenal dengan dua lelaki dari keluarga–yang secara histori lebih terpandang daripada keluarganya. Yakni putra dari kepala klan Nara, keluarga yang sudah sejak zaman peperangan sudah mengabdikan diri sebagai prajurit militer yang kini lebih dikenal sebagai tempat asalnya ahli-ahli siasat terbaik milik negara.

Dan yang kedua adalah putra bungsu kepala klan Uchiha, keluarga yang terkenal akan pelatihan dan tempat beradanya polisi serta pasukan pengaman super elite nan profesional. Dikabarkan jika klan kuno itu memiliki wewenang paling tinggi dalam masalah intelejen dan hukum nasional maupun internasional, divisi-divisi taktisnya kerap diberi penghargaan akan ketangkasan dan kecermatan mereka. Hal itu membuat klan Uchiha termasuk keluarga yang berpengaruh besar terhadap kemajuan negara dalam hal politik maupun ekonomi.

Singkat cerita ... Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru dan Uchiha Sasuke, tiga pemuda ini secara kebetulan memiliki satu kesamaan yaitu ingin menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri–berpikir hanya karena lahir dari keluarga terpandang bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa dengan bebas menentukan garis kehidupannya tanpa harus bergantung pada latar belakang, maksudnya tidak harus berpangku tangan dan membiarkan orang memandang rendah kemampuan mereka individu.

Uzumaki Naruto, menginginkan agar menjadi pebisnis handal sekalipun dengan kenyataan lain bukanlah anak pengusaha besar atau pewaris Uzu's Group yang asetnya bernilai miliaran dolar. Nara Shikamaru ingin menjadi politisi cerdas, hingga dapat memeras otaknya untuk urusan politik yang pada akhirnya bisa membuatnya memiliki kekuasan serta singgahsana tinggi, agar dapat bermalas-malasan tanpa harus membahayakan nyawa menjadi prajurit. Uchiha Sasuke yang percaya bahwa menjadi aktor terkenal merupakan takdir yang sudah digariskan, menjadi bintang dan dikagumi tanpa perlu bersembunyi-sembunyi menyelesaikan kasus badan intelejen yang menurutnya tidak memiliki estetika sama sekali.

Berbekal hal tersebut akhirnya tiga pemuda ini sepakat untuk membuat suatu skema yang berhubungan satu sama lain dan dapat saling mendukung dan menguntungkan. Titik awal dimulai dari Naruto yang mendirikan satu perusaahn yang sekarang dikenal sebagai NNS Inc. Tentu saja tak luput dari dukungan Shikamaru dan Sasuke dari belakang layar, si bungsu Uchiha sebagai penanam modal terbesar setelah Naruto, dan si jenius Nara sebagai pembuat strategi akan berdiri nan jalannya perusahaan tersebut–termasuk terciptanya Himesty yang sekarang dimiliki secara pribadi oleh Naruto adalah hasil susunan rencana dari otak seorang Shikamaru ketika mereka semua masih SMA.

Mendengar cerita yang disampaikan dengan versi yang mudah dipahami oleh pria di sampingnya tersebut, Hinata seperti sedang menyaksikan film biografi yang penuh teka-teki atau bak membaca sebuah novel klasik dimana karakter utamanya adalah bos muda tampan dan kedua temannya itu. Dia sempurna tak mempercayai jika faktanya kesuksesan seorang Uzumaki Naruto berawal dari sebuah imajinasi liar dan kenakalan anak SMA, terutama meratapi dirinya sendiri yang tidak pernah bisa seberani itu menantang takdir hingga usianya sekarang.

"Kau pasti tak asing lagi dengan bocah Uchiha ini,"

Hinata menggumam benar sebagai jawaban, kebetulan tahu siapa itu Uchiha Sasuke–atau tidak terelak bagi gadis muda sepertinya. Pria tersebut adalah seorang bintang model dan aktor papan atas yang namanya berada di urutan paling terkenal dalam dunia entertainment. Serial TV yang sedang tayang dan paling banyak ditonton serta ditunggu setiap penggemar film saat ini juga dibintangi pria bermarga Uchiha tesebut, yang seperti biasa mendapat paling banyak sorotan atau gosip meskipun perannya hanya sebagai karakter pendukung. Keseharian Hinata ketika sedang ada kuliah adalah mendengar pembicaraan gadis-gadis di kampusnya mengenai aktor tersebut hingga telinganya panas–jadi secara tak sengaja dia tahu siapa itu Sasuke.

Naruto melanjutkan pada titik dimana dia mulai melambungkan nama putra bungsu klan Uchiha tersebut dalam dunia hiburan. Saat itu, ketika ulang tahun Himesty yang ketiga–dimana koleksi nomor tiga tersebut menjadi produk yang mendapatkan hasil penjualan terbanyak selama delapan tahun Himesty berdiri–dia menjadikan Sasuke sebagai modelnya, dan tentu saja debut bersama satu model gadis yang tidak mungkin dihilangkan. Bisa dikatakan, produk ketiga tersebut adalah satu-satunya produk yang dipromosikan oleh dua pasangan model dalam satu cover.

Produk utamanya adalah liontin berbahan titanium yang bertanam permata langka membentuk tulisan Jepang kuno, dipakai dan dikenalkan oleh model pendatang yang masih segar dan terkenal saat itu ... adalah gadis muda bernama Haruno Sakura. Rambut sewarna musim semi yang memancarkan keceriaan penuh warna, berdiri mengenakan gaun senada di tengah liarnya kedalaman hutan sebagai latar belakang, mengusung tema seorang gadis polos nan ceria yang tidak tahu seperti apa gelap dan bahayanya dunia.

Berdiri dingin di belakang gadis polos tersebut, Uchiha Sasuke menjelma menjadi roh yang berpakaian serba hitam dan mengenakan anting silver disepuh kristal sewarna es beku yang tampak mematikan. Dia tak ubahnya seorang malaikat kegelapan yang sedang menjaga seorang gadis kecil ditengah jahatnya dunia. Merah muda dan hitam ... mereka berdua sempurna berlawanan dalam segala sisi, namun tak bisa dipisahkan–membuat tema tersebut terlihat sangat mencekam dan nyata, keglamoran yang membuat orang penasaran.

"Setelah itu mereka berdua, terutama Sasuke langsung mendapat banyak tawaran majalah dan perusahaan. Serta awal mula dia berkenalan dengan produsen film senior yang kemudian menjadikannya bintang aktor paling fenomenal sejak sepuluh tahun terakhir." Naruto menyetir mobil dengan kecepatan sedang agar tak menambah kegugupan Hinata, "Dan perihal hubungan mereka yang selalu menjadi perbicangan panas dunia hiburan selama bebrapa tahun memang benar. Biar kuberitahu sesuatu yang masih belum menjadi gosip saat ini, bahwa dia akan melamar Sakura setelah menyelesaikan serialnya."

Hinata tidak terbengong seperti sebelumnya, karena bukan sebuah kejutan besar lagi saking banyaknya kontrovensi mengenai hubungan dua orang tersebut. Jika pada akhirnya mereka sudah yakin untuk melanjutkan ke jenjang yang labih serius, maka itu melegakan baginya. "Kalau Shikamaru?" Hinata melanjutkan ke sebuah pertanyaan. Karena semenjak dia berada di Kyoto selalu hanya sekeliling apartemen dan kampus, dia tidak tahu siapa teman Naruto yang satunya itu.

"Dia menjabat sebagai sekertaris kabinet saat ini, menjadi anggota parlemen termuda dalam sejarah pemerintahan modern Jepang. Sasuke sedang berusaha menggunakan wewenang dan koneksi keluarganya untuk menjamin Shikamaru agar dapat naik Perdana Menteri setelah dua masa mendatang."

Itu benar mengagumkan, Hinata tak percaya prestasi sebesar itu bisa dimiliki dengan mudah oleh teman Naruto yang satu tersebut"Jika boleh bertanya, siapakah dari kalian yang sudah sampai di titik yang kalian cita-citakan?" Sudah lewat lebih sepuluh tahun masa-masa yang dibicarakan tersebut.

"Tidak ada,"Naruto mengambil nafas perlahan sambil memutar setir melewati belokan. "Sasuke masih perlu menembus industri perfilman barat, Shikamaru masih belum menjadi Perdana Menteri, dan aku perlu menjamin perusahaanku tetap efektif mendukung mereka berdua sampai puncak."

Hinata bergumam takjub akan kebergantungan mereka masing-masing yang begitu absolut. "Apakah kalian, maksudku menemukan banyak hambatan sampai di titik ini?" Tak lengkap jika sebuah jalan kesuksesan tidak diwarnai intrik.

Naruto tertawa pelan merasa asing dengan pertanyaan tersebut. "Menurutmu berapa banyak tudingan tak beralasan atau pencemaran nama baik yang diterima Sasuke selama ini, sebagai bintang industri hiburan antara penggemar setidaknya berbanding sama dengan pembenci. Sekalipun dia laki-laki dan tampak dingin di luar, dia sering mengatakan jika tak tahan dengan hinaan orang terutama terhadap hubungannya dengan Sakura. Dan Shikamaru ... bagi prajurit militer sejati dan bermartabat seperti keluarganya, berpolitik adalah hal yang bisa dikatakan tabu. Secara tak langsung dia seperti diusir dari rumahnya ketika memutuskan untuk menjadi politisi."

Hinata dapat mengerti akan hal itu dan dapat membayangkan kesulitannya, "Lalu dirimu?"Dia ingin tahu rintangan semacam apa yang dilangkahi pria tangguh di sampingnya itu.

"Aku punya buku yang berisi daftar peristiwa percobaan pembunuhan terhadapku serta profil orang-orang yang melakukannya, kau boleh melihatnya kapan-kapan."

Nadanya terdengar seperti siswa yang sedang meminjamkan buku sekolah, mengesampinkan fakta mengerikan yang membuat Hinata hampir sulit bernafas. Dia tak berani bertanya lebih lagi karena kegugupan yang sebelumnya menguasai dirinya–tertekan karena memikirkan bakal bertemu pasangan besar Uzumaki yang terkenal– ditambah gemetar dan berkeringat dingin membayangkan setiap percobaan pembunuhan pria itu. Tentu saja Hinata belum lupa saat bos muda itu diracuni hingga nyaris mati pada malam tempo hari, bahkan dia sudah tak yakin apakah masih sanggup melihat situasi semacam itu lagi secara langsung.

Naruto sebenarnya berniat mengangkat topik menarik yang bisa membuat gadis di sisinya itu lupa akan keresahannya, dan kenyataan dia justru membuat gadis tersebut ketakutan. "Apa yang kau resahkan? Orang tuaku tidak menakutkan seperti yang kau pikir. Yah, mungkin ibuku agak kejam. Tapi itu hanya kepadaku, jika dengan orang lain dia sangat ramah dan menyenangkan."

"Tapi, Uzumaki-san ... apakah perlu kau mempertemukanku dengan mereka?"

Mengenai alasan kenapa gadis tersebut sampai segugup itu Naruto sebenarnya tahu, tapi dia tak ingin kondisi mental Hinata jadi terpengaruhi karena merasa tertekan. Dia memberi tatapan lembut ke wajah perempuan itu yang sedang memberi pandangan memelas kepadanya, memberikan usapan ringan berharap bisa menenangkan–dan menjelaskan jika semakin cepat maka lebih baik. "Aku takut dalam bayanganmu, kau sedang trauma dan memikirkan jika semua orang tua di dunia ini sama, seperti orang tuamu."Naruto mendekatkan diri sambil menarik wajah gadis tersebut mendekat, memberi kecupan lembut di pipi. "Agar kau sadar bahwa tidak ada lagi masa-masa seperti dulu dalam hidupmu mulai sekarang, maksudku jangan sampai ada ketakutan lagi."

Perlakuan itu sempurna membuat Hinata luluh, menawarkan kekuatan nan kepercayaan di sisi lain. Pria tersebut begitu menarik dalam perangai saat memberikan ciuman, hingga dia melupakan semacam sifat tak sopan atau kurang ajar dalam faktanya, karena percaya bahwa perbuatan sosok di sampingnya itu tak beriring hasrat apa lagi niat melecehkan. Bukan karena dia mendadak jadi murahan, hanya saja merasa luar biasa saat dihadapkan dengan segala jenis keistimewaan serta ketulusan yang coba Naruto berikan cuma-cuma. Hinata yakin jika dalam kenyataan lain yang melakukan ini semua bukanlah Naruto, sekalipun lebih baik dari pria itu dalam segala aspek ... pasti tidak akan menimbulkan efek yang sama terhadapnya.

"Jangan menciumku sembarangan, Uzumaki-san. Ini jalan raya lho, bagaimana jika ada yang melihatmu?" Hinata berusaha memeringati, namun wajah polos dan mata berkaca-kaca membuatnya terlihat sebaliknya.

"Maksudmu jika di tempat yang sepi kau tidak keberatan aku melakukan hal yang lebih?"

Sebagai gadis yang masih berotak waras wajar bagi Hinata wajahnya memerah mendengar hal tersebut. "J-jangan ngawur,"

"Maaf, karena khawatir aku tak tahan untuk melakukannya. Apa kau marah?"

"Tidak," reaksi berlebihan dari Hinata membuat suasana perjalan agak menyenangkan, dan sekejap dia melupakan perasaan resah sebelumnya. "Hanya saja, jika ada yang melihat dan mengambil foto lalu memberikannya ke media kau pasti dihujat, aku tak ingin jadi penyebabnya."

Naruto tertawa kecil mendengar sesuatu yang tidak pernah disangkanya, "Aku senang kau memikirkanku. Tapi soal yang kau katakan barusan ... aku penasaran bagaimana jadinya."

Hinata berubah kesal mendengar tanggapan tersebut, "Jangan pernah membahayakan reputasimu karenaku Uzumaki-san, aku serius soal ini." Banyak situasi yang bisa merubah gadis polos itu menjadi berani dalam sekejap mata, salah satunya–yang baru– adalah mengenai resiko yang didapat pria itu jika terlalu berlebihan memperlakukannya.

"Baiklah, untuk beberapa poin aku akan memperhatikannya. Tapi jika kau melarangku mengambil tindakan terhadap sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kebahagiaan terlebih keselamatanmu, sampai mati tidak akan aku dengarkan."

"Kenapa kau keras kepala jika menyangkut hal itu," Hinata ingin memastikan apakah jika suatu saat dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan sikap berlebihan tersebut, adalah hal yang normal. "Maaf, mungkin ini tidak sopan ... tapi kebahagiaanku tidak sepenuhnya berada di tanganmu, lho."

Naruto tertawa rendah lagi sambil menembus jalanan antar kota yang lengang nan luas dengan mobil mewahnya, "Apa kau meragukan kemampuanku untuk bisa membuatmu terus bahagia hingga mungkin kau lupa jika pernah punya masa lalu yang buruk?" Dia memberi penekanan bak menginterogasi.

Hinata sesungguhnya tak ingin berdebat persoalan itu, namun sekalipun Uzumaki Naruto memang peguasa hebat yang bisa melakukan segala sesuatu tanpa kesusahan, mampu melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang tampak musathil dengan sempurna–seperti memasak atau meracik cokelat– bukan berarti perasaan murninya boleh dikuasai sesuka hati. "Aku tidak sepenuhnya percaya,"

"Baguslah, itu yang ingin kudengar." Setelah itu hening, dan mendadak kecepatan mobil bertambah dengan perlahan hingga lebih dari batas maksimum. Kemampuan mengemudi Naruto terbilang mengagumkan, mampu menguasai pergerakan dan lintasan tanpa menimbulkan kesan kasar. Dia sebenarnya punya urusan di Uzu's Group yang sempat ditunda sebelumnya, tidak terlalu genting namun layak diselesaikan cepat-cepat. Karena tidak punya niat meninggalkan Hinata di rumah sendirian di hari pertama gadis itu tinggal di sana, tak ada salahnya Naruto mengajak juga.

Namun buruknya, perubahan suasana yang dirasakan Hinata serta kecepatan mengemudi pria itu mendapat kesalahfahaman dari dirinya. Dia berpikir Naruto mungkin saja marah saat ini, "M-maaf jika membuatmu tersinggung. Aku jujur ketika mengharapkan tidak ada hal buruk yang menimpamu karenaku, sebab tidak ada alasan kau harus mengalaminya."

Naruto sempat merasa frustasi saat mendengar perkataan tersebut, dia tahu Hinata sedang berusaha untuk mendapatkan keyakinan bahwa perempuan itu tidak akan membawa kesialan terhadap dirinya. "Aku tidak tahu dampak buruk apa yang kau pikirkan, namun jika kau memang serius maka jangan pernah membuatku terlalu khawatir."

"A-aku akan berusaha,"

Sebagai pria dua delapan tahun dimana setiap harinya mengalami lebih banyak hal rumit ketimbang orang-orang lain membuat Naruto sangat terampil menghadapi situasi, dan ini adalah pertama kalinya dia kesulitan untuk menyikapi sesuatu. Tapi tetap saja perangainya yang sempurna dan menawan sebagai ciri khas dengan sekejap didapatkannya kembali. "Sebentar, tunggu di sini," dia menepikan mobilnya dekat tebing bukit perbatasan sebelum sampai di pinggiran kota asalnya, berhenti di jalanan yang aspalnya tertutupi dedaunan cokelat pohon yang gugur nan berserakan. Naruto turun dan menghampiri jembatan pendek dari sebuah hulu sungai yang curam, hanya berdiri di sana dan menghirup nafas lekat-lekat.

Tindakan tersebut tentu saja membuat Hinata terheran, namun karena diminta agar menunggu dia hanya berdiam diri di mobil sambil melirik bos muda itu yang sedang berdiri bak patung, dengan latar belakang musim gugur yang suram menyesakkan. Sejenak kemudian Naruto kembali dan melanjutkan perjalanan, setelah lima belas menit keluar bukit mereka sampai di kawasan Uzu's Group yang begitu hidup dan modern.

Hinata tak kuasa menutup mulutnya karena takjub, melihat secara langsung bangunan megah dari perusahaan raksasa yang terkenal di seluruh wilayah timur. Di dalam area yang sangat luas tersebut berdiri tiga gedung besar nan tinggi, di sekelilingnya dibuatkan jalur mobil dan pejalan kaki yang dibingkai rerumputan serta pohon-pohon menyejukkan mata. Pada satu bangunan yang tampak seperti gedung utama terpapang logo Uzu's yang kerap ia lihat di majalah dan iklan televisi maupun internet. Hinata tak percaya kerajaan semegah ini ternyata milik keluarga pria di sampingnya sekarang, pemandangan di matanya tersebut sukses menambah kesan Naruto sebagai orang kaya sampai sepuluh kali lipat dari yang Hinata bayangkan sebelum- sebelum ini.

Tak jauh dari area perusahaan tersebut, mobil mereka menuju sebuah rumah yang tak begitu besar namun mewah, berdiri di lahan pribadi yang luas nan kaya akan tumbuhan, serta tampak asri karena menyatu antara kemewahan dan sejuknya alam.

Setelah menghentikan mobil di depan rumah, Naruto turun dengan menuntun Hinata yang tak henti-hentinya berdebar dan gelisah. Dia paham gadis itu sudah berada di puncak kegugupan dalam situasinya saat ini, tapi tak ada yang bisa Naruto lakukan selain yakin benar bahwa nantinya akan baik-baik saja. "Jangan begitu resah, percayalah semua tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan mengenai orang tuaku. Saat menemui keluargamu yang menyeramkan kemarin, aku bahkan tidak gugup sedikitpun."

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu dong," Hinata sebal hingga ingin menangis rasanya, bagaimana bisa pria itu justru memperparah keadaan dengan mengingatkan dia dengan kelurganya kembali. Memikirkan bagaimana mengerikannya keluarga Hyuga–apa lagi orang tuanya, hanya menambah ketakutannya.

Naruto membawa gadis tersebut ke lantai dua saat mengingat kebiasaan ibunya di jam saat ini, tentu saja setelah tahu bahwa wanita itu sedang tidak ada agenda sekarang. Dan benar saja ... wanita bersurai merah panjang yang begitu anggun bersinar itu ada balkon lantai atas, sedang menyirami tanaman di sebuah taman kecil yang terawat nan indah. "Halo, apa ada orang di rumah?"

Namikaze Kushina, sosok dimaksud yang mengenakan kemeja putih sederhana dibungkus gaun hijau polos, rambut merahnya panjang sempura nan menyilaukan dihiasi klip hitam di ujung dahi, orang yang parasnya masuk dalam sepuluh wanita dewasa tercantik Asia itu ... tidak menolehkan kepala barang melirik pun, "Kau masih ingat rumah memangnya?" Dia masih sibuk melanjutkan kegiatan menyiram bunga. "Biasanya ketika ke sini kau hanya mampir ke kantor Minato, tanpa sedikitpun menginjakkan kaki di rumah dimana aku membesarkanmu?"

"Kenapa ibu begitu sensitif di pagi-pagi begini, kau akan cepat tua,"

"Oh, aku masih ingat saat kau pernah melamar ibumu yang tua ini ketika kecil," dari nadanya wanita itu seakan sudah menang telak.

"Saking sulitnya aku menyuai seorang gadis, tidak ada salahnya mencoba melamar ibuku sendiri,"

"Jika kau lebih kaya dari ayahmu, aku akan mempertimbangkannya kok, putraku ..."

Naruto hanya mendengus rendah, "Syarat yang kau ajukan sangat mustahil, bagaimana mungkin ada orang tua yang tega membiarkan putranya melajang," dia menarik lembut Hinata yang terbengong agar berdiri di depannya, lalu melangkah kembali meninggalkan gadis itu di sana. "Aku akan ke kantor ayah,"

"Tunggu dul–" sebelum Kushina berhasil mencegah putranya melenggang pergi, dia berubah kaku dan kehilangan suara ketika menangkap seseorang di sudut matanya. Saking sulitnya menggambarkan situasi antara terkejut dan kalut, dia sampai menjatuhkan penyiram tanaman di tangannya karena kehilangan fokus.

Hinata pun yang masih memasang ekspresi tak percaya sebab melihat interaksi Naruto dengan ibunya barusan yang terbilang tak normal, bos tampan nan tampak dingin tersebut ternyata bisa sebergurau itu jika dengan sang ibu, menambah satu poin lagi mengenai Uzumaki Naruto yang belum pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya.

Dan waktu mulai lambat membeku saat gadis muda itu tersadar bahwa sedang ditatap wanita di hadapannya saat ini, membangunkan dirinya dengan keras hingga nafasnya sesak karena malu dan takut ... kelewat takut hingga terlihat sekali kaki-kakinya yang bergetar. Hinata spontan membungkuk kaku dan seformal mungkin, berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya agar tak dianggap kurang sopan. "N-nyoya, senang bertemu dengan anda," jujur dia sepenuhnya merasa seperti ujung daun kecil yang termakan ulat, berhadapan dengan wanita bak bunga terindah di antara bunga-bunga lainnya.

Yah, sekalipun Naruto ternyata sempat memberikan Hinata pakaian terbaik dan super mahal tadi pagi–yang sudah disiapkan pria itu sejak awal pertanda memang sudah punya niat membawa dirinya ke sini hari ini– berupa kemeja hangat warna marun dengan kerah segitiga yang dibungkus coat pucat melewati pahanya, beserta skinny jeans hitam yang berpadu dengan sempurna. Semuanya adalah koleksi terbaik brand 'U' yang terkenal mengutamakan kesederhanaan dan warna polos nan nyaman dipandang, untuk harga tak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Yang membuatnya heran adalah ... bagaimana mungkin pria itu tahu ukuran bajunya dengan begitu pas?

Sesungguhnya gadis itu hanya kurang percaya diri karena baru pertama tampil lebih dari biasanya seperti ini, terlebih dihadapkan dengan wanita yang jangan dipersoalkan lagi taraf kecantikannya dari dulu hingga sekarang. Kenyataannya Hinata tampak manis dan cerah tanpa membuang kesan sopan santunnya yang lembut, boleh dikatakan parasnya sudah sangat memenuhi standar bertamu ke keluarga yang berstatus tinggi seperti Kushina. Cuma saja gadis itu tidak memiliki pemikiran tersebut dan cenderung takut dianggap kurang sopan–atau lebih buruknya dianggap berlebihan. Lagipula, untuk seukuran gadis yang nyatanya sanggup menakhlukkan hati pria dingin yang hingga usia dua delapan tahun belum tertarik dengan perempuan manapun ... menjelaskan kecantikan Hinata tidak berada di tingkat yang umum apalagi sembarangan–maksudnya dalam segala aspek.

Melihat gadis mungil di depannya yang sedang membungkuk menyembunyikan diri, Kushina segera tersadar dan buru-buru menghampirinya. "Astaga, siapa namamu anakku?" Ia begitu antusias hingga ingin rasanya memeluk Hinata, gadis tersebut terlihat begitu manis apalagi dengan wajah merah menahan gugup–dia jadi sangat gemas.

Hinata tak langsung menjawab karena hatinya mendadak buncah akan kehangatan yang aneh, tak butuh waktu berlama-lama bagi wanita keibuan di dekatnya itu menghantarkan kasih sayang, hanya dengan sikapnya yang bersemangat disertai panggilan yang tak pernah ia dengar dari siapapun di dunia ini sebelumnya ... Hinata jadi ingin meminta maaf pada Naruto karena sempat berburuk sangka terhadap orang tua pria itu.

"N-nama saya, Hinata," suaranya serak dan makin tercekat di akhir. Bukan karena lidahnya hampir mengucapkan marga Hyuga, melainkan perasaan dalam dirinya yang memaksa meledak dan tumpah. Air matanya meleleh dan membuat gadis tersebut menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam, meraih bulir-bulir dengan jemarinya sambil mengucapkan kata maaf. Saat ini sikapnya pasti sudah di puncak ketidakpantasan, bagaimana mungkin dia menangis saat harus menanggapi pertanyaan wanita tersebut dengan santun.

"Aduh, kenapa kau menangis? Apa aku sebegitu menakutkan?" Yang awlanya kelewat energik, melihat gadis itu yang tersiak spontan membuat Kushina gelisah.

Hinata menggeleng keras-keras, "B-bukan, tentu saja ... maafkan saya. Saya tidak tahu kenapa saya menangis," namun badannya yang makin bergetar dan isakan yang menyedihkan seakan tak membiarkan dirinya memperbaiki situasi, yang dapat dilakukannya hanya mengucapkan maaf dan meringkuk tubuhnya agar lebih rendah.

Kushina mengulas senyum lembut sembari merengkuh gadis mungil itu, memberi usapan ringan di puncak kepal agar menumpahkan air mata tersebut pada dirinya. "Tak apa, jangan ditahan. Mudah menangis bagi seorang perempuan adalah anugrah, kau harus bersyukur."

Sekalipun begitu Hinata tetap menahannya sebisa mungkin agar tak kelewat kurang ajar, jadi tidak lewat satu menit dia sudah cukup tenang dan bisa berperilaku normal di hadapan ibu Naruto. "Sekali lagi maafkan saya, saya menangis mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya saya bertemu orang sebaik dan seramah anda." Dia kini sedang dipeluk wanita tersebut, jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menundukkan kepala sabagai tanda penyesalan.

"Kau berlebihan, aku tidak sebaik itu."

"Itu benar, bagaimana pun saya bukan siapa-siapa. Tapi anda tetap menyambut saya dengan sangat hangat mengesampingkan siapa saya sebenarnya."

Kushina tertawa kecil, "Jika boleh sombong, rumahku ini tidak bisa dimasuki oleh orang yang bukan siapa-siapa lho ... kenyataan kau bisa berdiri di sini tanpa upaya atau membuat janji, artinya kau lebih penting dari semua orang penting yang pernah ke sini, apalagi bocah itu yang membawamu."

"Terima kasih atas sanjungan anda, saya hanya beruntung bisa bertemu dengan Uzumaki-san."

"Keberuntungan juga termasuk takdir, jadi jangan pernah menyangkal takdir yang mempertemukan kalian."

Hinata memerah mendengar perkataan bijak tersebut, seakan baru ketahuan apa saja yang pernah dia pikirkan mengenai putra Kushina itu. Jika dia cukup berani dan bodoh, maka ia akan mengakui perbuatannya yang kejam tersebut saat ini dan meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Tapi pasti akan jadi melantur dan aneh, jadi dia urungkan. Lagipula orang yang lebih pantas menerima permintaan maaf soal itu adalah Naruto sendiri–wajahnya makin memerah memikirkan tanggapan bos muda itu yang tak pernah berhasil ia terka jika nanti dia meminta maaf, jadi diurungkan juga saja. "Saya akan selalu mengingatnya,"

"Jangan terlalu formal." Kushina membawa gadis itu ke sebuah bangku di bawah kanopi, tempat bersantai yang nyaman dan pastinya sejuk. "Apa kau ingin minum atau makan sesuatu?"

"Tolong jangan repot ... anda bisa melanjutkan kegiatan anda, saya akan senang jika boleh ikut membantu."

"Lain kali kita bisa merawat tanaman bersama, namun untuk sekarang mengobrol jauh lebih baik." Kushina pergi tak lebih dari lima menit dan kembali dengan dua gelas parfait granola bluebery. "Sudah berapa lama kau mengenal putraku?"

Mengabaikan whip cream yang dingin, parfait adalah menu favoritnya saat hari dimana ia ingin bermalas-malasan di apartemen. "Hanya empat hari, saat itu putra anda menyelamatkan saya." Dia menggumam sejenak sebelum bercerita bebagai peristiwa di antara dirinya dan Naruto. Membuang bagian-bagian yang menyangkut keluarganya, dia belum ingin menceritakan tragedi tersebut.

Kushina beberapa kali bermuka masam mendengar cerita Hinata, yang jelas saja secara garis besar hanya tentang bagaimana putranya bersikap berlebihan–namun dingin– kepada gadis tersebut. "Oh Tuhan, aku selalu muak pada bocah itu yang tak ada manis-manisnya kepada perempuan," katanya bersungut-sungut seolah ingin memecahkan sesuatu.

Hinata terbatuk kecil dan mengalihkan wajahnya yang seperti biasa, bersemu, "A-ahh, dia sangat baik kok kepada saya sungguh," lagi pula mana mungkin dia bercerita soal perlakuan Naruto yang 'tak boleh diceritakan' kan? Wanita di hadapannya itu hanya tidak tahu bagaiman perbuatan sang anak, yang saking manisnya sering membuat dirinya meleleh seperti air.

"Dasarnya dia memang baik sih, tapi jika tahu kebaikannya tidak berakhir sia-sia. Anak itu selalu berpikir jika energinya hanya boleh dihabiskan dengan hal-hal yang diperlukan saja." Kushina antara senang tidak senang saat mengatakan itu, senang karena tiba-tiba mendapat teman mengobrol apalagi dengan gadis manis seperti Hinata, dan tampak muram karena ingatannya mengarah pada sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan di suatu masa dahulu.

"Sebenarnya dulu dia anaknya ceria, banyak bicara hampir sepertiku, sampai saat itu..." tuturnya dengan senyum tipis yang natural, namun memendam kesedihan. "Naruto pernah mengalami dua kali kasus penculikan saat kecil. Yang pertama adalah saat umurnya delapan tahun, hanya penculikan biasa dimana mereka cuma meminta tebusan uang. Namun setahun setelahnya, penculikan kembali terjadi dimana peristiwa ini mengubah dirinya nyaris seratus delapan puluh derajat, yang berawal dari timbulnya penyakit tak bisa disembuhkan."

Hinata tak bisa langsung mengerti sekaligus apa yang didengarnya, namun itu cukup membuatnya berhenti bergerak dan lupa bernafas. Dari apa yang pernah ia saksikan saat pria itu diracuni tempo hari, dan perkataan yang ia anggap melantur tentang percobaan-percobaan pembunuhan ... sesungguhnya ia sanggup membayangkan sedikit seperti apa hidup yang dilewati Naruto. Tapi mendengarnya langsung kenyataan yang dia pikirkan, bisa sekejap membuat dadanya sesak seperti sekarang.

"Sebagai orang tua aku tak pernah berhenti menyalahkan diri atas apa yang ditimpa putraku tersebut. Sebab dampak dari peristiwa itu, menjadi alasan Naruto melepaskan hak waris Uzu's Group, membuatnya menutup hati agar tak menyeret orang lain ke dalam hidupnya." Kushina membawa tatapannya kepada Hinata, memberikan belaian kecil nan penuh kelembutan.

"Namun tiba-tiba kau datang, sungguh aku tidak bisa menutupi kegembiraanku atas kehadiranmu. Kenapa anak itu membawamu ke sini pasti tak lain agar aku memberitahu mengenai segala tentangnya. Tapi aku tidak mau, itu sih tanggung jawabnya sendiri." Wajahnya cemberut bak balita yang kesal, sejenak mampu mengembalikan suasana kembali menyenangkan. "Aku hanya berpesan, segera setelah kau tahu semuanya ... jangan sampai ada keraguan dalam dirimu, itu saja."

Hinata menimang-nimang seperti apa jati diri pria itu seolah dirinya yang sudah terlanjur timbul sebuah rasa saat ini bisa jadi terbalik saat mengetahuinya, memikirkan hal itu mendadak membuat ia tak siap. "Tapi, sepertinya saya sudah jatuh hati kepadanya. Saya sadar, sangatlah memungkinkan bagi kebanyakan gadis untuk tertarik pada Uzumaki-san tak terkecuali saya, artinya perasaan ini memang bukan hal yang besar." Apakah belum ada orang yang sudah memperingati kebiasaan buruk Hinata yang mudah terus terang tanpa memikirkan situasinya? Sial-lah dirinya yang bodoh itu.

"Namun ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa saya mengerti alasannya, pada titik mana atau hal apa yang membuat saya jatuh hati padanya ... saya sungguh tidak tahu. Karena kebaikannya kah? Dihitung-hitung saya lebih sering kesal karena perbuatannya ketimbang mensyukuri kebaikannya." Pada kalimat terakhir wajahnya memerah, terbayang tingkah orang yang dimaksud selama empat hari ini. "Yang pasti saya tetap sadar posisi dan status saya, tapi saya juga tidak bisa memendamnya mentah-mentah. Ini pertama kalinya, saya tidak tahu apakah ini benar atau tidak."

Kushina kagum dengan sifat Hinata yang bisa mengabaikan konsekuensi demi menyampaikan isi hati seperti itu, di sisi lain juga khawatir akan dampak dari ketidaksadaran tesebut. "Begini, jika waktu diputar kembali dan kau bertemu orang lain–bukan Naruto, tapi dalam keadaan dan pristiwa yang sepenuhnya sama ... apakah kau akan merasakan hal yang sama seperti sekarang?"

Hinata menggeleng meskipun butuh waktu yang cukup lama baginya untuk membayangkan, tapi dia yakin betul bahwa orang yang berbeda pasti juga membawa dampak yang berbeda–sekalipun kondisinya sama. Bisa jadi lebih bisa jadi kurang, yang jelas perasaanya saat ini tidak mungkin tergantikan lagi.

"Selanjutnya, jika kau bertemu dengan Naruto tapi dalam situasi yang berbeda dari saat itu–yang bisa kau bayangkan saja, apakah kau akan merasakan hal yang sama?"

Kali ini butuh waktu lebih lama untuk Hinata memikirkan jawaban, namun pada akhirnya dia menggeleng juga. Sudah jelas situasi yang berbeda juga menimbulkan dampak yang berbeda. "Tapi setidaknya saya merasa, dalam titik yang diuasahakan pada akhirnya saya tetap merasakan perasaan ini pada Uzumaki-san. Ini seperti ... jika saya sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Uzumaki-san selama hidup saya, seolah tidak mungkin lagi bagi saya merasakan perasaan seperti ini pada orang lain. Ini juga sesuatu yang tidak saya mengerti alasannya."

"Apa kau ingin perasaanmu terbalas?"

Hinata merasa kejujurannya seolah sedang dimanfaatkan saat ini, tapi dia tidak ingin bohong–memendamnya. "Saya ingin,"

"Maka jangan lagi kau pikirkan tentang kebenaran. Hanya saja, anakku ... fakta mengenainya bisa-bisa membuatmu jatuh dalam kekecewaan yang teramat sangat, yang mungkin membuatmu butuh dua kali kehidupan untuk mengikhlaskan." Ujar Kushina.

.

.

.

.

**NOTE : **Sebelum ada yang bertanya kenapa marga Naruto adalah Uzumaki, sementara Kushina adalah Namikaze ... saya akan mengatakan, nanti akan ada jawabannya.

* * *

**Reply Some Reviews :**

**ranggagian67 : **Mungkin semenjak FFn diblokir pengunjungnya jadi berkurang. Untungnya saya menulis karena hobi :D kalo nggak udah pasti saya ikut hengkang xd. Soal penulisan saya yang berat, saya nggak sadar :D

**aoi doi : **Hahah :D ... setidaknya orang seperti anda-lah yang menjadi alasan author seperti saya semangat untuk menulis. Terima kasih sudah menjadi reader yang hebat.

Guest 1 : Penulis-penulis terkenal dunia itu seolah punya sihir di tangan mereka, saya tidak pernah berhenti belajar dari tulisan-tulisan mereka. Terima kasih atas sanjungannya, soal ide cerita bisa jadi dari anime atau film, yang pasti referensi utama bagi saya dari novel atau buku.

Guest 2 : Sad end? Ini rawan sad end lho ... xd :D tergantung dari sudut mana reader mengambilnya.

**Thanks for Reading**

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Massive Conscience**

**Disclaim : M. Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Gak jelas, Banyak kekurangan**

**Genre : Romance**** – Marriage – Goes to Drama**

**Rate : ****T+ - M**

* * *

Pria itu kembali menjelang makan siang, saat Hinata dan wanita bersurai merah di sana sedang merawat tanaman–obrolan berat selang tadi sudah berakhir dengan alami tanpa meninggalkan kesan apapun yang sempat terbayangkan sebelumnya– yang didominasi penjelasan ibu Naruto mengenai bunga-bunga di taman tersebut. Terakhir adalah bunga safron, yang umunya dibuat rempah dengan harga jadi bisa sampai ribuan dolar. Dan sayangnya bunga itu tidak mekar pada bulan ini, ditambah fakta yang berjumlah beberapa kuncup saja tidak bermanfaat selain untuk hiasan dan wewangian.

Dari sudut matanya bos muda itu tetap menawan ditengah sederhananya arsitektur rumah, yang hanya terdiri dari kayu-kayu cerah dan dinding biasa. Hinata mulai mengerti bahwa kesan sederhana yang terpancar dari pria itu–anehnya selalu lebih menarik dari orang lain di matanya memang sudah diturunkan dari keluarga. Dan cukup dengan kenyataan saja, dimana kekayaan dan kekuasaannya bukanlah hal yang bisa dimiliki orang sederhana biasa, itu tidak bisa disangkal walau dalam bentuk dan penampilan seperti apapun.

Layaknya kini, setelan semi formal berupa blazer sewarna susu, membungkus kemeja senada mata birunya yang kasual serta celana hitam biasa nan kontras. Mendadak dia sadar sudah mengira jika pria itu bakal paling sempurna dengan setelan gelap, ternyata salah besar. Karena sekarang yang dilihatnya, dengan baju cerah terkesan asal ambil asal pakai tersebut tak mengurangi sedikitpun figur sempurnanya.

Hinata juga baru sadar akan samanya warna pakaian luar yang mereka berdua kenakan, hampir serasi–mungkin dari brand yang sama juga. Dia penasaran tampak seperti apa keduanya di mata orang lain kalau-kalau berjalan berdampingan. Ah, pemikiran memalukan dan tak berguna seperti itu muncul makin sering dalam kepalanya.

"Aku akan kembali ke Kyoto menyiapkan penerbangan dan bakal di luar negeri selama tiga hari ke depan, kau bisa tinggal di sini selama apa pun."

Perkataan itu tidak untuk orang lain, seolah sengaja menempatkan dirinya dalam situasi yang tak bisa kemana-mana. Hinata percaya pria itu tidak mau tahu kalau dirinya tidak bisa melakukan hal tersebut

"Sebenarnya sih, kalian memang tidak boleh tinggal serumah terlalu lama. Kecuali," Kushina hanya berniat menggoda putranya saja, agar bocah itu segera mewujudkan kepastian–tanpa sadar ada orang yang lebih tersudut dengan wajah memerah di hadapannya.

"Kecuali ada orang yang bisa melindunginya lebih baik dari aku,"

"Gadis ini membutuhkan lebih dari hanya sebuah perlindungan,"

Hinata tak merasa terbantu sama sekali dengan sanggahan Naruto barusan, diperparah perkataan wanita di depannya yang tampak senang sekali jika bisa mendesak sang putra. Dia hanya menunduk pura-pura punya kesibukan memegangi bunga, berharap pria tersebut tidak mencoba menebak apa saja yang ia bicarakan–yang kalau kelewatan sudah pasti membuatnya sangat malu.

"Pergilah setelah makan siang, ibu ragu kau akan ke sini lagi dalam waktu dekat." Kushina tidak penasaran dengan reaksi atau tanggapan Naruto, kalau toh dia sungguh-sungguh menggoda sekalipun. Jadi dengan cepat mengakhiri keusilannya yang sia-sia tersebut. "Masaklah makanan, sudah lama rasanya tidak memakan kentang daging."

Dari caranya bergerak yang tak mau membuang waktu lebih, Naruto tampak sedang buru-buru. Namun pria itu tak membantah soal perintah ibunya barusan dan melangkah ke dapur dengan sekejap mungkin.

"Bisa kubantu?" Tak lewat sedetik Hinata menyusul, tampak canggung. Sekalipun senyum tipisnya yang terpatri di bibir cukup menjelaskan kondisi hatinya yang berbunga-bunga, sadar sudah makin jauh dirinya mempercayai sosok itu–menerima takdir yang anehnya belum masuk akal saja.

"Kau bisa merebus kentang?"

Senyumnya pupus, diganti seringai kesal nan pipi yang nyaris mengembung dengan polosnya. "Uzumaki-san," Hinata punya tekad untuk membiasakan diri terhadap kebiasaan pria itu yang suka membuatnya naik darah, sebelum dia kehilangan kendali dan mendatangkan bahaya lebih jauh lagi.

Naruto mengulas senyum sejenak, "Potong sesuai seleramu kalau begitu, rebus lalu bantu aku membumbui daging." Tangan terampilnya tak melewatkan detail yang dibutuhkan untuk menu masakannya, sesekali berpikir tambahan lainnya yang sesuai dengan cuaca dingin nan menusuk hari ini.

Dengan senang hati Hinata mengerjakan yang pria itu perintahkan, setelah melepas dan meletakkan mantel super mahal yang jelas saja dia tak bisa menjamin bakal aman dari noda–kalau tidak masih waras dia menimbang untuk melepas kemejanya juga. "Um, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" Tuturnya sambil menambahkan sayuran lainnya yang dapat ia temukan, seperti kacang dan wortel.

"Boleh saja, meskipun aku sudah menebak yang akan kau tanyakan."

"Kau bilang, aku harus mengetahui segala hal tentangmu yang padahal aku tidak bisa mengira sebanyak apa maksud dari _segala _itu." Hinata pelan-pelan memilih kata yang tepat untuk mengutarakan hal mengganjal tersebut, "Seperti apa sebenarnya? Aku yakin lebih suka mendengarnya langsung darimu, karena bagaimana tanggapanku nantinya lebih membuatku takut ketimbang fakta yang bakal kudengar."

"Dasar ibu yang tak pandai basa-basi," rutuk datar Naruto tanpa kehilangan fokus akan kegiatannya. "Tapi sebelumnya ada yang harus kupastikan terhadapmu. Setelah aku menjelaskan yang satu ini ... kau boleh saja iba terhadapku, merasa tidak nyaman dan berpikir macam-macam pun tak kularang. Namun jangan pernah memutuskan untuk kemana-kemana dari sisiku, setidaknya sebelum ada yang lebih baik dalam menjagamu."

Sejauh ini Hinata tidak pernah lebih pandai menangkap maksud pria itu secara langsung, alih-alih mengerti justru seolah pikirannya sedang keluar jalur. "Tahukah kau apa yang sedang kubayangkan sekarang?" Tanyanya sambil terbengong, "Kau mungkin psikopat yang akan memanggang dan mengulitiku hidup-hidup suatu hari nanti."

Naruto tersedak mendengar hal tersebut, membayangkan dirinya melakukan kejahatan seperti itu kepada seseorang–kepada gadis rapuh dihadapannya. Dia memang tidak lebih baik dari orang pada umumnya, tapi tidak juga kelewat jahat.

Hinata membawa matanya yang tidak berwarna asli tersebut kepada pria yang sedang bersama dirinya kini, melekat ketulusan di dalamnya–ketulusan yang asli. "Uzumaki-san, bahkan jika kenyataan kau lebih mengerikan dari yang kubayangkan barusan, aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Sekalipun ada seribu orang yang lebih baik dalam menjagaku seperti yang kau katakan, tak satupun dari mereka yang berhak terhadapku, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Dan kehadiranmu adalah untuk menyempurnakannya, kalau kau bertanya apa artinya dirimu buatku saat ini."

"Manis sekali," Naruto mengulas setengah senyum nan menggoda. "Kau pandai atau terbiasa mengatakan hal seperti itu? Aku tersentuh sungguh."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan," meski Hinata memerah dan memalingkan muka, dia sedang dalam posisi yang tidak mau dikalahkan.

"Hampir dua puluh tahun yang lalu, aku diculik oleh beberapa orang." Naruto mulai menjelaskan, layaknya menceritakan dongeng tidur seperti perjalanan tadi pagi. "Mereka membawaku ke pemukiman kuno nan terpencil entah di negara mana, aku menganggap begitu karena mereka tidak berbicara bahasa jepang. Di dalam ruangan putih yang terus menerus memancarkan sinar ungu, aku diikat dan dibaringkan dengan macam-macam slang serta kabel yang menempel. Mereka membiusku, di sisi lain juga tidak membiarkanku kehilangan kesadaran. Mengalirkan berbagai cairan dan serangkain listrik ke dalam tubuhku."

Hinata bisa membayangkan berada dalam kamar terisolasi, sendirian dengan perasaan tertekan karena pengawasan di mana-mana. Tapi keadaan pria terdengar berbeda, berada di antara orang-orang asing dengan segala perlakuan mereka yang lebih tidak manusiawi lagi. Dia sempat mengira berbagai hal mengejutkan atau mengerikan yang akan ia dengar, namun kenyataan yang disampaikan bisa jadi lebih buruk kalau dia sanggup memposisikan dirinya yang mengalami itu.

Meski di sudut matanya Naruto tidak tampak mengalami tanda-tanda atau gejala trauma ketika menceritan kejadian tersebut, dia menebak itu karena pembawan yang sempurna serta kendali diri, karena tidak mungkin pria itu mengarang cerita di saat seperti ini.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti berapa hari berada dalam ruangan itu, dengan kondisi tersebut. Suatu malam di awal musim dingin mereka membawaku kembali ke Jepang, meninggalkanku sendirian di tengah bukit yang kita lewati tadi, berdiri setengah sadar selama berjam-jam hingga nyaris mati membeku di sana. Kemudian ayah datang bersama orang-orang, bersama gurunya."

Di kepalanya teringat akan dedaunan kuning serta aspal hitan nan lembab, saat pria itu berdiri menyatu dengan alam yang suram. Tempat itu mungkin menjadi memori pahit, namun Hinata susah mempercayai alasan Naruto melakukan itu hanya untuk mengenangnya.

"Hingga kini aku tidak tahu siapa orang-orang tersebut, motif sebenarnya dibalik penculikan. Karena mereka tidak mengancam siapapun, meminta tebusan apalagi membunuhku pada akhirnya." Selama tadi Naruto berbicara sambil tetap melakukan kegiatan memasaknya, namun tidak sekarang. Setelah memasukkan daging ke dalam panggangan, dia berbalik memandang gadis di depannya. "Tapi satu hal yang pasti, kehidupanku berubah mengenaskan tak lama setelah itu. Mendadak aku kehilangan kemampuan untuk tertidur ... berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu."

"Maksudnya?" Hinata diam nan lekat mendengarkan, merasa aneh karena ditatap iba–bukannya sebaliknya dia yang harus bersimpati.

"Sesuatu muncul di dalam otakku, menempel dan merusak jaringan yang berfungsi mengatur tekanan darah, detak jantung dan produksi hormon. Pada orang sehat, ketika mereka hendak tidur tekanan darah mereka menurun. Denyut nadi melambat dari normalnya 80-100 menjadi 50-70, setiap orang berbeda tapi yang pasti tidak akan berbalik meningkat. Dan yang terjadi padaku justru itu, meningkat, makin lelap makin tinggi. Hal tersebut berpotensi membuatku terkena serangan jantung dan meninggal saat tidur."

Hinata merasa tubuhnya dingin dan kesulitan bernafas. "T-tidak mungkin," dia sama sekali tak bisa mempercayai perkataan Naruto, di sisi lain juga takut kalau itu benar-benar dialami pria yang berdiri di hadapannya tersebut.

"Aku sempat menjalani operasi, dengan persentase keberhasilan yang amat kecil. Persentase mengangkat sel baru yang merusak otakku itu tak lebih sepuluh persen, dan kalaupun berhasil aku tetap diyakini tak punya harapan bertahan hidup lagi. Seberuntung-beruntungnya pun bakal mati sembilan bulan setelah operasi. Mereka mengatakan bahwa jaringan yang rusak tak bisa diperbaiki lagi, cara satu-satunya untuk menyelamatkanku adalah dengan transplatasi otak baru. Tapi itu mustahil, saat itu bahkan hingga sekarang metode transplatasi otak manusia belum pernah direalisaikan. Ayah ibuku tak punya banyak pilihan, dari pada melihatku tersiksa semakin menderita hari demi hari, lebih baiknya kalau aku mendapatkan waktu lebih banyak untuk hidup." Naruto berpikir untuk menghentikan ceritanya melihat gadis itu gemetar dan memalingkan wajah. "Akhirnya aku menjalani operasi itu."

Hinata tidak berani menatap Naruto, menundukkan kepalanya dengan air mata yang menggenang. Dia tak sanggup lagi membayangkan seperti apa yang dilalui pria itu, orang yang dalam segala aspek begitu memukau, sempurna dalam matanya, sempurna membuat dirinya jatuh cinta–membawa fakta yang tak disangka."Dan kau berhasil, melewatinya juga melawannya. Kau hidup hingga kini, apa kau sembuh pada akhirnya?" Hinata tidak bertanya, dia memohon ... agar apa yang ia ucapkan memang benar.

"Aku tidak akan berdiri di sini kalau sembuh, mungkin aku bakal menjelma menjadi pria berengsek yang memandang rendah orang dan menghambur-hamburkan uang." Naruto mengangkat wajah Hinata yang berkilauan bak kaca, dengan hati-hati menghapus air mata yang menumpuk nan hampir tumpah lagi. "Aku tidak akan pernah punya kesempatan membahagiakanmu kalau aku baik-baik saja sejak dulu."

Hinata menarik wajah dan mengusap jejak air matanya dengan kasar, "Omong kosong soal keinginan membuatku bahagia, aku tidak akan merasa senang lagi jika kau tidak sedang bercanda saat ini."

"Waktu itu, guru ayah mungkin lebih baik dalam menyembuhkanku dibanding dokter manapun yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Dia berkata jika tidak bisa tidur ya tidak usah, buat hal itu jadi menguntungkan. Faktanya aku bukan tidak mempunyai banyak waktu lagi, justru sebaliknya." Jelas Naruto sambil mengeluarkan segulung daging babi yang sudah difermentasi dengan garam, mengirisnya tipis-tipis lalu merebusnya dengan bumbu dan kaldu, serta wine merah yang menyala-nyala dalam panci.

"Aku menjalani latihan-latihan di luar logika atas sarannya, fisik, mental dan kendali diri ... semua itu lebih menyiksa dibandingkan penyakitku. Belajar istirahat sementara menghindari tidur lelap, terus bergantung pada obat untuk pemulihan dan kebugaran, selalu optimis tuk merasa baik-baik saja. Ada saatnya aku hampir menyerah, kelelahan dengan malam-malam yang menghantuiku, membujuk agar meringkuk dalam kegelapan dan terlelap. Namun muncul tekad dalam diriku selama hari-hari yang panjang tersebut, bahwa jika aku mati maka bukan karena penyaki ini. Aku tidak ingin ayah ibu menyalahkan diri, melihat mereka yang cemas dan ikut tidak tidur sama sekali sudah cukup menambah beban pikiranku."

Menyerah ... kata itu nyaris terdengar asing di telinga Hinata. Padahal dulu sering menyusup di jemari kecilnya, merayu untuk meraih pisau dan menggorok nadi–kalau tidak otomatis melupakannya dia pasti pernah punya niat membunuh keluarganya, walau sekali saja pada masa itu.

"Aku meminta ayah untuk mengajariku ilmu bisnis, mengajariku menguasai dunia." Terselip tawa di suara Naruto saat mengingat hal yang menurutnya konyol tersebut, menantang si raja ekonomi bilang akan melampauinya. "Aku belum dewasa saat itu, belum bijaksana. Tapi pemikiran kapan aku mati tidak lagi menghantuiku, aku percaya semua orang bisa mati kapan saja. Sekali aku menemukan jalan maka kuperjuangkan, menggenggam dunia dimana orang-orang yang membuatku menderita tinggal."

Setelah mendidih dan diaduk beberapa saat, cairan merah di panci berubah pekat nan kental. Naruto mengangkat dan menyaringnya ke dalam wadah. "Aku hampir kehilangan arah saat guru ayah meninggal, namun dia sempat memberiku petunjuk bahwa ada pembuat obat yang mungkin bisa menyembuhkanku. Aku menemukan orang itu, dan aku memang merasa lebih baik dalam bebarapa tahun terakhir. Tapi aku tidak sembuh, hanya sedikit memungkinkan untuk hidup normal."

Hinata melupakan bagiannya yang bilang ingin membantu memasak, alhasil semua dikerjakan Naruto. "Apa kau ... tidak pernah tidur?"Gadis itu jadi paham kenapa pria tersebut memang tampak tak pernah istirahat sama sekali, tapi dia tidak bisa memercayai jika ada orang yang terjaga terus menerus selama belasan tahun.

Naruto menyendok sedikit saus dan ia suapkan kepada Hinata, dia belum pernah ragu akan hasil masakan dirinya, menjadi penasaran terhadap pendapat seseorang mengenai itu terkesan tidak perlu."Begini..." Jelasnyaa menanggapi. "Aku sudah mengalami banyak upaya pembunuhan, termasuk yang paling ekstrim hingga membuatku koma berbulan-bulan. Yang kumaksud, saat tubuhku kehilangan kesadaran masih ada beberapa waktu sebelum komplikasi, asal segera ditangani dengan tenaga dan alat medis yang mumpuni aku masih bisa diselamatkan. Artinya ... tidak berbeda dengan tidur, aku bisa saja terlelap semauku tanpa khawatir apapun dengan syarat serangkaian alat dan cairan tertancap untuk mendukung jantungku. Jadi, apakah menurutmu aku dengan senang hati menerima hidup tak berdaya seperti itu sementara aku bisa berdiri dan melakukan banyak hal di sisa umurku?"

Hinata tahu jawabannya, tentu saja.

Dan dia tidak kaget atau serta-merta gugup dengan sodoran sendok di depan wajahnya, entah sudah jadi terbiasa atau hanya sedang lebih konsentrasi dengan hal yang dia dengarkan. Setelah mencicipi saus itu sambil terbengong–membiarkan di permukaan lidahnya sejenak, hingga meleleh nan membakar sampai pipinya mulai merah– dia baru menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dengan kedua tangan. "A-apa ini," tukasnya bergumam susah payah menelan sisa rasa yang aneh.

Naruto mengerutkan alis dan memandang botol di atas meja dapur. "Saus wine," jawabnya. "Apa terlalu pedas? Ibuku sih suka pedas."

Baru paham apa tepatnya yang sudah masuk ke mulutnya itu, Hinata kebingungan harus apa. Rasanya cukup aneh, tapi memang lezat. "Hanya, aku tidak pernah menelan alkohol." Gumam lagi setengah murung, tapi bukan berniat tak menghargainya.

"Kadar alkoholnya rendah, ini wine bukan bir. Lagi pula dibuat makan bukan mabuk-mabukan." Suaranya datar namun lega, sadar sudah cemas kalau-kalau rasanya terlalu tajam. "Aku bisa membuat saus lain kalu kau tidak suka."

"Tidak, aku suka itu ... rasanya lezat." Hinata mendadak malu akan kepolosan yang muncul di waktu yang tak seharusnya itu. Di umur sekarang harusnya dia tidak perlu khawatir jika tiba-tiba keliru membedakan jus dan bir, sekalipun tak punya keinginan mencobanya juga. "Kembali ke pembicaraan kita," ujar dia dengan suara jernih. "Memangnya kenapa dengan fakta itu, hingga kau bilang kalau aku yang sudah terlanjur jatuh hati bisa berubah sebaliknya? Walau ini akan jadi cinta pertamaku yang amat rentan hancur kapan-kapan, jika sudah takdir aku bisa apa? Yang terjadi padamu tersebut nyatanya tidak membuatmu tampak kurang lho, justru itu kelebihanmu menurutku."

"Beberapa dokter terpecaya di Asia mengatakan umurku tidak akan melebihi dua puluh. Karena meskipun kualitas hidupku merambat lebih baik, fakta yang mereka lihat adalah kerusakan permanen dalam otakku, tapi aku melewati vonis tersebut. Merasa kurang puas, aku bertanya lagi seberapa jauh, salah satu yang paling bijak tersenyum mengatakan ... kau akan mati pada waktunya." Di wajah datar Naruto terpancar keteguhan yang keras, keyakinan akan kendali terhadap hidup dan takdirnya. "Maksudku, kau memberikan hatimu kepada orang yang bisa meninggalkanmu kapan saja, bukan cinta seperti itu yang sepantasnya kau dapat setelah semua yang terjadi dalam hidupmu."

"Dan bicara soal membahagiakanku," Hinata bisa menahan amarahnya walau harga dirinya dijatuhkan di pertemuan keluarga tempo hari, namun sekarang dia bahkan hampir meledak hanya dengan sedikit nasihat sepihak dari lawan bicaranya. Dia khawatir akan sekasar apa dirinya jika semakin lama bersama pria itu, besok mungkin saja dia akan bersumpah serapah ... kalau-kalau merindukan bos tersebut. "Kalau kukatakan aku akan bahagia bila memilikimu dan bersamamu hingga saat-saat terakhir,"

"Setelah itu?"

Bahkan pria itu menyela sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan perkataanya, cukup membuat hatinya teremas. Dia paham dengan maksud pertanyaan tersebut, setelah itu ... setelah yang diyakinkan Naruto menjadi kenyataan, setelah dia ditinggalkan menyisakan kekosongan nan pedih. "Aku percaya tak akan ada alasan yang membuatku terpuruk di sisa hidupku, mungkin hal sebaliknya justru berpeluang menghancurkanku." Ia merasakan kebodohan dirinya sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Sesudah mendengar cerita Naruto harusnya dia memikirkan bagaimana cara membalas budi sebelum pria itu menghilang, bukannya malah meminta hal lain bahkan nyaris memaksa.

"Sebenarnya ada satu hal lagi," tukas Naruto sambil merampungkan masakannya. Menyirami tiga porsi kentang daging–lengkap dengan beberapa sayur– dengan saus wine yang kental nan pekat, harum anggur yang sudah bercampur bumbu memenuhi seisi dapur. Terakhir dia menambahkan irisan paprika segar yang diambil tanpa sadar oleh Hinata, tanpa sengaja karena perempuan itu sejenak dikuasai emosi ... kemarahan, keberanian serta sikap terus terang yang berakhir murung.

"Aku tidak bisa menghasilkan keturunan," sambungnya datar.

Sebenarnya Hinata belum mengalihkan matanya dari Naruto barang sedetik sedari tadi, entah tidak sadar atau memang tahu bahwa pria itu sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya jadi membuat ia percaya diri. Hinata sempurna mengamati wajah tampan tersebut ketika menceritakan semua–selalu tanpa ekspresi. Tapi sekarang dia menangkap perubahan dari sinar mata pria itu, keras namun meredup.

"Penyakit ini tidak menular, tapi sangat mungkin kuwariskan." Terakhir Naruto membuat sirup kelapa sebagai minuman sekaligus menu pencuci mulut. "Wanita normal manapun harusnya menghindari pasangan sepertiku, kecuali soal harta." Dia sebenarnya enggan mengangkat permasalahan kekayaan dirinya, kepada siapapun tak hanya wanita.

Sekalipun bagian akhir membuat Hinata sedikit sesak, tapi matanya hampir-hampir bersinar kembali karena menemukan sesuatu, berharap bisa memenangkan situasi. "Bagaimana kalau kukatakan, aku bakal bahagia dengan uangmu?" Kalimatnya menjadi panjang memakan waktu, sadar itu membuat ia ragu awalnya.

"Lebih mudah kalau yang kau katakan itu benar, kau bisa menguras kekayaanku tanpa harus menjadikanku pasanganmu." Sebelah mata Naruto menyipit memandang gadis di hadapannya tersebut, menepuk pelan pipi Hinata dengan punggung jarinya yang bersih dari bekas kegiatan memasaknya. "Tapi aku sedikit tidak rela jika senyumanmu yang indah ini ternyata bisa dibeli dengan uang," lanjutnya membuat si gadis cemberut.

Hinata tak bersuara lagi memutuskan keluar dapur dengan senampan penuh makanan yang sudah siap dihidangkan, sambil menenangkan hatinya sejenak agar wajahnya tidak tampak aneh di hadapan Kushina nanti. Tidak ada siapapun di ruang makan, sesalnya dia yang keluar lebih dulu kini membuatnya bingung harus menata makanan.

"Jangan kesal,"

Beruntungnya Naruto cepat menyusul dengan membawa minuman, membantu Hinata manata makanan dengan sekejap. "Bisa kukatakan masih cukup waktu yang kumiliki, yang bisa kau manfaatkan sesukamu. Aku toh mungkin jauh lebih mencintaimu kenyataannya, jadi jangan berpikir aku tidak punya kesempatan membalas perasaanmu sebelum aku mati." Imbuh dia dengan mengedipkan mata, mendudukkan Hinata berdampingan dengannya.

"Sudah selesai?"

Lewat sedetik Kushina datang dengan berbalut gaun terusan hitam berkerah warna-warni dan sedikit riasan di wajahnya, muda nan sempurna. Dipandang bagaimanapun wanita paruh baya tersebut tak tampak bakal menginjak usia setengah abad dua tahun lagi.

"Aku kira ibu tidak punya pertemuan hari ini."

"Jangan bilang kau memeriksa jadwalku sebelum kemari," Kushina duduk di hadapan keduanya, memandang menu makan siang di meja yang membuatnya berbinar-binar. "Ulang tahun perusahaamu makin dekat, ada salah seorang dari agensi mencoba menggunakanku untuk mendapatkan kursi penawar produk unggulan. Karena harga dirinya yang selangit tak mungkin kumasukkan jadwalku hari ini."

Kisah lucunya adalah … model dari produk unggulan pertama Himesty delapan tahun yang lalu adalah ibu dari si pemilik sendiri, yaitu Kushina. Saat itu di bawah agensi Key Sei dalam kontrak eksklusif dimana kontrak tersebut akan berakhir setelah sesi foto selesai, hari itu juga. Seseorang tidak bisa berada di sampul majalah perusahaan tanpa berada dalam naungan agensi. Dan rumornya berkat perjanjian kerja yang terkesan untung sepihak tersebut, Kushina mendapat cibiran keras dan sempat menurunkan citra Uzu's Group smentara, saat itu Himesty masih sekedar kontroversi.

Tapi untuk Minato maupun Kushina, mudah bagi mereka untuk meyakinkan orang bahwa mereka melakukannya bukan semata-mata atas permintaan Naruto, melainkan dari segi profesionalitas ada keuntungan yang di dapat dari pemotretan. Dan dengan kenyataan si ibu yang memang dikejar-kejar beberapa agensi berkat paras kecantikannya nan unik dari muda–ditambah ketenaran setelah berdirinya Uzu's Group, harusnya Key Sei menjadi pihak yang paling diuntungkan.

Itu fakta, karena selang setahun semenjak kepopuleran perhiasan Himesty, Key Sei menjadi agensi paling produktif menghasilkan model yang naik daun. Sebutlah Shion yang saat ini menjadi simbol perpaduan kecantikan timur barat nan memukau, merupakan anak asuh mereka.

Saat ini CEO perusahaan model tersebut dipegang Yagura Karatachi, pria muda kaku dan tidak pandang bulu. Lucunya sekali lagi, kerabatnya justru CEO Himesty sekarang yang konon katanya mereka berdua tidak cukup akur. Kebetulan posisi Naruto di perushaan keduanya itu tak lain hanya sebagai pemilik, anggaplah pemegang saham terbesar. Dalam arti bukan dia yang mengatur sepenuhnya akan jalannya pabrik perhiasaan tersebut, melainkan CEO sekarang yakni Mei Terumi.

"Boleh kutahu siapa itu?" Tanya Naruto beberapa saat di tengah acara makan mereka.

"Shion," Kushina mengerti betul bahwa putranya itu memang selektif sekali menyangkut pelepasan produk unggulan setiap tahun, dia tak punya alasan merahasiakan pertemuan ini. "Aku bertaruh ini desakan keluarganya."

Naruto tidak langsung menanggapi, paham dengan kemungkinan keluarga berstatus tinggi seperti Miyama pasti enggan kalah saing dengan orang lain. Miyama adalah nama keluarga Shion, tepatnya marga ibunya. Keluarga pemilik perusahaan teknologi–umunya robot semi otomatis, MG Tech. Tapi sekarang beliau menikah dengan pria pemilik yayasan besar bermarga Amane, jadi ia dan putrinya tidak memakai nama keluarga Miyama.

Dari pertama Himesty berdiri hanya dua produk unggulan terjual kepada orang lokal, adalah yang pertama dan ke enam. Anting bentuk anyaman emas berpola yin-yang nan berjatuhan batu magatama mungil, tidak begitu mengkilap mamun mewah dan tampak kuno. Terjual kepada permaisuri kaisar, yang kebetulan saat itu sedang gemparnya perselisihan Uzu's dengan beberapa agensi membuat pemerintahan melirik ke dalam keluarga raja ekonomi tersebut.

Selanjutnya adalah bros emas 18 karat yang membukus dua berlian cokelat di dua sisi masing-masing 20 karat, jenis berlian yang kurang diminati warnanya namun berhasil Himesty tunjukkan sebagai produk yang pantas menjadi unggulan. Pujilah Shion yang membawakan perhiasaan tersebut dengan sangat memukau, mengusung tema perempuan karir dengan setelan kemeja dan rok pendek berbungkus mantel krem tanpa kancing. Tepat di tengah dadanya bros tersebut disematkan guna mengikat masing-masing sisi mantel. Rambut pirang pucat dan kulit cerah yang mengekspos wajah bak bayi juga kaki jenjangnya nan begitu rupawan, menciptakan majalah dengan penjualan terbanyak sepanjang sejarah Himesty.

Dan anehnya produk tersebut terjual kepada keluarga kaya dari pelosok selatan, yang belakangan terkesan menjatuhkan martabat keluarga Shion secara tak langsung dengan perlahan.

"Omong-omong, tema apa yang bakal kalian pakai tahun ini?"

"Timur Tengah menjadi suara terbanyak, Mei bahkan telah menghubungi salah seorang seniman Mesir." Naruto berbicara lambat. "Tapi aku belum menyetujui. Aku kurang yakin Himesty bakal berumur panjang, tema Asia masih menarik perhatianku hingga kini."

Kushina hampir berdecih, kalau bukan masakan si putra kesayangan mungkin dia bakal melepehnya. Alasannya adalah, kenyataan Naruto kurang yakin akan perusahaannya ke depan karena akhir-akhir ini ada beberapa pihak yang berusaha menjatuhkan mereka. Seseorang berhasil menemukan sumbangan ilegal dengan jumlah besar kepada pemerintah di salah satu rekening pegawai. Suaminya, Minato bisa menerka siapa di balik semua itu ... namun masalah tersebut kemungkinan sulit selesai hingga perayaan digelar. Kedatangan putranya ke Uzu's tak lain untuk membahas itu.

Suasana menjadi hening dan tetap nyaman, hanya sampai mereka menyelesaikan makan siang. "Aku tidak akan mati meninggalkan puing," sampai muncul pernyataan Naruto yang spontan menutup pembicaraan.

Namun Kushina bukan jenis orang yang mudah berlapang dada setelah mendengar hal itu. "Matilah setelah orang tuamu," tekannya memberikan pandangan setajam mungkin, sekejap dan berubah kemarahan khas orang tua. "Jaga bicaramu saat disampingnya, yakinlah ibu yang pertama kali akan menghajarmu kalau sampai membuat gadis ini menangis." Anehnya Kushina bisa memberikan pandangan penuh sayang kepada Hinata dan penuh ancam kepada putranya di waktu yang bersamaan.

Naruto berdiri dengan menggandeng tangan Hinata yang hanya bisa tersenyum masam, "Aku sih sudah memperingatinya." Katanya sebelum meninggalkan rumah.

Hinata tak bersuara selama perjalanan, berusaha menekan pikiran yang rentan menghancurkan hati rapuhnya. Dia harusnya tidak menuntut lebih jauh, harusnya sadar dengan kemungkinan Naruto mempunyai trauma saat menceritakan tentang dirinya. Bisa saja Hinata salah mengartikan kekhawatirannya mungkin justru perasaan tak nyaman dengan kondisi pria itu, dan tidak mustahil dirinya yang yakin bisa menerima semua itu malah sebaliknya. Kalaupun benar dia telah jatuh hati sedalam-dalamnya terhadap sosok tersebut, dia harus tetap memikirkan dampak keberadaanya bagi orang besar seperti Uzumaki Naruto.

"Uzumaki-san," namun mendadak sesuatu terpikirkan oleh Hinata. "Hal ini masih membingungkanku, tentang kau yang bilang lebih mencintaiku."

Naruto balas memandang tanpa kehilangan konsenstrasi mengemudinya. "Jangan katakan kau perlu bukti."

Hinata cemberut. "Tentu saja tidak. Sebenarnya aku bahkan tidak merasa memiliki apa-apa lagi, bahkan diriku sendiri ... bagiku kau lebih berhak terhadapku. Kalau yang kau maksud sebuah bukti dari apa yang bisa kita berikan, aku sudah pasti kalah." Terangnya dengan wajah bersemu merah, tapi karena begitu antusias dengan tidak sadar membuatnya hanya terlihat lebih manis di mata lawan bicaranya.

"Aku mendengarkanmu," balas Naruto dengan senyum kecil tertahan.

"Kalau saja awal pertemuan kita terjadi dengan sangat biasa, aku yakin mudah sekali menyukaimu karena tindakan-tindakan kecil. Tapi mendengar kau mengatakan dengan sangat percaya diri bahwa memiliki lebih besar perasaan yang sama kepada orang sepertiku, bagaimana kau yakin itu benar?" Hinata terlihat memanfaatkan pertanyaan tersebut untuk kondisi dirinya di sisi lain.

Naruto bahkan ingin mengatakan sejelas-jelasnya bagaimana tepatnya dia tidak bisa mengabaikan gadis itu, bagaimana hatinya teramat menginginkan sosok di sisinya tersebut ... tapi susah.

"Katakan, hal apa yang menarik dari diriku?"

Berada pada tekanan di dalam pembicaraan adalah hal yang sudah sangat biasa bagi Naruto, aneh baginya untuk merasa gelisah menghadapi ketidaksabaran Hinata. "Menurutmu aku hanya menyukai sisi menarikmu saja?"

"Aku tidak menganggap itu jadi alasan perasaanmu, aku hanya ingin tahu." Hinata memalingkan muka.

"Kebetulan ... aku awam dalam hal ini," mengungkapkan kelemahan biasa Naruto lakukan untuk menenangkan situasi tertentu.

Kenyataan dengan tak adanya sesuatu yang dapat ia beri sebagai bentuk terima kasih sudah cukup membebani Hinata sampai ke tulang-tulang, namun begitu mudahnya Naruto mengatakan hanya cukup kebahagian dirinya saja yang bos muda tersebut harapkan. "Apakah kau sadar keberadaanku bisa membawa dampak buruk?"

"Maka tetaplah di sisiku agar aku bisa melindungimu."

"Aku juga berhak memikirkanmu, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto mengerti arah pembicaraannya, toh dia memang takut menyesal kalau pura-pura tidak perduli dengan hal yang seharusnya terjadi bagi mereka sementara dia tidak punya banyak waktu. Hanya saja saat dirinya memikirkan Hinata hal pertama yang terbayangkan adalah gadis itu punya sisa hidup yang tak boleh merasakan penderitaan lagi, dia berharap Hinata cukup bahagia hanya dengan perlindungannya. Tapi dia terlalu percaya diri bahkan hingga sekarang kalau dia memang punya kemampuan untuk itu– Uzumaki Naruto yang hanya terlatih untuk mencapai dan menguasai sesuatu.

Boleh jadi hal yang sama sekali tak pernah direncanakan olehnya semacam ini memang bukan sesuatu yang bisa dia kendalikan, masuk akal pikir Naruto. "Kau akan dikhawatirkan dengan banyak hal, itu akan ceroboh dan membahayakan."

"Aku cukup peka dan pandai belajar," Hinata bisa menghabiskan waktu perjalanan untuk memandangi Naruto kalau sekedar meyakinkan diri, pria itu tidak akan pernah kurang di matanya.

"Aku tidak bisa mendapingimu selamanya,"

"Aku akan mencintaimu selamanya,"Hinata memalingkan wajah kembali.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Reply Some Reviews :**

**aoi doi :**Saya juga lebih suka membaca sebenarnya, nulis bener-bener buat otak kriting :D. Tapi dari membaca seringnya muncul ide tiba-tiba, dan kalau itu gak dikeluarin ke tulisan bisa buat kepala meledak :D

Guest 1 **:** Saya gak suka sad end :D

**ranggagian67 : **Maaf kalau pendek, kadang emang buntu.

**Holokauz : **Hahaha :D semoga saya termasuk silent rider yang tobat juga.

**Saputraa32 : **Terima kasih sudah membaca. Semoga betah :D

**Thanks for Reading**


	9. Chapter 9

**Massive Conscience**

**Disclaim : M. Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Gak jelas, Banyak kekurangan**

**Genre : Romance**** – Marriage – Goes to Drama**

**Rate : ****T+ - M**

* * *

Pukul satu siang dia berjalan di koridor kampus yang tidak begitu panjang bernuansa bata merah, menghubungkan perpustakaan dengan gudang baru sebelum menuju aula depan. Hinata cukup hafal tempat dan jalur-jalur yang tidak banyak dilewati siswa, biasa ia gunakan untuk mengasingkan diri sepanjang waktu kuliah. Gadis itu menutup separuh wajahnya dengan syal untuk menghindari beberapa orang yang mengenalnya, sekalipun nyatanya hanya satu dua orang tapi Hinata tidak punya alasan untuk bersinggungan dengan mereka–malah ada lebih banyak alasan untuk menghindari orang-orang tersebut.

Sudah tiga hari sejak keberangkatan Naruto ke Cardiff, meninggalkan Hinata dalam ketidaklengkapan. Dia merasa egois kalau menganggap kesepian dirinya adalah kesendirian, karena sudah dengan penuh kesadaran telah membuang perasaan itu bersama masa lalunya yang pahit. Jadi _tidak lengkap_ adalah istilah yang cocok kalau pria itu tidak sedang di sisinya.

Selama tiga hari tersebut Hinata juga tidak sekalipun berkomunikasi dengan Naruto, dia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak menganggu bos muda itu saat sedang dalam pekerjaan, meski kenyataan memalukan yang terjadi padanya adalah dia sangat merindukan sosok tersebut. Entah apa tepatnya yang ia rindu, kalau dipaksa menyebutkannya sudah pasti membuat Hinata terlihat bodoh karena banyak yang tidak masuk akal. Ia tidak mungkin berkata merindukan perdebatan mereka, karena jelas tahu alasan dan hasil dibalik perdebatan tersebut kebanyakan membuat emosinya bercampur aduk. Perlakuan pria itu pun lebih banyak membuatnya kesal, meski cukup masuk akal dijadikan alasan namun lebih tepat dianggap tidak berdaya.

Hinata hanya ingin menatap figur rupawan seorang Naruto di hadapannya ... bagaimana wajah datar pria itu dalam berbagai situasi, terkadang dia bisa menebak emosi di baliknya lewat percakapan mereka. Mata biru yang keindahannya begitu ia sukai, sinar dan sorot yang mudah sekali membuat dirinya berdebar. Hinata hanya merindukan, melihat pria tersebut sebagaimana dia ingin menunjukan kekaguman serta rasa terima kasih kepada penyelamat hidupnya, karena cuma itu yang bisa ia lakukan dengan bebas tanpa harus memposisikan dirinya istimewa bagi Naruto. Karena sebenarnya perasaan diistimewakan seperti itu cukup membuat Hinata terbebani andaikan dia sendiri kurang dalam menganggap sepesial seorang Naruto.

Dia belum sampai pada kondisi dapat membayangkan jika pria itu bisa menghilang kapan saja, sekalipun hari dimana tak ada Naruto sudah cukup menghantui sampai membuatanya khawatir–seperti sekarang. Karena sungguh dia pun tak punya kemampuan untuk menahan kehidupan seseorang, dia hanya manusia biasa dan lebih bukan apa-apa lagi jika disandingkan dengan pria luar biasa tersebut. Perasaan dirinya sebesar dan setulus apapun tidak cukup membuat Hinata percaya diri jika harus dibandingkan dengan apa yang pria itu perjuangkan dan telah dimiliki selama ini, ia tidak mungkin senang kalau sampai menghancurkan semua itu.

Tapi dia tak mungkin pergi, walaupun seandainya bukan kehendak Naruto dia memang tidak ingin pergi kemana pun. Dan kondisi tersebut membuat Hinata berada di posisi ia harus bisa memberikan sesuatu, minimal jangan pernah mengganggu apalagi merepotkan pria itu.

Hari ini seperti biasa ... dingin dan melelahkan setelah menyelesaikan sidang serta administrasi yang sebenarnya cukup singkat dibanding waktu ia sarjana dulu, tapi dia memang tidak sedang mencurahkan perhatiannya pada kuliah jadi normal kalau hari ini meletihkan.

"Lihatlah siapa yang datang,"

Hinata terkejut mendengar suara tersebut, merutuki dirinya yang bisa-bisanya melamun di tempat umum. Dia tidak menyadari di depan gudang baru ada beberapa orang berkumpul, yang sudah sangat ia tahu siapa orang-orang itu. Dia hanya menaikkan syalnya lebih tinggi sambil memeluk jaket abu hitam yang ia kenakan, berusaha mengabaikan dan berjalan normal meski dia sadar sudah sangat gemetar. Tidak mungkin dia kembali mengambil jalan koridor di sisi lain, terlalu jauh dan tidak menutup kemungkinan orang-orang ini akan tetap mengejarnya.

"Apakah kau ingin menyelasaikan urusan kita saat itu ... Hyuga,"

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, dia benci orang di hadapannya saat ini dan jauh lebih dari itu dia benci dipanggil Hyuga sampai cukup membuatnya membeku karena marah.

Naomi menarik tangan gadis yang gemetar di depannya tersebut menuju gudang dan mengunci pintu, teman-temannya di luar hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepala satu sama lain.

Hinata ingat betul perasaannya saat ini sama seperti waktu itu, ketakutan yang tidak bisa membuatnya berteriak. Dia hanya beringsut mundur sambil menatap Naomi yang mendekat dengan senyum menjijikkan, ia bahkan tidak menemukan satu hal pun yang menarik dari pria ini seperti yang siswa lain katakan.

Jarak mereka sangat dekat sampai Naomi bisa meraih Hinata dengan mudah, tapi dia terobsesi untuk memuaskan diri dengan mempermainkan ketakutan gadis tersebut.

Mendadak dan begitu cepat terlintas di kepala Hinata akan sosok seseorang yang memenuhi pikirannya berhari-hari ini, membantu menemukan keberanian untuk menoleh ke sekeliling dan mengambil semacam tongkat besi yang berada paling dekat dengannya, cukup berat namun masih bisa diayunkan dengan kuat oleh seorang perempuan. Hinata bertekad jika tidak bisa memukulkan tongkat itu ke Naomi maka dia akan memukul kepalanya sendiri sekeras mungkin, kalau dia menemukan sesuatu yang lebih tajam maka dia akan lebih memilih itu. Lebih baik dia mati ketimbang di sentuh oleh pria semacam ini ... oleh pria lain. Tapi Hinata lebih suka jika berhasil melindungi dirinya, karena cukup jelas alasan dia adalah demi Naruto.

Seperti apa yang diinginkan, tongkat tersebut membentur tepat di atas kening Naomi, membuat lelaki tersebut tergeletak pingsan dengan darah yang mengalir.

Hinata baru tersadar dengan apa yang terjadi beberapa detik kemudian, dia buru-buru berlari dan membuka pintu. "P-Panggil a-ambulan," ucapnya terbata dengan tubuh bergetar hebat. Teman-teman Naomi segera masuk untuk melihat yang terjadi dan seketika memanggil ambulan ... dan polisi.

"Kau akan mendapat masalah," Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan kepada Hinata, tidak terdengar mereka mengkhawatirkan Naomi sedikitpun melainkan menyayangkan kalau mereka kehilangan orang yang bisa dimanfaatkan dengan mudah seperti Naomi.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit ambulan datang dan membawa Naomi ke rumah sakit dengan segera. Lalu disusul kedatangan polisi ke kampus memeriksa kronologi dengan menanyai orang-orang, tentu saja hanya ada Naomi dan teman-temanya di lokasi pada saat kejadian, lalu Hinata sendiri.

"Apa ada yang bisa kau hubungi?"

Hinata hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan syal dan menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan gemetar. "Tidak ada," dia tak bisa berpikir harus menghubungi siapa saja, kalau pun muncul seseorang di kepalanya ia tidak ingin merepotkan orang tersebut.

"Namamu Hyuga Hinata kan, apa ada yang bisa kami hubungi dari keluargamu kalau begitu?"

Hinata menggeleng untuk kesekian kali sambil menahan tangis. Dia sudah melukai orang dan perasaan itu masih membekas di tangannya, saat tongkat tersebut melayang dan membentur dengan sangat keras menurut dirinya. Ia khawatir jika serangan itu sampai menghilangkan nyawa Naomi, bukan karena pria itu alasannya melainkan fakta bahwa dia sudah membunuh orang yang membuatnya takut.

"Tidak ada pihak yang membelamu di sini, kami harus membawamu ke kantor polisi sebelum melanjutkan penyelidikan kembali."

Hinata menghela nafas dan mengangguk, kalau itu bisa menjauhkan dia dari kerumunan saat ini maka lebih baik. Dia sudah menjelaskan apa yang terjadi namun mayoritas saksi adalah teman Naomi, dan mereka semua memberikan kesaksian yang bertolak belakang dengannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Kemudian suara itu muncul, suara yang ia rindukan selama tiga hari ini. Kehadirannya membawa dampak yang tak pernah berubah, rasa aman dan kepastian akan perlindungan bagi Hinata. Dia mengangkat wajahnya setelah sekian waktu, memandang sosok tersebut dengan penuh emosi. Hanya perlu sedetik untuknya menunpahkan air mata yang sudah tertahan, sekalipun tanpa suara.

Seorang inspektur menjelaskan kepada Naruto apa yang terjadi dengan setengah gugup karena tidak menyangka dengan kedatangan pria tersebut, dia bahkan tidak mencoba memperingati atau menanyai apa urusan keterlibatan Naruto di sini dan hanya menjelaskan begitu saja.

"Dia mengatakan lelaki ini menyeretnya ke dalam gudang, lalau memukulnya dengan tongkat dengan cukup keras karena merasa terancam. Sedangkan beberapa yang melihat kejadian mengatakan Naomi hanya ingin mengajak bicara dan gadis ini memukulnya begitu saja, tidak ada saksi lain hanya mereka. Dengan menyesal kami harus menahannya sampai penyelidikan lebih lanjut."

Naruto tidak memperhatikan inspektur sama sekali, dia sepenuhnya menatap sosok yang terduduk gemetar dan menangis sejak kedatangannya. Tidak ada emosi di wajahnya, namun bisa terlihat nafasnya yang melambat pertanda sedang menenangkan diri.

"Ini bisa diselesaikan secara kekeluargaan, tapi ayah Naomi bersikeras menuntut dia atas yang terjadi pada anaknya."

Naruto baru menatap inspektur setelah mendengar perkataan tersebut. "Yamato, panggil orang ini," yang dimaksud adalah orang tua Naomi.

"Aku menyayangkan apa yang terjadi pada putramu, aku akan ganti rugi berapa pun yang kau minta. Tapi jika kau ingin masalah ini tetap di jalur hukum, tidak perlu pengacara untuk membuktikan bahwa anakmu yang bersalah. Dan kau dan keluargamu akan sangat dirugikan, percayalah." Tanpa perlu basa-basi apalagi perkenalan diri Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut dengan datar nan sarat ancaman, lalu menutupnya begitu saja. "Selesaikan ini," imbuhnya kepada Yamato yang menunduk patuh.

"Aku akan membawanya," Naruto manarik Hinata pelan dan berjalan meninggalkan kampus, polisi tersebut hanya mengangguk pasrah dan memilih berhadapan dengan Yamato untuk masalah ini.

Seluruh pasang mata memandangi mereka yang berjalan keluar, atau tepatnya memandang Naruto. Bagaimanapun itu masih di Kyoto, sebagian besar tak mungkin tidak mengenal pria tersebut, walau tak pernah melihatnya secara langsung–barangkali ini pertama kali bagi mereka. Tidak ada yang mencoba berandai-andai alasan pengusaha muda itu datang kemari, atau tepatnya tidak menemukan alasan yang masuk akal. Tapi mungkin ada beberapa yang sampai pada titik pertanyaan apa hubungan gadis yang sedang terkena masalah itu dengan bos tersebut, sekalipun benar mereka pun bingung harus menyikapinya seperti apa–tidak ada yang cukup berani untuk memulai desas-desus.

Setelah di dalam mobil Hinata cukup mampu menguasai dirinya kembali, membersihkan air mata dan menahan diri untuk tetap tenang sampai Naruto membuka suara.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa dia melakukan sesuatu?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, ada secercah ketakutan kecil saat dia ingin menjawab. "B-Bagaiman kalau dia mati," nadanya begitu parau dan menyedihkan.

"Hanya luka ringan, aku pernah lebih parah dan masih hidup sampai sekarang." Naruto tidak marah atau apa pun, hanya saja suaranya lebih terdengar dalam. "Harusnya aku berterima kasih kau sudah melakukannya, karena kalau tidak sudah pasti kulakukan untukmu. Dan bisa kau bayangkan bahwa apa yang kau lakukan itu lebih benar, bukan?"

Tak disangka perkataan tersebut memang berhasil menenangkan Hinata di posisinya, dia pun mengakui bahwa tidak ada penyesalan sebetulnya–hanya rasa takut dan itu harusnya tak perlu saat ini, karena sudah ada orang di sampingnya sekarang. "Kenapa kau bisa tiba-tiba ke kampusku? Kapan kau pulang?"

"Dua jam yang lalu," Naruto lega saat mendengar suara Hinata mulai ringan. "Sebenarnya saat kau bilang ingin keluar rumah tadi pagi dan tidak tahu caranya, aku menyuruh orang mengikutimu. Lalu kudengar kau mendapat masalah dan aku langsung ke tempatmu."

Ia terkejut mendengarnya, tak menyangka pria tersebut melakukan sejauh itu–sekalipun faktanya adalah melanggar privasi Hinata, sebetulnya pun dia tidak punya privasi lagi jika menyangkut Naruto. Cuma saja dia sedikit terganggu kalau memang benar-benar diikuti, tapi dia tidak akan menyinggungnya karena tidak perlu–cukup sangat mempercayai orang dibaliknya.

Dan soal dia bertanya bagaimana cara keluar rumah, hal itu membuat wajah Hinata memerah saat mengingatnya. Bagaimana dia tahu cara keluar dari rumah yang berada di pedalaman bukit kalau tidak bertanya ke pemiliknya, dan dengan opsi-opsi yang tidak bisa ia ambil sendiri–seperti mengendarai mobil atau berjalan kaki sekilo lebih di bawah tanah– Naruto mengirim seseorang untuk menjemputnya. Salahkan dirinya yang lupa kalau harus ke kampus hari ini, dia toh berpikir akan menghabiskan tiga hari bermalas-malasan di rumah tersebut sampai pria itu kembali sebelumnya.

"Maaf melibatkanmu dengan hal merepotkan," ujungnya dia berhasil mengatakan itu.

"Kalau begitu tebus kesalahanmu, aku lapar dan ingin istirahat." Naruto masih meyakini kalau bahaya apapun yang terjadi pada gadis tersebut setelah bersamanya adalah kesalahannya, dan dia harus meminta maaf lebih dari gadis itu meminta maaf.

Hinata mengerutkan alis, dia paham kalau soal menemani makan, "Bagaimana kau istirahat?" Tanyanya tanpa bermaksud tak sopan.

"Tidak tidur bukan berarti tidak istirahat." Naruto hanya menjawab sebatas itu, sambil mengendarai mobilnya ke timur sekitar kurang dua puluh menit dari kampus tadi, sampai pada sebuah bangunan yang di kenal sebagai Himesty Corp.

Hinata cukup dibuat takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Meski tidak semegah Uzu's, gedung Himesty di bangun sangat mewah dengan kaca-kaca dan logam yang mengiklankan produk perhiasan mereka secara sempurna. Di kanannya berdiri gedung besar tiga lantai yang digunakan untuk pameran dan pertemuan pebisnis atau pelanggan, di belakangnya adalah gedung paling luas yang berfungsi sebagai tempat perayaan. Butuh waktu cukup lama sekalipun dengan mobil untuk memutari area tersebut. Karena untuk mencapai gedung manajemen yang berada di paling ujung, disediakan jalan di sisi area perusahaan yang dikhususkan untuk pegawai, dan itu tak ubahnya memutari setengah wilayah itu. Bangunan produksi dan perancangan ada di sebelahnya yang tidak begitu besar dengan satu lantai di bawah tanah.

Sesampai di gedung manajemen jalan dipisahkan kembali menjadi beberapa bagian, lalu mengambil salah satu jalur–yang terlihat khusus sebab tanpa pemeriksaan– mereka memasuki basement. Di dalamnya pun Naruto kembali mengambil jalan yang mulanya tertutup, menuju area parkir yang biasa diisi hanya satu mobil dan itu miliknya.

"Apa tak apa membawaku ke sini?" Hinata bertanya ragu saat pria itu menjemputnya di sisi mobil.

"Kau bertanya hal yang tidak perlu," jawab Naruto tanpa menyinggung dan langsung dimengerti lawan bicaranya, baimana mungkin bermasalah kalau yang membawa Hinata adalah si pemilik perusahaan.

Mereka memasuki lift khusus yang langsung menuju lantai paling atas dimana tempat Naruto berada, di sisi lain juga tempat CEO beserta staf arahan langsung CEO. Tapi tempat Naruto sendiri dipisahkan sebuah dinding dengan satu pintu, yang konon hanya bisa dimasuki Mei–itu pun dengan izin Naruto.

Memang semua tempat dan fasilitas Naruto dibuat khusus untuk dirinya sendiri, ia melakukan hal tersebut bukan tanpa alasan. Dia menjadi tertutup bukan karena keinginannya sendiri, dahulu saat Himesty pertama berdiri Naruto sering dipandang rendah oleh orang lain bahkan pegawainya karena usia, hal itu membuatnya memilih untuk menghindari orang-orang. Dia toh sebenarnya tidak mengincar rasa hormat saat memilih menjadi pengusaha, jadi dia menganggap hal tersebut biasa saja. Namun kemisteriusannya justru menjadi alasan orang-orang menghormati dia, lucu bukan.

"Apa lebih baik kau melepaskanku," Hinata memecah keheningan di dalam lift, sambil mengangkat tangan mereka yang bergandengan. "Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?"

Naruto balas menatap, paham dengan kecemasan normal Hinata terhadap hal-hal yang tidak gadis itu ketahui. Namun yang didapat saat matanya memandang sosok tersebut adalah perasaan lega yang luar biasa hebat karena bisa melihat gadis itu setelah beberapa hari ini. Wajah putih yang sering sekali bersemu merah, mata bulannya yang indah sekalipun tertutup lensa cokelat, rambut sewarna langit malam yang panjang berkilauan membingkai alis pualamnya nan menggemaskan, serta wangi bunga-bunga musim dingin yang selalu bisa menghipnotis Naruto. Kalau terdengar masuk akal dia akan berlutut memohon untuk diizinkan memandangi gadis tersebut selama mungkin, tapi aneh kan.

Naruto tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Hinata dan menarik gadis tersebut dalam dekapannya, merengkuhnya dengan erat nan penuh keinginan. "Aku sangat merindukanmu," katanya lirih ketika menunduk dan membenamkan hidungnya di rambut gadis tersebut. Hal asing baginya adalah ... saat dia ternyata punya perasaan yang bisa dicurahkan dan itu sangat menyenangkan ketika dapat melakukannya, seolah sesuatu yang tertahan mulai terhempas tapi anehnya tidak pernah habis.

Hinata pun terkejut luar biasa, mencari-cari kesadarannya lewat harum kayu dan jeruk yang ia rindukan, baru mengetahui beberapa saat kemudian bahwa dirinya berada dalam pelukan pria yang ia puja tersebut. Dia lupa kapan terakhir mereka melakukan itu, kemarin entah kemarinnya lagi ... yang pasti kali ini adalah pelukan yang membuatnya benar-benar menyadari bahwa ia tak membutuhkan apa-apa lagi setelah sosok ini, bahwa dia nyatanya tidak pernah cukup pintar jika soal mengakui pria tersebut.

Tangannya balas melingkar di punggung Naruto dan ketika melakukannya Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya tanpa bisa mendefinisikan perasaan apa yang sedang meledak di dalam hatinya. "Ku-mohon, j-jangan jauh dariku ..." ucapnya dengan kesusahan, ternyata dia memang merindukan pria tersebut–dengan arti yang sebenarnya bukan seperti yang ia banyangkan sebelumnya.

Denting lift yang menandakan sampainya mereka di lantai teratas tak cukup mengusik kegiatan dua manuisa tersebut, Naruto baru melepaskan dekapannya mungkin tiga atau lima menit kemudian. Tapi Hinata tidak secara sempurna melepaskan tangannya di sisi lain, jadi mereka secara teknis masih bersatu. Naruto memanfaatkan itu untuk mengangkat wajah Hinata dan mengusap air matanya, sambil memandang kecantikan gadis tersebut dengan sangat dekat.

Mata si gadis yang berlinang, pipi yang bercahaya dan bibir basah nan terbuka serta tubuh yang bisa merasakan satu sama lain dalam rengkuhan ... sungguh tak seharusnya Naruto membiarkan perasaan semacam itu hadir, perasaan untuk melakukan hal yang sebelumnya tidak ingin ia lakukan. Dia bukan tergoda, dia bisa buktikan dengan bangga bahwa dirinya tidak pernah terjerat dengan bentuk dan kecantikan wanita seperti apapun selama ini.

Hinata sendiri tidak jauh berbeda, sesuatu di dalam tubunya benar-benar bergejolak dengan aneh dan itu bukan hal yang bisa ia kendalikan untuk pertama kali. Dia bisa merasakan nafas pria itu di wajahnya sekalipun tenang, namun ia bisa melihat mata biru tersebut yang bergetar. Sangat menyenangkan saat mengetahui bahwa itu merupakan bukti jika si pria memang sedang bersamanya. Mereka sangat dekat dan dia sadar itu menyiksa Naruto, tapi dia tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya.

Keduanya terpejam bersamaan saat bibir mereka melekat satu sama lain, gerakannya pelan dan lembut ... hanya sebentar.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan membuka mata, menemukan iris bulan tersebut yang meleleh. "Maafkan aku," katanya lirih.

"Maaf tentang apa?"

"Karena tidak bisa menahan,"

Sekalipun Hinata kesusahan mengumpulkan kesadaran, tapi dia masih cukup mampu untuk menarik bibirnya membentuk senyuman tipis. "Kumaafkan," dengan itu dia melepaskan rengkuhannya dan sang pria terbebas.

Naruto tak kuasa menahan untuk membalas senyuman Hinata karena bukan seperti biasanya gadis itu tidak menyembunyikan wajahnya saat ini, dia memberi kecupan di ujung kepala sebelum menarik Hinata ke dalam ruangan. "Aku lapar dan hampir memakanmu, jadi biarkan aku menebus kesalahanku juga dengan memasakkanmu makanan. Duduklah dan nyamankan dirimu."

Meski ciuman sekejap tadi dan perkataan itu cukup membuatnya malu, nyatanya Hinata tidak begitu gugup sampai harus ingin mengubur diri. Ada semacam emosi yang terlambat ia kenali dan dia terkagum-kagum dengan itu. Kalau dijelaskan ... mereka sudah kurang ajar satu sama lain dan masing-masing sangat menyadarinya, namun anehnya itu bukan hal yang ditemukan menganggu justru sebalikanya.

Hinata mendudukkan diri pada sofa di tengah-tengah ruangan, sambil berupaya menepiskan sisa-sisa perasaan yang terus mengingatkan dirinya dengan peristiwa barusan, ia kudu bisa menyingkirkan itu kalau tidak ingin pingsan di tempatnya sekarang.

Dia menyibukkan diri dengan melihati sudut-sudut ruangan, merasa familiar dengan warna gelap dari ubin dan dinding nan dipadu barang-barang di dalamnya–kecuali di belakang Hinata yang sepenuhnya dari kaca, menyuguhkan pemandangan luar yang menenangkan. Dia duduk di salah satu dari dua sofa panjang yang berhadapan dengan sebuah meja di antaranya, merasa gelisah sendiri karena nyatanya ruangan tersebut cukup luas.

Kursi dan meja kerja Naruto berada di ujung sejajar mata Hinata sekarang yang tembok belakangnya terpajang logo juga nama perusahaan, di bawahnya dibuat lubang berbentuk rak untuk tempat berkas serta buku. Tepat di sebelah kirinya terdapat semacam dapur kecil dengan macam-macam perabotannya. Di sana lah pria itu sedang melakukan kegiatannya saat ini, yang ia tangkap dengan sudut matanya sedang memasak dua cup mie instan–dia sama sekali tidak berniat melayangkan protes tentang itu.

Terdengar bel pintu berbunyi, Naruto mendekati meja kerjanya dan menekan sesuatu di sana kemudian melangkah ke tengah ruangan agar langsung bisa berbicara dengan orang yang akan masuk, menunjukkan maksud tidak ingin berlama-lama. Di sisi lain juga ingin dekat tempat Hinata agar gadis itu tidak akan diperhatikan lama-lama.

Hinata mendapati seorang wanita memasuki ruangan, bertubuh tinggi dengan balutan rok pendek berenda dan kemeja tipis yang menunjukkan lekukan tubuh nan terbentuk sempurna. Dia menebak harusnya itu adalah setelan baju musim gugur, namun wanita itu sengaja melepas dua baju luarnya–mungkin karena di dalam ruangan, Hinata tidak bisa mengkritiknya. Rambut sewarna tembaga yang dibiarkan memanjang dan dibuat ikal di ujung, dua poni panjang di depan membingkai masing-masing sisi wajah lalu dua lagi di kening dan hampir menutup satu matanya. Mungkin itu aneh kalau orang lain, namun wanita tersebut tampak begitu cantik dengan karakter yang dibawakan. Riasan wajahnya sedimikian rupa menunjukkan sifat yang susah ditebak, selalu tersenyum namun mengintimidasi.

Wanita tersebut menatapnya dengan raut menyelidiki, hanya sebentar sampai sulit ia sadari. Hinata bersyukur di saat seperti ini pun Naruto bisa mengetahui kegelelisahannya dan membantu dirinya sebelum ia sempat mengharapkan itu.

"Skema dan anggaran perayaan terbaru, beserta data orang yang menghadiri malam pelepasan."

Naruto menerima laporan yang diserahkan wanita tersebut, "Kursi sudah terisi semua," dia membalik-balikkan halaman dengan cepat.

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Masih berdasarkan tahun-tahun sebelumnya, aku ingin sekali merubah beberapa tapi itu adalah orang-orang yang dekat keluargamu." Dia tidak berbicara formal, terjadi karena kebiaasaan dan tidak ia lakukan di depan pegawai lain.

"Aku juga benci dengan fakta itu, tapi kita tak bisa membuat hubungan buruk dengan mereka." Naruto menyerahkan kembali laporan tersebut. Dia akan mendapatkannya dalam file yang lebih lengkap, ini hanya lumrah saat CEO itu ingin membicarakan pendapat kepadanya–yang hanya bisa dilakukan saat dirinya berada di sini seperti sekarang, cuma dia sedang tidak ingin melakukan pembahasan apapun. "Adakan rapat tema minggu depan, kita akan mengambil keputusan akhir saat itu."

Wanita tersebut mengangguk dan mengambil langkah untuk meninggalkan ruangan, paham jika bosnya sedang tak ingin membahas apa-apa lagi.

Naruto menghidangkan dua cup mie instan di meja lalu mendudukkan diri bersama Hinata setelah mengambil minuman kaleng, "Hati-hati panas, maaf hanya ada ini." Dia nyatanya tidak ingin memikirkan apapun bila sedang bersama gadis tersebut, sebisa mungkin hanya mencurahkan hal-hal tentang mereka saja meski itu bukan hal yang bisa ia lakukan sesuai kehendak.

Hinata tersenyum dengan memberikan tatapan bahwa dia sungguh senang dengan apapun yang dilakukan pria itu, dan memang dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan tersebut saat memikirkan bahwa itu mungkin jadi makanan paling sederhana yang bisa mereka santap bersama–menjelaskan keadaan kalau dengan Naruto tak harus selalu tentang kemewahan. "Apakah wanita tadi,"

"Mei Terumi, CEO kita," Naruto menjawab dengan tenang. "Dia ramah dan baik tidak seperti kelihatannya, tapi memang orang yang lebih baik kau hindari."

Ternyata memakan mie instan sambil mengobrolkan hal-hal kecil cukup menyenangkan seperti yang pernah ia banyangkan dahulu. Kalau disuruh menyebutkan sebenarnya Hinata pun sering menginginkan sesuatu yang normal untuk dilakukan dengan orang-orang, sekalipun dia berhasil menyingkirkan pemikiran tidak berguna semacam itu pada akhirnya. "Agaknya kalian cukup akrab," ucapnya mengingat mata dan telinganya sempat memperhatikan interaksi singkat tadi.

"Kami hanya saling memanfaatkan, akrab yang kau maksud adalah anggapan cukup ekstrim." Naruto menyelesaikan makannya dengan cepat karena memang lapar dan kelelahan. "Harusnya ... kau cemburu pada hal selain wanita,"

Hinata hampir tersedak saat mendengar itu, buru-buru mengambil minuman yang sudah dibuka dan diserahkan Naruto kepadanya sementara pria tersebut cuma sedikit tersenyum geli melihatnya–dari kesiapannya menanggapi reaksi Hinata sepertinya pria tersebut memang sengaja. Dia sama sekali tak bisa membayangkan harus cemburu dengan sesuatu di sekitar Natuto apalagi wanita, meskipun itu masuk akal kalau memang terjadi padanya. Tapi Hinata benar-benar sedang tidak merasakan itu saat ini, jadi mendengarnya cukup membuat ia tidak terima.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

Hinata mengatur nafas sejenak, "Aku tidak pernah mempercayai risetku, tapi syukurlah lancar. Kalau aku tak di sini mungkin sudah dipaksa untuk mengambil gelar doktor, oleh keluargaku." Di depan Naruto, ia tidak mendapati beban saat mengingat rumahnya dulu. Mungkin fakta bahwa pria itu tak bakal membiarkannya mengalami masa itu lagi lebih dominan dalam lubuk hatinya.

"Tidak akan ada yang memaksamu lagi. Tapi kalau ingin meneruskannya kan bagus,"

"Ternyata keinginanku untuk masuk perguruan tinggi dulu cuma agar jauh-jauh dari keluargaku. Saat ini tidak cukup semangat," ia berdiri dan membuang sampah cup ke tempat sampah di sudut ruangan. "Apakah aku tidak kelewat besar kepala sekarang? Aku khawatir sudah memanfaatkanmu untuk berbuat seenaknya."

Naruto menyesap soda dengan bersandar, mengekorkan mata pada si gadis. "Aku lebih khawatir tidak punya waktu untuk menemanimu melakukan hal yang kau suka."

"Maaf kurang ajar," Hinata mendudukkan dirinya kembali bersama Naruto. "Tapi aku tidak ingin bergantung padamu, Uzumaki-san."

"Maka biarkan sebaliknya." Naruto membaringkan dirinya di pangkuan Hinata, menyamankan diri meski membuat si gadis terkejut. "Izinkan aku bergantung padamu di sisa-sisa hidupku."

Hinata memerah sejenak dengan perilaku tiba-tiba tersebut, mengatur jantungnya perlahan sambil membalas genggaman pria itu pada salah satu tangannya. "Dengan semua yang kau miliki, apakah kau membutuhkanku sesusungguhnya?"

"Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, jawabannya iya," Naruto kian hafal tangan kecil dan rapuh Hinata dalam genggamannya, makin menghantui saat-saat bila tak tak ada di sana. "Agar semua berjalan semestinya."

"Apa itu artinya keberadaanku merusak hari-harimu sebelumnya?"

"Memperbaiki, itu yang tepat."

Hinata menyetuh rambut Naruto dengan tangan lainnya yang bebas, kagum dengan sensasi yang merayap ke dalam dirinya. Sekalipun panjang dan berantakan, rambut pria itu ternyata lembut. Wajah Naruto memang tak salah lagi sangat tampan, dengan alis tebal dan rahang nan tegas. Hinata mendesis saat pandangannya jatuh ke bibir Naruto, buru-buru memikirkan hal lain. Misalnya mata biru Naruto, kalau itu tidak sedang terpejam ia tak sanggup lagi harus mengukur seberapa menawannya pria tersebut. Mendadak dia mencemaskan penampilan dirinya, mempertanyakan apa yang menarik dari seorang Hinata.

"Hinata,"

Ia membeku sebentar, takut kalau perilakunya menyentuh rambut Naruto membuat pria itu tak nyaman. "Ya,"

"Beberapa perkataan yang paling sering dilayangkan orang kepadaku bahwa aku tidak bisa menyukai lawan jenis, sempat kupikir itu benar. Tapi sekarang ... karena sudah menyukaimu, apakah mungkin bagiku menyukai wanita lain?"

Hinata merasakan paru-parunya seolah kehilangan nafas tanpa sebab saat mendengar hal tersebut. "Kau berhak menyukai siapapun."

Naruto membuka matanya dan seketika bertabrakan dengan iris Hinata yang bergetar, "Tidak ada tempat lagi, aku sudah menggunakan seluruh bagian hatiku untuk mencintaimu, bahkan kuharap masih ada ruang lagi untuk bisa lebih mencintaimu."

Hinata mendapati dirinya menjatuhkan air mata ke wajah Naruto, dia buru-buru mengalihkan wajah dan menghapusnya. "Maafkan aku," kemudian kembali memandang pria tersebut dan memberikan senyum ringan, mengusap air matanya di wajah Naruto dengan syalnya dengan pelan. Bukan tentang pria itu yang bisa saja menyukai wanita lain yang membuat dia sakit hati, malah tak menemukan kemungkinan dia bakal merasakan itu. Namun tentang kenyataan si pria yang mencintainya membuat Hinata sesak hingga dengan mudahnya menangis, saking bahagianya hingga hatinya tak kuat menahan.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?"

Hinata menggeleng, tentu saja bukan salah pria tersebut. "Kupikir bisa hidup sesukaku adalah momentum terbaik yang dapat kurasakan, tidak kusangka dicintai olehmu bisa semenyenangkan ini."

Naruto bangun tanpa melepaskan genggaman pada satu tangannya, menghadap ke Hinata dan menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat sambil menarik alis. "Kau itu dasarnya sudah sangat manis, apa kau tidak berpikir aku bisa kehilangan kewarasanku kalau menambah kata-kata semacam itu? Kau bisa kumakan, lho,"

Ada perasaan yang menyuruhnya untuk beringsut mundur, namun pria itu menahannya hanya dengan tatapan. "A-Aku sudah bicara apa memangnya," Hinata hanya bisa membawa matanya ke sesuatu yang lain.

Naruto tiba-tiba sangat penasaran, memang rambut hitam dan mata cokelat Hinata adalah perpaduan yang sangat sempurna, "Hinata, apa kau mau melepas lensa matamu?" Ia berkata sambil terus menatap si gadis yang berusaha menyembunyikan diri, namun sudah kembali padanya saat mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

Selagi bisa, Hinata tidak mungkin menolak apa pun permintaan Naruto. "Jika itu maumu," dia melepas lensa matanya dengan perlahan. Andai nanti pria itu menyukai warna mata aslinya, dia tidak akan memakainya lagi. Persoalannya mungkin cuma saat dia berada di depan cermin, namun toh keluarganya sudah bukan apa-apa lagi.

Meski bisa menebaknya dengan ingatan pada orang-orang Hyuga yang lain, nyatanya Naruto benar-benar terpana akan keindahan mata gadis di hadapannya itu, sewarna amethys dengan pendar putih nan bercahaya yang menambah kecantikan Hinata beribu-ribu kali.

Dia mengkhatirkan pandangan pria lain terhadap gadis itu. Tak masalah kalau melihat cuma sekilas, namun jika menatapnya intens dan lana maka tidak ada kemungkinan apa-apa lagi selain potensi menghilangkan kewarasan pria manapun.

"Aku memang benar-benar ingin memakanmu," dan Naruto sedang mengalaminya.

.

.

.

.

**NOTE : **Perasaan saya saja ya, makin sepi ini ffn.

* * *

**Reply Some Reviews :**

**Devivie : **Kemungkinan besar akan mati :D

**Fadli546 : **Semoga aja niatnya keterusan :D

**Qwerty12345678Asdf : **Terima kasih, semoga terhibur.

**Thanks for Reading**


	10. Chapter 10

**Massive Conscience**

**Disclaim : M. Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Gak jelas, Banyak kekurangan**

**Genre : Romance**** – Marriage – Goes to Drama**

**Rate : ****T+ - M**

* * *

Malam ini di pesisir Prefektur Hyogo yang berjarak sekitar sejam sebelah barat Osaka, ia memasuki sebuah hotel sembilan lantai dengan restoran yang terkenal akan makanan lautnya. Salah seorang dari resepsionis mengantarkannya ke sebuah ruangan setelah ia membisikkan sesuatu, dimana akses untuk pintunya tampak tidak sembarangan dimiliki orang.

Di balik pintu ada lorong pendek menuju sebuah lift, ia memasukinya dan secara otomatis mengantarkan ke sebuah tempat di bawah tanah. Menapak tangga kecil sebelum sampai ke ruangan layaknya bar nan mewah, berisi orang-orang yang punya keperluan bisinis rahasia.

Di salah satu kursi sofa dekat tembok, seorang pria yang berusia kira-kira 30 tahun sedang duduk sambil membaca sebuah berkas yang cukup banyak dan tertata di atas meja–memegang pena juga. Mengenakan baju hangat cukup formal dengan jas yang ia sampirkan di belakangnya. Rambutnya hitam panjang dan rapi, yang masing-masing sisi bagian depan dibiarkan menjuntai hingga garis rahang. Bola matanya besar untuk ukuran seorang pria, berwarna hitam juga.

Pria tersebut mengadah saat kedatangan sosok lain yang tiba-tiba duduk di depannya, "Terlambat satu menit,"

"Aku memarkirkan mobilku sendiri," yang datang adalah Naruto, dengan setelan kerja biasa yang mendominasi kekuasaan–kebetulan orang di hadapannya punya aura yang sama, atau ia akui bahkan lebih.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Naruto-kun,"

"Kedua kalinya kan," Naruto melepas kancing jasnya dan menyandarkan tubuh sambil menyilangkan kaki. Dia datang bukan untuk menikmati makanan laut, tentu saja. "Uchiha Itachi ..."

Anak sulung ketua kepolisisan Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi. Meski fakta kalau dia adalah anak pertama tapi tidak ditunjuk sebagai pewaris kepala keluarga, terdapat alasan kenapa seperti itu.

Ada sebuah program komputer canggih yang didesain untuk mengamati gerak-gerik semua orang di seluruh negara dengan menerjemahkan CCTV di semua titik dan segala aktivitas digital, hampir tidak mungkin ada yang lolos bahkan meski tidak memiliki identitas sekalipun–selama masih ada di Jepang. Hasil dari pengawasan itu diproses menjadi data-data secara otomatis dengan keakuratan tinggi yang hanya bisa diakses orang-orang tertentu.

Nama program tersebut adalah AX-01 ... dan orang-orang yang memiliki akses terhadapnya disebut Akatsuki.

Singkat cerita, program itu diciptakan oleh saudara dari pendiri organisasi Intelegen Uchiha di masa lalu. Seperti halnya jabatan sebagai kepala organisasi yang diwariskan secara turun temurun, program tersebut juga mengalami pergantian kepemimpinan beberapa kali–dan sebagai pemimpin yang baru secara tak langsung disamping harus menjaga dan mengawasi program juga dituntut untuk menyempurnakannya seiring berkembangnya zaman. Terhitung sudah lima kali mengalami pergantian pemimpin, umumnya selalu dari klan Uchiha namun satu di antaranya yaitu generasi ketiga bukan dari klan.

Ada semacam mitos mengenai program tersebut, yakni pemimpin memiliki resiko masa hidup yang pendek–mati atau terbunuh di usia muda. Itu terbukti memang dari pemimpin pertama semua meninggal di usia yang terbilang muda dengan bermacam-macam penyebab. Sebutlah pemimpin keempat yaitu Uchiha Obito ... dia ditemukan termutilasi di sebuah pulau kecil luar Jepang di umurnya yang belum 30. Hal tersebut membuat program beberapa kali tidak memiliki pemimpin dalam waktu yang lama sampai menemukan kandidat selanjutnya. Entah kriteria apa dan bagaimana cara peralihan kepemimpinan, yang tahu pasti hanya mereka yang terpilih.

Meski dengan tidak adanya pemimpin, anggota masih punya akses terhadap program. Namun ada semacam peraturan tak tertulis atau sebutlah sebuah kode etik, bahwa sangat dilarang bagi anggota untuk memperjualbelikan informasi kepada siapapun. Itu menempatkan mereka pada posisi ... bahwa sebagai anggota pun tidak ada keuntungan besar selain sebuah pengetahuan nyaris menyeluruh soal negara yang tidak bisa dibagi–kecuali mau bertindak dengan tangan sendiri pada urusan yang diberikan informasinya oleh program.

Namun lain sebagai pemimpin ... dia punya hak untuk melanggar aturan tersebut atau boleh memanfaatkan program dalam bentuk apapun. Dan kebetulan karena hal itu, dari lima generasi pemimpin semuanya adalah orang-orang dengan kebijaksanaan dan profesionalitas tinggi. Anehnya bahkan meskipun pemimpin umumnya dari Uchiha, mereka tidak pernah menggunakan wewenang tersebut untuk mendapat keuntungan demi intelegen keluarganya.

Uchiha Itachi adalah pemelihara dan pengawas AX-01 serta pemimpin Akatsuki saat ini. Sebetulnya, penyempurnaan program sebagian besar sudah dilakukan oleh orang lain, kandidat pemimpin kelima yang seharusnya lebih pantas, yaitu senior sekaligus sahabatnya yang bernama Shisui. Tetapi meninggal bahkan sebelum resmi menjabat. Rumornya bunuh diri, namun Itachi tahu betul yang sebenarnya.

Tewasnya pemimpin bukanlah karena perebutan kekuasaan atau sejenisnya, hanya sebuah kutukan setan yang dipercayai keluarga Uchiha dari masa ke masa. Dan karena hal itu ... ada aturan klan sejak dulu bahwa orang berdarah Uchiha yang terpilih menjadi pemimpin Akatsuki tidak bisa menjabat sebagai kepala keluarga, jadi dipaksa sekalipun Itachi tidak bakal mungkin menjadi pewaris.

Lalu orang yang harusnya meneruskan kepemimpinan keluarga adalah anak kedua, yaitu Sasuke. Tapi adik Itachi itu alih-alih mau mengepalai klan malah memilih mengejar karir sendiri menjadi aktor. Hal tersebut sempat Itachi pikirkan ulah orang dihadapanya saat ini, dia mengira kalau adiknya tak bakal punya kepercayaan diri yang cukup besar tanpa adanya Naruto. Tapi di pertemuan pertama mereka berdua beberapa tahun yang lalu, putra tunggal pasangan Namikaze itu berhasil meyakinkan bahwa adiknya masih punya rasa tanggung jawab yang tinggi soal keluarganya.

"Kopi hitam, bukan?"

"Tentu saja," Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya saat seorang pelayan menyediakan secangkir kopi ke meja. "Tapi aku tidak ingin berlama-lama."

Itachi tanpa senyum meletakkan berkas di tangannya dan mengambil secarik kertas, lalu merobeknya menjadi dua. Dia menuliskan sesuatu di keduanya. "Dia baru pindah ke sini, sepertinya bakal pindah lagi besok pagi."

Ada keunikan yang membedakan Itachi dengan pemimpin-pemimpin sebelumnya, yaitu lebih suka berurusan dengan kertas ketimbang komputer. Dasarnya yang memang cerdas dan mampu menghafal sesuatu dengan cepat, membuatnya lebih sedikit bergantung pada program. Malah kemungkinannya, semua informasi kriminal negara ini selama beberapa tahun terakhir sudah ada dalam kepalanya.

Naruto mengambil kertas tersebut, yang salah satu berisi sebuah alamat dan satunya nomor telepon. "Terima kasih kopinya," dia bangkit dari duduknya sambil kembali mengancingkan jas. Melayangkan tatapan misterius sebelum pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Naruto-kun," Itachi menghentikannya dengan suara, datar tanpa emosi apalagi senyum. Tapi anehnya beradab, mungkin figurnya memang seperti itu."Kapan kau mati?"

Dia bisa mendengarkannya sekalipun pelan. Kenyataannya hanya segelintir orang yang tahu tentang penyakit Naruto, orang tuanya dan satu dua bawahan keluarganya–cuma Hinata orang luar. Itachi mungkin satu-satunya orang yang tahu tanpa dikasih tahu. "Barangkali setelahmu," jawabnya tahu betul nasib seorang pemimpin Akatsuki yang juga tak terelakkan.

Di luar hotel Naruto menghubungi seseorang–yang informasinya diberikan Itachi tadi, lalu mengingat-ingat sebuah rumah makan 24 jam yang dikatakan suara dibalik telepon. Lokasinya dua puluh menit dari tempatnya sekarang, tapi karena arahnya ke selatan jadi tak dihitung karena sama dengan jalan pulang. Dia mengeluarkan dan mematahkan sim card lalu membuangnya, sekaligus ponselnya ke tempat sampah. Ternyata alasan seorang Naruto tidak memiliki perangkat komunikasi pribadi adalah ... karena sekali punya dibuang.

Perjalanan dini hari itu memakan waktu yang seakan singkat. Rumah makan tujuannya masih cukup ramai di pukul seperti sekarang. Dia meninggalkan mobil di depan sementara berjalan kaki di sisi gedung yang sempit. Orang yang ia hubungi mengatakan agar masuk lewat pintu belakang, Naruto tak punya alasan untuk tidak menurutinya. Saat ia tiba di belakang gedung yang kumuh dengan penerangan yang sangat minim, dia hendak masuk saat suara terdengar di balik punggungnya.

"Kau ini, kemana-mana suka sendiri ya. Kalau nyawamu harganya murah, pasti sudah terbunuh di tanganku sejak dulu." Suara seorang pria yang terdengar rendah, dengan kesan yang suka memain-mainkan nada.

Naruto berbalik dan mendapati seseorang berperawakan tinggi tegap mengenakan jaket kulit, cahaya kurang terang untuk menerangi wajah pria tersebut. "Memang berapa harga nyawaku?"

"Semisal pemerintah yang menginginkannya, mereka harus memberikan seperempat negera ini baru kupertimbangkan."

Naruto tidak buru-buru mendekat.

"Tempatku di belakang ini," pria tersebut menunjuk pintu bangunan di baliknya. "Tapi kalau kau tidak ingin pulang dengan bau darah, lebih baik tak usah masuk."

"Dulu aku suka bau darah," barulah Naruto mendekat dan menyerahkan secarik kertas. Dia juga bisa melihat sosok itu dengan jaraknya sekarang, kulit gelap dengan wajah beringas yang basah dengan keringat entah air. Rambutnya panjang dan meruncing ke bawah, basah juga–kesannya bukan air melainkan seperti darah yang menetes-netes. Dia toh tidak melupakan orang tersebut, ini juga kali kedua pertemuan mereka.

Pria itu adalah ... Kakuzu, atau orang memanggilnya begitu. Seorang pembunuh bayaran yang juga merupakan anggota Akatsuki. Dia adalah anggota tertua dengan profesi yang berganti-ganti. Dia buronan–kebanyakan anggota Akatsuki adalah buronan kelas kakap. Pria itu mungkin saja sudah jadi buron persis semasa dengan guru Minato sang mata-mata, sejarahnya sama-sama tidak tertulis. Kakuzu memanfaatkan izin menggunakan program untuk mencari tempat sembunyi, itulah alasan kenapa dia tidak tertangkap sampai sekarang.

Itachi sebagai pemimpin, punya wewenang merekrut seorang anggota sesuka hati, meskipun dia belum pernah melakukannya sejauh ini. Mereka adalah orang-orang peninggalan pemimpin sebelumnya. Di sisi lain ia juga berhak mengeluarkan seorang anggota–atau mencabut izin mengakses program orang tersebut, meskipun juga tak pernah ia lakukan selama masa kepemimpinannya. Mereka toh tidak pernah melanggar aturan, dan nyatanya orang-orang itu agaknya bermanfaat betul untuk negara.

Contoh salah satunya ialah seorang dukun dari pelosok timur, yang menggunakan program untuk menemukan persembunyian penjahat ulung yang umumnya pemerkosa dan perampok, kemudian dibunuh untuk dipersembahkan sebagai tumbal sebuah ritual. Siapa yang menyangka anggota Akatsuki semacam itu justru berhasil mengurangi angka kriminalitas dalam negeri.

Kemudian mantan narapidana kasus bom besar sepuluh tahun silam, kedapatan menjinakkan sebuah bom di kota metropolitan Tokyo pada sebuah perayaan keagamaan pertengahan Mei lalu. Tak terpikirkan orang setengah waras seperti itu ternyata direkrut oleh Obito, dan pada akhirnya bisa membuktikan sisi patriotnya.

"Tempat yang jauh," gumam Kakuzu. "Cara seperti apa?"

"Satu peluru di kepala, usahakan jangan terlalu tepat sasaran." Naruto menyerahkan sebuah amplop tebal yang berisi uang dan beberapa bukti semacam DNA. "Lalu buat seolah orang ini yang melakukan."

"Mata uang Swiss, kesukaanku."

Naruto melangkah pergi tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, mengendarai mobilnya di jam setengah dua malam menuju Kyoto ... rumahnya yang terdapat sesosok gadis dan semoga sedang tidur, karena Hinata kemarin menunggunya hingga tengah malam dan bilang 'percuma aku dimarahi, aku memang tak bisa tidur' dengan mata memelas.

Omong-omong soal dia menyewa seorang pembunuh bayaran, karena masalah pegawai Himesty yang terkena kasus suap. Ayahnya berhasil menemukan bukti kalau pegawai tersebut memang komplotan salah satu oknum yang punya sejarah buruk dengan Uzu's. Saat ini pegawai yang seorang pria paruh baya itu sedang diberikan cuti, dan menurut data perjalanan luar negeri paspornya sudah berangkat ke Spanyol.

Kalau sampai kepolisian bisa membuktikan bahwa pria itu ternyata seorang penyusup dari sebuah sindikat yang ingin memporak-porandakan perusahaanya, maka kecil kemungkinan untuk selamat dari media yang suka mengarang cerita. Akan lebih mudah kalau membuat pernyataan bahwa pria itu dimanfaatkan oleh seseorang, atau yang lebih aman lagi jika ada kegiatan manipulasi transaksi yang menggunakan rekening pegawai tersebut–lalu meyakinkan ketua kampanye yang terkait agar ikut memberikan kontribusi, dengan sedikit ancaman tentunya.

Dan dengan fakta pria itu yang tarbunuh beserta rekayasa bukti si pembunuh yang mengarah pada salah seorang dari sindikat, maka ia tak ubah berhasil melenyapkan sepuluh lalat dengan sekali tepukan. Sementara tetap melindungi nama baik Himesty.

Lalu dia menghubungi Itachi. Orang waras mana yang percaya kalau pria yang sedang terkena masalah sepelik itu masih memikirkan rencana pergi ke Spanyol, jelas sekali itu tipuan.

Dan bila itu kemarin-kemarin, Naruto lebih suka menyelesaikan dengan tangannya sendiri. Memberikan ancaman senyata mungkin–bahwa telah memilih musuh yang salah– sebelum menghilangkan nyawa orang yang mengganggunya. Namun saat ini dia tidak ingin melakukan itu, dan berusaha agar tidak pernah lagi. Ia tak mungkin menyentuh wajah manis Hinata dengan tangan yang berdarah-darah, membayangkannya saja sudah kelewat membuat dadanya sakit.

Empat puluh menit kemudian dia sampai di rumah, menahan keinginan menengok ke dalam kamar–yang kehadirannya saja mungkin punya potensi membangunkan si gadis– dan langsung ke dapur untuk membuat kopi.

Kafein memiliki manfaat yang cukup sangat banyak pada hari-harinya, selain yang tentunya mengurangi rasa kantuk–yang tidak mungkin ia rasakan atau tepatnya lupa betul karena terdoktrin kebiasaan mengabaikan keinginan untuk tidur selama dua puluh tahun terakhir– adalah mengurangi sedikit rasa pusing yang kadang muncul sekaligus mengantisipasi ia mengalamai halusinasi.

Ada sesuatu lain yang mirip dengan kafein tersebut, yaitu obat yang Naruto dapatkan dari bandar narkoba bernama Samui–mantan siswa kedokteran terkemuka di Eropa. Obat itu berfungsi tak lain untuk mencegah halusinasi serta kemungkinan kehilangan kontrol pada kesadaran, atau tepatnya ia tidak sadar sepenuhnya ketika melakukan sesuatu. Tahu kan, semacam keadaan berjalan saat tidur, bedanya ia tidak tidur dan tidak juga bangun–lebih mengerikan baginya dari kondisi punya kepribadian ganda. Keadaan semacam itu yang ia hindari dengan cara mengonsumsi obat tersebut setidaknya sekali sebulan. Dan karena efek sampingnya yang boleh dikatakan mematikan, dia mengganti dengan asupan kafein dalam kesehariannya.

Itulah alasan kenapa dia dapat menjalani hidup normal sekalipun dengan kondisi langkah pada tubuhnya tersebut. Karena bila tanpa obat itu, dia akan jatuh dalam situasi yang seringnya tiba-tiba bersimbah keringat atau pupil mata yang bersinar mengerikan. Dan karena selain keanehan tubuhnya yang berpotensi mengalami gagal jantung kapan saja, dapat juga membuatnya mengalami kelumpuhan otak secara perlahan.

Tetapi, sejatinya pun ia tak pernah takut mengalami keadaan semacam itu. Dia melawan dan bertahan bukan karena takut dengan penyakitnya, melainkan keinginan untuk tak merasa dan kelihatan lemah tidak berdaya sebelum ia mati. Uzumaki Naruto ... tidak pernah merasa takut kehilangan nyawanya.

Setidaknya ... itu dahulu.

Di dalam kamar berdesain mewah tanpa banyak properti, dengan tembok bergaris dan dinding kaca tertutup tirai, lalu model lantai dua warna dengan karpet persegi yang nyaris separuh luasnya kamar. Gradiasinya hanya abu hitam cokelat, warna yang menempatkan sesorang pada kesendirian nan nyaman.

Dan pada ranjang yang besarnya tidak akan membuat orang terjatuh meski berguling tujuh kali, ada sesosok gadis yang matanya baru saja terbangun. Sadar masih malam dan melirik tempat kosong di sisinya meyakinkan dia untuk terpejam lagi dan bangun esok pagi dengan sosok lain, iris biru yang menatapnya saat pertama membuka mata. Namun tenggorokannya yang kering memaksa dia untuk pergi meneguk air minum.

Hinata berjalan dengan setengah kantuk, mengenakan kaos hangat lengan panjang dan celana pendek. Air minum ada di meja makan, tapi gelas-gelas sudah ia rapikan di konter dapur.

Saat tiba di sana, ia mendapati Naruto sedang membuat kopi. Dia hampir senang dan ingin mengejutkan si pria untuk mendapat pelukan, tapi pemikiran itu masih di alam bawah sadarnya–karena baru bangun tidur. Jadi dia hanya melangkah dengan polos hingga di samping pria tersebut.

"Wah, lihatlah siapa yang terbangun ini," Naruto menoleh, dan kalaupun terkejut dia tidak heboh, kata-katanya datar. "Atau kau tidak tidur lagi?"

Hinata baru mendapatkan kesadarannya secara penuh saat mendengar suara Naruto. "Aku terbangun kok," senyum di bibirnya kaku, tapi matanya cukup menjelaskan perasaan bahagia. Dia mengambil gelas dan minum dari air kran, sedang tak ingin kembali ke meja makan.

"Mau cokelat?"

Saat pria itu merentangkan salah satu tangannya Hinata dengan senang hati menyusup ke depan si bos muda, membenamkan diri dalam pelukan yang erat. "Boleh," gumamnya mengernyitkan mata karena baju dan tubuh Naruto terasa dingin di wajahnya.

Naruto lebih tinggi tujuh belas senti jadi tidak begitu kesulitan melakukan kegiatan dengan Hinata yang memeluknya, sementara satu tangannya menyelesaikan secangkir cokelat yang lain membalas pelukan si gadis.

Setelah rampung dia mengangkat wajah Hinata,"Bajuku dingin kan," Lalu mengusap-usapkan tangannya di pipi perempuan itu sampai berubah kemerahan.

Hinata kagum dengan kemajuan hubungan mereka–maksudnya dari segi emosi. Bisa melakukan hal tersebut di dapur merupakan suatu yang tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya dan sangat memalukan betul, sekarang pun mungkin masih begitu. Tapi perasaan mereka masing-masing memunculkan keinginan yang sama tanpa harus menunggu salah satu mengucapkannya, menggerakkan tubuh keduanya secara otomatis.

Tempo hari, setelah obrolan yang panjang dalam kantor Naruto di lantai atas gedung manajemen Himesty–yang kebanyakan debat soal kefrustasian pria itu menghadapi kenyataan betapa berhasilnya Hinata mengacaukan kewarasan dirinya saat itu– mereka kemudian pulang, dan menghabiskan waktu sore di balkon luar loteng yang ternyata didesain cukup mengagumkan untuk bisa bersantai sambil memandangi pohon-pohon besar serta harum embun alam nan khas.

Hari itu Naruto sengaja tidak melakukan pekerjaan apapun sepulang dari Cardiff, jadi punya waktu sampai keesokan harinya untuk dihabiskan dengan Hinata.

Malamnya gadis tersebut berhasil meyakinkan Naruto bahwa butuh ditemani untuk tidur, yang hanya ingin pria itu berbaring di sisinya sampai ia terlelap. Kalau Naruto yang terkenal minim emosi itu saja bisa kehilangan setengah kewarasannya, maka jangan tanya seperti apa Hinata kalau dihadapkan dengan segala daya tarik si pria.

Keduanya pun terbaring di satu ranjang yang sama. Tentu saja cuma Hinata yang akhirnya jatuh tidur sementara Naruto menghabiskan malamnya dengan memandangi wajah gadis tersebut, dan mendapatkan kenyataan bahwa itu jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada mengerjakan setumpuk dokumen atau menyelesaikan urusan-urusan yang biasa ia lakukan di malam hari.

Kemudian pagi harinya ... mendapati mata biru Naruto yang memandangnya saat terbangun membuat Hinata menangis sesal, mengingatkan dirinya akan masa kecil yang sering bangun dengan berlinang air mata. Tentu bukan karena pria itu telah melihat wajah tidurnya semalaman–yah, sekalipun memang ada alasan tersebut– melainkan fakta bahwa keberadaannya betul-betul merubah hidup Naruto ke arah yang tidak ia harapkan.

Tepukan di kepalanya tidak berhasil menenangkan Hinata waktu itu, menempatkan si pria pada posisi seolah telah berbuat yang bukan-bukan saat gadis itu terlelap. Hal tersebut membuat Hinata gelisah dan sulit tidur hingga tengah malam sampai kepulangan Naruto, yang tentu saja mendapatkan omelan berupa jitakan gemas di dahinya. Itu terjadi kemarin.

Lalu dia tak minta ditemani Naruto di kamar lagi, namun tetap mendapati si pria berada sampingnya pagi tadi saat ia bangun. Naruto terpejam–dia tahu pria tersebut tidak tidur– tapi dengan sangat bodohnya memberikan kecupan di pipi yang kemudian membuat Hinata mengubur dirinya dalam selimut karena saking malunya. Katakanlah ... itu jadi pertama kalinya dia mencium seseorang, dan tidak berani minta maaf setelahnya, tentu saja. Syukur bos muda itu dengan sangat bijaksananya tidak mengejek atau semacamnya saat sarapan, namun hanya dengan satu kedipan mata–yang mengandung sesuatu dibaliknya– sebelum pergi sudah cukup membuat Hinata ingin membenturkan kepalanya di meja.

Dan saat ini ... berada dalam posisi itu membuat Hinata terlintas akan kejadian tadi pagi, tapi tidak sampai membuat ia gugup. Berpandangan seperti itu nyatanya ia manfaatkan untuk menebus kebosanan karena seharian di rumah–sekalipun tidak benar, karena selama ini kesehariannya memang begitu sampai sekarang.

Setelah yakin gadis itu merasa hangat, Naruto mengangkatnya secara lembut untuk duduk di konter. Lalu ganti ia yang membenamkan wajahnya di tubuh si gadis, mengambil nafas dan mendapati wangi yang sungguh berhasil menghilangkan sakit kepalanya. Sesuatu yang ternyata lebih mudah ia lakukan ketimbang meminum obat atau kafein.

Hinata awalnya terkejut, namun tersenyum pada akhirnya sembari menyusupkan jemarinya di rambut Naruto.

Meski yakinlah itu cukup intim, tapi dia sama sekali tak keberatan–malah senang. Dan percayalah ... kalaupun misalnya pria itu memanfaatkan dirinya untuk sekedar memuaskan nafsu biologis, dia tidak bisa menemukan kemungkinan bakal sedih atau menolak. Bukan karena dia tiba-tiba tak punya harga diri atau apapun, hanya saja itu tidak merubah fakta kalau yang dilakukan pria tersebut terhadap hidupnya tidak cukup cuma ditebus dengan tubuh saja–bukan berarti dia memperbolehkan perempuan lain punya pikiran yang sama. Namun hal itu memang ia yakini betul tepat setelah Naruto menjeputnya di pertemuan keluarga tempo minggu lalu.

Tetapi ... dia tidak bisa menjamin bakal merasakan hal yang sama kalau orang lain yang melakukannya. Wajar kan, Hinata toh sudah mencintai bos muda itu sampai seluruh tubuh dan jiwanya.

"Hinata,"

"Kenapa?"

"Tahu tidak yang sedang kupikirkan," Naruto tak paham kenapa ingin mengatakan ini. "Aku baru mengharapkan, punya hidup normal dan umur yang panjang agar bisa bersamamu hingga sangat lama."

Hinata terpaku dengan cukup menyedihkan, tak butuh semenit setelah mendengar perkataan tersebut air matanya sudah menumpuk–entah kenapa ia mudah sekali menangis ketimbang dahulu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya pria itu tampak lemah, sesuatu yang sekalipun ingin hanya ia yang melihatnya tapi sungguh tidak membuat dia rela.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana," Hinata berusaha menahannya, berusahaa jadi yang kuat saat pria itu sedang tidak baik-baik saja. "Bagaimana kau membuatku bahagia kalau kau tidak ada," tapi tidak bisa, tangisnya sudah pecah tanpa suara–menurunkan daya pikirnya dengan sadis.

Ternyata mencintai memang membuat seseorang bodoh. Hinata kini sungguh ingin kembali ke kehidupannya yang dulu, dimana penderitaan dalam kesendirian tak dianggap nan dibuang keluarganya. Kalau itu bisa menukar kemalangan yang terjadi pada pria tersebut, dia rela seumur hidup harus berada dalam neraka seperti itu.

Dan, atau menginginkan kenyataan jika dia tak pernah dipertemukan dengan Naruto, jadi tidak bakal jatuh cinta lalu mengetahui kondisi pria itu yang pada akhirnya bisa menghancurkan Hinata.

Tetapi ... ternyata pemikiran seperti itu lebih menghancurkan hatinya sampai ke serpihannya pun dipecahkan juga jadi butiran-butiran nan memerihkan. "M-Maaf, aku tidak jadi dewasa." Dia sudah lebih jahat dari apapun bahkan dari takdir pria tersebut.

Naruto menarik kepalanya, sedikit mengadah karena Hinata saat ini lebih tinggi. Tangannya berusaha membersihkan air mata si gadis yang terus aja berjatuhan. Dia sungguh memarahi dirinya sendiri yang sudah melukai gadis rapuh tersebut, hingga menempatkan perempuan semanis Hinata pada situasi yang menyedihkan seperti itu. Ia bersumpah tidak akan berkata semacam itu lagi dalam kondisi tak sadar sekalipun. "Maka berjanjilah untuk terus bahagia, sampai bertemu denganku lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya."

Hinata mengangguk keras, mencoba membersihkan air matanya sendiri dengan lengan bajunya. Dia harusnya tak membalas perkataan Naruto dengan kejam seperti tadi. "Aku berjanji," setidaknya cuma itu yang bisa ia lakukan walaupun susah, dia akan benar-benar menepatinya.

"Benarkah?"

Gadis itu sekali lagi mengangguk, memberikan tatapan lurus dan serius.

"Kalau begitu," Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kau mau jadi istriku sekarang, atau di kehidupan nanti?"

Hinata tidak langsung memahami, matanya tadi tajam saat mengucapkan sumpah, namun sekerang berubah polos dan terbuka lebar. "K-Kau, bercanda,"

"Kebetulan, aku sama seriusnya denganmu."

Sekarang pupil amethys-nya bergetar, Hinata berusaha sekali untuk tetap tenang sambil meredam irama jantungnya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum kecil pula, "Sekarang saja boleh, kan? Kita toh bisa menikah lagi nanti." Dia juga mencoba merubah suasana.

"Maka sebagai calon istriku, berhentilah menangis dan tidur lagi dengan nyenyak. Aku akan menemanimu sampai bangun." Naruto tanpa menurunkannya, membawa Hinata dalam gendongan ke dalam kamar.

Sekali lagi ... dia mengabaikan secangkir kopinya, tapi kini ada cokelat di sebelahnya yang juga tak tersentuh.

Pada waktu yang sama di dalam salah satu rumah pemukiman Hyuga di wilayah Chiba, Hiashi sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan keponakannya.

Ayah Hinata itu, sebenarnya tetap memperhatikan putrinya sekalipun dengan tabiat yang jauh dari sesosok orang tua. Dia menghindari resiko petinggi lain yang bakal melukai Hinata kalau tahu dia memperhatikan putrinya tersebut. Karena bagaimanapun Hinata memang tidak pernah diharapkan oleh orang-orang Hyuga, jadi ia berpikir kalau mengabaikan Hinata maka orang lain juga tidak memperdulikannya. Setidaknya meyakini, bila Hinata dipandang tidak penting maka jadi tidak penting pula menggangu putrinya tersebut ... yang sudah terlanjur dicap sebagai aib.

Itu tak dapat dipungkiri, kalau memang kecerobohannya hingga lahir seorang Hinata.

Dahulu musuh bisnis keluarga Hyuga pernah mencoba suatu cara yang ekstrim untuk menggulingkan perusahaan penghasil makanan pokok terbesar itu. Mereka merencanakan penculikan terhadap kepala keluarga yang baru diangkat saat itu, yaitu Hiashi. Entah sudah berapa lama dari awal perencanaan sampai pada suatu hari setelah Hiashi menghadiri pertemuan dengan seseorang dari pemerintahan di Tokyo, orang-orang tersebut berhasil menyergapnya dan walapun dengan baku tembak serius waktu itu kemenangan tetap didapatkan pihak musuh yang memang sudah merencanakannya dengan sangat matang.

Mereka menyekap dan melakukan operasi terbadap Hiashi, yaitu mengekstrak sperma di tubuhnya dan disiapkan untuk membuahi sel telur seseorang wanita–sebutlah program bayi tabung. Dan tidak beruntungnya, kesempatan yang harusnya kecil jika spermanya berhasil membuahi sel telur wanita tersebut justru sukses.

Kemudian setahun setelahnya, tibalah peristiwa itu. Saat seseorang membawa bayi ke kediaman Hyuga dengan begitu menghebohkan. Harusnya itu jadi masalah sepele ketika ancaman diberikan, namun salahkan panatua yang lebih dulu emosi dan mengambil keputusan dengan ceroboh. Entah Hiashi menikahi wanita tersebut atau tidak–sebab memang tidak menjamin betul kalau wanita yang membawa bayi malam itu adalah ibu dari si bayi– yang pasti kalau dia merawat Hinata maka masalah akan terselesaikan. Sesederhana itu.

Bukannya malah terjadi hal yang lebih runyam, yaitu percaya jika Hiashi tergoda oleh seorang pelacur kemudian melakukan hubungan tubuh lalu lahirlah Hinata ... sesosok bayi yang langsung dicap sebagai aib dan kutukan keluarga.

Hiashi tak pernah habis pikir bahkan sampai sekarang, apa yang membuat keadaan seperti itu terjadi. Dia pernah yakin kalau dibalik masalah tersebut mungkin seseorang di dalam Hyuga sendiri, karena aneh saja kalau persoalan yang harusnya bisa diselesaikan dengan mudah malah jadi keruh macam air yang sengaja dikotori, lebih aneh lagi jika musuh perusahaan menculik dia bukan untuk membunuhnya melainkan melakukan hal yang begitu terencana semacam itu. Namun hingga sekarang dia tak berhasil menemukan bukti.

"Bawalah dia kembali, tidak perduli meski kau membunuh bocah Uzumaki itu."

"Berjanjilah paman akan memperlakukan dia dengan baik sebagai layaknya seorang anak, perempuan berhati malaikat berdarah Hyuga."

"Aku akan melakukan itu," nadanya tidak benar-benar meyakinkan. Sekalipun memang betul ada perasaan untuk memperlakukan Hinata dengan benar jauh di lubuk hatinya. Cuma saja dia tidak punya kekuatan, meski sebagai kepala keluarga pun. Hiashi bakal menebus kesalahannya itu di akhirat nanti.

Yang jelas ... dia sungguh muak dengan kenyataan putrinya dibawa oleh pria semacam Naruto yang punya hidup sangat mengkhawatirkan. Terlebih ayahnya, Minato yang memiliki rahasia lebih banyak dari siapapun di negara ini.

Hiashi sebetulanya sudah menyiapkan calon pendamping untuk Hinata, pria baik-baik anak dari pengusaha besar di utara. Yang dilihat dari segi manapun lebih memungkinkan untuk membahagiakan putrinya.

"Maka aku akan membawanya,"

Pria tersebut, Neji ... melangkah keluar dan menyiapkan diri untuk pergi menemui seorang ispektur kenalannya di Tokyo. Asuma si anak Perdana Menteri.

.

.

.

.

**Note : **Saya tekankan ya, gak bakal ada NTR atau orang ketiga dalam hubungan Naruto dan Hinata. Jadi jauhkan pemikiran drama semacam itu, yang beneran saya benci juga :D

Dan sebenarnya fic ini saya siapkan untuk 10-12 chap saja. Tapi mendapat semangat dari kalian entah kenapa tiba-tiba pingin nulis hal yang gaje semacam di atas :D Jadi terima kasih sangat.

Lalu, kalau ini bener berakhir sad end ... saya akan usahakan gak berakhir nyesek :D , karena saya pun gak suka sad end.

* * *

**Reply Some Reviews :**

Guest 1 : Naruhina emg sudah di set fluff bgt sama pak Masashi :D

Guest 2 : Saya harap semangat aja kalau begitu.

Guest 3 : Maaf ya kalau up nya lama , sampe buat reader lupa.

**Haizahr Hana : **Terima kasih pujiannya, semoga betah.

**jetzet **& **dulk : **Kalau begitu sering-sering mampir biar gak sepi :D Terima kasih sudah nunggu saya.

**Irsyad Himawan **& **Uchikaze Muzuko-M.A.P : **Maaf bgt kalau Naruto samapi mati :D

**Thanks for Reading**


	11. Chapter 11

**Massive Conscience**

**Disclaim : M. Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Gak jelas, Banyak kekurangan**

**Genre : Romance**** – Marriage – Goes to Drama**

**Rate : ****T+ - M**

* * *

Pria itu cuma melonggarkan dasinya dan berbaring terpejam, hampir seperti sedang tidur. Hinata menahan diri untuk tak mengikis jarak hingga habis, karena itu matanya terbuka beberapa kali tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto. Dia sudah berpura-pura tertidur sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, sadar kalau bakal kesusahan sampai mungkin sejam nanti. Ujungnya dia beringsut pelan dan mengangkat kepala, kemudian menahan satu sikunya di samping si pria sambil memandanginya dari atas.

Mata Naruto terbuka pelan nan pasrah, "Ada hal yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Jemarinya menyingkirkan rambut Hinata yang berjatuhan, menatap gadis tersebut yang hanya menggerak-gerakkan bibir tanpa mengatakan sesuatu.

Sesekali memandang mata Naruto dan rambut si pria yang simpang-siur di dahi, "Kenyataan menjadi makin indah, aku takut jika ini mimpi." Ucap ia sambil tergerak untuk merapikannya dengan pelan.

Tak apa sih kalau gadis itu ingin melekat padanya sepanjang malam, namun bertatapan dengan jarak sedekat itu memunculkan perasaan yang tidak beres terhadap Naruto, jadi ia menidurkan kepala Hinata di bahunya sambil mengusap-usap bak bocah. "Kenapa tidak mencoba berpikir sebaliknya, kalau yang dahulu itu lah mimpi."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya lagi, dia khawatir jatuh lelap di bahu Naruto dan membuat si pria kesakitan saat bangun. Dia hanya ingin menatap wajah pria tersebut dan kembali ke tempatnya di samping setelah puas, berdoa supaya kegiatan itu bisa mendatangkan kantuk.

Naruto menghela nafasnya, menyingkirkan rambut Hinata lagi yang gampang sekali jatuh bak air–dingin dan sejuknya pun sama. Baiklah, dia mulai mengitung berapa waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk menghilangkan pertahanannya di posisi ini, dihadapkan kecantikan tanpa cela perempuan yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh hati. "Apa sebetulnya yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Tidak ada," Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Aku cuma bisa melihatmu di malam hari dan saat sarapan."

Pria itu mengangkat alisnya. "Maafkan calon suamimu yang super sibuk ini, kalau begitu,"

Hinata menghindari mata Naruto, bersyukur dengan sedikitnya cahaya yang tak bakal memperlihatkan pipinya memerah. "B-Bukan itu maksudku," ia cemberut dan bermaksud menjauhkan tubuhnya, tapi pria tersebut menahan pinggangnya.

Baru beberapa detik dan sudah bahaya bagi Naruto, berharap ada kesempatan lain untuk membanding-bandingkan lagi sejauh mana."Apa kau ingin sesuatu?" Wajah gadis itu seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Hinata menjatuhkan kepala di atas tulang selangka si pria, mengubur wajahnya yang kelihatan bodoh. "Jangan salah paham begitu,"

Naruto melingkarkan kedua lengannya di tubuh Hinata dan mencium rambut gadis tersebut yang terasa menggigilkan, beberapa detik sebelum ia membalikkan posisi mereka sehingga gadis itu di bawahnya sekarang. "Kukira kau yang salah paham, beranggapan aku tidak terpengaruh saat kau memandangiku seperti tadi."

Secara tak sadar Hinata memekik pelan dengan cepatnya pria itu membaringkannya di kasur, "A-Aku tidak bermaksud," dia menelan ludah saat Naruto makin mendekatkan wajahnya, sampai hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

Naruto tahu gadis itu sekarang mencoba untuk tak menghembuskan nafas, hanya mengerjapkan matanya dengan panik. "Selamat ulang tahun, Hinata." Ia akhirnya mengulas senyum ringan dan memberi kecupan di kening sebelum kembali di tempatnya, membiarkan matanya tetap terpatri kepada si gadis.

Tak ada yang pernah mengucapkan itu pada Hinata, bahkan dirinya sendiri pun. Dia tidak pernah yakin tanggal yang tertulis di akte lahir itu benar-benar tanggal ia dilahirkan, pasti akal-akalan keluarganya saja. Lagipula sekalipun benar, dia tidak pernah mengingatnya. Hari yang harusnya spesial tersebut, untuk apa ...

Akhir November selalu sama saat tahun-tahun sebelumnya, hari paling nyaman untuk membungkus dirinya dengan selimut bersama secangkir cokelat–menyambut musim dingin, menjadikannya malas untuk sekedar berpikir apakah hari itu berbeda dengan hari-hari yang lain. Jadi jelas sekali tak mungkin Hinata tiba-tiba teringat hari ulang tahunnya secara tak sengaja pun.

Pria itu masih menatapnya saat ini–dan tetap sangat dekat, membuatnya mudah untuk menyerahkan dirinya dalam pelukan. "Kau jadi yang pertama mengucapkan itu, tahu." Gumam Hinata, mengagumi si pria yang selalu bisa membuatnya bahagia dengan sesuatu yang baru, kemudian menantikan hal apa lagi yang bakal ia dapat–bukan berarti memaksakan diri agar berharap.

"Mintalah sesuatu,"

Hinata mendongak, menatap dalam kesusahan karena air mata yang menggenang. "Apa yang terpikirkan olehmu?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku menghadiamu pernikahan? Kau ini, berhasil sekali membuatku tak bisa menunggu lagi." Naruto tak pernah mengulur-ulur waktu untuk berbicara, menjadikan sulit dikenali adanya keraguan. Tapi tak perlu dipertanyakan betapa seriusnya ia saat ini–sebagaimana ia memilih waktu yang tak terduga.

Akhirnya jatuh, tangis tersebut. "Itu hadiah terbaik yang paling bisa membuatku tidak menyesali lagi hari dimana aku dilahirkan." Hinata berkata sambil mengeratkan genggaman di punggung Naruto, sementara wajahnya semakin dalam di dada si pria yang sempurna menenangkan. Bunyi detak jantung yang pelan merambat ke telinganya, baru menyentak pikiranya kalau denyut itu ternyata mengkhawatirkan–saat tiba waktunya tak terdengar lagi.

Jangan lagi ... ia harus berupaya sungguh-sungguh untuk melarang dirinya agar tidak membayangkan hal-hal memilukan seperti itu. Itu akan menyakiti pria tersebut kalau sampai tahu, terlebih jauh menyakiti Hinata sendiri di sisi lain. Jika mempunyai waktu untuk mengisi kepalanya dengan pemikiran tersebut, lebih baik ia pergunakan itu untuk meyakini kalau ada sejuta cara untuk menempuh hidup bersama dengan bahagia–meski tak begitu lama pun.

Saking berusahanya mengenyahkan pemikiran itu, Hinata jatuh terlelap dengan kepala yang masih penuh sesak–memunculkan kepingan persitiwa dalam mimpinya secara tak jelas. Dia terbangun pagi harinya dengan kondisi yang tidak bisa mengingat apapun dari mimpi tersebut, yang baginya cukup wajar. Sebuah bangku, rumput-rumput dan daun cokelat, lalu sinar matahari sore yang menggelisahkan ... sudah, tak lebih dari itu–tidak bisa memaknainya.

Pria itu tidak ada di sebelahnya, bekas selimut pun terkulai rapi seolah tak pernah ada orang. Tapi suara tirai yang terbuka cukup menjelaskan bahwa ia tak perlu khawatir kalau yang kemarin itu mimpi. Naruto di sana ... di depan dinding kaca yang tak begitu menghantarkan sinar mentari–bagaimana pun rumah itu ditutupi pohon-pohon yang besar.

Hinata bangkit untuk melangkah, mendekat dan memandangi alam yang menyejukkan di sebelah si pria. Berdetik-berdetik, sampai ia tak tahan untuk menghapus jarak dengan dekapan nan seserahan dari perasaannya. "Aku bermimpi, sedikit menakutkan." Ia merasakan belaian di kepalanya.

"Jika kau yakin itu mimpi, maka tak usah khawatir."

Suara tersebut bernada hiburan, tapi di telinganya cukup jelas ketidakberdayaan. Hinata menyesalinya, sadar kalau pria itu tidak bisa mengalami hal yang ia alami saat tidur. Harus sebarapa jauh memang, ia cuma bisa mementingkan dirinya sendiri? Pikir Hinata memaki-maki dalam hati.

Ia memundurkan kepalanya dan berjinjit cukup tinggi untuk memberi keceupan di pipi yang dingin, sementara dalam pelukan. "Selamat pagi," ucapnya diringi senyum terbaik, meminta maaf ... dari apapun yang mungkin-mungkin jadi kesalahan.

Naruto memejamkan sebelah matanya berkat sentuhan lembut itu, ditambah wajah berseri Hinata yang begitu menggemaskan nan megiris-iris hatinya dengan perasaan senang. "Boleh kulakukan hal yang sama?"

Hinata spontan mengambil jaraknya lagi, menutupi kedua pipinya yang memerah dengan mata yang berkedip-kedip. Kenapa pria tersebut meminta izin? Ia baru menyadarinya, "Jangan, wajahku baru bangun tidur," memalukan sekali.

Tapi Naruto cuma tertawa pelan, meraih pinggang Hinata dan menyingkirkan sebelah tangan gadis tersebut. Memberikan kecupan dalam nan menenangkan dan tak sebentar di pipi si gadis–sampai ia yakin kalau sedetik lebih lama lagi maka mereka akan benar-benar bersatu. "Selamat pagi, juga."

Hinata ditinggalkan membeku, kesulitan mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara di hari sepagi ini. Mungkin, kalau dia sedikit keras melontarkan penolakan, pria itu tak bakal balas menciumnya seperti itu. Tapi hingga sekarang pun, hanya sebatas sentuhan dari ujung jari-jari Naruto saja sudah kelewat mampu mengosongkan kesadarannya sampai lupa bergerak. Ia harus mengais cara untuk jadi sedikit lebih teguh lagi menghadapi dominasi itu.

Sekarang pukul tujuh lewat lima menit, dia buru-buru menggosok giginya dan membasuh muka lalu menyusul keluar–tak mau keduluan memasakkan makanan. Ia sempurna dapat memperkirakan pagi-pagi di masa mendatang pasti dilewatkan dengan memperebutkan kegiatan itu.

Di dapur, pria itu masih kebingungan memilih menu karena bahan makanan yang memang sudah tidak banyak–mengingatkan Hinata agar segera berbelanja– dan membuatnya lega di sisi lain. "Biar aku yang memasak."

Naruto menoleh, "Kenapa tidak bersama saja,"

"Aku ingin melakukannya untukmu."

"Baiklah."

Hinata tersenyum riang dan segera mempersiapkan semuanya, menjatuhkan pilihan pada menu sederhana yang berbahan telur. Dia toh sadar sepenuhnya kalau tak mungkin menandingi Naruto soal masakan, namun bukan berarti payah-payah amat sehingga tak bisa membuat sesuatu yang layak dimakan.

"K-Kau masih di sini," ia baru tahu kalau Naruto ternyata tetap berdiri di dekatnya, bersandar di konter dengan kemeja dan dasi longgar–pesona yang menakutkan, sempurna membuat Hinata gugup ... seolah bukan apa-apa.

"Masa kau larang juga,"

Hinata mendesis pelan dan mencoba untuk tak memperdulikan kehadiran bos itu. Membingkis lengan bajunya dengan kesusahan–sebab merupakan tipe kaos hangat yang cukup tebal. Lalu seketika saja badannya dibalikkan dan sepasang tangan membantu untuk melipatkannya. Ia mendongak untuk melihat wajah tanpa ekspresi itu, "Aku ini, pasti istri yang tidak becus nanti." Keluhnya dengan pipi yang mengembung dan nada menangis-nangis.

"Jangan memasang wajah begitu, kalau tak ingin aku membuatmu jadi sarapanku." Naruto mencubitnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan dapur.

Meninggalkan Hinata yang mengusap-usap pipinya sendiri dengan sedikit kesal, namun lega dengan tidak adanya pria itu membuat ia bisa memulai kegiatannya dengan normal. Hatinya masih berbunga-bunga berkat apa saja yang mampu ia hadirkan dalam pikirannya–apa saja yang telah terjadi hingga sekarang, disamping secercah kegelisahan yang menjemukan. Membuat kegiatan yang ia lakukan saat ini–merupakan sesuatu yang bisa dengan mudah ia beri untuk pria tersebut– terasa begitu menyenangkan sampai membuatnya berseri-seri.

Tak lewat sejam Hinata sudah menyelesaikan hidangannya, _omurice_ yang seimbang dengan sayuran bersama susu hangat dan roti apel. Berbekal bahan seadanya, ia bangga bisa membuat menu tersebut yang ternyata cukup mengesankan dari segi penampilannya.

Di ruang makan pria itu sudah berganti pakaian dan wajah yang lebih segar, tetap dingin nan memukau. Mengenakan kaos turtleneck hitam lalu sebuah mantel putih cerah yang disampirkan di kursi. Itu bukan setelan kerja ... tapi Hinata tak berani menebak atau bertanya-tanya, sekalipun hatinya was-was dengan harapan.

"Aku minta izin untuk berbelanja bahan makanan, boleh kan?"

"Aku padahal sudah meliburkan diri begini, kenapa tidak mengajakku?" Balas sebuah pertanyaan.

Hinata terpaku dengan mulut penuh nasi, dia bersusah payah menelannya supaya bisa menjawab cepat-cepat. "Benarkah, kenapa?" Ia tak bisa menahan untuk tidak mencari tahu lebih jauh.

"Tentu saja, ulang tahunmu. Kita harus merayakannya, untuk pertama kalinya kan?" Naruto tetap tenang sekalipun senyum kecil yang terpatri di bibirnya cukup menjelaskan, kalau ia senang memandang si gadis yang begitu ekspresif.

"M-Maksudnya, merayakan bagaimana?" Hinata tidak bisa menyendok makanan lagi karena rasa penasaran yang tak terduga, menakutinya di sisi lain.

"Makan saja dulu, lalu ganti pakaian." Naruto memberi saran yang lebih meyakinkan, halus. "Tidak usah buru-buru, aku bisa membantumu kalau kau butuh."

Hinata memalingkan mata saat melihat seringai tak kasat mata si bos muda. Makanan dalam mulutnya jadi lebih pedas dan membakar sampai wajahnya memerah dan hampir-hampir berasap. Ia menghabiskan sarapannya dengan wajah yang menghindari bertabrakan dengan mata Naruto, tak berani walau sebatas mencuri-curi pandang sekalipun. Takjub dengan aura si pria yang tetap begitu dingin menusuk–persis tak berubah dari pertama kali– meski dengan kehangatan dan perlakuan manisnya yang kelewatan itu. Dia masih bukan apa-apa kalau dihadapkan dengan eksistensi seorang Naruto ... ia memahami dan mengakuinya.

Lalu Hinata mengingat-ingat setiap pagi yang kalau kebetulan dilewatkan dengan sarapan berdua, memang selalu berakhir dengan dirinya yang dipojokkan dengan begitu mengenaskan. Itu benar-benar membuktikan keyakinannya soal tadi, kalau ia masih layaknya bola kapas yang rentan terbang dan meleleh. Sekalipun ada sih ... saat-saat dia menjadi cukup sangat berani untuk memulai pertarungan jati diri masing-masing, yang tetap saja kalah pada akhirnya.

Selesai sarapan ia meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa melirik barang pura-pura, menuju kamar untuk merias dirinya dengan pakaian yang paling berlebihan yang ia punya–sekalipun tidak ada. Hinata keluar lagi dengan berbalut kemeja putih biasa yang dibungkus vest berbahan wol warna abu, ditutup lagi dengan jaket blazer empat kancing warna putih, lalu celana hitam–tidak lupa syal merah yang sudah jadi kesukaanya sepenuh jiwa. Dia tidak mencoba untuk menyerasikan pakaiannya dengan Naruto, cuma memang itu yang paling terbaik yang pernah ia beli–kesampingkan dengan yang diberikan pria itu tempo hari saat ke Osaka.

Langkah Hinata saat keluar kamar barangkali terdengar Naruto, membuat pria tersebut keluar dari ruang makan dengan mempesona menghampirinya sambil memakai mantel pelan-pelan, mengesankan ketampanannya yang makin mematikan.

Pria itu datang dengan masih mengunyah roti apel, dan sekeping lagi di tangannya yang ia suapkan kepada Hinata. Kemudian menyisir-nyisir rambut si gadis yang warna gelapnya berkilauan, menyembunyikan keinginan menerkam bak binatang buas.

Hinata meredam suara gemerisik kue dalam mulutnya yang ia makan sepelan mungkin, sambil menahan gugup karena dekatnya jarak dan perlakuan pria tersebut yang tiba-tiba. Seingat Hinata, ia tidak melupakan untuk merapikan rambutnya yang cuma dibiarkan tergerai. Tapi pria itu entah sebab apa masih menyisirnya dengan jemarinya hingga memilah-milah demi helaian poni di keningnya sampai beberapa lama ... sampai puas.

"Kenapa kau mempercantik dirimu begitu jauh seperti ini sih," rutuk pria itu yang walaupun datar masih sarat akan kesal. "Membuatku tak rela saja membawamu keluar."

Hinata cuma memakai pensil mata yang tidak begitu membuatnya yakin cukup kah mengesankan wajahnya agar setidak-tidaknya sedikit berusaha dandan. Anggapan dirinya mengenai perkataan pria itu di meja makan tadi ... yaitu mempercantik dirinya yang secara histori tak pernah ia lakukan barang sekali untuk tujuan semacam itu–agar kelihatan cantik.

Dan apakah akhirnya ia salah paham? Ia tak tahu.

Naruto menangkup wajah Hinata seolah sebuah bola kaca yang menyilaukan, dengan matanya yang berapi-api, membara dalam bekunya warna biru. Menatap lurus pupil amethys yang indahnya sanggup menguras kewarasannya secara tiba-tiba, yang sekarang dibubuhi garis hitam tipis di bawahnya yang makin sempurna membingkai mata yang ia puja-puja tersebut. Wajah si gadis ... dia sendiri enggan mempertanyakan lagi betapa bersinarnya kecantikan itu, yang benar-benar menggempur pertahanannya dengan sekejap, seolah tak pernah susah-susah ia bangun dengan berjuang keras. "Hinata," suaranya rendah, hampir serak, hampir frustasi. "Suruh aku menahan diri untuk tidak," entah apa yang ingin ia sampaikan.

Hinata kebingungan dan sudah sulit berdiri dengan kakinya berkat tatapan mata sebeku es dan sepanas api itu. Dia tidak begitu menyadari saat bibirnya sudah dikuasai si pria, dalam ciuman lembut yang menghantarkan kekaguman nan lapar–namun tidak berlebihan.

Ia butuh waktu sampai untuk bisa menyambutnya, menerima dan membalasnya dengan cara yang sama–seseimbang mungkin. Merasakan sendi dan saraf-sarafnya yang perlahan mati, tinggal air di sudut mata yang menjelaskan bak kupu-kupu hendak pergi terbang. Hinata harus ingat untuk menelan sedikit roti apel yang masih berada dalam mulutnya kalau tak mau itu mengganggu, meski kenyataan jadi pelipur sensasi yang makin membuat kesadarannya meremang-remang. Ia merasakan tubuhnya semakin diraih, oleh sebuah sentuhan di punggungnya yang ia syukuri betul karena jadi alasan untuk bisa berdiri dengan normal.

Naruto menarik wajahnya sedikit setelah beberapa waktu, membuat sebuah jarak yang tak berarti hanya untuk memaksa pikirannya mendapat kesadaran kembali. Saking susahnya sampai ia berniat memukul kepalanya sendiri, namun diurungkan karena bisa-bisa gadis itu terjatuh dalam keadaannya sekarang. "Aku tak layak dimaafkan untuk yang ini," dia akhirnya memajukan wajahnya ke samping, membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Hinata dengan nafas yang tertahan-tahan.

"Sepertinya," suara Hinata hanya berupa bisikan. "Aku juga salah kali ini." Cengkramannya semakin kuat, setidaknya sampai ia berhasil merasakan lantai kembali.

"Kau menangis ..."

"Bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan." Setelah beberapa saat, Hinata mendorong tubuhnya sendiri untuk lepas dari kurungan itu–menjelaskan kekuatan yang baru ia dapatkan. Pria tersebut memberikan raut wajah yang sulit dimengerti, layaknya mengasihani diri yang sudah gagal menjaga sesuatu. Hinata ingin berteriak bahwa itu bukan kesalahan, tapi dia menyadari setidak-tidaknya itu memang bukan yang pria itu inginkan ... bukan saat ini. Dia tak mau membuat si pria makin merasa lemah. "Kalau begitu, cepatlah buat itu agar jadi sewajarnya."

"Memang itu yang kurencanakan," Naruto mengisi ketenangannya kembali, dengan pemikiran yang lebih positif. Ia menarik gadis itu keluar rumah dan memasuki mobil yang sudah berada di sana. "Tapi yang namanya salah, kan tetap salah."

"Anggap saja impas, sama-sama salah,"

Naruto membuang nafas dengan kasar, cuma sekali lalu memasang wajah datar seperti biasa. Dia melirik sejenak, gadis itu tampak masih menenangkan diri. Maklum, perasaan itu masih membekas ... sensasi itu masih benar-benar merayap di dalam darahnya, berdesir dengan gila. Itu salahnya yang membuat si gadis ikut lepas kendali dan melakukan hal yang sama, seirama dirinya. "Setiap kesalahan punya sebab awal,"

"Kenapa memperebutkan hal itu," Hinata tersipu, memerah karena marah dan gugup. "Kau menyesal melakukannya?"

Naruto tidak balas menatap, sekalipun bayangan wajah sosok di sampingnya itu sudah memenuhi rongga kepalanya–membuatnya gemas. Tapi dia jenis orang yang jarang sekali mengalami kekalahan, nyaris lupa kalau pernah. Terjadi dua kali dalam waktu hampir tanpa jeda oleh seseorang yang ia kira bisa dihadapi dengan mudah ... mengingatkan dia akan sosok ibunya. Naruto berpikir, mungkinkah ayahnya juga mengalami hal ini? Tentu saja.

"Malah, aku harap tidak berhenti saja,"

"A-Apa?" Hinata tercekat, matanya mengerjap tak percaya. Kemana orang yang seolah tak berdaya dengan penyesalannya tadi? Pikir dia tak habis akal. "Kenapa berhenti kalau begitu,"

Kecepatan mobil sepertinya bertambah kian tinggi. Naruto lebih tak percaya gadis tersebut masih ingin melanjutkan perdebatan mereka. "Setelah ini, jangan buru-buru."

Alis pualam Hinata mengerut dalam, dia tak mungkin salah lihat saat bos itu menyeringai. Namun alih-alih kesal justru senyum kecil ia munculkan setelah itu, menyadari sesuatu ... lebih baik menghadapi si pria dengan cara yang sama ketimbang menentangnya, menyesuaikan kondisi yang terjadi. "Nanti aku berterima kasih," kedipnya sekalipun Naruto tidak melihat.

Mobil mereka merunut jalanan di sisi sungai sampai ke pusat kota, sekitar empat puluh menit dari pegunungan. Hanya pemandangan air dan bebatuan itu yang menjadi pusat perhatian Hinata selain melayangkan bantahan tak penting selama perjalanan. Lebih banyak diam, tapi tidak terus-menerus. Suasana tidak pernah jadi tegang, setidaknya kurang ekstrim untuk menyulut keheningan yang canggung atau semacamnya.

Bangunan kota sangat padat, berblok-blok nan luas. Hinata terkagum dengan sinar-sinar matahari yang sekalipun tak begitu terang namun cukup untuk memandikan kulitnya dengan kehangatan yang ia rindukan. Dia penasaran sedang dibawa ke tempat apa, tapi tak mempertanyakannya–tak masalah kemana pun.

Mobil berhenti di depan salah satu bangunan yang terhimpit seolah kecil. "Kau tak keberatan kan, menunggu di sini sampai kira-kira, dua puluh menit?" Naruto bertanya sambil melirik jam, "Cafe di sini paling terbaik se kota, cokelatnya patut kau cicipi."

"Tentu," Hinata mengiyakan meski dibuat bingung.

"Sebelum itu, boleh kupinjam kartu identitasmu."

Hinata menurut dan memberikan yang pria itu maksud sebelum keluar dari mobil. Dari tempatnya ia melihat Naruto memasuki sebuah area yang cukup luas, bangunannya kuno nan besar–tidak begitu jelas karena jauh, seperti gedung pemerintahan. Dia mengangkat bahunya dan memasuki cafe yang cukup modern, cukup ramai. Setidaknya ia tak kesulitan menemukan tempat duduk paling sudut dan jauh dari pintu masuk.

Setelah mengatakan pesanannya pada seorang pelayan ia menyamankan diri sambil melirik orang-orang di tempat tersebut. Kebanyakan bersetelan kerja, hampir yakin kalau dirinya yang paling muda–sulit yakin kalau jadi tempat kencan. Di sekitar kampusnya tak ada tempat bersantai yang lepas dari anak remaja. Situasinya saat ini cukup membuat ia merasa asing, tapi benar-benar membuatnya merasa baik. Membuat Hinata sadar kalau Naruto tak mungkin meninggalkan dirinya di tempat yang tidak ia inginkan.

Cokelatnya ternyata manis, sangat manis. Namun memang seperti yang pria itu katakan bahwa rasanya enak, sesuai seleranya. Dua puluh menit adalah waktu yang singkat kalau disuruh menunggu sambil menikmati secangkir minuman kesukaannya itu, bisa jadi si pria sudah datang lagi sebelum ia menghabiskannya. Hinata bukan phobia kermaian apalagi gelisah di tempat asing, tapi dia sulit merasa santai dengan kemungkinan berbicara dengan orang–dikenal maupun tak dikenal. Jadi ... dua puluh menit rasanya seperti esok.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Hinata terperanjat, melihat perempuan seumuran dirinya dengan pakaian santai menghampiri mejanya. "T-Tentu, silahkan," setahunya masih banyak tempat kosong di sekitar mereka. Apa mungkin yang ia duduki sekarang adalah tempat favorit orang itu? Hinata was-was.

"Namaku Sakura, jarang sekali melihat yang seusiaku di sini,"

Benar saja, perempuan itu mengatakan seolah sudah sering ke sini. "Namaku Hinata, pertama kalinya aku ke cafe ini," dia benar-benar merasa canggung, baru kali ini sesorang yang baru bertemu bicara sesantai itu kepadanya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak tinggal di dekat sini,"

"Benar," Hinata mengangguk. Orang di depannya tersebut mengingatkan dia akan teman pertamanya, Minami. Sejenak hatinya dikuasai perasaan sedih, memikirkan ia tak bisa menemukan alasan untuk segera memperbaiki hubungan tersebut saat ini–kenangannya jadi lebih memilukan ketimbang yang dapat ia sangka.

Gadis itu berambut pink panjang yang diikat asal, berpenampilan mencolok dengan kemeja yang dikancing sampai atas dan jaket tipis warna hijau. Sesuai dengan karakternya yang ceria–suka tersenyum.

"Kau," Hinata mengingat sesuatu setelah beberapa saat. "Haruno Sakura, kan? Model itu," tidak salah lagi, hampir sering muncul di internet karena hubungannya dengan aktor ternama seperti yang diceritakan Naruto.

"Dulu sekali, model yang kau maksud itu."

Hinata mendapati mata hijau Sakura meredup sejenak, dia merasa tak enak. "M-Maaf, aku cuma terkejut bertemu dengan orang terkenal." Tepatnya karena orang ini adalah kekasih pria yang jadi teman dekat Naruto. Ternyata, dunia sesempit ini.

"Aku sudah berhenti bertahun-tahun yang lalu."

Hinata lega dengan aura positif Sakura yang terus-menerus terpancar, jenis orang yang tak mau membuat yang lain merasa canggung. "Benarkah?" Terangnya tanpa kurang ajar, merasa aneh ikut-ikut jadi orang yang mudah akrab.

"Benar, aku tidak punya cita-cita jadi model."

Itu lebih menjurus ke masalah pribadi, tapi Hinata tidak merasa kurang nyaman. "Setahuku kau sangat sukses dengan pekerjaan itu, kan?"

"Cuma karena seseorang," Sakura memandang ke luar jendela, kelihatan tak mau menyebutkan orang yang dimaksud. "Ini loh, Uzumaki Naruto ... kau pasti tahu."

Bahkan kenal, pikir Hinata dalam hatinya sambil berusaha menyembunyikan raut tak percaya. Ia paham Sakura menghindari penyebutan nama Sasuke, mungkin perempuan itu sadar betul kalau ia pasti langsung bisa tahu siapa pria Uchiha itu ... dan apa hubungannya. Tapi jauh lebih mudah dimengerti kalau soal Naruto yang dibicarakan–di sisi lain yang lebih aman juga. "Ah, pria aneh itu?" Entah kenapa mulutnya mengatakan itu, mungkin berkat kekesalannya yang samar-samar meliputi hatinya.

Sakura tertawa, "Kenapa aneh? Bukannya dia dikagumi banyak orang?"

Hinata mengalihkan wajahnya, merutuki dirinya yang jadi kelewat bodoh. Senyumnya setengah-setengah, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Justru karena dikagumi jadi aneh," dia benar-benar harus minta maaf sudah membicarakan pria yang ia cintai itu dari belakang.

"Dia baik kok, meski menyeramkan. Berkat dia aku bisa keluar dari hal yang tidak aku sukai itu," sambil meminum tehnya Sakura berbicara dengan nada yang terdengar tulus.

Hal tersebut, mengagumi kebaikan Naruto dengan terang-terangan cukup membuat Hinata ... cemburu. Memang itu pertama kali ia mendengar bagaimana pandangan orang lain terhadap si bos muda, terlebih dari seorang perempuan. "Sepertinya memang baik,"

"Aku tidak bohong. Kuharap kau jangan ikut-ikutan mempercayai berita buruk tentang dia. Yah, meski tak ada alasan untukmu mengurusi kehidupannya sih,"

Justru banyak sekali alasannya untuk hidup dengan baik bersama Naruto sampai waktu yang lama, pikir dia. Hinata bingung, sekalipun persoalan Naruto memang biasa-biasa saja, tapi itu tetap merupakan hal pribadi bagi Sakura. Dan wanita itu mengatakannya seolah tanpa beban, membuatnya waspada entah sebab apa.

"Ini kartu namaku." Sakura beranjak pergi setelah menghabiskan tehnya. "Aku kerja di rumah sakit, dan membuka praktek juga di rumah. Kalau kau kebetulan kesulitan di dekat sini, kau bisa menghubungiku. Atau kalau ingin mampir ke tempatku, dengan senang hati aku menyambutmu."

Senyum Sakura tulus, membuat Hinata tak enak hati karena sempat-sempatnya berpikiran buruk. "Terima kasih, aku harap kita bertemu lagi," tak ada salahnya mempercayai orang lain. Lagipula Sakura bukan orang asing mengingat hubungannya dengan Naruto, meski tak tahu juga hubungan yang seperti apa–sejauh apa. Tapi itu menyenangkan jika dia bisa berteman lagi, ia tak bisa memungkiri perasaan itu walau cuma sedikit.

Bukan berarti ia menginginkan hubungan seperti itu, hanya saja memang menyenangkan saat-saat ia bercengkrama dengan Minami dalam beberapa tahun belakang. Tapi saat itu ia tidak mengenal Naruto, jadi sebetulnya ia merasa aneh kalau saat ini kehadiran Sakura mampu mengundang perasaan senang dalam dirinya. Mungkin memang benar, bahwa dia terlalu berpikiran buruk terhadap dunia.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu,"

Suara tersebut menyadarkan Hinata, "Bukan masalah, cokelat di sini seperti yang kau katakan, enak." Dia harap pria itu tak bertanya-tanya alasan ia melamun barusan yang entah sudah beberapa lama. Naruto duduk bersamanya–bersyukur cangkir teh Sakura sudah dibereskan pelayan, dia tidak mau menceritakan pertemuan mereka kepada pria tersebut saat ini.

Hinata dikejutkan dengan sesuatu yang diletakkan Naruto di meja. "Ini ..."dia sulit berbicara karena saking tak menyangkanya. Pria itu hanya tersenyum kecil, dari rautnya seolah mengerti yang ia rasakan kini. Tangannya bergetar ketika menggapai benda itu, yang kecil dalam genggamannya namun begitu menghabiskan tenaga untuk membukanya.

"Kalau kau mau seperti altar, pendeta dan sumpah, aku bisa membawamu ke tempat seperti itu." Naruto lebih tenang dan terukur.

Sedangkan Hinata entah harus seberapa jauh lagi perangainya untuk bisa menelan kenyataan di hadapannya dengan mudah. Dia membolak-balikkan dokumen itu beberapa kali, seolah tak bisa membaca huruf-hurufnya. "Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" Dia tergagap.

"Salah satu petugas di City Hall ternyata satu sekolah denganku dulu. Tak usah ditanya, aku juga tidak mengenal dia."

Itu sama sekali bukan hal yang susah untuk Naruto, sekedar mengurus berkas-berkas, Hinata tahu betul. "Dengan ini, apa kita sudah sah?" Ia harusnya menanyakan hal yang lebih masuk akal lagi, bukannya melontarkan kata-kata yang seolah tidak mempercayai usaha tersebut.

"Karena aku tak menganut agama apa pun, bagiku sudah."

Paru-parunya sesak, tangisnya tak tertahan, namun Hinata tidak ingin terisak-isak di tempatnya saat ini. Tidak perlu dijelaskan seberapa inginnya ia memeluk sosok di depannya itu, menumpahkan kebahagiannya sekuat mungkin. "Ini cukup juga buatku, terima kasih." Dia hanya menunduk, menjatuhkan air mata di pangkuannya sendiri. Berharap jadi mutiara agar bisa jadi bukti kalau dia benar-benar bahagia–seperti dongeng saja.

"Maaf ya, ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan layaknya seorang perempuan umunya." Naruto memesan secangkir kopi. "Pesta lajang, pernikahan romantis, ucapan selamat dari orang-orang dekat, bertukar cincin lalu bersumpah dan diberkati seperti pengantin yang bahagia."

Hinata menggeleng, "Aku jauh lebih bahagia dibanding pengantin manapun, asal kau tahu." Bagaimana dia bisa menunjukkan itu, harus seperti apa?

"Aku bisa mempersiapkan lebih baik dari ini, tapi sudah kukatakan lebih baih kita tidak menahannya."

"Benar sekali, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik dan aku mendapatkan yang terbaik." Hinata mengerti alasan pria itu untuk menyembunyikan pernikahan ini, sekalipun fakta yang dilakukan hampir tak ada hubungannya. Memang lebih menyenangkan menjalani semuanya dengan diam-diam, menikmati hari demi hari itu berdua saja. Tapi apakah itu Naruto lakukan untuknya atau karena keinginan pria itu sendiri?

"Semoga kau tidak berpikiran aku berniat menyembunyikan pernikahan kita selamanya," seolah Naruto dapat membaca pikiran Hinata. "Kau masih dibayang-bayangi keluarga Hyuga. Bukan berarti itu masalah besar buatku, namun aku tidak ingin kau dicemaskan dengan hal remeh seperti itu sementara aku masih belum bisa menemanimu sepanjang hari. Aku tidak ingin kau gelisah sendiri tanpa aku di sisimu."

Astaga, Hinata benar-benar ingin menerjang pria tersebut untuk menjelaskan bahwa dia tak bakal merasa seperti itu meski serumit apapun Hyuga membayanginya. Dan memberitahu bahwa kenyataan menjadi istri Naruto sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya berada di posisi jadi wanita paling bahagia di dunia, tak mungkin bisa diukur lagi. Dan itu sudah terwujud ... diwujudkan pria itu seolah masih bukan apa-apa. "Jangan mengatakan hal yang membuatku sulit berterimakasih,"

"Tidak usah berterimakasih, aku melakukannya tidak gratis."

Pria itu selalu bisa mencairkan suasana. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya kembali, membersihkan air matanya dan berharap tak ada yang melihat, sekalipun mustahil, pria tersebut kehadirannya saja sudah cukup menarik perhatian orang. Tapi kalau Naruto tenang-tenang saja maka tak ada alasan ia khawatir dengan hal yang mudah saja ditangani oleh si bos muda. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membayar?"

"Aku khawatir, banyak sekali yang harus kau lakukan."

Pria itu menyeringai, atau tampak seperti itu di matanya. Ah, Hinata benar-benar berharap mereka berdua saja saat ini. Toh sudah sah kan ...

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Reply Some Reviews :**

Guest 1 : Soal Hyuga nanti masalah kecil kok, badainya bukan di situ.

Guest 2 : Hahaha … bisa jadi kematian Naruto adalah karena kematian Samui dulu.

**jetzet **& **Irsyad Himawan : **Sad end-nya mungkin saya taruh di epilog, jadi ga usah dibaca nanti kalau mau yang happy end :D Tapi saya gak menjanjikan

**Thanks for Reading**


	12. Chapter 12

**Massive Conscience**

**Disclaim : M. Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Gak jelas, Banyak kekurangan**

**Genre : Romance – Marriage – Goes to Drama**

**Rate : T+ - M**

* * *

"Maksudnya, aku harus mencampuri masalah pribadi keluargamu? Terlebih ini menyangkut Uzumaki juga," Kebulan asap mengiringi suaranya, pria itu mengabaikan larangan merokok di tempat umum. Bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut hitam runcing dan janggut tebal, kulitnya secokelat pasir. "Aku benci memikirkan resikonya," sambung dia.

"Aku cuma ingin tahu keberadaanya, sudah berhari-hari aku coba mencari tahu sendiri dan nihil."

Seorang polisi bernama Asuma tersebut cenderung kurang antusias, meski punya keinginan kuat untuk membantu orang yang bakal jadi kerabatnya itu. Hubungannya dengan Neji memang baik–paling baik di antara orang-orang Hyuga lainnya– tapi ayahnya selaku Perdana Menteri sekarang punya hubungan dan sejarah yang jauh lebih baik dengan keluarga Uzumaki. "Bagus aku tak harus ikut-ikut. Kalau cuma mencari tahu dimana adikmu, mungkin aku bisa berusaha sedikit."

"Terima kasih," Neji datar-datar saja, menyembunyikan emosinya seperti biasa.

"Tinggal lah di rumahku, Mirai pasti senang." Asuma menawari, meski tahu si utusan Hyuga di hadapannya itu sedang mengalami masalah pelik yang tak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu. "Aku usahakan akan ketemu sebelum tahun baru, sebelum pertunangan Hanabi."

"Aku mengandalkan Pak Asuma," Neji tak membungkuk, malah mengangkat wajah setinggi mungkin untuk melihat langit yang gelap, menerawang sosok yang harus ia lindungi sepanjang hidup.

Ia tak tahu alasannya, kenapa begitu prihatin dengan sepupunya yang dicap sebagai kutukan keluarga itu. Saat itu Neji masih kecil, sedikit sekali ingat tentang peristiwa buruk dalam keluarganya di malam itu. Yang ia tahu cuma bisik-bisik orang dan tatapan bengis seolah bisa membinasakan apa saja, emosi-emosi negatif itu menekan mentalnya sendirian yang sedang terpuruk karena meninggalnya Hizashi, ayahnya yang terbunuh sewaktu penyergapan sepulang pertemuan di Tokyo.

Beberapa hari sebelum meninggal, ayahnya sempat berkata agar ia tumbuh besar untuk menjaga keturunan saudara beliau yaitu Hiashi, seolah-seolah tahu bakal ada konspirasi entah oleh siapa yang akan melengserkan kepemimpinan Hiashi yang baru menjabat, seolah tahu bakal lahir bayi yang kemudian dikenal sebagai Hinata. Ia tak bisa mempercayai kalau ternyata ayahnya mendapat informasi itu tetapi tak mengatakannya kepada siapapun kecuali dirinya.

Betahun-tahun berlalu, matanya melihat sendiri bagaimana Hinata tumbuh dengan penghinaan itu, dengan segala tatapan miring dan caci maki. Sebetulnya, Neji hanya merasakan kemarahan saja–bukan sakit hati. Ia tak bisa menerima kalau seorang anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, dengan alasan apapun. Seharusnya ada cara agar Hinata terbebas dari takdirnya yang tidak tepat, yang bisa dilakukan siapa saja–yang nyatanya tidak ada yang mencoba. Pemikiran itu menghantuinya makin menakutkan seiring bertambah waktu, seiring tak ada lagi yang bisa mengentas penderitaan sepupunya tersebut. Dia makin tersiksa saat tiba-tiba membayangkan perkataan ayahnya, yang bilang kalau semua itu adalah buah tangan seseorang secara sengaja–menyulut masalah remeh agar tidak pernah padam justru makin awet.

Ia takut Hinata akan mengalami sakit mental, tapi tak berdaya dengan pemikiran dalam kepalanya sendiri yang mempercayai kalau Hinata lebih aman saat tak diperdulikan. Ia harusnya bisa mendekat dan memeluknya, mengatakan agar sabar dan meyakinkan fakta kalau ada yang perduli ... sembunyi-sembunyi pun. Bukan sesumbar seolah bisa melindungi Hinata dari kejauhan, melindungi akan kejahatan dari luar dan mengabaikan yang ada di dalam–yang lebih mudah menghancurkan hati seorang gadis nan rapuh itu.

Tetapi Neji tak pernah mendapati Hinata menangis, melihat wajah sendu pun. Gadis itu bermata tulus, selembut air laut yang menyimpan misteri ... yang ia tidak tahu seperti apa sebenarnya dirasakan Hinata. Bahu yang tak pernah lebih rendah dari ketegaran menjalani hidup bagai neraka itu. Tidak ada langkah kaki terseok-seok yang menyimpan penderitaan, tak ada jeritan walau sekedar nafas. Itu tidak mungkin pasti, tidak menjelaskan secara sebenarnya bagaimana perasaan Hinata. Ketidaktahuan itulah yang menempatkan Neji pada posisi tak kuasa lagi menahan hingga mencari cara untuk mengubah semuanya, curang pun asal tidak membantah Hiashi di sisi lain.

Dia mencari orang yang cukup berkuasa, cukup hebat dan cukup bisa diandalkan dan dikendalikan ... sampai suatu malam yang kebetulan, saat muncul putra Namikaze di suatu tempat. Namun, tak pernah ada dalam bayangannya kalau akhirnya pria bernama Naruto itu jadi kelewat berkuasa seperti raja, kelewat hebat untuk bisa dikendalikan. Pria penuh misteri itu punya pendirian lebih kuat dari siapa pun yang pernah ia kenal, yang akhirnya membuatnya kesusahan saat ini.

Entah kenapa, Neji tak begitu bisa sepenuhnya mempercayai Naruto. Maksudnya bukan tentang seperti apa pria itu, melainkan sanggup kah raja muda itu menjamin kebahagian sepupunya yang sampai sekarang pun masih punya kemungkinan trauma akan masa lalunya. Dia percaya Naruto memiliki perasaan kepada Hinata, tapi sulit percaya kalau bisa menjaminnya sampai akhir. Seperti kata Hiashi, setidak-tidaknya masih ada di dunia ini orang yang lebih baik dari Naruto, yang membuatnya ingin berusaha untuk menempatkannya di sisi Hinata, orang baik yang selain Naruto itu.

Tapi harusnyaa Neji mencari-cari alasan sejatinya sebelum melibatkan diri lebih jauh lagi.

Dia memutuskan untuk menginap, untuk mengobrol beberapa kata dengan istri Asuma ... yang dahulu menyayangi Hinata kecil dengan diam-diam, dari hati berbeda dengan dirinya yang sekedar emosi.

Sekarang sudah Desember, makin dekat dengan acara perusahaan yang membuat Naruto lebih sibuk ketimbang biasanya. Hinata sama sekali tak memusingkan hal itu, meski ada keinginan untuk sekedar memberikan sedikit bantuan entah apa kalau ada. Dan meski ada keinginan yang lebih kuat lagi ... untuk bisa terus bersama sepanjang hari dengan si pria. Tapi dia tak punya alasan jadi egois seperti itu, menjadi istri yang baik adalah satu-satunya harapan yang bisa ia lakukan secara konstan sepanjang mereka bersama.

Dan fakta itu, bahwa namanya sudah menjadi Uzumaki Hinata ... benar-benar membawa kebahagiaan yang tak pernah ia sangka. Dia pernah berharap, dan selalu berharap setiap ia bisa sadar kalau kebersamaan dengan pria itu harus segera punya maksud. Namun ia tak pernah bisa habis pikir kalau saat ini harapan itu telah jadi kenyataan, secepat dan semudah biasanya. Seolah bukan hal besar tapi tetap jadi hal yang sangat berarti sampai ia tidak bisa harus menyikapi seperti apa–kenyataan tersebut, saking istimewanya.

Pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang sama sekali belum pernah masuk dalam kamus hidupnya, tetapi sekali itu ada maka Hinata akan menjaganya sampai kapan pun ... dan berdoa kalau memang ada yang bisa memisahkannya dengan pria itu, maka cuma maut. Lalu berumah tangga pun bukan sesuatu yang pernah coba ia mengerti seluk-beluknya, membuatnya khawatir kadang-kadang. Setiap buku percintaan yang ia baca, rumah tangga selalu identik dengan masalah. Hinata takut dengan masalah, ia takut ada pertengkaran, ia takut hal-hal ekstrim dalam novel terjadi pada hubungannya. Saat-saat ia jadi berani memulai perdebatan, kesal dengan kekalahaan ... ia takut kebiasaan itu membawanya pada ketidaksanggupan mendinginkan kepala kalau terjadi masalah. Sekalipun tak tahu hal-hal seperti apa yang bakal menimbulkan masalah, yang semoga tidak ada, tentu saja.

Hinata jelas awam, Naruto walau ahli dalam berbagai hal tetap saja pria itu juga tak pernah merencanakan berhubungan dalam lawan jenis. Hal tersebut membuat Hinata khawatir ... siapa yang akan menyelamatkan keduanya jika mereka sedang berada di tepi jurang.

Tiba-tiba bel pintu berbunyi, pertama kalinya semenjak ia tinggal di rumah tersebut. Hinata terburu ke depan karena saat ini ia berada di tangga loteng dalam kamar, sedang merajut syal dari benang wol biasa–supaya bisa menggantikan syal si pria yang telah ia miliki. Setelah dari City Hall saat itu, pria tersebut mengajaknya ke macam-macam tempat sebagai ganti pernikahan mereka yang tidak biasa. Tempat makan, menyusuri keindahan kota Kyoto, lalu berbelanja macam-macam. Dan ia membeli bahan syal tersebut saat terpikirkan olehnya ketika itu.

"Hai, Hinata-chan,"

Di depan pintu ternyata ibu Naruto, bersama seseorang yang seketika membuat Hinata terbelalak dan hampir jatuh ke lantai. Kakinya lemas, dadanya sesak, suaranya hilang membuat ia tak kuasa menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Oh, ini kah yang namanya Hinata?"

Bersama wanita bersurai merah tersebut, ada sang suami yang kehadirannya seolah membekukan waktu. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap, ramping namun kekar, bahunya lebih lebar dari Naruto tapi sedikit lebih rendah–menandakan beban berat yang terpikul nan kian tambah banyak. Rambutnya pirang dan panjang, sekali lagi seperti Naruto namun sedikit lebih rapi. Matanya juga sama, sebiru langit dan seindah lautan. Wajahnya lebih tampak tegas, namun ekspresinya lembut–yang bisa membuat jantung wanita manapun berhenti seketika saat memandangnya.

Orang ini ... adalah raja sesunggugnya, aura yang benar-benar bak raja nan kokoh, sangat kuat. Cukup kehadirannya saja sudah sanggup membuat siapa pun menekuk kakinya, seolah legenda di cerita-cerita kuno. Hinata tak tahu harus menganggap seperti apa lagi, melebih-lebihkan bagaimana lagi, ia tak menyangka akan bertemu Namikaze Minato secepat ini. Penguasa ekonomi timur yang diagung-agungkan, yang memiliki apapun di bawah naungannya. 'Hidupku pasti berakhir sekarang' pemikiran entah dari mana menyerang dirinya saat ini.

"Kau menakuti dia, suamiku," Kushina memeluk tubuh gadis itu sambil menggerutu kepada Minato, menepuk-nepuk punggung Hinata agar tenang–seolah tahu saja apa alasan yang membuat gadis tersebut mematung dengan hebat.

"M-Memang apa yang sudah kulakukan," Minato hanya tertawa canggung sambil mengibaskan lengannya, tak beradaya dengan tatapan tajam sang istri.

Hinata menyadarkan diri secepat yang ia bisa, sektika mundur dan membungkuk formal nan kaku bak bongkahan batu. "M-Maafkan saya, mohon maafkan saya." Katanya berulang-ulang dengan nafas yang pendek, hampir pingsan. "Silahkan masuk, akan saya buatkan minuman."

Sambil tetap menunduk Hinata membimbing orang tua Naruto ke kursi, lalu masuk ke dapur secepat mungkin untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ia sungguh ingin menangis, tubuhnya gemetar dan wajahnya pucat. Matanya mencari-cari sesuatu untuk bisa dipukulkan ke kepala, agar setidak-tidaknya sedikit sadar kalau dia tak harusnya setakut itu–segugup itu. Akhirnya dia hanya mengambil gelas dan minum air dingin, membasahi tenggorokannya yang seolah baru mengalami dehidrasi hebat.

Setelah membuat teh dan mengisi beberapa camilan di piring, Hinata kembali menghampiri kedua orang itu di ruang depan. Ia juga sempatkan untuk mengganti pakaiannya sebentar, dengan gaun krem lengan panjang dan renda-renda lembut sampai lututnya. Ia tadi cuma mengenakan sweater dan rok pendek, bodoh sekali kalau tetap seperti itu.

"Sekali lagi maafkan saya," ujarnya lagi dengan pembawaan yang lebih meyakinkan. "Saya tidak menyangka kedatangan kalian," Hinata memakai panggilan formal, ragu-ragu.

"Kau lupa," Kushina langsung menghampiri tempat di sisi Hinata, agar gadis itu tak merasa diintimidasi dengan tatapannya dan Minato. "Jangan panggil kami seperti itu, lagipula kau kan sudah jadi menantu kami."

Bakat mencairkan suasana tak salah lagi memang sangat dipunyai seorang Kushina, Hinata begitu terbantu walau sekedar mendengar suaranya saja. "B-Baik ... Kaa-sama, Tou-sama," lidahnya tercekat sampai kaku nan keluh, tak menyangka bisa mengucapkan itu.

"Ah, senang sekali mendengarnya, putriku." Kushina menjadi gemas sampai memeluk gadis tersebut.

Hinata mau tak mau harus menahan keinginan untuk menangis, membuat hatinya teremas hingga begitu sesak. Dahulu saat wanita keibuan tersebut memanggilnya dengan cara yang sama, dia masih ingat ketika itu tak bisa menahan emosinya. Namun sekarang situasinya berbeda, dia sudah jadi seorang anak yang sesungguhnya, berkat menjadi istri Naruto. Kebahagiaan itu lebih membuatnya membuncah sampai sulit ditahan, tapi dia harus bisa–jadi kuat. "Maafkan kami, tidak memberitahu kalian soal itu," maksudnya pernikahan.

"Naruto sudah memberitahu kok, dari awal." Yang menjawab adalah Minato, secara luar biasa terdengar menenangkan. Jauh dari seperti yang sempat terbayang. "Dan kami sudah memberitahu dia kalau ingin berkunjung. Apa dia tidak memberitahumu?"

Setetes air matanya jatuh saat Hinata mengadah, seperti kristal melewati pipinya yang secerah salju. Tapi ia bersyukur tidak keterusan. "Dia tidak bilang apapun," jawabnya sopan, sambil membayangkan bakal marah-marah kepada Naruto nanti.

"Anak itu," Kushina mendesis sebal. "Padahal katanya akan di rumah saat sore."

"Mungkin masih di jalan," sang suami yang menanggapi, sambil matanya memutari seisi rumah–mengingat sebuah kenangan yang membuat pupilnya berkilauan. "Omong-omong, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir aku ke sini, aku kira rumah ini sudah hilang." Tak salah lagi, semuanya masih terawat luar dan dalam.

"Benar, mengingatkan dengan Sensei," Kushina lebih tegar, senyumnya menjelaskan kekaguman.

Minato tak mau meneruskan mengenang memori tersebut, bukan saat yang tepat. "Apakah putraku merawatmu dengan baik? Dia itu, benar-benar tak mau menyentuh wanita mana pun selain ibunya. Aku khawatir saat tiba-tiba Kushina bilang kau tinggal dengan Naruto." Dia meminum tehnya, dengan perangai yang seolah sangat berpengalaman dalam menghadapi situasi-situasi seperti sekarang–mengendalikan semuanya jadi tentram.

"Tentu saja, sampai tidak cukup rasanya hidup saya ini untuk digunakan berterimakasih kepadanya." Hinata sangat tulus, membayangkan cara-cara Naruto memperlakukan dirinya yang begitu ia sukai dari lubuk hati terdalam. Kalau bisa ia ingin menceritakan semuanya kepada mereka berdua tentang masa lalunya, sampai bagaimana Naruto datang layaknya malaikat penolong yang lalu mencintainya hingga setiap bagian dirinya.

Tapi sepertinya, siapa Hinata sebenarnya mungkin sudah diketahui dengan mudah oleh Minato maupun Kushina. Dan mungkin diamnya dua orang tersebut memang karena tak mempermasalahkannya, membuat Hinata yakin mereka benar-benar sosok orang tua yang baik hati–yang melahirkan putra baik hati pula.

Meski begitu, Hinata sempat bisa membayangkan ... kalau Naruto tidak mengalami sebuah penyakit dan menjadi anak kedua pasangan ini dengan normal layaknya pewaris sah perusahaan, mungkin mereka berdua akan menetapkan kriteria ketat terhadap siapa calon istri Naruto. Malah sekarang pun mungkin saja kedua orang itu sudah sempat memilih seseorang gadis bermartabat dari keluarga mapan di luar sana, entahlah. Tapi Hinata sudah melatih dirinya susah payah agar jangan merasa tak punya kepercayaan diri seperti itu. Naruto ada bersamanya, memilihnya dan mencintainya. Fakta apapun tidak akan mengubah kenyataan tersebut.

"Terlebih, saya juga sangat berterimakasih, Ayah dan Ibu yang mau menerima saya." Hinata membungkuk di tempat duduknya.

"Memangnya kenapa kami harus tidak menerimamu," Minato tersenyum, lalu matanya menatap sang istri. "Bahkan aku saja mau menikahimu lho, kalau tak terlanjur jadi menantuku."

Hinata tebatuk-batuk, dan Kushina hampir melempar gelas tehnya sambil memancarkan aura gelap.

"Jangan gara-gara aku hampir menikahi Ibu dulu, Ayah lalu merebut istriku sekarang." Sebuah suara menengahi mereka, yang datang dengan langkah seringan angin. Ia mancium pipi Kushina sebagai salam, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hinata, menyiratkan kemenangan sementara karena bersanding dengan dua wanita di sisinya.

Tapi ayahnya cuma tertawa, mungkin hanya Minato saja yang menyadari kedatangan Naruto–membuatnya sengaja melontarkan perkataan mengejutkan barusan. "Aku bercanda,"

Hinata menyibukkan diri dengan menuangkan teh untuk Naruto, dan ucapan terima kasih pria itu berhasil membuat pipinya memerah seperti kelinci. Tapi sebentar, diganti senyum manis yang menyiratkan tuntutan akan penjelasan 'kenapa kau tidak bilang ayah ibu akan datang' dan cuma mendapat senyum puas dari pria itu sebagai tanggapan. Tega sekali, pikirnya kesal.

"Kami sih cuma ingin mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan kalian," Kushina kembali ke samping Minato, karena Hinata sudah kedatangan pelindungnya. "Tapi kami tak membawa hadiah apa-apa."

"Tidak masalah," Naurto meminum tehnya dengan perlahan, mengisi tenaganya kembali. "Tidak ada yang lebih kami butuhkan lagi selain ucapan selamat dari kalian."

"Padahal aku berniat menanyakan apa yang kalian minta," Kushina menyipitkan matanya.

Naruto tampak menimbang-nimbang, sesuatu yang membuatnya terlihat lebih manusiawi–dia cuma seperti itu di hadapan orang tuanya, terutama sang ibu. "Kami merencanakan bulan madu setelah acara perusahaan. Aku belum menemukan tempat-tempat yang indah."

Hinata tidak pernah jadi lebih tenang sejak tadi. Dan perkataan pria di sampingnya itu malah membuatnya makin kesusahan menenangkan diri. Bulan madu? Memangnya mereka pernah membicarakan itu? Ia tidak bisa mengingat kapan itu terjadi. Wajahnya jadi merah karena tak menyangka bakal mendengar hal tersebut, lebih-lebih dibicarakan di depan Minato dan Kushina.

"Kalau begitu kucarikan, kubiayai juga." Kushina menanggapi dengan senang.

"Jangan yang bersuhu dingin, pokoknya." Naruto meyakinkan.

Dari tempatnya, Minato menatap putranya itu dengan emosi yang sulit dipahami. Ia adalah orang yang mampu mengendalikan gelagatnya dengan baik, bakat kepunyaan seorang pemimpin. Ia mampu menyembunyikan apa saja yang ada di dalam kepalanya, seolah tak sedang menalar sesuatu. Tapi harusnya dia bisa tahu kalau-kalau orang jadi penasaran apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Seperti sekarang ... yang sedang ia putar-putar dalam otaknya.

Minato selalu menepati janjinya, begitu juga dengan sang istri bahwa ia tak akan membicarakan soal penyakit Naruto kepada siapa pun–dengan alasan apa pun meski itu demi kesembuhan si anak. Jadi ia tak pernah mencoba untuk berkonsultasi dengan dokter mana saja, demi menepati janji sehidup semati tersebut. Ia tahu, bisa jadi ada kemungkinan memperbaiki kondisi itu saat ini–karena sudah berlangsung lama sejak vonis tersebut. Tapi ia menghormati keputusan putranya, pilihan itu. Karena ia pun pernah berada di titik di mana ia memutuskan sebuah pilihan, dan itu susah, pun membuat diri lebih baik setelah melakukannya.

Namun kondisi sekarang agaknya sudah berubah, karena telah ada orang selain mereka yang bakal menanggung beban penderitaan terhadap kondisi Naruto, tak lain adalah Hinata ... sang istri. Dahulu setidaknya, Minato percaya dengan tak adanya orang lain yang tahu kondisi putranya itu, maka tak menambah juga orang-orang yang terbebani karena mencemaskannya–karena ditinggalkannya. Jadi ia baik-baik saja membiarkan keputusan itu diambil, baik-baik saja hingga sekarang.

"Naruto, mau menemaniku jalan-jalan sebentar," Minato bertanya sambil berdiri dari sofa, artinya memaksa.

Si anak juga langsung mengikuti, paham dengan maksudnya–bahkan seolah tahu apa mau ayahnya itu. Mereka keluar rumah dan berjalan-jalan di atas tanah lembab di luar, dua orang yang posturnya nyaris sama tersebut–penguasa sejati. Tidak ada sesuatu di sekitar mereka yang bisa membiaskan aura tersebut, sekalipun pohon-pohon raksasa dan udara nan dingin. Keduanya dilahirkan untuk jadi seperti itu, tanpa mewariskan atau diwariskan.

"Aku masih efektif memimpin Uzu's untuk sepuluh tahun ke depan." Minato mengangkat topik. "Tapi sudah makin keruh perebutan kursi sekarang, sudah saling bunuh."

"Aku tidak mungkin jadi kandidat."

Perusahaan tak mengharuskan mewariskan kepemimpinan pada keturunan, boleh kepada siapa saja. Tapi selagi ada anak dari pemimpin yang memenuhi segala kriteria untuk mengambil alih, maka calon yang lainnya harus secara terpaksa menahan diri. Sampai si pewaris itu benar-benar tak bisa diharapkan jadi penerus, dengan alasan yang bisa macam-macam.

"Aku tahu, semuanya juga tahu," ujar Minato. Sudah sejak dulu bahwa telah tersebar soal Naruto yang melepas hak waris atas kehendaknya sendiri.

"Aku juga tidak bisa menghasilkan pewaris," tidak ada nada yang berbeda dari biasanya pada Naruto.

"Memang, aku pun tidak bisa berbuat banyak." Minato mengadah, menerawang celah-celah daun. "Kau juga punya pabrik."

Naruto mengerti arah pembicaraan, ia tidak kesulitan menjawab sampai titik yang dimaksud terangkat. "Himesty milik Mei. NNS sudah di tangan tiga perusahaan pemegang saham terbesar. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan jejak."

Anak itu sudah berusaha, hingga segala yang ia punya sekarang ... Minato bisa membayangkan itu. "Mereka benar-benar hantu, yang menculikmu," sampai sekarang tak ada hasil apa pun dari pencarian tersebut.

Ketika itu, benar-benar hari yang menghancurkan ia dan Kushina. Mereka melakukan segalanya, untuk mencari, dan hampir putus asa karena tak mendapat hasil apapun selama berhari-hari. Lalu tiba-tiba saja putranya itu muncul lagi, datang dengan sesuatu yang berbeda pada tubuhnya. Lalu bermula lah, awal-awal masa yang begitu sulit dan menakutkan itu.

Namun anak itu berhasil bertahan, melawan dan hidup selama dua puluh tahun. Minato setidaknya masih berusaha yakin, kalau Naruto tak mustahil bisa bertahan untuk dua puluh tahun lagi. Pemikiran positif itu cukup menghibur, tapi miris.

"Jangan repot-repot lagi. Malah bagus kalau memang hantu, jadi mudah dilupakan." Naruto mengusap hidungnya, dengan satu tangan yang terkepal erat. "Lebih baik ibu tak sedih-sedih lagi karena teringat, itu yang kuharapkan."

Minato menghentikan langkahnya, mengarahkan matanya lurus–seperti anak panah yang membidik sasaran. "Kekhawatiran kami tidak akan pernah berubah, sebagai orang tua, yang mengharapkan–"

"Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kita membicarakan ini, ada apa?" Naruto memotong, bukan layaknya anak yang nakal, dia bukan anak-anak lagi.

"Hinata, istrimu," Minato terus terang. "Kau harusnya lebih keras lagi memperingati dia." Gadis itu seperti Kushina, yang memiliki masalah dengan keluarga sebelum bertemu dengan Minato–Hinata dengan Naruto. Sampai sekarang Minato tak bisa membayangkan sesuatu yang bisa melukai pasangan hidupnya, potensi sekecil nan setipis rambut pun. Ia harus bisa memahami perasaan Naruto, yang agaknya memiliki persamaan.

"Dia keras kepala, seperti ibu." Naruto membiarkan perasaan dalam hatinya ikut keluar. "Saking percayanya aku kepadanya, aku yakin dia mampu menjalani apa saja."

"Dia tetap saja seorang wanita." Minato masih perlu tahu lebih jauh. "Dia bisa tersiksa, dan kau akan jauh lebih tersiksa kalau dia menderita."

"Dia jauh lebih kuat daripada aku,"

"Kau tidak bisa memastikan itu," Minato lebih tahu soal susahnya memahami perasaan orang yang dicintai.

"Tidak masalah," Naruto bukan tak mau tahu. "Aku rela-rela saja kehilangan apa pun asal bisa memilikinya. Dia adalah, sesuatu yang membuatku ingin egois untuk kali terakhir. Jujur memang, aku lebih memperdulikan diriku sendiri."

Yang bisa Minato mengerti cuma seberapa tersiksanya putranya itu dalam menghadapi situasi sekarang, tak terbayangkan– memikirkan perasaan Hinata di masa depan, sementara tak berdaya melawan keinginan sendiri. "Kau bisa merubahnya, berusaha demi dia."

"Aku sudah berubah," Naruto masih rentan sekali terpecah-pecah ketika membahas kondisinya, dia masih secara otomatis membangun dinding di depan itu. "Kami bisa menghadapinya. Kumohon percayalah, pada dua anak kalian ini." Dia meminta sungguh-sungguh.

"Baiklah, dia memang sudah jadi anakku." Minato akan selalu menahan diri, terhadap apa saja soal anaknya–sejak dulu dan nanti lagi.

Sementara itu, Hinata dan Kushina mengobrolkan sesuatu yang lebih biasa tanpa memberatkan perasaan masing-masing karena hal apa pun. Persoalan yang menyenangkan mudah dibicarakan kalau bersama wanita bersurai merah itu, yang sekalipun kadang suka menasehati bermacam-macam ... kecemasan yang berlebih.

"Bukankah itu koleksi Perhiasan Tinggi," pandangan Kushina terarah ke jari manis menantunya tersebut.

Hinata ikut memperhatikan tangannya sendiri, "Benarkah? Aku hanya tiba-tiba memakainya setelah bangun tidur." Dia mengingat saat itu, seminggu yang lalu.

Mereka duduk bersampingan, Kushina tanpa sadar meraih tangan Hinata untuk memeriksa. "Tidak salah lagi, salah satu yang belum dipamerkan. Masih prototipe, tapi ini sudah disempurnakan pastinya. " Dia mungkin jauh lebih tahu soal pemasaran Himesty daripada Naruto–berkat keakrabannya dengan Mei.

Cincin emas itu berdesain sederhana, dengan garis luar dan dalam tepat di tengahnya. Bagian luar ditanami berlian-berlian mungil warna putih dan jingga, yang kalau diamati seperti kelopak-kelopak bunga. Lalu dalamnya diukir sebuah kata-kata, sekarang tidak terlihat.

Tentu saja Hinata menanyakan cincin itu pada Naruto, ketika baru sadar sudah tersemat di jarinya. Dia boleh menganggap itu cincin nikah, tapi itu bukan perhiasan yang dirancang untuk pernikahan oleh Himesty pada awalnya. Tapi pria tersebut memakai dengan model yang sama, lebih besar dan tanpa berlian–cuma garis dan tulisan. Hinata senang dengan itu, tak pernah mengharapkan lebih. Dia juga tidak membayangkan dipasangkan di jarinya dengan cara yang manis, dengan musik-musik atau dibawah langit malam nan cerahnya rembulan–sekarang rembulan tiap hari tertutup awan. Kesederhanaan adalah sifat sejati Naruto yang tersembunyi, dan Hinata menyukai itu dari lubuk hatinya.

"Apakah ini, mahal?" Ia tak berniat menanyakan itu, tapi dia suka membicarakan apapun dengan ibu mertuanya tersebut. Hinata sudah lama mengharapkan adanya seorang ibu.

"Aku tidak pandai menafsir, paling tidak seberapa. Suamimu itu masa bodoh sekali soal harga suatu barang, nanti kau harus terbiasa."

Hinata tertawa canggung, baru tahu. Ia kira prianya itu hanya suka barang-barang dengan harga selangit, karena waktu berbelanja saat itu tak salah lagi sudah menghabiskan uang yang tak bisa ia kira. Dia ingat hanya salah satu pakaiannya saja–yang memang kebanyakan memang pakaian Hinata– harganya puluhan ribu dolar. Dia hampir ingin mengeluhkan persoalan itu, tapi tak jadi karena telah diberitahu Kushina. Mungkin memang Naruto membelikan itu karena suka, saat dipakai Hinata. Dia jadi malu, teringat saat disuruh mencoba semua setelan tersebut waktu itu–dipandangi dengan raut jahil.

"Tapi ini sangat indah, pasti langsung diincar banyak orang kalau sudah diresmikan. Dia luar biasa kalau menghadiahimu ini. " Kushina tahu betul, sifat putranya yang tidak pernah mau memikirkan lawan jenis. Dia juga suka mengoleksi, dari Himesty saja–meski jarang dipakai, hampir tak pernah. Jadi ia tahu soal bagaimana pandangan orang terhadap suatu produk.

"Meski apa saja, aku akan bahagia terhadap pemberiannya." Hinata bisa informal kepada Kushina.

"Tidak kah kau berpikir, perasaanmu itu kelewatan Hinata-chan?" Kushina seperti gadis seumuran, memandang dengan wajah penasaran.

Hinata membalas dengan ekspresi yang lebih polos. "Padahal aku berharap bisa menembus batasnya lagi, karena merasa kurang." Dia tidak malu-malu.

Kushina merasa gemas, "Dasar anak muda," gerutu dia sambil menggeleng.

Minato dan Kushina menolak ajakan makan malam, mereka kembali sebelum gelap. Keduanya sempat menawarkan untuk menghabiskan malam natal nanti bersama di Osaka, yang tidak disanggupi oleh Naruto karena tak yakin apakah bisa menyempatkan waktunya. Dia bisa mengusahakan sebetulnya, mudah baginya, tapi ia ingin menyelesaikan semua urusan agar tidak ada masalah sampai acara perusahaan. Di awal-awal pernikahannya ini–yang ia tak pernah bisa memberikan sesuatu yang istimewa– setidaknya ia tak ingin membuat istrinya jadi banyak pikiran karena pekerjaannya. Karena menjelang acara, banyak sekali media yang menyorot Himesty. Hal itu bisa memunculkan celah yang bisa dimanfaatkan seseorang, Naruto harus mengantisipasi itu dengan sungguh-sunguh.

"Apa kau pergi lagi?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada biasa, lembut nan riang. Dia menghampiri pria itu yang masih duduk di kursi, menyandarkan tubuh dan kepala sambil terpejam–menengadah. Tidak bisa istirahat adalah kondisi yang melelahkan, lalu ditambah pekerjaan yang seolah tidak ada habis ... Hinata tak pernah tak jadi sedih saat memikirkan itu. Tapi dia pandai menyembunyikannya, di balik wajah cantik nan berseri-seri.

Naruto membuka mata, merasakan sebuah usapan di kepalanya. Dia melihat istrinya yang berdiri di balik sofa–di belakangnya, menatapnya dari atas dengan mata lembut yang bersinar penuh perhatian. Kalau dia salah bicara, atau sekedar menunjukkan raut yang janggal pun ... mata indah itu pasti akan menjatuhkan air. "Apa kau ingin aku di rumah?" Jawabnya dengan senyum kecil.

Hinata tidak menghindari tatapan tersebut, karena rindunya yang sudah memenuhi kepala. "Aku ingin sekali." Jika bohong pasti kelihatan, nanti pria itu tidak suka. "Tapi kau boleh pergi, asal bukan main wanita."

Alis Naruto berkerut, tak menyangka bakal mendengar itu. Sekalipun tahu tidak serius, tidak mungkin serius. "Apa kau mau duduk bersamaku, di sini." Dia menepuk sisinya.

"Tidak," Hinata langsung membalas. "Kau pasti kesal, kan?"

Naruto tertawa rendah, kagum dengan cara sang istri dalam mengembalikan suasana hatinya jadi baik lagi. "Apa tidak boleh aku main perempuan?"

Hinata tidak bisa menahan dorongan untuk mengecup kening pria pria itu, dia begitu merindukannya. Selama seminggu ini, kebersamaan mereka cuma saat sarapan pagi. Bahkan tempo hari pria itu tidak pulang, ke luar kota. Dia membungkuk dan berbisik, "Boleh kok, aku ini istri yang baik meski kadang tidak becus mengerjakan sesuatu." Dia memberikan sentuhan lembut dengan bibirnya di kening sang suami. "Tapi syaratnya, kau harus cinta dia."

Naruto memejamkan matanya kembali, merasakan rambut Hinata yang dingin menjatuhi wajahnya, dan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam sentuhan itu. "Padahal cintaku sudah kau ambil semua, tapi masih mengatakan itu. Bilang saja kalau tidak boleh."

"Kan sudah kubilang boleh, Suamiku." Hinata belum terbiasa memanggil nama depan Naruto, tapi dia bisa mengucapkan panggilan romantis lainnya sekalipun malu-malu. Dia mengulas senyum nan lucu memperlihatkan giginya yang rapi, wajahnya masih berdekatan.

Naruto meringis seolah kesakitan, dengan perbuatan istrinya itu. Makin lama, dia selalu kalah dalam hal-hal seperti ini. "Terima kasih, nanti kubawa pulang satu."

Hinata mengembungkan pipinya, masih tak mau beranjak. "Jangan dong, kan aku bercanda." Dia menanggapinya, menikmatinya.

"Kalau begitu duduklah bersamaku,"

"Tidak mau," Hinata bahkan pura-pura merajuk.

Naruto pun merindukan sosok itu, lebih dari yang ia sangka-sangka. Wajah cantik, senyuman nan manis, sikap-sikap spontan yang tak pernah gagal membuatnya gemas sendiri. "Aku tidak pergi, hari ini sudah cukup."

Mata Hinata mengerjap, "Kau bukan memaksakan kan?"

"Tidak, memang sudah kurencanakan. Selain karena kedatangan ayah dan ibu," Naruto jujur. "aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu."

Hinata langsung saja memutari sofa dan menjatuhkan dirinya, ke pelukan pria tersebut. Ia mengubur kepalanya, menghirup dengan lekat wangi kayu dan jeruk yang sudah jadi bagian hidupnya, wangi si pria–suaminya. "Kau tidak akan main perempuan kan?" Dia tak tahu haris bicara apa, untuk menghalau tangis senangnya.

"Kukira kau serius tadi," Naruto menepuk-nepuk kepala istrinya.

Wajah Hinata terangkat, mendongak memberikan tatapan senang dan sedih. "Kau benar ingin melakukannya?" Dia tahu itu tidak benar, tapi dia butuh sesuatu untuk menyalurkan perasaannya.

Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum kecil. Istrinya itu sudah berkaca-kaca, seolah benar khawatir ia bakal selingkuh. Dia mendekat untuk mencium ujung kepala gadis tersebut–sekarang lebih tepat wanita, sekalipun tetap gadis. Wajahnya kemudian ke bawah, mencium bibir Hinata dengan sentuhan lembut dan lama ... menebus waktu-waktu yang lalu. "Nanti, meski sebatas ingin saja, aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri sebelum kau bunuh."

Sekarang sedang maraknya berita seorang istri yang menghilangkan nyawa suaminya karena berselingkuh.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Reply Some Reviews : **

Guest 1 : Belum muncul Sasuke dan Shikamaru, badainya masih jauh :D … Dan saya juga inginnya soal-soal NaruHina saja, tapi gak adil nanti :D.

Guest 2 : Semua terserah padaku, aku begini adanya :D Jadi lagu–bercanda.

Guest 3 : Kalau gak mau sad, nanti jangan dibaca sampai chap terakhir :D Berdoa saja semoga saya tiba-tiba kasihan dengan NaruHina di sini :D

**Thanks for Reading**


	13. Chapter 13

**Massive Conscience**

**Disclaim : M. Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Gak jelas, Banyak kekurangan**

**Genre : Romance – Marriage – Goes to Drama**

**Rate : T+ - M**

* * *

Hinata bisa mengemudikan mobil, berkat les singkat– paksaan suaminya supaya dia bisa ke mana pun agar tidak kebosanan di rumah. Pria itu punya banyak mobil, belasan barangkali. Semua mewah, dan kebanyakan merupakan pemberian dari salah satu perusahaan otomotif yang memasok logam dari NNS. Kebetulan ada salah satu, tidak mencolok tapi tetap mewah, yang warnanya silver dan menggunakan transmisi otomatis.

Hanya dalam bayangannya saja, kalau belajar mengemudi bakal menghabiskan waktu berminggu-minggu rutin nan teratur. Nyatanya, dia bisa dalam sekali coba seolah sudah terbiasa mengemudi–langsung dapat lisensi juga sehari setelahnya. Ia yakin sudah cukup piawai meski berkendara ke kota, sendiri pun. Tak perlu khawatir menabrak asal hati-hati, asal mengingat pelajaran nan teori jalan raya yang diterangkan si pria waktu itu.

Saat sarapan tadi, ia menceritakan soal pertemuannya dengan Sakura minggu lalu, dan bilang kalau bakal ke kota hari ini untuk menemui mantan model tersebut. Hinata juga bisa meyakinkan–walau tak perlu sebetulnya– bahwa dia bakal menggunakan taksi saja. Lalu Naruto malahan, memaksa ia agar mengendarai mobil sendiri dan menghabiskan waktu bersenang-senang di luar, karena selama ini pria itu salah paham menganggap dirinya tak punya kebebasan setelah menjalin hubungan–sekarang sudah pernikahan. Tapi Hinata tidak merasa seperti itu, tak mungkin jadi seperti itu. Ia memang tidak suka pergi-pergi tanpa ada keperluan sejak dulu, memang sudah dasarnya lebih suka berdiam diri di rumah tanpa harus jadi bosan sekalipun tidak melakukan apa-apa. Sulit dibayangkan memang, tapi begitu adanya.

Dia tidak menjadikan pertemuannya dengan Naruto dan hubungannya dengan bos tersebut, sebuah momentum untuk dirinya berubah, macam-macam. Hinata lebih suka tetap berada di sifatnya yang hampir-hampir pasif sekali, seperti kucing rumahan yang malas. Ia belum pernah berpikir untuk jadi sesuatu, mengerjakan sesuatu, lalau meraih sesuatu. Kondisi hidupnya memaksa dia jadi orang yang begitu bersyukur dengan tidak diganggu saja, lalu puncaknya saat ia dibolehkan sekolah di luar kota ... sekedar itu. Dia pula tak ingin menghadirkan kecemasan dalam pikiran suaminya saat bepergian tak jelas, terutama tersebut. Ia hanya ingin mencurahkan sisa hidupnya, apa pun tentangnya, untuk pria itu sekalipun saat-saat setelah ia ditinggalkan. Hinata pasti selalu memenuhi hatinya dengan cinta yang tulus nan istimewa kepada sosok itu, walau dalam hari yang sesak dan tersayat-sayat suatu saat nanti. Tapi ia selalu yakin bahwa akan selalu bersama selama apa pun, itu yang paling baik.

Dan, cukup mengisi pikirannya dengan bayangan-bayangan suaminya itu, sebetulnya sudah bisa dianggap kegiatan bagi Hinata. Kalau-kalau dia memang jatuh pada situasi tak tahu harus melakukan apa di rumah, dia cukup mengandai-andai pria itu ada di depannya–mata biru nan memukau, senyum kecil yang kadang jadi seringai, rambut pirang berantakan nan memikat ... cukuplah begitu maka dia seolah punya kesibukan yang bisa jadi menghabiskan banyak tenaga, yaitu merindu-rindu si orang yang jadi imajinasinya itu. Jadi anggapan Naruto bahwa sang istri jenuh tanpa kebebasan, sepenuhnya salah. Karena Hinata sungguh merasa bebas sekali di hidupnya sekarang, sungguh bukan pura-pura.

Ia sampai di kota sore hari, saat jalanan tidak tampak begitu ramai selain para pekerja dan siswa sekolahan yang mungkin sedang perjalanan pulang. Taksi yang ditumpanginya berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan kecil yang berada di paling sisi gang, di samping belokan. Bentuknya sederhana, seperti layaknya tempat sewaan. Ia memasuki pintu tempat tersebut, dan langsung bisa melihat seseorang yang ingin ditemui.

Sakura sedang berbicara dengan seorang anak kecil–yang bersama ibunya– di kursi yang dijajar seperti kursi tunggu. Anak kecil laki-laki itu tampak habis menangis, tapi saat ini rautnya justru kesenangan dengan senyum lebar dan bicara nan antusias. Hanya hiburan umum yang dilontarkan Sakura untuk basa-basi, tapi karena dia seorang perempuan muda dengan senyum berseri-seri mungkin membuat si anak kecil mudah terbawa suasana. Beberapa saat, kemudian diberikan sedikit pesan-pesan untuk si ibu, yang dibalas menangguk berterima kasih lalu beranjak pergi. Sakura sempat mengusap-usap kepala si anak, karena kelihatan tak rela diajak pulang.

"Aku sudah menunggumu," sapa Sakura sambil membereskan barang-barang.

"Tidak ada pasien lagi?" Hinata tidak melihat orang lain, tapi dia tak keberatan menunggu kalau jam kerja Sakura belum selesai.

"Bukan pasien yang seperti kau bayangkan," Sakura mengangkat tasnya. "Aku cuma membuka konsultasi biasa, gratis, tapi kadang memang ada yang minta diobati. Aku berada di sini sejam atau dua jam, sepulang kuliah atau sepulang dari rumah sakit."

Hinata memperhatikan perempuan tersebut, yang sekarang mematikan lampu ruangan dan berjalan menghampirinya di dekat pintu.

"Ayo ke rumahku," Sakura mengajak, mengunci pintu sebelum melangkah di belokan, menuju ke sebuah bangunan yang berada di belakang tempat tadi–atau di sampingnya. Tepatnya sebuah rumah, tidak besar dan bentuknya modern dengan pagar beton di sekelilingnya. Di dalam terdapat sebidang tanah rerumputan, yang layaknya halaman tapi tidak begitu luas.

"Masuklah, jangan sungkan,"

Hinata mengangguk mengikuti, masuk ke rumah itu dan duduk di sofa. Dia tidak memutar-mutar mata, agar tampak sopan. Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura datang dengan teh dan camilan. "Maaf merepotkan,"

"Tidak, aku memang menunggumu menghubungiku." Sakura menuangkan teh. "Aku tahu kau pasti menghubungiku."

"Aneh memang, padahal kita baru kenal." Hinata tak pernah secara tiba-tiba berkenalan dengan seseorang, tapi dia bisa menyadari kalau pertemuannya dengan Sakura merupakan ketidaksengajaan yang normal dan biasa.

"Sebetulnya aku juga begitu, tidak tahu kenapa ingin akrab denganmu." Sakura berkata jujur, bernada ceria yang bijaksana. "Seperti yang kau lihat, aku memang mudah berteman. Aku punya banyak teman, tidak banyak yang akrab tapi. Dan aku merasa, kalau aku bakal berteman denganmu dengan akrab."

Hinata jadi sedikit tertular dengan keceriaan lawan bicaranya itu. "Apakah ada alasannya?" Tanyanya, jika dirinya maka ia tak tahu kenapa sampai merasa seperti membutuhkan Sakura saat ini, meski memang ada satu hal yang ingin ia bicarakan.

"Entah juga, seolah kita sama mungkin. Aku merasa kita sama, maksudnya bukan dalam beberapa hal." Jelas Sakura dengan mengerutkan alis, tetap dengan senyum. "Boleh kuceritakan masa laluku?"

Hinata tak paham, dia menatap bingung. "Aku akan senang mendengarnya," dia tak bisa menolak. Dia merasa sedikit takut dengan sikap Sakura yang kelewat terus terang, tapi dia juga merasa percaya–bahwa itu hal yang biasa. Namun tetap saja saja, menceritakan masa lalau akan jadi hal yang tidak biasa baginya ... selalu.

"Saat kecil, baru masa SMP, keluargaku berantakan." Sakura menyamankan diri dalam duduknya, sebelum memulai. "Ibu jatuh sakit, harus di rumah sakit. Keluargaku tak punya biaya, jadi ayah harus mencari uang, kerja dan berhutang. Tapi sakit ibu tidak pernah membaik, menghabiskan biaya yang lebih banyak. Karena itu ayah jadi frustrasi, tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia mabuk-mabukan setiap hari. Lalu suatu hari dia kecelakaan dan meninggal. Meninggalkan ibu dan aku dalam kondisi yang sulit itu."

Cerita itu dibawakan dengan cepat, tapi seolah tak mengurang-ngurangi. Karenanya Hinata jadi percaya, sekalipun raut Sakura ceria-ceria saja.

"Ibu masih harus dirawat, hutang yang sudah membukit itu juga harus segera dilunasi. Aku saat itu, yang tinggal aku, bertekad untuk menyelesaikan masalah tersebut. Aku ingin ibu sembuh, dengan biaya dan keuangan yang bisa ditanggung. Tapi aku masih bocah, ke mana harus cari uang aku tidak tahu." Sakura tidak tampak mengingat-ingat, karena memang masih terngiang betul di kepalanya. "Lalu tiba-tiba saja, seolah takdir, seorang pria dewasa menghampiriku. Menawariku sebuah pekerjaan yang bisa menghasilkan uang. Aku langsung bisa tahu jenis pekerjaannya, dari wajah pria tersebut. Tapi aku saat itu tak memperdulikan asal bisa mendapat uang. Pekerjaan itu mudah, tapi memang dibayar dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak. Cukup untuk membiayai rumah sakit dan melunasi hutang perlahan-lahan. Aku setuju, apa pun, sekalipun hidupku jadi taruhan."

Hinata tercekat, padahal ia diam sedari tadi. Ia tak mau mempercayai sesuatu yang muncul dalam pikirannya, ia sebisa mungkin mengenyahkan itu.

"Lalu aku kerja, menjual tubuh kecilku." Terdengar nafas yang lega, tapi Sakura tak sedikit pun tampak sedih. "Tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, jangan khawatir." Bilangnya sambil tersenyum, saat mendapati Hinata pucat pasi. "Aku cuma jadi model, majalah atau tepatnya situs dewasa. Tidak ada yang menyentuh atau melecehkan. Tapi yah, tak salah memang jika itu tak ubahnya simulasi pemerkosaan dengan konteks tidak langsung. Kau mungkin bisa membayangkan, berada di satu ruangan dengan beberapa kru, pria wanita, mereka melihatiku ... difoto dengan berpakaian dalam saja. Kadang telanjang penuh cuma menggunakan properti untuk menutupi bagian penting."

Hinata tak bisa, tak mungkin dia baik-baik saja kalau mampu membayangkan itu. Ia berharap Sakura mengarang-ngarang cerita tersebut, tapi begitu pun ia tetap percaya saat melihat wajah perempuan itu. Sakura boleh saja terlihat biasa, tapi ia tidak sanggup menahan tekanan menakutkan dalam kepalanya.

"Aku terus melakukan itu sampai beberapa album, sampai beberapa tahun, sampai akhir SMA seingatku." Sakura membasahi tenggorokannya lagi dengan menyesap teh "Lalu aku bertemu seorang lelaki, yang menyelamatkanku, menawari pekerjaan jadi model yang sesungguhnya."

Tidak salah lagi, lelaki itu pasti Sasuke, tebak Hinata. Ia membayangkan betapa istimewanya lelaki itu bagi Sakura, seperti yang Naruto ceritakan sepotong waktu itu.

"Untungnya album itu tidak diperuntukkan warga lokal, meski memang masih bisa diakses dengan ilegal." Sakura mencoba mencairkan suasana lagi. "Tapi memang cukup memakan waktu, sampai lelaki yang kutemui itu bisa membersihkan semuanya. Aku tidak pernah minta, bukan berarti aku tidak ingin, jadi aku tetap berterima kasih. Lalu, seperti yang mungkin kau tahu, yang orang-orang tahu, aku sekali jadi model Himesty dan itu titik awal perubahanku."

Tak ada yang tahu fakta seorang model yang dahulu pernah naik daun itu ternyata punya masa lalu yang pahit. Entah benar atau tidak, Hinata lebih suka tidak percaya–karena tidak ada satu pun informasi tentang itu, yang harusnya media sangat bisa sekali mencari tahu latar belakang seseorang terkenal– tapi dia ingin menuruti kata hatinya. Nanti dia akan bertanya kepada Naruto kalau memang perlu memastikannya.

Dan ternyata, di dunia ini lebih banyak orang yang punya masa lalu buruk, bukan Hinata saja. Barangkali yang ia alami malah bisa dianggap lebih baik ketimbang orang-orang di sekitarnya, yang tak bisa ia sangka.

"Karena aku sedari kecil ingin jadi dokter, sejak dahulu sebelum ibu sakit, jadi aku berhenti jadi model setelah selesai masa kontrak." Sakura tampak bangga.

"Lalu, apakah ibu Sakura-san,"

"Dia masih hidup," Sakura tersenyum. "Masih tetap di rumah sakit untuk menjaga kondisinya, dia masih bisa berbicara denganku."

Hinata membalas dengan senyum penuh syukur. "Kapan-kapan boleh aku menjenguknya, ya," dia ingin melihat sesosok ibu tersebut.

"Tentu saja, kalau ada waktu lagi nanti kuajak." Sakura lebih tampak gembira daripada sebelumnya. "Lalu, bukannya aku memintamu, tapi aku akan sangat senang kalau tahu tentangmu meski sedikit."

"Sebelum itu, kenapa kau menceritakan itu dengan mudah? Bukannya aku tak suka, cuma saja aku ingin tahu alasannya karena ternyata aku juga ingin bercerita kepadamu. Padahal aku ini tertutup sekali, sebetulnya."

Sakura tertawa, "Ya, aku bisa menebak sifatmu dari luar." Dia tak bermaksud mengejek. "Bagaimana menjelaskannya, ini rumit. Seperti tadi, aku hanya merasa kalau kita ini sama, kalau kita ini dekat entah karena hal apa. Aku tidak pernah menceritakan ini kepada siapa pun lho, asal kau tahu."

Mungkin karena para lelaki yang berada di balik mereka, pikir Hinata. "Kau tahu keluarga Hyuga?" Dia tidak ragu-ragu, anehnya.

Sakura memikirkannya sejenak, karena di negaranya perihal kesamaan marga merupakan hal yang sangat umum terjadi. "Maksudmu, Hyuga perusahaan bahan pokok itu?" Tapi yang paling besar dan terkenal, cuma itu.

"Benar, aku dari sana." Hinata tak mengatakan kalau ia bagian dari mereka. "Aku tidak bisa menceritakan semua. Secara garis besar, aku ini dibuang, lalu bertemu lelaki, diselamatkan olehnya, hampir sepertimu." Tapi ia paham, ia mungkin menderita mental saja. Berbeda dengan Sakura, yang tersiksa dengan beberapa hal sekaligus. Ayahnya yang meninggal, ibu sakit-sakitan, dan terjerumus ke dalam hal yang begitu amat buruk. Sementara Hinata ... tak kehilangan siapa pun karena memang tak pernah memiliki siapa-siapa, tak terjerumus ke jurang nan gelap karena dia tak pernah berada di titik yang memaksakan dirinya terjun ke hal seperti itu.

"Benarkan, kita memang sama dalam segi itu," Sakura menggebu-gebu.

Hinata hanya bisa menertawakan persamaan tersebut, tawa yang senang pastinya.

"Dan kalau boleh kutebak satu hal," Sakura melirik sesuatu. "Kau pasti baru dilamar, atau bahkan baru menikah." Seingatnya di pertemuan pertama mereka, perempuan yang tengah bersamanya kini itu tak mengenakan cincin.

Hinata spontan meraba jemarinya, ke arah lirikan dan perkataan yang dimaksud. "Menikah. Di hari yang sama saat pertemuan denganmu minggu lalu."

"Apakah dia pria yang menyelamatkanmu itu?" Sakura beranjak mendekat, meraih tangan Hinata.

Wajah Hinata memerah sebentar, "Seperti itu."

"Wah, kita hampir sama lagi. Kalau aku belum, tapi pasti setelah dia menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang sekarang ini." Sakura berkata sambil cemberut, merasa keduluan. Dia masih memperhatikan cincin Hinata dengan lekat, meraba-raba benda kecil nan mengkilap itu. "Apa ini dari Himesty?"

Hinata membulatkan mata tak percaya, "Kau tahu juga," ia terdengar aneh kalau malah balas pertanyaan. Kemarin ibu mertuanya, sekarang Sakura.

"Aku cuma menebak," Sakura tak bohong. "Jujur, aku merasa kalau perhiasan Himesty punya nyawa sendiri di mataku. Aku pernah jadi model mereka, dan perhiasan mereka memang salah satu faktor yang menyelamatkanku." Ujarnya tak melebih-lebihkan.

Sebagai seorang model, dituntut agar bisa membuat produk yang diperkenakan seolah hidup, seolah bersatu. Tapi Sakura sampai kini pun, saat ia melihat produk Himesty, seakan perhiasan itu punya kehidupan individu yang meresap-resap ke dalam lubuk hatinya. "Apakah pria ini pengkoleksi perhiasan?"

Dia pemilik pabrik perhiasan itu, batin Hinata. "Kenapa memang?"

"Karena ini pasti koleksi Perhiasan Tinggi. Dia orang luar biasa sampai-sampai bisa memberikan ini kepadamu."

"Apakah yang membuatmu meyakini itu?" Hinata kebingungan, mendengar hal yang sama lagi seperti yang diucapkan Kushina.

Sakura tampak berpikir, "Aku tidak yakin sih, tapi aku hampir hafal karakteristik produk Himesty. Aku tidak tahu ada yang model ini. Kalau kau tak percaya aku bisa membawamu ke salah seorang yang kerja di sana, kenalanku. Dia pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama sepertiku barusan."

"Mungkin lebih baik kutanyakan langsung ke suamiku," Hinata tentu saja lebih tahu, berkat ibu mertuanya, kalau itu memang purwarupa Perhiasan Tinggi yang disempurnakan–dan tidak jadi diresmikan. "Sakura-san, sebetulnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu." Dia terdengar begitu ragu.

"Soal apa memangnya?" Sakura memberi tatapan menanti, meski ia berhasil menyadari nada bimbang itu.

Hinata tak yakin bisakah dia menanyakan itu. Bolehkah? Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto? Dia benar-benar merasa telah melakukan sedikit pengkhianatan. Tapi untuk itulah ia kemari sebenarnya, karena tak tahu harus bicara ke siapa lagi. "Menurutmu, menurut medis, bisakah penyakit keturunan dicegah?" Dia merasa jantungnya diremas-remas. Tak apalah, nanti dia akan bersujud minta maaf kalau suaminya tahu soal ini.

Sakura tak bisa langsung paham. "Maksudnya, di saat bagaimana? Pencegahan atau pengobatan?"

Hal itu juga tak bisa langsung ditangkap dengan mudah oleh Hinata, ia tidak menyiapkan perkataan apa pun selain pertanyaan tadi. Yang ia kuat-kuatkan dalam hatinya cuma kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang nanti ia dengar. "Saat pengobatan tidak mungkin, maksudku di orang tua, apakah tidak bisa dicegah menurun ke bayi?"

"Ada beberapa metode, sedikit sekali, paling mudah dengan mengecualikan kelainan menggunakan program bayi tabung. Tapi keberhasilannya kecil, pun tergantung separah apa penyakit orang tua." Sakura nyaris jadi serius bak dokter pengalaman, jadi ia tak mungkin bertanya-tanya apa di balik pertanyaan Hinata. "Lalu ada juga yang lebih menjamin, yaitu manipulasi genetik. Tapi hal itu tidak dibenarkan di banyak negara, kontroversi, hampir seluruh dunia–karena mungkin masih ada di luar sana yang mempraktikkan itu."

Hinata tak bisa yakin, kalaupun ada metode yang berhasil seratus persen lalu apakah dia berani membicarakan hal itu dengan Naruto? Entah juga. Dia memikirkan itu sejak setelah kedatangan ayah dan ibu mertuanya kemarin, tiba-tiba saja. Saat melihat kedua orang tersebut, ia jadi terbayangkan soal kemampuannya untuk memberikan sesuatu pada mereka. Karena sungguh, tak ada lagi yang bisa ia beri untuk Naruto ... maka setidaknya ia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk orang tua suaminya itu. Sejatinya, ia masih begitu terobsesi untuk balas budi. Namun menurutnya pun, bagi seorang menantu merupakan hal yang wajar kalau teringinkan menghasilkan keturunan.

"Aku bisa mengenalkanmu dengan seorang dokter yang lebih khusus mendalami studi soal itu," Sakura memberikan solusi, sebab wawasannya sendiri tak mencukupi untuk memberikan jawaban yang bisa memuaskan teman anyarnya itu.

"Bisakah, aku meminta tolong itu kepadamu." Hinata meraih tangan Sakura, melakukannya tanpa sadar. "Nanti tolong hubungi aku setelah kau mendapat sesuatu. Aku, tidak bisa membahas hal ini dengan sembarang orang. Aku baru bisa percaya padamu, tapi aku yakin bisa percaya padamu."

"Tentu akan kulakukan," Sakura tak menyangka Hinata sampai seperti itu. "Tapi sebelumnya, boleh kutahu jenis penyakitnya. Maksudku nanti lebih mudah dikategorikan."

Hinata tertunduk, "Aku, juga tak bisa mengatakan itu."

Sakura tersenyum maklum, membalas genggaman perempuan itu. Dia hampir bisa menebak, maksudnya sebatas untuk apa dan untuk siapa. Tapi dia tak ingin mempermasalahkan itu lebih jauh. "Baiklah, akan kuusahakan, jangan cemas. Aku senang kalau kau meminta bantuanku, dan percaya padaku seperti itu."

"Terima kasih, terima kasih banyak." Hinata tak sadar menjatuhkan air matanya.

"Lho, kok kau menangis," membuat Sakura terkejut.

Hinata buru-buru mengusap itu. "Maaf, aku memang mudah sekali menangis." Dia mengakui kelemahan tersebut, tapi itu bukan kelemahan.

Sakura sekali lagi mengulas senyum lembut nan ceria, supaya mengembalikan suasana seperti tadi. "Tapi tolong, sungguh ... kalau itu dirimu, kau harus kuat. Karena menyenangkan sekali, untuk kita seorang perempuan saat bisa jadi kuat."

"Tentu, tentu Sakura-san." Hinata sudah membangun fondasi-fondasi kekuatan itu, nanti ia yakin tak bakal pernah runtuh karena saking bagusnya ia membangun.

Obrolan mereka selanjutnya hanya berisi cerita keseharian keduanya–lebih banyak Sakura, yang baru mulai pasca sarjana kedokteran dan kerja di rumah sakit di bagian khususnya tulang. Soal Naruto maupun Sasuke, tak pernah terangkat sekali pun dari mulut kedua perempuan tersebut. Seolah sengaja tak memberitahu, tapi bukan dirahasiakan dalam-dalam.

Hinata kembali saat hari baru mulai gelap, merasa begitu bahagia karena bisa berbincang lagi–berteman lagi– bersama sesama perempuan. Dan ia begitu mengagumi Sakura luar dalam, bahwa dia memang sungguh-sungguh membuka hatinya lagi untuk perempuan bersurai merah muda itu.

Ia berpamitan dan diantar sampai di luar gerbang, menolak dipesankan taksi karena bisa melakukan itu sendiri. Dia berjalan beberapa meter dari gerbang rumah Sakura, untuk sampai ke jalan yang lebih lebar–di pertigaan. Kondisi lingkungan masih cukup ramai, terlihat beberapa warga luar negeri yang sengaja berjalan-jalan di waktu malam jalanan kota Kyoto itu.

Namun Hinata tak melihat ada taksi yang melintas di jalan tersebut sampai beberapa waktu, jadi ia mengambil ponselnya untuk melakukan pemesanan. Tapi sebelum ia merampungkan kolom-kolom aplikasi, dia merasakan tatapan seseorang. Tidak, bahkan kehadiran seseorang. Jadi ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, dan mendapati sesosok yang seketika membekukan tubuhnya. Ia merasa kakinya tertanam di dalam aspal, karena nyeri bak terimpit benda-benda keras. Di sana, beberapa meter di kanannya ... pria itu berdiri, memiliki bola mata yang familiar dan berambut hitam panjang nan terikat di tengkuk.

"Nona Hinata," pria itu membungkuk formal, membuat Hinata terseok-seok menjauhkan dirinya. Tapi ia tak mampu lebih jauh, seakan tak boleh menjauh. Ia ingin menjerit, tapi harus menjeritkan apa? Unutuk apa? Pria itu bukan orang asing, setidaknya ia kenal. Dan pria itu bukan juga orang jahat, setidaknya tak pernah kelihatan membencinya.

"Kita harus bicara, hanya bicara," pria itu meminta, meyakinkan diri sendiri, tapi memang punya keyakinan yang tampak teguh soal itu.

Hinata tak tahu apakah harus mempercayai perkataan pria itu, yang bilang cuma ingin bicara. Tapi sekalipun dia tak menurutinya dia bisa apa? Dia tak mungkin berlari atau berteriak-teriak, tidak ada gunanya. Kalau pun ada sesuatu yang tidak berkenan dengan hatinya, seperti ancaman lebih-lebih tindakan, harusnya sudah terjadi sekarang tanpa perlu membungkuk dan mengutarakan permintaan seperti itu. Hinata setidaknya, yakin meski seujung jarum bahwa pria tersebut tak mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. Hyuga Neji adalah pria cerdas nan terhormat, tak seperti keluarganya yang lain.

"Aku akan mendengarkan," ujar lirih Hinata tak mau bergerak, tidak bisa.

"Bisakah di tempat yang lebih baik, ini akan sedikit panjang."

"Di sini bagus, pasti sempat," Hinata tidak ingin ke mana pun.

"Saya mohon, Nona Hinata." Neji tak memelas, tapi kesungguhannya menggoyahkan. "Percayalah, saya tak ada niatan buruk."

Hinata merasa pusing, dan berdiri terus seperti itu lebih membuatnya sakit kepala. "Baiklah, kita bisa ke cafe itu." Dia memakukan pandangan ke sebuah cafe kecil di seberang. "Tapi tolong sebelumnya, jangan formal begitu. Aku bukan siapa-siapa, tak perlu kau hormati."

'Kau satu-satunya orang yang kuhormati di dalam keluarga' kata-kata itu cuma mampir di pikiran Neji, karena sadar mereka bukan keluarga lagi–tak pernah jadi keluarga sejak dulu. Ia seperti itu mungkin hanya gara-gara pesan ayahnya dulu yang masih tak masuk akal saja hingga sekarang. Dia tak pernah bisa mengerti kenapa bisa begitu ingin memastikan kebahagiaan adik sepupunya itu, seolah sebuah segel yang diukir paksa di dahinya.

Neji tak pernah berhasil menemukan, perasaan layaknya seorang kakak yang penuh kasih kepada adiknya ... tidak pernah ada yang seperti itu. Ia hanya, merasa bisa mengalami kegagalan yang teramat besar nan menakutkan kalau sampai Hinata bersedih-sedih lagi. "Kau pindah tempat tinggal?" tanyanya sambil menunggu pesanan mereka setelah sampai di cafe.

"Iya," Hinata lebih ingin tak bersuara, tapi itu hanya membuat dia terlihat buruk.

"Di sekitar sini?" Neji tahu tidak mungkin di dalam kota, karena harusnya ia mudah menemukan Hinata tak lama sejak ia mulai mencarinya kalau memang betul. Dan kerja Asuma luar biasa, atau mungkin biasa saja kalau bagi polisi yang mempunyai koneksi ke seluruh negeri. Pria itu langsung mengerahkan beberapa kenalannya–anak buah– di Kyoto untuk mengawasi setiap sudut kota, lalu langsung mendapat hasilnya sore tadi.

"Jauh dari sini," tanggapan Hinata terus terang, untuk menyiratkan bahwa ia tak akan menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

Neji mengerti, sekalipun bisa saja ia berpikir kalau tempat tinggal baru perempuan itu benar di sekitar sini–dan mencoba mengelabuinya sekarang. "Hinata," memang lebih mudah kalau ia tidak mencoba bersikap formal. "Waktu itu, paman sedang marah, semua orang sedang marah karena kedatangan Uzumaki Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Beliau tidak dengan sengaja mengucapkan kalimat itu, niatnya hanya untuk memperingati." Maksud dia adalah Hiashi.

Sekalipun Hinata tak menebak-nebak apa saja yang bakal dilontarkan pria di hadapannya itu, tapi dia tidak akan terkejut dengan pernyataan apa pun. "Itu tidak berarti apa-apa, aku tidak pernah memikirkannya."

"Beliau memintaku menjemputmu." Neji tenang, tapi sebisa mungkin supaya kelihatan menumpahkan perasaannya. "Semua bisa diperbaiki, Hinata."

"Tidak perlu diperbaiki, Kak," Hinata tak merasakan apa pun ketika menyebut panggilan itu, cuma sopan santun saja. "Kan sudah kukatakan waktu itu, aku sangat berterima kasih. Ayah akhirnya melakukan perbuatan yang benar." Ia pun tak teriris lagi ketika mengingat sosok ayahnya tersebut, semua sudah berlalu. Namun entah mengapa, jemarinya masih sedikit gemetar serta nafasnya kian menjadi berat–udara terasa menusuk.

Neji paham dengan suka cita gadis itu setelah lepas dari rantai nan belenggu keluarganya, setelah sekian lama dikurung dalam penjara kasat mata yang amat menyiksa. Tapi ia tidak bisa yakin penuh apakah itu jadi pencapaian terbaik Hinata saat ini. Ia masih beranggapan kalau sepupunya itu pasti mempunyai keinginan dalam hati-walau kecil sekali– bahwa ingin dianggap dan diperlakukan dengan layak oleh keluarganya. Neji akan berusaha untuk menyadarkan Hinata tentang perasaan yang terpendam tersebut.

"Dan jangan gunakan istilah menjemput seperti itu. Tempat itu bukan rumah, aku tak akan pernah merasa pulang kalau kembali ke sana." Imbuh Hinata, sekarang sambil melayangkan pandangan lurus ke kakak sepupunya itu–sejak tadi ia menunduk.

Perkataan itu fakta, selalu jadi kebenaran dari sudut pandang Hinata, Neji tahu betul. Bukan juga mengartikan kalau sekarang ada rumah yang benar secara makna untuk gadis itu, selain rumahnya yang dulu, ia tidak percaya. Namun Hinata menatapnya dengan yakin, sekeras batu dan secerah langit pagi, menggoyahkan Neji. Sesuatu apa yang membuat gadis tersebut jadi berwarna seperti itu? Ia bertanya-tanya, tak mau mempercayai pikirannya yang menangkap sebuah hal. "Apakah kau menjalin hubungan dengan Uzumaki?"

'Namaku sendiri Uzumaki' ungkapan itu sudah di ujung lidahnya, namun Hinata masih sadar diri untuk tidak membuat kebodohan. "Dia bukan orang yang akan menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan sepertiku," awalnya dahulu anggapan itu nyata, jadi ia tak berbohong. "Apa pun yang terjadi padaku sekarang sudah tak ada urusan lagi dengan kalian. Jadi jangan bertanya-tanya seolah aku penting."

Neji masih memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan, ia tak bisa meyakini ucapan tersebut saat sudut matanya menangkap cincin yang melingkar di jari manis Hinata.

"Dan, Kak," Hinata menambahi, serius. "Katakan padanya, aku tidak akan pernah merusak nama baik keluarga meski apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan selama ini. Aku pastikan itu."

"Bukan itu yang penting," Neji nyaris membentak, khawatir kalau Hinata menganggap kemunculannya karena hal itu.

"Tidak penting pun, aku tetap meyakinkan kalian. Aku tak mau ada yang menggaguku karena membawa-bawa alasan dangkal semacam itu." Maksud Hinata, ia melarang siapa pun dari keluarga menemuinya–siapa saja.

"Wajar kalau kau punya dendam. Kau harus mendendam." Neji lebih ingin melihat seorang gadis rapuh yang tak bisa menerima takdir, ternyata.

"Hidupku ini, lebih berharga dari yang kalian kira." Hinata baru merasakan hatinya tertusuk-tusuk, menjadi sesak nan perih. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan noda remeh seperti itu merusak diriku."

Neji merasa dihempaskan begitu jauh, tidak diizinkan melihat apa saja yang perempuan di hadapannya tersebut rasakan. Itu bukan kebaikan, bukan dendam, bukan pula kemarahan. Itu hanya deklarasi besar seorang manusia yang ingin lainnya tahu, bahwa selain hidup tak ada hal yang lebih istimewa. "Apa kau, bahagia sekarang?"

"Sudah kukatakan, bukan urusan kalian."

"Bukan, bukan karena keluarga." Neji menggeleng. "Ini dariku, yang bertanya secara pribadi."

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. "Lalu, apa urusanmu, Kak?"

"Jawab saja, dengan jujur."

"Kau tahu kan, selama ini," Hinata sedikit ketakutan, khawatir dirinya tak bisa menutupi sebuah fakta. "Pastinya aku bahagia sekarang."

Neji paham kalau maksudnya adalah, dengan apa yang terjadi sepanjang hidup Hinata maka sekarang adalah saat yang paling membahagiakan. Tapi bukan itu yang ingin ia dengar, bukan karena itu. "Aku memang tidak bisa meyakinkan perasaanku, aku sendiri tak yakin. Tapi, Hinata ... ada seseorang di rumah yang mencemaskanmu, yang saat ini kehilanganmu, karena menyayangimu sungguh-sungguh."

Hinata terpaku ketika mendengarnya, sekalipun ia sudah menyiapkan diri dengan rayuan macam apa pun. Ia tidak bisa mendengar kalimat itu dan berlagak normal, masih asing nan mencekam di telinganya. "Aku mengerti kalau perintah membawaku kembali merupakan hal yang penting bagimu, tapi tak usah membohongiku dengan kata-kata yang tidak masuk akal seperti itu."

"Aku berkata yang sebenarnya," Neji berusaha memperlihatkan kesungguhannya. "Hanabi, adikmu. Dia benar-benar menyayangimu layaknya seorang saudara. Dia sama tersiksanya denganmu, sejak ia lahir, selama ini. Karena tak bisa berbincang secara normal dengan kakaknya, bercanda-canda, berhubungan seperti sejatinya keluarga. Dia menangis-nangis kepadaku, karenamu dan selalu untukmu. Kau boleh tidak percaya, tapi kau tetap harus mendengar ini dan tanamkan dalam hatimu."

Keseriusan pria di hadapannya itu menyakitkan, menakutkan kalau memang itu kenyataan. Hinata merasa berat untuk menerimanya. Tidak mungkin, hanya itu yang terngiang-ngiang menghantami kepalanya. Memori tentang adik tirinya tersebut kian muncul dan membesar membentuk sebuah potongan-potongan yang menyiksa dalam pikiran Hinata.

"Aku tidak perduli dengan perintah paman, dengan keinginan paman," Neji menjadi tidak tega, tapi ia tetap harus menyampaikannya–sebenarnya ia ingin memberi tahu itu setelah pembicaraan yang lebih panjang, setelah jadi baik antara dirinya dan Hinata. "Alasanku menemuimu, satu-satunya, hanya karena Hanabi."

"I-Itu tidak mungkin," Hinata berubah jadi gadis yang rapuh lagi, tergagap-gagap menghadapi takdir. "Kenapa dia tak datang sendiri?" Ia bertanya dengan wajah yang makin jadi pucat.

"Dia tidak bisa melakukan itu."

"Maka sama saja dengan yang lain." Hinata berusaha menolak kenyataan itu.

Neji berdiri dari tempatnya, "Terserah katamu. Pikirkan ini dengan baik-baik, aku yakin kau bisa menemukan sesuatu yang membuatmu percaya. Kenyataan tidak akan pernah bisa ditolak, Hinata. Kau tidak berhak, menganggap semua orang di dalam keluarga membencimu. Karena aku tidak pernah membencimu, sekalipun tidak tahu menyayangimu atau tidak. Tapi Hanabi, ingat-ingat sendiri bagaimana dia menatapmu sedari kecil." Suaranya dingin tak berdaya. Dia beranjak pergi setelah memberi pengumuman, dan permintaan kepada Hinata. "Malam tahun baru nanti adalah hari pertunangan Hanabi. Aku meminta tolong kepadamu, temui dia ... meski sekedar salam perpisahan, meski terakhir kali pun. Dia akan selalu mengharapkanmu."

Meninggalkan Hinata yang dipenuhi dengan bayangan-bayangan menyesakkan. Ia tak bisa menemukan sesuatu di masa lalu yang membuktikan kalau adiknya tersebut memang memperhatikannya. Sekalipun ada, tatapan-tatapan dari tempat nan jauh, di balik dinding, di balik punggung ibu tirinya. Tapi ia hanya bisa mengira kalau itu pandangan benci, kalaupun bukan benci maka kasihan, mengasihani dirinya yang terasing sebagai kutukan.

Hinata terdiam sampai waktu yang lama di tempat tersebut, melamunkan hal-hal bak pisau tajam yang menikam pikirannya. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku, dengan tangan yang basah akak keringat dingin. "Yamato-san," ucapnya setelah panggilan tersambung. Ia ragu-ragu, tapi tidak tahu lagi. "Apakah suamiku di situ?"

Harusnya ia tak membawa-bawa suaminya, harusnya bukan persoalan besar, harusnya ia tak memberikan masalah ini kepada pria tersebut. "Apakah dia bisa menjemputku sekarang? Tolong bilang jangan memaksakan, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Tapi pria yang sangat ia cintai itu akan selalu ada untuknya, meski apa saja kondisi Hinata yang bisa jadi membuat si pria sakit hati.

Saat ini ... ia membutuhkan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**NOTE : **Maaf ya untuk penggemar Sakura :D Karena saya buat dia memiliki masa lalu begitu.

**Reply Some Reviews :**

**Hina hime : **Terima kasih selalu mendukung saya.

**Haizahr Hana : **NaruHina emang manis dari sononya :D Yang sad paling cuma kisahnya, kalau NaruHina nya pasti saling membahagiakan satu sama lain sampai akhir.

Guest 1 : Konfilknya mudah dibayangin kok, karena saya mungkin bakal pakai protagonist yang umum –yang emang jadi villain di canon. Saya gak suka bashing char baik, tapi mungkin ada salah satu yang berhubungan.

Guest 2 : Itu, tujuan Neji sudah saya ungkap. Maaf kalau gak sesuai ekspetasi :D Saya gak suka nyesek, jadi tenang saja #xd

**Thanks for Reading**


	14. Chapter 14

**Massive Conscience**

**Disclaim : M. Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Gak jelas, Banyak kekurangan**

**Genre : Romance – Marriage – Goes to Drama**

**Rate : T+ - M**

* * *

Suaminya datang dalam lima belas menit, membuatnya tak bisa mengira-ngira berapa kecepatan yang ditempuh. Artinya ia sungguh telah membuat pria tersebut sangat khawatir hingga harus sedapat mungkin tak buang-buang waktu dan sampai kepadanya, yang sekarang—sejak tadi— berdiri di trotoar membiarkan udara malam nan dingin itu menusuk kulit wajahnya. Hinata tak bisa menggigil lagi, karena dinginnya ruang di dalam emosinya yang kelewat membekukan nan mencekam.

Pria itu menghampirinya dengan langkah-langkah lebar, nyaris berlari tapi nampak begitu pelan karena Hinata yang menanti-nanti. Ia tak tahan untuk menghapus jarak nan menyiksa itu, menembus udara kosong bak sebuah tembok tinggi tebal yang baginya seperti penghalang.

"Sudah berapa lama kau di luar?" Naruto meraihnya ke dalam dekapan, karena istrinya itu ragu-ragu dan hampir takut untuk melakukannya lebih dulu.

"Baru saja," Hinata tidak tahu, yang jelas dia baru sadar ternyata tubuhnya sangat kedinginan saat dalam pelukan itu—punya kehangatan yang seketika membangunkan dirinya. Ia balas melingkarkan lengan, membenamkan wajahnya ke permukaan setelan kerja si pria. Wangi Naruto lebih dominan daripada bau musim dingin yang menusuk hidungnya, jadi ia langsung merasa lebih baik.

Naruto tahu istrinya berbohong, karena surai halus yang dibelainya itu terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya, seperti menyentuh es. Artinya gadis itu sudah bermenit-menit diterpa udara dingin yang suhunya hampir menyentuh nol saat ini. Ia ingin segera membawa Hinata ke mobil agar tidak semakin lama kedinginan, tapi gadis itu tak mau melepaskan lengan. Jadi ia hanya mampu membalasnya lebih erat, supaya lebih hangat. "Apa yang dilakukan kakakmu?"

Hinata terkejut, "Bagaimana kau tahu?" tapi nadanya cuma gumaman, seolah kehabisan tenaga.

"Aku menyuruh orang," Naruto tak takut mengakuinya. "Kalau dia tidak mengenal Neji, mungkin dia bakal memukuli kakakmu itu sebelum melapor kepadaku."

Ternyata ada yang mengikutinya, Hinata ingin menolehkan kepalanya untuk mencari siapa orang yang diutus suaminya tersebut, penasaran—tapi dia enggan menghadapi rasa kosong saat melepaskan pelukan, jadi diam saja.

"Apa kau keberatan dengan sikapku itu?"

"Tidak mungkin," Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Malah lebih baik begitu." Ia tak mungkin keberatan dengan apa pun yang pria itu lakukan, meski tidak sampai segalanya memang. Tapi soal adanya orang yang akan terus-menerus mengawasi kalau ia sedang keluar, ia tak keberatan. Itu nyatanya lebih baik, karena ia tak harus makin tersiksa dengan perasaan gelisah karena membayangkan Naruto mencemaskan dirinya dari tempat lain.

"Dia tidak akan melanggar privasimu."

"Aku percaya padamu, kok." Hinata tenang, sekalipun ada sisa-sisa parau dalam suaranya.

Naruto mengangkat wajah gadis tersebut, menyangka bakal melihat air mata namun nyatanya tidak ada, hanya raut sendu yang sesungguhnya lebih menyakitkan baginya. "Sudah mau ke mobil?"

Hinata melepaskan lengannya dengan tak rela. "Maafkan aku, sudah mengganggu waktumu." Ia menatap mata itu, yang langsung memunculkan pikiran, memangnya apa yang harus dikhawatirkan ketika sudah ada sosok ini?

Jemarinya ia usapkan ke kedua pipi Hinata agar setidak-tidaknya bisa memberikan rasa hangat, "Cukup katakan, sekali saja pun, kalau kau ingin aku selalu di dekatmu ... maka akan kulakukan tanpa menunda-nunda." Ujar Naruto.

Hinata ingin menangis saat mendengarnya, emosi yang teredam-redam seolah memaksa meruah, tapi ia menahannya untuk dilakukan di rumah nanti. "Itu indah sekali, tapi tidak boleh." Gumamnya sambil menyentuh punggung tangan si pria di pipinya, berharap bisa menahan itu agar selalu di sana.

"Tidak ada yang mustahil,"

"Tidak boleh," Hinata lebih seperti seorang istri. Ia senang bisa menunjukkan sisi itu, meski tak yakin seperti apa kelihatannya.

Naruto akhirnya melihat senyum tersebut, yang begitu menenangkan seperti cerahnya salju dan manisnya gula-gula. Dia tak pernah suka gula, tapi ia menyukai Hinata—tentu saja. "Nanti kalau boleh, katakan," ia harus bisa menahan senyum itu, sekalipun batinnya tersiksa dengan pertanyaan apa yang telah terjadi tadi.

"Dia cuma bercerita," Hinata baru menjelaskan setelah di dalam mobil, saat sudah melaju untuk pulang di waktu yang belum terlalu malam saat ini. Dia memberitahu semuanya yang diucapkan kakak sepupunya tadi, sampai-sampai ia nyaris terbawa suasana lagi. Tapi ia merasa tak masuk akal kalau bersedih-sedih ketika ada suaminya yang kehadirannya saja sudah sempurna menenangkan hatinya, bak bunga yang tersirami air—tapi langsung tumbuh nan mekar. "Apakah aku harus datang?" Ia menutup dengan pertanyaan, soal undangan pertunangan adik tirinya.

Naruto menahan keinginan untuk merengkuh tubuh rapuh gadis itu yang kadang gemetar ketika merangkai perkataan Neji kembali. "Aku bisa menemanimu, kalau memang merasa perlu untuk datang." Ia tak mungkin membiarkan istrinya memasuki rumah lamanya seorang diri, yang menyimpan memori pahit nan menikam. Tapi ia berharap agar Hinata tak usah memaksakan, masalah adik tiri biarlah terselesaikan dengan usaha calon pewaris Hyuga itu sendiri—tak usah membuat Hinata yang berusaha. Sudah cukup ... akan ia upayakan agar selalu cukup, penderitaan itu agar tak terulang.

"Aku sedang tak ingin memikirkan sekarang," Hinata tak mau terlihat lemah, ketika berada di samping orang yang sejatinya mampu sekali menguatkan hatinya dalam segala situasi. "Tapi aku masih tak yakin," imbuh dan menoleh ke suaminya yang sedang menyetir itu. "Kumohon, laranglah diriku, pasti kuturuti."

"Aku sarankan saja," Naruto tak balas menatap, merasa lebih baik jangan melihat wajah yang memelas-melas tersebut. Ia berkeyakinan, kalau tidak boleh mengubur perasaan sesungguhnya sang istri, jadi ia bertekad dan kudu mampu menahan keegoisannya.

"Kenapa?" Hinata tak puas dan tak percaya.

"Karena kalau kau ingin, maka lakukan."

Ia sedih jika jawaban itu mengartikan dirinya memang lemah. "Kau tidak mengkhawatirkanku?" Hinata merasa tidak masuk akal.

"Kau bisa mencintai kekuranganku, masa aku tidak," Naruto setulus kelihatannya, meski sulit dilihat.

Hinata mengerutkan alis, "Padahal aku ini penuh kekurangan, kau silap mata." Ia cemberut.

"Jangan sampai kau memendam-mendam sesuatu," Naruto akhirnya melayangkan pandangan, yang sarat akan kasih. "Biar bisa kucintai segala tentangmu."

Namun Hinata salah tangkap. Kepalanya tertunduk, merasa sesuatu yang ia coba tutupi untuk sementara ini sudah dikoyak-koyak. Ia yakin bahwa dirinya memang istri yang tidak berguna, yang tak bisa memberi apa-apa lalu mencoba menanam keraguan nan kejam kepada sang suami. "Aku bertanya soal bayi kepada Sakura," ia mengaku, padahal tak ada tanda-tanda disuruh mengaku. Ia hanya melakukannya secara otomatis, dengan penuh kesadaran. Sadar dengan sesaknya kenyataan kalau ia melakukan hal yang keliru—dari sudut pandangnya.

"Sedari awal kau sudah dapat peringatan." Tapi Naruto menerimanya, sudah sempurna memperkirakan bahwa Hinata bakal sampai di perilaku semacam itu meski ia tak menyangka bahwa secepat ini. Dia tidak marah, tidak mungkin marah dengan alasan apa pun asal bukan soal kebahagiaan istrinya. Namun ia juga mengerti, barusan pasti sudah menyangkut kebahagiaan sang istri. "Aku bukan pria normal, tidak mungkin jadi normal tiba-tiba."

"Tapi ada kemungkinan," Hinata tidak sadar saat menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Aku tahu," ucapan rendah nan datar adalah ciri khas Naruto, ia kadang tidak mengantisipasi dampaknya. "Aku minta maaf." Ia tutup dengan itu. Hinata sudah terombang-ambing berkat dipaksa menerima kenyataan tak masuk akal dari ucapan Neji, ia tak mau menambah kegelisahan lagi.

Hinata merasa hatinya diremas sampai mengucurkan darah-darahnya, membuat ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri karena menahan kesakitan yang luar biasa tersebut. Kenapa jadi pria itu yang minta maaf? Ia diam saja memikirkannya, berharap rasa sakit dapat membunuhnya saat itu juga.

Selanjutnya Hinata tak bersuara selama perjalanan, mengizinkan keheningan makin menggerus sisa-sisa kekuatannya. Rumah tangga memang sesuatu yang penuh misteri, ia merasakan beberapa dan baru sekarang menghadapi badai yang pertama—padahal sejatinya cuma angin biasa yang kebetulan tidak bergerak ke arah yang seharusnya, jadi seolah sebuah masalah. Namun dia sudah dihempaskan dengan menyakitkan oleh angin kecil tersebut, seperti daun kering yang lepas dari ranting tapi belum sampai jatuh ke tanah. Yah, setidaknya ia belum jatuh ... kenyataan itu memberinya sedikit tenaga untuk mempertahankan puing-puing kekuatan. Tapi ia telah benar-benar jadi takut saat membayangkan badai yang sebenarnya, suatu saat nanti, yang semoga jangan terjadi.

Tapi pasti terjadi.

Sesampai di rumah pria itu turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu pula untuknya, yang mungkin saja akan berdiam diri di sana kalau tidak dihampiri. Hinata menerima uluran tangan itu, mengecap sensasi tertusuk-tusuk berkat sentuhannya—tapi dia mampu menahan karena bayangan tak bisa menyentuh lagi lebih jadi menyakitkan. Ada usapan ringan nan lembut di kepalanya sejenak sebelum masuk ke rumah, sebelum tangannya dilepaskan, sebelum dibiarkan mengekor untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia pulang pergi bersama dengan pria itu.

Hinata hanya mampu menatap punggung tegap suaminya saat memasuki rumah, menuju dapur, dan dia seolah dipaksa menuju kamar—tapi dia tidak mau lebih jauh daripada jarak berada di balik punggung itu saat ini. Ia berlari, menerjang, memeluknya dari belakang. "Maafkan aku," ia berhasil menahan air matanya selama perjalanan tadi, dan sekarang sudah sampai di tempat yang sesuai untuk menumpahkannya. Ia menangis, masih berupa isakan. "Maafkan aku," ulangnya lagi.

"Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan," Naruto runtuh, membiarkan lengan rapuh itu melingkar di perutnya.

"Aku harusnya membahas itu denganmu dulu,"

"Kau tetap tidak berbuat kesalahan."

"Aku melakukannya karena Ayah dan Ibu," bodoh kalau Hinata menggunakan itu sebagai perlindungan, tapi dia tidak sedang melindungi diri sendiri. Ia melindungi apa saja tentangnya dan suaminya ... pernikahannya. Tapi sesungguhnya itu bukan hal yang harus dilindungi, karena sudah terlindungi nan kokoh oleh perasaan mereka masing-masing. Tak mungkin hancur, ia percaya sangat.

"Itu merupakan hal yang benar," Naruto memberi jawaban yang sama.

Pria itu membalikkan tubuh, untuk memandangnya, dengan wajah tiada emosi seperti biasa. Hinata melihatnya lekat-lekat untuk memastikan apakah yang sebenarnya dipikirkan sosok tersebut. "Marahlah, aku akan menerimanya, aku akan lebih baik begitu," ia harusnya tidak memikirkan dirinya sendiri, tapi ia perlu mengetahui apa yang dirasakan suaminya.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya untuk membersihkan air mata tersebut, menyadari kenyataan kalau ia lebih sering membuat gadis itu menangis. "Aku tidak bisa memberimu keturunan." Ucapnya selembut mungkin. "Sekalipun ada kemungkinan, aku tetap tidak akan melakukannya. Anak tak bersalah nanti itu tak boleh menanggung penderitaan yang sama sepertiku." Paling banyak mungkin itu alasannya, tapi ia tahu bahwa bisa saja ia cuma bersembunyi di balik tembok. Salah kalau orang menganggap dia adalah pria hebat nan mampu melakukan banyak hal, nyatanya Naruto adalah manusia yang tak berdaya melawan alam bawah sadarnya sendiri, yang selama ini menjaga-jaga keyakinan bahwa ia tidak lemah.

"Aku mengerti," Hinata mengangguk dan memejamkan mata. "Aku memang bodoh, tapi aku mengerti. Jadi maafkan aku," ia membenamkan dirinya lagi di dalam pelukan yang sesungguhnya.

"Sudah kubilang, kau tidak salah, Istriku." Naruto membelainya seperti biasa, menyerahkan keinginan tuk melindungi yang sebetulnya kurang mampu melakukan itu. "Kalau kau menginginkannya, kita bisa mengadopsi."

"Aku melakukannya bukan karena ingin," Hinata tidak jujur, sebagai wanita setidaknya pasti menginginkan hal itu. Tapi ia memang belum sampai pada keinginan tersebut, tidak dengan semua fakta-fakta. Dia hanya telah berbuat kebodohan, yang tadinya tidak ia sadari. "Sungguh hanya karena Ayah dan Ibu, aku pasti hanya terbebani dengan pemikiran yang tak seharusnya." Ia meyakinkan diri sendiri.

Naruto merasa perih, melihat istrinya yang berusaha membenarkan kenyataan yang coba ia tuntut. "Apa kau menerimaku, lagi?"

"Aku cuma sempat meragukanmu, bukan menolakmu. Kupastikan itu tak terjadi lagi." Hinata sungguh-sungguh.

Naruto mengusap kembali jejak-jejak air mata yang menyilaukan, yang mencerminkan kesakitan tersebut. "Ganti pakaianmu, akan kumasakkan makanan." Ia mengecup kening Hinata sebentar.

Hinata berjinjit untuk memberi balasan di bibir dengan ringan, bersama seulas senyum nan indah. "Apa kau akan pergi lagi?" Kemarin ia sudah menanyakan itu, dan kemarin ia juga berhasil menahan pria itu. Apakah dia memang sebegitu egoisnya?

"Tidak," Naruto tak mungkin bisa pergi sementara dengan yang telah terjadi, tidak mungkin ada hal yang lebih penting ketimbang istrinya. "Aku pulang," ia memberi salam nan menyenangkan.

"Selamat datang," membuat Hinata tak kuasa memberi sambutan dan memperdalam ciumannya, tapi dia bisa mengendalikan diri berkat hatinya yang sebenarnya masih kebas dan dingin. Ia berusaha mengenyahkannya, tidak boleh ada kesenjangan emosi semacam itu.

Ia pergi ke kamar dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan gaun biru tua berenda serta garis-garis putih, terbuat dari katun nan tebal, panjangnya sedikit di atas lutut. Hanya gaun santai biasa, malah dapat dianggap baju tidur—tapi yang hangat, tentu saja. Hinata duduk diam di meja makan sementara menunggu dihidangkan, mengetukkan jemarinya di atas permukaan kayu tersebut untuk mengalihkan pikiran dari yang bukan-bukan. Dia bisa saja menghampiri suaminya itu di dapur, bercakap dan membantu kalau mungkin—ingin sekali melakukannya. Tapi lebih baik ia tidak memunculkan situasi tak nyaman saat pria itu memasak saat ini, meski kecil tapi tetap ada potensinya.

Selang hanya belasan menit Naruto sudah membawa dua porsi salad sayur dengan irisan ikan ke meja makan, beserta kraker dan susu hangat. Memang tak menggugah selera, ia tahu. Tapi istrinya suka sekali sayur, dan ia bukan membencinya juga meski lebih suka menu daging. "Aku harap bisa selalu di rumah, biar bisa melihatmu berpakaian-pakaian begitu." Ujarnya setelah melihat gadis tersebut.

Hinata tak memalingkan wajah, meski sudah panas sekali di kedua pipinya. "Kalau begitu aku pasti begini setiap hari. Kenapa tak bilang dari dulu?" Ia menunggu suaminya menyamankan diri di kursi.

"Aku tidak mau kau mengataiku mesum," Naruto mulai menyantap makanannya.

"Kau boleh melihat-melihatiku kok," Hinata selalu terkagum dengan cara pria itu menghadirkan kehangatan dari hal-hal yang tak pernah bisa ia sangka.

Naruto menyipitkan sebelah matanya, "Wajahmu saja sudah kelewat mampu mengacaukan kewarasanku, jadi jangan ditambah-tambah ya, aku mohon." Ia menunjukkan senyum kalah.

"Aku bercanda." Hinata membalasnya dengan lebih cerah. "Omong-omong, apakah kau sudah memutuskan bakal ke Osaka?" Natal masih lama, tahun baru juga, tapi bagaimanapun sekarang Desember—makin hari makin dekat.

"Apa kau ingin ke sana?"

Hinata tak banyak berpikir, sekalipun tak langsung menjawab. "Kalau kau punya urusan, tidak perlu memaksakan."

"Itu artinya kau ingin ke sana, bukan?" Naruto menanggapi dengan tenang.

"Bukan berarti aku ingin," Hinata tidak menyembunyikan keraguannya, ia bahkan menatap langit-langit. "Tapi itu pasti jadi pertama kalinya untukku. Aku ingin merayakannya bersama keluarga, lengkap." Ia memutus bagian akhir, dengan jeda yang bisa dirasakan.

"Maka kita akan ke sana," Naruto menunjukkan senyum samar-samar.

"Kalai ada urusan, sebaiknya tidak perlu. Aku tidak sebegitu menginginkannya, kok." Itu hanya berupa bayangan saja, semacam susunan rencana untuk dilakukan di waktu mendatang—bukan sebuah keinginan sejati. Hinata terus terang.

"Natal juga hari libur, bahkan untukku." Naruto juga jujur, kalau pada hari tersebut ia juga bisa melakukan liburan-liburan. Tahun lalu pun ia sempat ke mampir ke Osaka, meski cuma sejam sebelum menghadiri pesta di pasar Natal Tokyo bersama beberapa orang dari pemerintahan.

Sebelum sekarang, Naruto memang mengakui kalau dirinya tak menempatkan keluarga di prioritas pertama—kecuali soal komunikasi. Ia lebih mencurahkan waktunya untuk membuat koneksi dengan berbagai orang yang menurutnya mampu mendukung perusahaan, termasuk di hari-hari penting. Ia bukannya kurang dewasa, apalagi sok kelewat profesional, ia hanya tak mau bersantai-santai barang sedetik pun sementara kedua sahabatnya juga sedang menyongsong takdir pilihan mereka. Apa pun itu ... merupakan kekeliruan kalau begitu menyamakan dirinya dengan Minato yang bisa menomor satukan Kushina.

Tapi, itu sebelum sekarang.

"Benarkah? Bukan cuma demi aku, kan?" Hinata berseri-seri bak balita, dengan pipi yang mengembung penuh makanan.

"Tentu saja, demi dirimu." Naruto selalu lebih dulu menghabiskan makanannya, jadi ia selalu punya waktu untuk memandangi istrinya tersebut yang kerap menunjukkan bermacam-macam ekspresi ketika sarapan pagi—kebanyakan cuma sempat saat sarapan pagi.

Hinata menekuk alisnya, serupa anak kecil yang pura-pura menangis. "Tidak jadi, kalau alasannya begitu."

Naruto ingin tertawa, tapi ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap seakan mengesahkan sesuatu. "Semua yang kulakukan, asal kau tahu, demi dirimu."

"Jangan malah terus terang, dong." Hinata tergagap dan berusaha mengendalikan diri supaya tidak kelewatan, semacam tersedak makanannya. Biasanya dia begitu, tapi sekarang jangan sampai. "Kalau kau libur, kita rayakan berdua saja." Ia memberikan saran—keinginan sesungguhnya.

"Itu bagus," Naruto mengunyah kraker pelan-pelan. "Kita bisa ke Osaka sebentar, lalu pergi ke mana pun semaumu."

"Kau yakin?" Hinata tidak terkejut, tapi cukup was-was.

"Apa Hokkaido menurutmu bagus?"

Hinata belum pernah ke sana, tidak mungkin tahu. Ia tiba-tiba menggigil, membayangkan pulau paling utara tersebut, paling bersalju dan bisa jadi paling dingin. Di Kyoto jarang turun salju, biasanya setelah natal dan bahkan bisa sampai Januari. Ia bukannya benci salju, cuma tidak suka dinginnya saja. Baginya pun, kepingan-kepingan putih bak kristal nan menyilaukan itu memang indah dipandang. "Apakah harus sejauh itu?" Tapi kalau cuma salju saat Natal, di dekat Kyoto pun banyak.

"Dua jam kurang, tidak begitu jauh." Naruto sadar tak bisa membandingkan sang istri dengannya.

"Baiklah, apa pun pilihanmu." Lagi pula Hinata tak mungkin bisa menyarankan tempat-tempat yang bagus. Awalnya ia berniat menghabiskan waktu bersama di rumah saja, tapi ia tak jadi menyinggungnya sementara pria itu telah memikirkan tujuan, nanti tidak sopan.

Hinata membereskan piring setelah acara makan selesai, mencucinya pula sebentar lalau pergi ke kamar menyusul suaminya yang sekarang sudah berganti kaos hitam lengan panjang—sedang duduk membaca buku di atas kasur. Sebagian rambut pirangnya basah sehabis cuci muka. Pria itu lebih suka mandi saat pagi hari, tak sepertinya yang kadang sore kadang malam.

Ia melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka dan gosok gigi, lalu terdiam beberapa saat sewaktu menatap pantulannya di cermin. Sejujurnya, ia masih merasakan sedikit ketakutan ketika melihat warna matanya sendiri, mengingatkan akan sorot-sorot putih dari kegelapan di masa lalunya. Memang benar kalau dampak keberadaan Naruto sangat besar baginya, yang sungguh mampu menyingkirkan segala kegelisahan menyangkut keluarganya. Namun tak dipungkiri, semakin ia merasa bebas semakin pula ia khawatir dengan kemungkinan bertemu dengan mereka lagi—seperti yang terjadi hari ini. Dulu ia tak perlu serta-merta cemas diganggu oleh seseorang dari rumah, karena memang ia masih dirantai meskipun bermil-mil jauhnya. Tapi sekarang jeratan itu sudah putus, sudah dihancurkan ... alih-alih hilang kekhawatirannya masih kerap muncul meski berupa berkas-berkas di pikirannya.

Hinata bukan takut akan sesuatu yang akan menimpa dirinya, ia sedari dulu tak pernah sampai berlebihan menganggap perlakuan keluarga adalah segalanya. Ia selalu sendiri, hidup untuk dirinya sendiri. Namun sekarang, melainkan, ia takut perbuatan keluarganya yang tak pernah berhasil ia terka nantinya mempengaruhi suaminya. Ia khawatir keberadaannya ternyata memang membawa dampak buruk, paling parah ia sudah menjelma jadi kelemahan nan kutukan untuk seorang Naruto.

Karena Hinata tidak lagi sendiri, tidak hidup untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia menghapus raut tak nyaman itu sebelum menghampiri sang suami dan ikut duduk di sisinya, sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi kaki mereka. Kepalanya mendekat untuk melirik bacaan dalam buku, yang cuma berupa tabel-tabel.

"Belum terlalu malam," Naruto mengusapkan tagannya ke kepala si gadis, tapi tidak merengkuhnya. "Tapi kau telah mengalami kejadian tidak enak. Jadi istirahatlah untuk menenangkan hatimu."

Hinata dengan kehendaknya sendiri menjatuhkan kepala ke bahu sosok di sampingnya itu. "Kalau tidur nanti bisa langsung pagi." Ia bergumam selagi menikmati sentuhan ringan di kepalanya, mendinginkan hatinya yang memang berapi-api serta menghangatkan sisi terdalam yang hampir-hampir mengerut nan beku. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Naruto tidak membaca huruf-huruf lagi, sekalipun buku tetap dibiarkan terbuka di tangan satunya. "Bertanya apa?"

"Kau akan menjawab jujur, kan?"

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk membohongimu."

Hinata mencengkeram jemarinya sendiri di balik selimut, "Bohong pun tak kularang, untuk ini." Suaranya sayup-sayup bak mencari tempat berlindung.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan bohong." Naruto menutup bukunya, untuk memberi seluruh perhatian kepada istrinya.

Kalau bisa, Hinata akan membiarkan kata-kata itu bersembunyi saja—tercekat di bawah lidahnya, atau terperangkap di tenggorokan, atau meringkuk di sisi tergelap kesadarannya. "Apa, kehadiranku ... memang seperti duri buatmu." Ia mengiaskan sesulit mungkin, agar tetap bersembunyi.

Naruto menumpukan satu tangannya di atas selimut, di atas tangan gadis itu yang ia pahami betul sedang gemetar. "Aku tidak jadi berbohong," matanya melirik ke wajah sang istri yang seputih salju. "Kau memang seperti bunga, yang berduri. Tapi ketajamanmu tidak pernah melukaiku. Durimu semata-mata untuk menjaga diri agar tetap indah, agar cuma indah di mataku. Kau tumbuh dan mekar demi diriku, seorang pria egois yang datang hanya untuk memetik dan mematikanmu."

Jemarinya terbuka lemas, membiarkan kehangatan tangan Naruto yang mampu menembus dan bertaut meski terhalang kain. "Aku lebih egois," dia getir meski senang dengan anggapan suaminya, bahwa ia memang punya arti—yang tidak ke semua arti ia harapkan.

"Bunga boleh egois, harus lebih egois supaya tetap indah."

"Apa kau tidak suka, kalau tidak indah lagi?" Hinata mendongak untuk memandang wajah suaminya, yang bermata tajam dan punya garis rahang keras nan tegas. Ketampanan itu tak pernah membuat ia terbiasa, ia sungguh mengakuinya.

Naruto akhirnya merengkuh sosok itu, menyatukan ke dalam dekapannya sembari memberikan kecupan di ujung kepala. "Kau, bagiku, satu-satunya bunga di dunia ini yang akan tetap indah meski sewaktu-waktu layu dan pudar." Ia mungkin mampu merasakan emosi gadis itu dalam beberapa kondisi, namun bukan berarti ia tahu segala alasan di baliknya. Dia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya mengganggu sang istri kali ini.

Kebahagiaan kadang bisa memedihkan, itu yang Hinata rasakan sekarang. Tapi ia tidak mengerti kenapa begitu, yang jelas ia bahagia. "Kau memetikku untuk dicintai, itu bukan keegoisan."

"Benar," Naruto lebih erat, sampai-sampai khawatir jika pelukannya menyakitkan—menghancurkan bunga. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, kuharap mampu menunjukkan seberapa besarnya."

Hinata menarik dirinya, untuk mencari-cari kesungguhan. Tapi itu tidak perlu, karena pria itu punya kepastian yang menakutkan dari sorot mata birunya. "Aku tahu, seberapa besar itu. Setidaknya aku tahu sampai mana." Sebab cintanya sendiri sudah tak terukur lagi, jadi ia mengerti seberapa tak mampunya si pria dalam menyuarakan perasaan itu. Tidak perlu ragu bakal keliru, anggapan benar atau bukan tak akan sampai menjatuhkan kepercayaan yang sudah kokoh—sekalipun sempat terkikis, tapi tak sampai roboh. "Mau kubuatkan kopi?" Ia bertanya, tepatnya supaya bisa meredam irama jantung. Pernyataan cinta bukan hal yang biasa ia dengar sehari-hari, jadi itu bak listrik besar yang mengejutkan saraf-sarafnya sampai ngilu.

"Boleh," Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Tapi jangan lama-lama. Aku tidak biasa ditinggalkan."

Hinata balas tersenyum kaku, dengan wajah tersipu-sipu. "Cuma lima menit, tak lebih." Ia mengedipkan matanya sebagai isyarat supaya menunggu. Lalu pergi ke dapur dengan langkah cepat-cepat, mengusir pemikiran 'aku tidak bakal ditinggalkan' dampak dari perkataan suaminya barusan—yang agaknya ia anggap punya makna tersirat, lawan kata dari sebuah keadaan.

Itu bukan lima menit, dia membiarkan panas air yang mendidih terus berasap-asap, kemudian membiarkan uap air setengah cangkir teraduk-aduk dengan ratusan putaran tanpa ia sadar. Hinata tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dirinya khawatirkan, apa yang sebenarnya membuat kepalanya penuh. Persoalan adik tirinya belum benar-benar ia pikirkan, setidaknya belum sekarang jadi pasti bukan itu alasannya. Lalu pertengkaran kecil tadi juga sangat jelas tidak berakhir menegangkan, malah dampaknya menenangkan sekali.

Ia merasa, seolah masih banyak hal-hal yang belum ia mengerti, bukan kenormalan nan menakutkan. Pati memang banyak yang tidak ia mengerti, tapi setidaknya bayangan-bayangan tak begitu jelas dalam kepalanya kali ini merupakan sesuatu yang berbahaya, untuk dia, untuk suaminya dan barangkali untuk orang-orang yang tidak ada hubungan dengannya. Dia tidak mungkin terluka, Naruto tidak mungkin terluka—pria itu tak bekal membiarkan mereka berdua terluka. Tetapi sesuatu yang entah akan terjadi atau tidak pasti mempengaruhi mereka. Dan dia tidak mengerti itu..

Pernikahan mereka baru seminggu, kebersamaan mereka baru sebulan, masih sebentar namun seolah segala waktu telah terhabiskan. Hinata adalah orang yang kuat—nyatanya lebih kuat dari yang ia kira. Ia tidak mudah pesimis meskipun bermacam-macam pikiran buruk terkadang datang. Ia mampu meyakinkan diri bahwa semua bisa dihadapi, karena itu satu-satunya syarat besar yang kudu bisa ia pastikan supaya perasaannya tetap utuh.

Astaga, ketidakberdayaannya menyebalkan sekali.

Hinata kembali ke kamar dengan secangkir kopi, meletakkannya di atas meja kecil di sebelah ranjang. Pria itu membaca buku lagi, tapi mengekorkan pandangan sejak ia masuk. Membuatnya gugup walau tak banyak.

"Terima kasih."

Ia tersenyum senang sebagai balasan, hendak memutar untuk kembali ke tempatnya di samping sang suami. Tapi belum dua langkah ia merasa tarikan pada tagannya, lalu rengkuhan bahkan sampai-sampai ia seolah diangkat ke udara padahal si pria masih terduduk dan bersandar di ranjang. Tubuhnya terjatuh di atas suaminya—atau setidaknya ia merasa terjatuh. Karena seluruh gerakan tiba-tiba tersebut nyatanya begitu ringan dan lembut tanpa paksa nan menyakitkan sama sekali. Namun ia mau tak mau harus menyangga tubuhnya sendiri dengan sikunya yang tertekuk, meringkuk jadi kecil ... supaya tidak terlalu dekat, padahal sudah menempel secara teknis.

"Lewat dari lima menit," ujar Naruto sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Dia duduk, tidak berbaring, jadi istrinya itu hanya terduduk pula di pangkuannya.

"A-ah, benarkah?" Hinata mengerjap-ngerjap mengalihkan wajahnya. Pipinya sepanas bara api, makin panas berkat nafas si pria yang menerpa samar-samar. Ia tak bisa pergi, karena lengan Naruto mengurungnya—sekalipun tidak, tetap tak bisa karena ia sendiri membeku seperti batu.

"Apa ada yang masih mengganggumu?" Naruto menunggu gadis tersebut menyamankan diri, meski tentu itu bukan tempat yang nyaman sebenarnya.

Hinata mendorong tubuhnya sedikit mundur, agar tidak terlalu dekat, karena mereka sangat dekat. Kalau lebih dekat sedikit lagi saja, maka keduanya tak mungkin bisa berkata-kata lagi karena sudah disibukkan dengan sesuatu. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu," ia jujur, memberanikan diri membalas tatapan. Ia ingin suaminya itu dapat melihat wajahnya dan mengerti kalau ia memang terganggu dengan sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

"Apa, setidaknya, karena diriku?" Naruto tak mau memaksa istrinya menjelaskan hal yang tak diketahui, tapi dia tidak mungkin rela nan diam saat orang terkasihnya itu terganggu.

"Entah," Hinata tak yakin. "Itu tidak mungkin." Ia pasti dengan mudah menjelaskan apa saja kalau menyangkut suaminya, karena sesungguhnya dia pasti tersiksa jika menyimpan itu dalam-dalam. Meski sekarang mungkin ada sangkut pautnya, tapi bukan si pria yang jadi alasan utama.

"Apa karena keluargamu?"

"Sebagian kecil," kecil sekali malahan.

"Apa kau ingin datang ke acara pertunangan adikmu?" Naruto akan menghentikan pertanyaannya kalau-kalau mendapati raut sendu di wajah gadis itu.

"Aku lebih ingin tidak datang," Hinata akan jujur.

"Artinya kau ada keinginan untuk datang." Naruto sebisa mungkin menekan nadanya supaya penuh pengertian.

Hinata menjatuhkan keningnya ke bahu Naruto, tak perduli walau posisinya pasti memalukan. Ia bahkan terdorong untuk beringsut lebih dalam. "Kalau aku datang, apa yang akan terjadi?"

Naruto memberikan belaian, selagi matanya berkilat-kilat tajam yang tak mungkin disadari sang istri. "Aku akan melindungimu." Itu kepastian yang absolut, sekalipun bahkan untuk dirinya tak bisa dengan mudah memastikan hasil akhir.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya kembali, untuk melihat apakah ada keterpaksaan dari wajah pria tersebut. Namun nihil, yang nampak justru wujud rupawan nan memikat yang menatapnya dengan iris biru sejernih air laut. Ia gemetar, sadar ternyata sudah memikirkan hal-hal dengan berlebihan. Memang apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan, sementara sosok yang tengah memangkunya itu pasti akan bertaruh nyawa untuk menjamin kehidupan mereka—kebersamaan dan hubungan mereka. Pasti, ia tak mungkin berharap ada nyawa yang dipertaruhkan ... namun justru karena itu maka tak mungkin ada sesuatu buruk yang bakal menimpa.

Hinata mendekatkan wajah, selagi mengaman bola mata yang sekeras dan setegar batu karang itu—tak mungkin bisa dihempas ombak. Ia bernafas perlahan, merekam setiap wangi yang pasti jadi bagian fondasi kepercayaannya. Dicintai dengan hebat seperti itu, sejatinya sudah jadi hal yang paling istimewa. Dan yang lebih melegakan ... cinta itu tidak bakal hilang meski serentan kelopak bunga di tengah-tengah padang rumput nan luas sendirian. Tidak ada hal yang mampu merobohkan keteguhan suaminya dalam hal menyerahkan segala sesuatu, untuk dirinya.

Hinata menyentuhkan bibirnya, membawa setiap emosi yang menjelaskan kalau ia sangat berterima kasih, sambil berharap kalau pria itu dapat mengerti dengan apa sebenarnya yang mengganggu pikirannya. Ia tak bisa menjelaskan dengan kata-kata, tapi setidaknya yakin memperoleh hasil lewat sentuhan.

Malam itu, ia pasti terjaga sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Reply Some Reviews**** : **

**lucifer-kun13 : **Sama-sama :D Terima kasih banyak doanya.

Guest 1 : Hinata sudah mengaku, dan minta maaf itu.

Guest 2 : Chap ini full NaruHina :D Dan mungkin Hinata akan datang ke pertunangan, tapi belum pasti sama siapa.

**Thanks for Reading**


	15. Chapter 15

**Massive Conscience**

**Disclaim : M. Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Gak jelas, Banyak kekurangan**

**Genre : Romance – Marriage – Goes to Drama**

**Rate : T+ - M**

* * *

"Maaf, aku tak bisa membawanya." Neji membungkuk dalam duduknya di hadapan kepala keluarga. Cuma sebentar, dan tanpa memperbaiki kalimatnya karena mereka berada di ruangan pribadi.

"Setidaknya kau membawa informasi." Hiashi tak menuntut, lebih terdengar ke pertanyaan. Ia sendiri mengerti, keponakannya itu tak mungkin sampai hati untuk menyeret-nyeret putri sulungnya pulang. Tapi nada tak puas dari suaranya memenuhi seisi ruangan sampai-sampai jadi dingin.

Neji tak terganggu, ia sudah memperkirakan hasil ini jauh lebih memungkinkan daripada lainnya—semenjak ia menyetujui permintaan pamannya. "Tidak salah lagi, Nona Hinata sudah terlibat dengan Uzumaki." Ia tak menjelaskan sejauh apa hubungan tersebut, karena itu pun juga sebatas perkiraan.

"Apa kau sudah membujuknya?" Hiashi tetap tenang.

"Sudah," Neji menanggapi. "Dia mungkin akan datang ke acara pertunangan." Kemungkinan itu sangat kecil, tapi setidaknya ada. Ia tetap meyakini bahwa Hinata merupakan gadis baik hati, seorang anak yang tumbuh besar sambil mendoktrin diri supaya tetap baik hati sampai akhir. Tapi perubahan sikap yang ditunjukkan hampir membuat ia tak percaya.

Neji akan bersyukur kalau itu memang jati diri Hinata yang sesungguhnya, yang selama ini dipendam-pendam. Ia tak punya alasan untuk bersedih kalau dirinya dibenci, keluarga ini dibenci. Karena itu tidak menyentuh setitik jika memang digunakan untuk membalikkan kenyataan, membalikkan apa telah diterima sepupunya itu selama ini.

Dan sebenarnya, membujuk Hinata kemari bisa-bisa menempatkan gadis tersebut dalam kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk, Neji paham itu. Tak hanya sesuatu yang—semoga tak ada— melukai Hinata secara fisik, tapi ada potensi yang sebetulnya cukup besar untuk membuat gadis itu sakit mental. Sekedar melihat lingkungan rumah lama ini saja, mungkin bakal memunculkan trauma yang menyakitkan. Pikiran Hinata yang menganggap bahwa dirinya terbebas, bisa menjadi bumerang di saat-saat menjumpai kenangan buruk kembali.

Setidaknya ada yang membuat Neji tak mencemaskan itu, kalau-kalu perkiraannya benar. Bahwa Uzumaki Naruto akan melindungi adiknya, apa pun yang terjadi. Ia lebih berharap, kalau memang mereka berhubungan, Naruto bakal menghentikan Hinata datang kemari. Atau menemani Hinata kemari. Tapi itu membahayakan Hyuga.

Karena menurut Neji, Hinata tak mungkin mengambil resiko menanam masalah di dalam keluarga. Lalu dengan fakta itu, maka Hinata lebih condong pada kemungkinan tidak akan datang—sekalipun tak bisa mengabaikan Hanabi.

Sepenuhnya, gadis itu akan lebih memilih Uzumaki Naruto dan akan mendengarkan pria tersebut.

Tetapi, kalau itu memang mereka berhubungan. Neji belum mendapat apa-apa mengenainya, Asuma pun masih belum menyentuh informasi tersebut. Ia belum percaya, keluarganya pula, bahwa kedatangan putra Namikaze itu ke rumah ini bulan lalu semata-mata karena sepupunya. Itu terjadi tiba-tiba.

...

Seorang pria awal tiga puluhan keluar dari gedung besar nan tersamar elegan, membawa pengawal dan memasuki mobil yang terparkir di area khusus. Perawakannya tinggi dan sedikit kekar, berambut pirang lurus yang tersisir rapi. Matanya hijau gelap, memancarkan sikap keras nan berkuasa, dengan alis hitam tipis membujur seperti busur panah. Setelannya warna hitam perak, semi formal yang menunjukkan akan kedudukan—sebuah kepemilikan bisnis atau barangkali organisasi.

"Aku benci bepergian jauh," ia menggumam selagi melemaskan otot lehernya dengan memutar-mutar kepala.

"Apa kau yakin orang ini akan mau diajak bekerja sama?" Salah seorang yang duduk di sebelah sopir, bertanya dengan informal, tapi tak dipermasalahkan.

"Setidaknya dia bukan orang sembarangan." Tanggap si pemimpin dengan separuh keyakinan. "Karena orang biasa tidak akan punya pengaruh yang signifikan, untuk merencanakan pembunuhan bocah itu."

"Dia hanya lebih muda setahun darimu,"

"Diamlah," sergah ia dengan malas, tapi sarat kemarahan yang meluap—bukan ke lawan bicara. Sasarannya ke seseorang yang menjelma dalam bayangan nan memuakkan.

Pria tersebut bernama Atsui, yang merangkap bos bisnis senjata dan prostitusi di Kyoto. Dia saudara kandung Samui si bandar narkoba terkenal yang juga tinggal di kota yang sama. Ia dipercayai oleh orang tuanya di Rusia, untuk menjaga bisnis itu tetap awet dan makin meluas di negara tetangga—targetnya Asia. Salah seorang kerabat dekat ayahnya, sudah mengemban tanggung jawab itu selama puluhan tahun di negara ini. Tapi tiba ketika ia mengambil alih kepemimpinan itu, muncul pengganggu secara tiba-tiba di wilayahnya. Sebetulnya tidak mengganggu, tak pernah terus terang mengusik. Tapi sejak kehadiran putra tunggal Namikaze itu di kota ini, segala yang menyangkut bisnis bawah tanah hampir-hampir tak selancar sebelumnya.

Itu sangat memuakkan, bagi seorang pemimpin anyar seperti Atsui. Dia khawatir ditendang dari keluarganya, tak dipercaya punya kemampuan untuk memikul tugas tersebut. Ia sudah puluhan bahkan ratusan kali merundingkan persoalan itu kepada saudara perempuannya, tapi alih-alih digubris malah mendapat omelan seperti wanita tua. Ia menganggap kakaknya terlalu lembut—kurang kompeten sebagai pebisnis ilegal— terhadap pesaing.

Atsui paham, kalau Naruto merupakan pelanggan nan pendukung paling kuat terhadap kakaknya. Tapi itu bukan alasan untuk wanita tersebut mengabaikan kelangsungan bisnis keluarga, yang jelas-jelas terancam secara tak langsung. Ia tak mungkin bisa menerima itu, menerima keberadaan bocah yang sok mengendalikan segalanya di kota ini. Tentu saja ia sudah pernah, berkali-kali, melakukan perencanaan maupun konspirasi terstrategi untuk melenyapkan keberadaan Naruto. Tapi sungguh ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa tak satu pun yang berhasil.

Kalau saja Atsui sedikit lebih berani untuk bermusuhan dengan kakaknya, langkah terakhir yang tak segan-segan ia lakukan adalah menyebarkan informasi mengenai bos muda itu yang secara rutin mengonsumsi narkoba. Berita itu pasti menggemparkan kota, bahkan negara—tapi saking gemparnya bisa jadi kakaknya juga terseret dengan bukan main. Dan tak menutup kemungkinan, bocah itu bisa membereskan masalah tersebut dengan mudah seperti biasa. Sementara dia pasti sudah ditendang karena kecerobohan.

Sebab keluarganya lebih perduli dengan Samui, daripada Atsui.

Dia pergi jauh ke timur, menuju sebuah pemukiman nan gersang di wilayah pelosok. Setiap gedung perumahan di sisi jalan terbengkalai tanpa ada kehidupan, gelap kotor nan lapuk seperti bangkai yang menunggu lenyap termakan waktu.

Mobilnya berhenti di ujung pertigaan, di depan sebuah bangunan yang berdiri di lahan luas dan mungkin jadi tempat satu-satunya yang dikelilingi pepohonan. Tidak ada pagar, tapi mereka perlu menaiki tangga pendek yang jadi jalur masuk area tersebut. Tempat itu terdiri dari beberapa bangunan yang tampak kuno dengan dinding kayu, dan yang pertama terlihat dari jalur masuk adalah bangunan yang agaknya meniru sebuah kuil.

Seluruh area luar ruangan hanya berupa tanah gelap nan lembap, tanpa terbentuk sebuah jalur setapak yang setidaknya memungkinkan orang asing bisa dengan mudah memilih jalan lewat. Pemilik tempat sepetinya tak repot-repot membikin itu, apalagi sekedar melapisi dengan bebatuan lebih-lebih semen.

"Apa ada orang di sini?" Salah seorang pengawal Atsui berteriak bosan.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan manusia, sangat sunyi dan pepohonan di sekeliling justru menambah hawa mencekam alih-alih menyejukkan. Tapi ada seseorang yang keluar dari salah satu bangunan di sebelah kuil semenit setelahnya.

Dia seorang pria, tinggi kurus dengan rambut sewarna abu. Kulitnya kecokelatan, berwajah tegas serta memiliki mata gelap. Pakaiannya hanya berupa celana hitam dan kemeja putih acak-acakan, menyambut kedatangan tamu dengan raut malas meremehkan. "Aku tidak tahu nama kalian." Tapi nadanya nyaris berupa marah.

Atsui melangkah maju untuk menghampiri pria tersebut, sambil tetap membiarkan kedua tangan di dalam saku tanpa coba-coba bersikap sopan. "Namaku Atsui," dia mengenalkan diri.

"Hah, siapa itu," si tuan rumah jelas menunjukkan kekesalannya dengan wajah yang sekejap jadi garang. Matanya berkilat-kilat mengerikan, emosinya seolah tak terbendung—tapi rasa malas lebih mendominasi, jadi cuma bisa melotot tanpa bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Aku adik Samui," nada Atsui terdengar sekali sangat enggan mengatakan itu.

"Oh, wanita itu," pria tersebut seketika merubah ekspresinya, mengangguk samar-samar.

Atsui mengelilingkan pandangan sambil berdecak, memikirkan bahwa selalu saja kakaknya yang lebih dikenal. "Kenapa sepi sekali di sini?" Kampungnya memang sepi, tapi tempat ini lebih sepi daripada pemukiman tak berpenghuni di sekitar.

"Kebetulan sekali sepi," pria itu menyeringai. "Kalau ramai aku pasti tak melewatkan jasad seorang tamu yang datang tanpa janji."

Atsui tidak ketakutan, namun tiba-tiba sorot matanya lebih redup, berniat menghentikan perdebatan itu. Dia punya urusan dengan orang di hadapannya tersebut, atau lebih tepatnya sebuah bantuan. Dia tak keberatan harus menunjukkan sedikit rasa hormat. Tapi ia tak mungkin serta-merta membungkuk, sebagai orang yang sama-sama punya kegiatan ilegal yang disembunyikan. "Aku minta maaf dengan kunjungan mendadak ini. Tapi ini penting, dan aku meminta sedikit waktumu ... Hidan si Akatsuki,"

Pria itu tak repot-repot untuk menunjukkan keterkejutan, karena sudah pasti tamu tersebut tahu siapa dirinya—karena tahu tempat ini. "Masuklah," ia melangkah ke salah satu bangunan di mana ia keluar tadi. "Tapi aku tidak punya teh."

Mereka memasuki tempat itu, dan disuguhi pemandangan akan bekas permainan yang mungkin masih segar ... botol-botol minuman keras, serbuk putih yang tercecer di meja, beberapa butir obat-obatan, dan yakin tak salah lihat bahwa ada seorang wanita yang baru saja menghilang di balik sekat dinding—tak mengenakan baju.

Atsui dan pengawalnya tak mungkin terusik dengan kondisi itu, karena ia sendiri pasti familiar untuk melihat lebih-lebih menggunakan. Ia langsung bisa menyamankan diri di sofa tanpa terganggu oleh aroma nan menyengat.

"Jadi, aku harap ini sesingkat mungkin." Pria yang disebut dengan nama Hidan itu menuangkan minuman ke gelas yang sudah terisi es, untuk dirinya sendiri. "Karena ini hari liburku, sebetulnya."

"Aku kagum, ternyata kegiatanmu punya hari libur." Atsui berniat mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya.

"Tentu saja, aku tak bisa membunuh orang setiap hari." Hidan meneguk minuman tersebut, memecah ruang dengan suara es yang saling bertubrukan di dalam gelas. "Sekalipun jumlah pelaku kriminal tak mungkin berkurang meski kutumbalkan setiap hari."

Atsui mampu menguasai raut wajah, tapi pengawalnya tampak kaku di tempat—tak mungkin mendadak terbiasa dengan istilah pembunuhan semacam itu. "Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu. Tak perlu khawatir imbalan, semua yang kau minta kuturuti asal kau menyanggupi ini."

Hidan mengerutkan alisnya, tak menyangka pria yang kelihatan jauh lebih muda darinya tersebut bisa memunculkan keyakinan nan keras seperti itu. Tapi dia sedikit bisa melihat kemarahan yang berapi-api, yang dijaga di balik sorot mata. "Apa itu?"

"Membunuh Uzumaki Naruto," Atsui tak membelokkan kata-kata ke mana pun, langsung menyasar nama seseorang.

Hanya lirikan mata tanpa arti sebagai tanggapan Hidan, tidak ada gelagat bertanya-tanya atau sekedar terenyak di tempatnya. Dia bukannya tak mengenal Atsui, cuma tak pernah melihatnya saja. Tepatnya ia tahu memang berkat keberadaan si kakak perempuan, Samui. Ia beberapa kali bertatap muka dengan pebisnis narkoba itu, dan semuanya merupakan pertemuan tak menyenangkan yang selalu saling merendahkan.

"Kau datang ke orang yang salah." Tapi kalau soal Uzumaki Naruto, Hidan tak perlu merunut keberadaan orang lain untuk mengetahui sosok itu. Memang kalau disebut namanya, seseorang pasti lebih langsung menjurus ke orang tuanya, Namikaze. Tapi keberadaan bocah itu sendiri tak bisa diremehkan, bahkan bagi Akatsuki sekalipun. Program tak mungkin kelolosan memeriksa setiap jengkal kaki si raja muda. "Aku sarankan, kalau soal membunuh, datangi saja Kakuzu dengan segunung uang. Dia pasti langsung menyetujuinya. Demi nama Dewaku, pasti berhasil."

Atsui tentu tahu itu, ia tak mungkin datang tanpa pertimbangan apa-apa. Namun, kenyataan yang tak bisa ia akui sendiri, bahwa cuma Hidan saja anggota Akatsuki yang baru ia ketahui lokasi keberadaannya. "Aku tidak perlu yang seekstrim itu," dia butuh yang lebih ekstrim. "Kau pasti melakukannya dengan lebih terencana." Dia tak hanya ingin sekedar membunuh.

"Dari mana kau yakin?" Hidan tidak mungkin tiba-tiba senang dengan sedikit pujian.

"Karena kendalimu di mana-mana," Atsui menebak—bertaruh, tapi yakin.

Hidan nyatanya terusik, menangkap sesuatu yang ia harap mungkin cuma pesimisnya. Ia memang tak disangkal, punya pengikut yang cukup banyak dan bertempat di segala penjuru negeri. Kedoknya memang sesembahan tumbal yang membunuhi pelaku kriminal, tapi sebenarnya bisnisnya lebih jauh dari itu. Ia memperdagangkan jasad tersebut, organ-organ tersebut. Yang ikut bukan hanya orang biasa yang awalnya fanatik dengan alirannya, sejauh ini bahkan lebih banyak para politis yang bergabung.

Tidak ada yang tidak tergiur uang.

Dia punya sumber informasi selain program, dan memang punya cukup kendali untuk bisa jadi ancaman organisasi. Tapi dia percaya Itachi lebih bermata terbuka dengan segala dampak operasinya, yang jelas-jelas lebih ke arah menguntungkan negara. "Kau bukan mengharapkan hasilnya saja, memang?" Hidan berujar keras, rendah tapi terukur.

"Ini balas dendam," Atsui lebih punya tekad, membara seperti api yang menyulut kayu kering—makin besar tiap harinya. Dia lebih suka dengan pertanyaan Hidan yang itu, karena dia kemudahan menjawabnya. Ia nyatanya memang tak cuma ingin melenyapkan Naruto. Atsui terobsesi menginjak-injak bos itu serendah tanah, menghancurkannya jadi tanah.

"Aku tidak tahu apa baiknya buatku."

"Kau bisa minta apa pun."

"Aku bisa memiliki apa pun sendiri," Hidan masih kurang puas dengan alasan itu, kenyataan itu, resiko itu. Ia akui tak cukup punya sesuatu yang sepadan untuk dikorbankan, karena menyentuh putra Namikaze. Maksud sepadan ... yang memang setara dengan resikonya, ia tak bermaksud meremehkan.

Akatsuki adalah perkumpulan penjahat kelas kakap, besar nan punya cakupan operasi yang cukup luas. Setiap orang pasti berbeda-beda, setiap anggota juga punya karakter masing-masing. Sebetulnya, tak ada yang lebih buruk temperamennya dibanding Hidan. Tapi dia nyatanya bukan orang yang melakukan apa-apa dengan gegabah, atau memutuskan sesuatu tanpa berpikir panjang.

Nama Hidan kerap dianggap menjadi satu-satunya anggota Akatsuki yang punya lingkup operasi paling luas, anak buah paling banyak, dan kekuasaan yang tak bisa dibandingkan dengan anggota yang lain—kesampingkan Itachi. Tapi dia sekalipun begitu, mampu mengendalikan semuanya tanpa perlu melanggar kode etik. Ia tak pernah menjual informasi, selalu berhati-hati setiap berhubungan dengan orang baru. Ia hanya memanfaatkan program untuk menyisir tempat-tempat keberadaan penjahat ulung, yang pekerjaannya cuma merugikan masyarakat—pemerkosa dan perampok atau yang tak jauh dari itu.

Berkat keunikan tersebut, Hidan juga jadi satu-satunya anggota yang punya hubungan buruk dengan kepolisian secara terus terang. Badan keamanan negara itu tak bisa menerima perbuatan yang lebih menjurus merebut tugas mereka untuk menangkapi penjahat.

Kalau menganalogikan organisasi adalah sebuah tubuh, maka Hidan adalah bagian yang sudah terjangkit racun menular, siap kapan saja menjalar ke bagian lainnya. Dan ... nyatanya juga siap kapan saja dihilangkan.

Tetapi Hidan hanya orang terinfeksi, bukan orang gila yang melakukan sesuatu dengan membabi buta. Dia tak pernah kehilangan kewarasan sampai-sampai tak tahu mana kubangan mana jurang. "Aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan organisasi." Imbuhnya dengan nada yang lebih berat.

"Aku tidak percaya kau takut dengan bocah ini." Atsui menyindir tak suka, hampir meledek.

"Tidak ... bukan dia," Naruto mudah diatasi. "Tapi ayahnya." Hidan sadar betul, bahwa—di era ini— Minato sudah bukan tandingan Akatsuki lagi. Raja ekonomi itu jadi satu-satunya orang di Jepang yang tak bisa disentuh program, sekaligus yang di bawah naungannya. Uzu's Group sudah jadi planet lain bagi organisasi. Setidak-tidaknya dengan fakta tersebut, Minato punya status yang setara dengan Kaisar.

Dan sebetulnya pun, ada juga anggota Akatsuki di Uzu's. Tapi orang itu pasif, tidak seperti anggota yang lain. Bukan berarti tak memiliki kekuatan, bisa-bisa lebih terinfeksi daripada Hidan ... karena kerajaan mereka sendiri yang sudah kelewat besar nan luas.

Bukan berarti Hidan meragukan organisasi—merendahkan Itachi. Lagi pula, Akatsuki bukanlah perkumpulan yang diciptakan untuk saling bekerja sama. Itu hanyalah buah dari keisengan saudara pendiri Badan Intelegen Uchiha di masa lalu. Kalau bukan berkat manajemen setiap pemimpin generasi, maka mustahil Akatsuki masih ada hingga sekarang.

"Itu tak terelakkan," Atsui juga memahaminya, bahwa ia sendiri pasti gemetar kalau dihadapkan dengan penguasa tersebut. Bahkan, keluarganya juga sedikit meletakkan kewaspadaan atau bisa-bisa jalur operasi mereka di negara ini—menuju Asia— dimusnahkan. "Tapi aku kemari bukan tanpa rencana."

Kericuhan di bawah Himesty akhir-akhir ini, sebetulnya tak jauh dari buah tangan Atsui. Tapi ia sekali lagi, berkali-kali, harus menelan amarah dibalik kekagumannya terhadap bocah itu yang bisa menyelesaikan semua dengan mudah. Salah seorang, dari salah satu oknum—kenalannya— yang kemarin-kemarin terkena kasus suap bisa dilenyapkan dengan mudah. Malah usutan-usutan makin merambat ke dalam sindikat oknum tersebut. Putra Namikaze itu, mau tak mau, ia akui cukup cerdas dan terarah setiap kali mengurus sesuatu.

Tapi kali ini bisa jadi kesempatan emas, dari kesekian kali kesempatan emas yang pupus sebelum-sebelumnya. Tak lama lagi acara ulang tahun Himesty digelar, konser dan pameran besar-besaran itu akan jadi acara perayaan awal tahun yang dinanti-nanti. Atsui bakal memanfaatkan itu, mencari celah di dalamnya. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukannya sendiri, dengan kekuatan nan kekuasaan sendiri yang tak seberapa. Beda lagi kalau ia dan kakak perempuannya sepemikiran, tapi ia mengenyahkan bayangan itu sebab sudah kelewat mustahil.

Ia kenal beberapa petinggi yang akan duduk di kursi pameran, namun mereka bukan orang-orang yang cukup kuat untuk menggoyahkan kerajaan kecil Naruto. Ia perlu dukungan yang lebih pasti, seperti politisi yang jadi pengikut Hidan. Sekalipun Atsui tak bisa menebak siapa para politisi itu, tapi ia yakin kekuatan Hidan bukan dalam kategori sembarangan lagi. Akatsuki sudah jadi legenda di bawah tanah, dan nama Hidan sudah bukan dongeng pula sejak tahun-tahun terakhir.

Atsui harus bisa memenangkan negosiasi ini, apa pun taruhannya. Ia menjelaskan rencana dengan kata-kata yang matang, keras seperti besi—tapi belum ditempa supaya tajam. Ia punya api untuk memanaskan, tapi ia tak punya palu. Ia juga kekurangan bahan untuk mengasahnya. Ia meyakinkan betul-betul bahwa Hidan adalah orang yang tepat untuk jadi palu dan pengasahan itu. Ia meyakinkan dengan sempurna akan bayaran yang bakal jadi imbalannya.

"Itu memang memungkinkan," Hidan membasahi tenggorokannya lagi setelah mendengar penjelasan akan rencana yang dituturkan Atsui. Baginya itu masih rancu, terkesan kurang kompleks. Tapi ia mengerti betul bahwa itu memang batas kekuatan Atsui. Dan ia juga tahu bahwa rencana itu memiliki kemungkinan yang cukup untuk menyingkirkan Naruto. Bahkan tanpa bantuannya pun. Hidan tak mengerti kenapa orang di depannya itu masih membutuhkan dirinya. "Kau sebenarnya punya banyak kesempatan, tapi kenapa kau seolah mempersulit sendiri."

"Sudah kukatakan, ini maslah dendam." Atsui tak mau mengulang perkataan yang sudah-sudah. Tapi ia harus menahan kekesalannya demi perundingan.

"Kalau begitu kukatakan juga," Hidan memajukan tubuhnya dari sandaran, meletakkan gelas minuman di tangannya ke atas meja dengan keras. "Aku tak mau jadi bagian permainan kekanakanmu itu." Ia tak segan menuturkan kalimat yang tak mengenakkan tersebut. Ia sendiri harus mengakui memang, bahwa Atsui sebenarnya cukup meyakinkan sebagai seorang pria yang menyulut-nyulut dendam untuk dibalaskan. Tapi Hidan masih merasa enggan untuk ikut-ikut, bahkan dengan semua keuntungan yang dipaparkan.

Atsui menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar, selagi bangkit dari kursi. "Baiklah, tidak ada yang dapat kubicarakan lagi." Semua sudah ia utarakan. Walau dengan hati yang berapi-api, tapi ia sadar dengan batasnya. Ia sempat besar kepala, berharap bisa membawa organisasi segelap Akatsuki untuk mendukungnya. Mereka adalah pengendali informasi yang tak bisa dibagi, mereka orang-orang yang terikat aturan. Atsui tidak tahu sejauh itu, tapi setidaknya ia mengerti kabar-kabar burung.

"Tunggu," Hidan menghentikan dengan suara, saat kelompok Atsui hendak sampai pintu. "Aku tidak akan membuat kalian pulang dengan tangan kosong." Ia memberikan tatapan, yang tak terbalas. Tapi setidaknya Atsui mendengarkan lekat-lekat.

"Bulan lalu, dia terlihat di daratan Chiba." Maksud Hidan adalah Naruto. "Aku tidak tahu betul apa yang dilakukan, yang pasti dia bertemu dengan salah satu keluarga besar di sana. Kau tahu mereka, perusahaan bahan pokok." Informasi itu bukan dari program, melainkan salah seorang pengikutnya yang kebetulan melihat—ia tak menyalahi aturan. Tapi memang tak ada apa-apa yang lebih dari itu.

"Maksudmu?" Atsui tak mungkin tidak tertarik, ia membalikkan badan.

"Coba, kalau kau kenal orang dari keluarga itu, bertanyalah."

Pebisnis seperti Naruto merupakan hal yang wajar untuk bertamu ke keluarga perusahaan seperti Hyuga, Atsui tak menemukan sesuatu yang bisa diambil dari peristiwa itu—kalau pun memang benar. Tapi jika informasi tersebut keluar dari mulut Hidan, mau tak mau dia harus mencari tahu lebih jauh. "Apa aku harus membayar untuk ini." Ia melayangkan seringai.

"Tidak usah, lagi pula aku tidak tahu sampai mana itu menguntungkanmu." Hidan meneguk minumannya lagi. Ia sedikit berbohong—mengenai harga informasi tidak pasti tersebut. Tak dipungkiri, kalai soal penyedia senjata api Atsui merupakan orang yang paling baik dalam bisnisnya.

Menurut Hidan, sewaktu-waktu ia bisa menagihnya.

...

Pria itu memasak kaldu, menu paling sempurna di hari yang makin dingin saat ini. Beberapa hari terakhir suaminya tersebut selalu pulang lebih awal, setidaknya sebelum makan malam. Hinata tidak bisa tak memikirkannya, bahwa itu bisa saja karena dirinya yang menuntut waktu—walau tak pernah secara langsung dan sadar.

"Ada apa?" Naruto memecah keheningan, saat tahu dirinya diperhatikan terus-menerus.

Hinata memalingkan muka, selagi tetap menyantap makanannya pelan-pelan. "Cuma melihatmu," ia berani membawa pandangannya lagi, dengan alis pualamnya yang bertaut. "Tidak boleh?"

Naruto mengulas senyum kecil, sambil menyipitkan sebelah matanya yang menatap intens. "Seperti apa memang, aku di matamu?"

Pertanyaan itu baru mampu menghentikan Hinata dari kegiatannya. Menyadari bahwa dirinya belum pernah sekalipun memberikan pendapat soal itu, soal seberapa menawannya si pria. Ia pun tak pernah memikirkan ketika bakal berkomentar, karena setiap ia terpana sudah pasti otaknya kosong—melantur dan melayang tidak jelas. "A-Aku tidak bisa bilang." Gumamnya terbata.

"Satu kata saja." Naruto tidak memaksa, ia hanya suka melihat istrinya yang kebingungan seperti itu—bukan berarti tega.

Hinata mampu melihat cuma sedetik, mata biru bak lampu sorot yang menusuk-nusuk dirinya tersebut. Kalau dalam situasi biasa, ia berani-berani saja bertatapan malah bakal gembira sekali. Tapi sekarang berbeda, ia dituntut menilai sesuatu yang nyatanya menyiksa—karena tidak berdaya menghadapinya. "Tidak bisa," ia menggeleng lemah, meminta belas kasihan.

"Maafkan aku yang biasa-biasa saja ini," Naruto tahu pasti mendapat omelan.

Benar saja, Hinata jadi seperti ujung belati yang bisa menikam permukaan apa pun. Matanya makin tajam, bibirnya terkatup rapat-rapat seolah menahan kalimat yang hendak keluar—seperti sumbu bom yang disulut. "Jangan menggodaku, dong." Ia tak suka kalau pria itu sengaja merendahkan diri untuk memancing dirinya.

"Baiklah maaf," Naruto mengedipkan matanya sebagai isyarat bahwa ia sedang bercanda. "Tapi aku memang penasaran."

"Kalau aku tak menguatkan diri, aku bisa saja pingsan ketika melihatmu." Hinata tidak berani lagi mengarahkan pandangannya. Ia tak menyangka bisa sepuitis itu—padahal sederhana, tapi memalukan.

"Wah, benarkah?" Keterkejutannya bukan pura-pura, Naruto tak percaya istrinya bisa secepat itu mendapat kata-kata. "Bagaimana caramu menguatkan diri?" Ia ingin tahu, karena nanti dapat dipakai ketika ia sendiri tak berdaya menghadapi kecantikan gadis itu.

Hinata memutar bola matanya untuk berpikir. "Kupikir, wajahmu tak boleh dilewatkan, jadi waktuku jangan sampai terbuang percuma karena pingsan."

Naruto merasakan hal yang sama, ternyata. Bahwa ia berupaya melawan hasrat nan bodoh yang bisa mengurangi waktunya untuk bisa memandangi keindahan fisik istrinya. "Aku membayangkan, bagaimana kalau kau bertemu temanku, Uchiha."

Perkataan itu bisa langsung dipahami Hinata, membuat rautnya tiba-tiba datar. "Kenapa memangnya?" Suaranya bisa terdengar dingin, asing sekali di telinganya sendiri.

"Kau pasti kehilangan separuh nyawamu,"

"Kita buktikan saja," Hinata merasa bukan dirinya, ia berubah mengerikan.

Naruto tersenyum kembali, pura-pura tak memerhatikan kemarahan istrinya itu. "Jangan serius-serius,"

"Tidak," bahkan ia berani sekali menyela ucapan suaminya. Hinata mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam lubuk hati. "Ini karena penilaianku dipertaruhkan." Tapi ia tak bisa mengendalikan mulutnya.

Naruto telah selesai makan, ia berdiri dan memutari meja hingga berada di belakang Hinata. Gadis tersebut cuma mengerjapkan mata selagi berusaha membuang pandangan, tapi nampak sekali sedang gemetar—saat Naruto mengurung dengan kedua lengannya sambil membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga sang istri. "Kau manis sekali ketika marah-marah," ia memberikan kecupan singkat di pelipis istrinya. "Aku tunggu di kamar." Bisiknya lagi.

Meninggalkan Hinata yang kehabisan nafas dengan tiba-tiba, merasa kuah kaldu di hadapannya seakan tempat sempurna untuk membenamkan kepalanya, yang sudah tersipu-sipu. Tapi karena sudah biasa dipojokkan—bukan terbiasa— jadi ia sanggup menenangkan diri ketika tak ada suaminya lagi.

Justru kekosongan nan kesepian menghampirinya, yang ia rasakan saat tak ada Naruto. Mungkin cuma ilusi, tapi sensasinya nyata, Hinata benar-benar merasakan itu. Ketakutan kecil nan samar menghinggapi kulitnya sampai-sampai dingin, seolah tak cukup udara musim yang menggigilkan. Padahal pria itu sudah jadi miliknya, padahal pria itu cuma pergi kerja, dan sekarang padahal cuma terpisah tembok-tembok rumah. Tapi setiap kali sosok itu tak terlihat sudut matanya, Hinata tetap saja ketakutan.

Keegoisan tersebut memuakkan, menghabiskan tenaganya supaya bisa dienyahkan jauh-jauh setiap kali hadir. Hinata tak boleh menuntut ... walau dengan menangis-nangis pun ia harus bisa meyakinkan diri bahwa itu cuma sikap buruk. Jangan sampai menyakiti diri sendiri, lebih-lebih menyakiti sang suami yang sungguh ia cintai sepenuh hati. Selagi bisa diraih, ia hanya perlu datang dan merekam sosok itu dengan jemarinya—dengan tubuhnya.

Sekarang Naruto di kamar ... bisa diraih, mudah dihampiri. Hinata tak perlu kedinginan sendiri tanpa alasan seperti itu, tidak masuk akal. "Kubuatkan kopi," ucapnya sambil meletakkan secangkir kopi itu ke meja, sambil memberikan senyum lembut sebelum ke kamar mandi.

Naruto sudah berganti pakaian, sudah duduk bersandar dan membaca buku seperti biasa. Sebagai catatan, mereka tak pernah barang kebetulan pun melihat satu sama lain dalam kondisi berganti baju—atau setengah telanjang. Bukannya menghindari masing-masing, melainkan menghargai privasi sejenis itu. Naruto paham kelemahannya, lalu istrinya mengerti dan memberi perhatian penuh mengenai itu. Tidak ... mereka tak melakukannya karena fakta tersebut. Mereka cuma secara naluriah tak melewati batas, tanpa sadar tanpa sengaja. Perasaan mereka, bahkan bagi mereka sendiri, kelewat mengagumkan sebagai keajaiban yang hadir dalam hidup. Tak bisa disangkal.

Tapi itu entah sampai kapan.

Naruto biasanya akan pergi ke ruang kerja ketika istrinya tertidur, ketika dini hari. Ia sekarang membaca-baca laporan, kemudian mengerjakan laporan tersebut saat sudah mendapatkan waktunya ... sudah berlangsung akhir-akhir ini. Tak dipungkiri, sekarang itu jadi kegiatan yang sempurna menyenangkan hati. Bahwa ia lebih suka berada di rumah, bekerja di rumah sedapat mungkin. Bahwa ia tak bisa berada jauh dari Hinata dalam waktu yang lama, dan berusaha memungkinkan itu.

Sekalipun sebenarnya, interaksi kebersamaan mereka hampir-hampir mengulang hal yang sama setiap hari. Ada basa-basi, ada rayuan, ada pertengkaran, dan tak sedikit yang memunculkan emosi tak nyaman. Tapi Naruto meyakinkan diri bahwa itu bagian hidup mereka, rumah tangga mereka. Ia punya kendali emosi yang bagus, ia berterima kasih akan kondisi hidupnya yang memaksa dirinya melatih mental sedari kecil—setiap waktu. Ketika istrinya jatuh dalam kegelisahan, meledak dalam kemarahan, ia sekalipun kesusahan dan tersayat-sayat tapi selalu berhasil jadi pihak yang berkepala dingin.

Dan sebetulnya pun, sebagian besar emosi Hinata adalah dampak keberadaan Naruto sendiri sebagai orang yang tiba-tiba muncul dan memaksa takdir untuk saling memiliki, saling mencintai dan menerima penderitaan satu sama lain. Kalau ia gagal mengendalikan emosi saat sang istri dalam perasaan tidak baik, maka kehancuran tak terelakkan lagi. Kehancuran kecil yang berakar-akar.

Istrinya lebih muda empat tahun, tak ada alasan lebih-lebih tidak masuk akal kalau sampai Naruto mengurangi kedewasaannya yang sudah jadi tiang rumah tangga.

"Aku datang," suara istrinya menyadarkan Natuto dari lamunan—yang tidak ia akui sebagai lamunan. "Apa yang hendak kau lakukan kepadaku? Jangan bilang cuma menggertak." Ucapan si gadis terdengar yakin di telinganya.

Kalau soal menggoda dan menjatuhkan kekukuhan akan kepercayaan diri masing-masing, mereka tak pernah mau kalah—sekalipun Hinata yang selalu kalah. Ia menaikkan alisnya sambil berdiri tegap di dekat suaminya ketika mengucapkan itu, seperti penantang ulung.

Naruto terkejut, ia tak bohong. Ternyata ia melewatkan hampir sejam dengan memikirkan hal-hal acak semacam tadi, padahal itu sungguh bukan karakter dia yang biasanya. Istrinya itu ternyata sudah mandi, ia yakin hanya dengan melihat dan menghirup wewangian yang menguar. Lalu sudah ganti dengan gaun tidur, warna peach nan hangat. Ia ingat samar-samar, bunyi shower lalu bunyi alat pengering rambut.

Gadis itu mengeringkan rambutnya sendiri, Naruto terpukul dengan perasaan sesal—bukan berarti ingin melakukannya, tapi ada hasrat untuk membantu sebagai suami.

Tapi fakta yang paling menyakitkan, bahwa ia memang benar-benar melamun tadi. Padahal sedang membaca berkas-berkas, padahal ada istrinya dalam kamar—kamar mandi. Naruto kesulitan menerima kenyataan tersebut. "Coba tebak, apa yang ingin kulakukan." Ucapnya sambil menggelengkan kepala, mencoba tak memikirkannya larut-larut. Ia manusia, wajar kalau melamun.

"Aku tidak yakin," Hinata menekan senyum yang dibuat-buat. "Jangan menakut-nakutiku." Itu permintaan, bukan perintah. Ia pergi ke sebelah Naruto dan ikut duduk sambil menarik selimut.

Wajah Hinata memerah, mungkin karena air hangat. Tapi Naruto mengerti betul, istrinya bahkan bisa bersemu di tengah-tengah salju. Itu keistimewaan, itu kesukaannya.

**NOTE : **Atsui bukan protagonis utama, cuma konflik awal. Tapi pasti sudah bisa dibayangkan dampak konflik Atsui dengan Naruto kan :D

* * *

**Reply :**

Guest : Benar, gak ada orang ketiga kok :D

**Thanks for Reading**


	16. Chapter 16

**Massive Conscience**

**Disclaim : M. Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Gak jelas, Banyak kekurangan**

**Genre : Romance – Marriage – Goes to Drama**

**Rate : T+ - M**

* * *

Jalur masuk ruangan pesta tersebut berupa lorong pendek, membentuk dua belokan setelah pintu depan yang dijaga ketat. Hinata menjejakkan kakinya dengan gugup, tanpa pegangan apa pun karena ia berhasil meyakinkan suaminya agar tak bergandengan. Ia tak mau timbul anggapan macam-macam, meski sebetulnya tak perlu karena berjalan beriringan seperti itu nyatanya sudah pasti mengartikan mereka berdua adalah pasangan.

Di dalam ruangan yang tak seberapa luas tersebut, sudah banyak orang-orang duduk dan bercengkerama di kursi-kursi yang sudah ditata memutari meja. Satu meja dikelilingi delapan kursi, dan ada sedikitnya sepuluh meja yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Meski banyak yang kosong, tapi suasananya nampak ramai nan berwarna.

Hinata pikir tempat tersebut berada di lantai teratas yang menyuguhkan pemandangan langit malam. Tapi kaca-kaca dinding justru buram kekuningan, berbingkai marmer mengkilap. Plafon tampak pendek dengan lampu-lampu putih, serta beberapa lampu gantung yang tak begitu terang, setidaknya tidak terkesan cukup untuk menerangi seisi ruangan—atau memang dibuat bernuansa redup. Tapi alih-alih membuat tak nyaman, justru menghadirkan kehangatan nan lembut.

Pesta itu tak bergaya barat mau pun tradisional, seolah sekedar kumpul-kumpul biasa tanpa keformalan apa pun selain setelan mereka tentunya. Tak ada pohon Natal, lampu warna-warni nan khas dalam acara yang harusnya disebut pesta Natal tersebut. Tapi orang-orang di dalam ruangan tampak menakjubkan, tampak mencolok dengan karakter masing-masing. Semua punya hawa kehadiran sendiri, yang mengisi setiap jengkal kekosongan dalam ruangan itu.

Hinata, sekalipun gugup, harus menutupi mulutnya sebentar sebagai reaksi takjubnya. Ia mengiringi langkah suaminya untuk menghampiri tempat Minato dan Kushina yang tampak paling mencolok, yang sudah memberikan tatapan dan senyuman sejak kehadiran mereka. Sebetulnya, semua pasang mata memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi.

"Selamat Natal, semuanya." Yang memberi salam adalah Naruto, istrinya hanya ikut membungkukkan badan di sampingnya. Ia langsung menarik kursi dan duduk untuk menghentikan tatapan orang-orang.

"Kau datang," Minato menyambut dengan senyum, basa-basi. Tentu saja ia tahu putra sekaligus menantunya itu akan datang.

Di meja tersebut terdapat beberapa orang, jadi ketika Naruto mengatakan 'semuanya' memang bukan kesalahan. Seorang pria berambut perak dengan wajah malas ada di sebelah Minato, pengawal sekaligus tangan kanan sang pemimpin Uzu's tersebut, bernama Kakashi. Lalu di sebelah ibunya, seorang pria berambut merah agak panjang dengan wajah tegas tapi punya sorot mata lembut, bernama Nagato.

Lalu ada Yamato yang sebenarnya datang bersama mereka, tapi sampai lebih dulu—karena Naruto dan Hinata sempat berdebat sebelum masuk ke gedung. Niat awal Yamato hanya mengucapkan salam sebelum bergabung ke meja para pengawal keluarga Uzumaki, tapi ditahan Kushina sebagai jaminan sambil menunggu putranya. Sekarang sekalipun tuannya sudah datang ia tak bisa pergi tanpa ada perintah, jadi dengan terpaksa ikut bergabung.

Meski begitu, sebenarnya itu juga bukan pesta formal. Jadi tak ada pengaturan tempat-tempat khusus atau sejenisnya. Memang yang hadir cuma orang-orang, yang bisa dikatakan keluarga—karena yang benar-benar keluarga cuma hitungan jari— dan para eksekutif tertinggi perusahaan. Tapi, sekali lagi karena bukan pesta formal jadi tidak semua jajaran eksekutif hadir. Bisa dibilang semua orang tersebut adalah orang-orang dekat Minato, yang paling setia dan terpercaya. Jadi tak mungkin ada tindakan-tindakan yang tak sesuai dari sudut pandang pemimpin, semacam penjilat yang sengaja mendekatkan diri tanpa maksud atau omongan-omongan di belakang. Mereka adalah keluarga Uzu's Group yang sebenarnya, yang sampai daging dan tulang. Mereka mencair dengan status masing-masing di dalam pesta tersebut.

"Apa perjalanan kalian lancar?" Kushina bertanya.

"Tak bisa dibilang lancar, tapi tak ada hambatan." Naruto menanggapi tanpa menunjukkan raut apa-apa.

Hinata di kursinya, berusaha keras untuk terlihat natural dan sopan. Ia sebelumnya tak bisa mengira-ngira pesta apa yang bakal ia hadiri saat ini, menyesal karena sempat merayu Naruto agar ke Osaka waktu itu. Ia pikir cuma perayaan biasa di dalam rumah. Jadi ketika dibawa ke sebuah gedung besar nan megah—milik ayah mertuanya, tentu saja— ia langsung khawatir dan kehilangan kepercayaan diri. Ia marah-marah, bertanya kenapa suaminya itu tak bilang sejak awal.

Karena gugup, saat seorang pelayan meletakkan segelas minuman berwarna merah pekat di depan Hinata, ia segera mengambil itu untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering. Tapi Naruto dengan ringan menyambar gelas tersebut, membuatnya menoleh.

"Tolong ambilkan jus." Naruto berkata pada pelayan, dengan tenang dan pelan. Ada maksudnya, tapi tak ada orang yang mempermasalahkan maksud tersebut. Tidak ada yang bertanya-tanya, atau pun memberikan tatapan aneh.

Yang bereaksi berlebihan justru Hinata. Wajahnya jadi makin merah, tak berdaya karena tidak bisa kabur atau sekedar menunduk dengan bodohnya. Ia menenangkan diri secepat yang ia bisa.

"Dia sudah cukup umur lho, Naruto." Kushina bersuara geli, hampir-hampir mengejek. Memang sudah tabiatnya.

"Kami akan terbang sebentar lagi," Naruto tetap tenang, sekalipun mengerti keadaan sang istri. Ia menahan diri untuk tak tertawa kecil, lebih-lebih keinginan mengusap kepala gadis itu untuk menenangkan. "Tidak ada alkohol."

"Hokkaido ya," Kushina menggumam. "Tempat yang bagus untuk melihat salju." Ia tampil sangat cantik dengan gaun hitam birunya yang sederhana, dengan riasan tipis dan anting-anting berkilau yang makin membuatnya sempurna. Rambut merahnya dibiarkan tergerai dan disemati hiasan kecil.

Hinata yang cuma bisa melirik, sekalipun tak memosisikan penampilan di atas segalanya, tak bisa tidak iri melihat kecantikan Kushina. Ia yakin di ruangan ini, tak ada satu pun wanita yang lebih memukau daripada ibu mertuanya itu. Ia sendiri mengenakan baju terusan warna abu hitam, berbahan tebal dan berlengan panjang, lalu dibungkus vest dengan panjang yang sama yakni selutut. Menurut ia sendiri, itu hampir berlebihan, tapi sebenarnya biasa saja—kategori formal tentunya.

Sekali lagi, Hinata tak tahu bakal menghadiri pesta seperti ini. Ia akan lebih suka kalau memakai gaun yang sesuai. Setelannya memang ia pilih sendiri, dan didukung Naruto yang sambil memegangi pelipis mengatakan 'kau terlalu cantik' kepadanya. Ia tak meragukan penilaian suaminya, tapi ia tak begitu memercayai perkataan yang terlalu memuji-muji.

"Kau sudah menikah?" Pria berambut merah bersuara, pura-pura terkejut.

"Aku tidak membuat undangan satu pun," Naruto mengangguk kecil, sambil mengedipkan mata supaya tidak diteruskan. Kalaupun semua orang sudah menyangka, ia tak mau ada klarifikasi saat ini. Ia memang percaya orang-orang dalam ruangan ini pasti mudah dikendalikan ayahnya, tapi ia sedang tak ingin mengangkat topik itu sekarang.

Lagi pula, pria yang menyandang status pamannya itu pasti tahu betul kalau ia memang menikah, Naruto tak paham mengapa Nagato bertanya seperti itu. Pria itu adalah keponakan ibunya, lebih muda lima belas tahun, jadi ia biasa memanggilnya 'Ani' daripada paman—tapi jarang sekali diucapkan.

Nagato adalah satu dari dua orang saat ini yang namanya masih bermarga Uzumaki—karena Kushina sudah ganti. Sedari awal Uzumaki memang keluarga kecil bahkan sebelum ada Minato, tapi pengaruh mereka di Osaka cukup terpandang. Kedatangan Minato lah yang membuat nama mereka kian besar dan meluas. Tapi kenyataannya memang hanya ada dua Uzumaki yang sekarang masih hidup, selain Naruto dan Hinata—selain kesamaan marga.

Dan Nagato merupakan anggota Akatsuki, yang paling jarang mengoperasikan program. Karena Uzu's sendiri punya jaringan yang ampuh untuk mengetahui seluk beluk dalam negeri. Jabatannya sendiri cukup penting dalam perusahaan, dan menjadi kandidat paling kuat sebagai penerus Minato. Dia pria baik hati, sangat tenang di setiap situasi, dan memiliki kebijaksanaan seorang pemimpin. Tapi karena dia anggota Akatsuki—sebatas anggota— dia terpaksa dianggap sebagai orang yang menyimpan banyak rahasia.

Minato mempercayai Nagato, istrinya pula. Tak ada alasan ia meragukan saudara iparnya itu. Bukan karena Nagato keluarganya, tapi pria itu memang sangat kompeten dan punya rekam jejak yang tak bisa dipandang remeh selama membangun Uzu's. Sekaligus, mereka berada di bawah bimbingan guru yang sama.

"Kalau saja kau tidak buru-buru, aku akan memaksamu minum-minum sebagai gantinya." Nagato berujar hangat, layaknya seorang saudara. Ia jarang sekali bertemu dengan Naruto.

Dahulu, kira-kira saat Nagato berusia sepuluh tahun, ia kerap bermain-main dengan Naruto kecil, Naruto yang ceria dan suka berteriak-teriak. Ia benar-benar menganggap Naruto sebagai adiknya, bahkan sampai kini. Dan ia juga orang yang tak bisa menerima peristiwa tersebut—yang mengubah Naruto jadi anak yang dingin dan sulit beremosi— dengan mudah. Tapi tak dipungkiri, bahkan setelah ia jadi anggota Akatsuki, tidak terdapat satu pun jejak yang mengarahkan ke dalang penculikan tersebut.

Hal itu menghantui Nagato, menghantui orang-orang yang tahu peristiwa itu. Bahwa selain Naruto yang sewaktu-waktu bisa tumbang karena kondisinya, juga sewaktu-waktu muncul sosok yang menyebabkan semuanya ... hantu yang selama ini bersembunyi dalam kegelapan yang tak bisa dijamah dengan program Akatsuki maupun jaringan Uzu's sendiri.

"Lain kali, aku pasti akan minum-minum denganmu." Naruto mengalihkan matanya, tak ingin melihat tatapan sosok pria yang dari dulu hingga kini selalu memperlakukannya dengan hangat itu. Tak pernah menyerah untuk menggali hati Naruro yang sudah beku—selain tidak putus asa untuk mencari siapa di balik peristiwa itu.

Sebelumnya, walau pun tak sering, ia tetap berkomunikasi dengan Nagato. Meski tahu betul bahwa Nagato tak bisa membagi informasi dari Akatsuki, tapi pamannya itu cukup cekatan dalam mengumpulkan informasi dengan tangan sendiri. Contohnya setiap kali ada ancaman kepada Naruto, yang membahayakan perusahaan sampai-sampai pembunuhan, Nagato akan memperingatinya dalam bahasa-bahasa khusus.

"Aku akan menunggunya," Nagato bernada tulus. "Boleh kutahu namamu, Nona?"

Hinata terkejut sejenak, mengetahui suara itu ditujukan ke dirinya. "Nama saya Hinata," ia menundukkan kepalanya sebagai perkenalan.

"Aku Nagato, senang melihatmu. Tak kusangka ada yang bisa menaklukkan hati keponakanku." Nagato memberikan senyum lembut, mengabaikan tatapan tajam Naruto.

"Ah, senang bertemu dengan Anda, juga." Hinata tak bisa menjawab lebih dari itu. Ia membungkuk lagi dengan singkat, selagi mempertahankan raut wajahnya.

"Boleh aku meminta tolong hal kecil," Nagato merasakan tatapan yang makin menakutkan.

Hinata memandang pria itu bingung, sekaligus merasakan hawa dingin dari sang suami yang duduk di sampingnya. "Apakah itu?" Ia menanggapinya dengan polos.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dari suamimu." Nagato mengatakan itu dengan senyuman nan lembut lagi, tanpa membebankan apa-apa pada suasana di sekitar. Tapi angin mencekam hadir secara tiba-tiba.

Hinata tetap kebingungan, samar-samar mendengar Naruto yang menghela nafas dengan berat. "Saya akan mengingat itu," ia tak bilang akan melakukan itu, ia tak sadar. Ia sebatas tahu agar tak jauh-jauh, karena memang tak mungkin ia menjauh.

"Aku juga tidak diberitahu," yang mencairkan situasi adalah pria berambut perak, dengan nada malas dan tertahan. "Yamato, kukira kita berteman baik. Tapi kau tidak repot-repot mengabariku."

Yamato hanya tertawa kaku di tempatnya, menanggapi seniornya tersebut. Ia sendiri sebenarnya orang yang tenang, tapi di sisi lain juga orang yang terkenal pandai membuat-buat emosi palsu. Ia tak mungkin jadi tangan kanan Naruto tanpa ada keahlian. Dengan kelebihan satu itu, ia kerap memenangkan pembicaraan dengan mudah, bahkan tanpa Naruto. Ia paham, bahwa sedari dulu memang tuannya itu suka menyerahkan semua kepadanya—bukan hanya setelah menikah. Bukan berarti Naruto tak kompeten, tapi memang itu bentuk kepercayaan dalam suatu jenis.

Jadi sebagai tangan kanan, Yamato benar-benar sudah dianggap representasi perkataan Naruto selama ini. Atau artinya, ia adalah Uzumaki Naruto kedua dalam bisnisnya. Tak ada yang meragukan kata-katanya, dan yang membanggakan lagi tuannya tak pernah ragu juga. Lalu dengan kenyataan itu, ia harusnya bisa sombong kepada Kakashi, bukannya kalah dalam pertarungan kondisi.

"Sudah jangan memojokkan mereka," Kushina berkata dengan kesal. "Aku dan Minato juga tidak diundang." Dan dengan cepat merubah raut wajahnya, jadi lebih ceria—sinar yang tak bisa diabaikan. "Hinata-chan, jangan diambil hati, ya. Memang pria-pria ini tidak peka."

Hinata membuat ekspresi 'mengapa aku lagi' dengan wajah sedikit menyedihkan. "Tidak. Saya senang ada di sini, sungguh." Ia senang terutama bisa bertemu keluarga, di hari istimewa sekarang. Belum pernah terpikirkan olehnya bahwa bakal ada waktu di mana ia bisa melewati Natal bersama seseorang—suaminya, yang mencintainya, dan orang-orang baik nan hangat seperti mereka.

Ia akhirnya bisa meneguk minuman setelah jus diantar, mengecap perlahan rasa manis dan kentalnya dalam mulut sebagai kesibukan. Hinata anehnya menjadi penasaran, kalau tadi tak dihentikan suaminya saat bakal meminum wine. Ia tidak pernah mabuk, jadi tidak tahu bagaimana sensasinya. Ia tidak tahu seberapa jauh toleransinya terhadap alkohol. Apa separah toleransi terhadap suhu dingin? Atau lebih parah lagi? Ia memang tak begitu ingin merasakannya. Tapi kalau saja sedang tidak bakal naik pesawat, apakah Naruto akan membiarkannya? Tidak tahu juga.

Dan tapi, selanjutnya setelah hubungan mereka dipublikasikan, akan banyak sekali waktu di mana Hinata harus mendampingi sang suami dalam pesta-pesta. Ia ingin tahu batas tubuhnya mengonsumsi alkohol, supaya nanti terbiasa. Agar tak memalukan, agar tak kelewatan. Nanti saja, ia akan membicarakan itu dengan Naruto. Dan sejenak ketika memikirkan itu, matanya melirik Kushina.

Wanita itu punya hawa kehadiran yang tak kalah besar dari Minato, dari siapa pun pria dalam ruangan ini. Ibu mertuanya itu benar-benar seperti ratu, yang pantas bersanding dengan seorang raja. Hinata secara otomatis meninjau diri sendiri, sebagai pasangan sang pangeran. Ia melirik Naruto, yang duduk tegap dan bermata dingin. Ia merasa tak bisa selaras dengan eksistensi tersebut, seolah mustahil. Ia merasa bukan permaisuri, ia cuma selir yang sembunyi-sembunyi.

Hinata termenung dalam waktu yang lama, tidak bisa memperhatikan pembicaraan orang-orang di meja tersebut, tidak bisa merasa jadi bagian itu. Ia mungkin punya kemampuan kecil, punya arti sebagai perempuan yang dicintai Naruto. Tapi cuma sebatas itu, sebatas sebagai orang yang bisa saja hanya dikasihani. Lebih jauh, ia tak memiliki kekuatan sebagai seorang istri yang sebenarnya, pasangan dari bos muda yang disanjung-sanjung. Ia baru bisa menyadarinya setelah berada di antara orang-orang besar dalam ruangan ini, orang-orang yang keseluruhan mempunyai status. Ia tak bisa menyadarinya selama ini karena hanya menghabiskan waktu dalam rumah, dalam sangkar imajinasinya sendiri. Imajinasi bahwa ia sudah merasa sempurna sebagai teman hidup suaminya, padahal tak tahu kehidupan suaminya secara betul-betul.

Hinata menggoyangkan kepalanya pelan, mengusir pemikiran aneh tersebut. Kalau sampai Naruto mengetahuinya, ia bisa-bisa dimarahi. Suaminya itu punya kemampuan aneh yang dapat mengetahui hal-hal yang sedang ia renungkan, dengan cara yang tak ia pahami. Mungkin seperti yang pernah dikatakan, bahwa hanya sebuah ikatan emosi.

Yah ... mereka sudah terikat, kenyataannya seperti itu. Takdir sudah tertulis, sudah terencana. Meski tak tahu nantinya seperti apa. Lebih baik ia memikirkan bagaimana caranya memulai belajar jadi seorang yang pantas, bagaimana jadi seperti Kushina. Tidak, kalau bisa ia harus punya cara sendiri, kalau perlu selalu jadi diri sendiri. Membayangkan itu, tiba-tiba muncul gambaran saat-saat Naruto menatapnya dengan bangga. Pria itu pasti lebih menyukai Hinata yang apa adanya, kalau pun itu manja nan merepotkan serta gampang menangis. Ia cuma harus belajar menyesuaikan diri, tanpa perlu merubah diri.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kami pergi sekarang." Naruto memecah keheningan sebentar setelah pembicaraan panjang. Ia bisa merasakan sejak tadi kondisi hati sang istri, berusaha menghindarkan pembahasan hubungan mereka di atas meja. Bukannya ia terlalu over memperlakukan pasangannya, tapi sekarang memang waktunya mereka ke bandara. "Mengantisipasi jalan raya, kami tak ingin terlambat penerbangan." Pamitnya selagi berdiri dari kursi.

"Jangan biarkan istrimu kedinginan, Naruto." Kushina menanggapi dengan ringan, mengerlingkan matanya.

"Kuharap bisa liburan ke negara tropis Natal ini." Naruto tersenyum kecil sambil membungkukkan badan, lalu melangkah dari tempat tersebut.

Hinata ikut melakukan itu, tanpa kekakuan dan dengan wajah berseri. Sebelumnya, "Tou-sama, Kaa-sama, semua ... kami mohon pamit." Menyenangkan sekali bisa mengucapkan salam tanpa gugup. Ia harap bisa ada waktu lagi, lebih lama lagi, bersama mereka. Supaya makin terbiasa, makin yakin kalau ia bagian keluarga.

Ketika melangkahi karpet dan pergi ke pintu lorong, pasang-pasang mata sekali lagi menatapi mereka. Tapi tidak ada yang mengandung kesan buruk, tidak ada yang menusuk-nusuk seolah melihat benda asing. Hinata mampu mengenyahkan rasa takut seperti sewaktu memasuki ruangan ini tadi, ia jadi lebih tenang—meski tetap tak ingin menggandeng lengan suaminya tapi tetap beriringan.

Di lorong pendek, setelah berbelok dari mulut pintu ruangan, ada dua orang yang baru masuk. Seorang gadis yang didampingi pria dewasa, bukan pasangan—nampak seperti majikan dan pengawal. Gadis itu tinggi ramping, berambut pirang pucat panjang yang sebagian diikat kecil-kecil sedemikian tertata nan begitu anggun. Dia memakai gaun biru muda, tampak lembut dan lebih ke keabu-abuan. Bermotif bunga-bunga putih bersepuh mutiara dan kristal yang mengkilap, tapi tak berlebihan. Potongan leher agak terbuka dan menyingkap sedikit bahunya yang berkulit putih nan cerah, memperlihatkan kalung mewah yang berkilauan. Di pinggang, terikat semacam pita senada yang menjuntai seperti dasi kecil. Panjang gaun bagian depan sedikit di atas lutut, tapi bagian belakang mengekor lebih panjang. Dan bagian ujung dibuat transparan dengan motif-motifnya yang rumit, mendukung kaki jenjang yang secerah porselen.

Lorong itu tidak sempit, tapi kalau dua pasangan berpapasan mereka perlu berdempetan atau setidaknya salah satu berinisiatif menjajar di belakang. Yang melakukan itu lebih dulu adalah pengawal dari gadis yang baru masuk, memelankan langkah dan mundur dengan cekatan. Tapi Hinata sebetulnya, juga berpikiran yang sama. Dia agak mengambil jarak ke belakang suaminya, meski tak begitu banyak karena melihat orang di depannya telah melakukan itu lebih dulu.

Dan ... matanya membulat terkejut melihat siapa tepatnya sosok itu, gadis itu. Hinata bahkan berhenti melangkah, berhenti bergerak. Tidak, semua berhenti bahkan Naruto juga.

"Uzumaki-san, kau di sini?" Gadis itu menyapa dengan raut terpana, tapi langsung disusul senyuman lembut yang begitu cantik. "Oh ... selamat Natal. " Ia membungkuk sejenak dengan anggun.

"Selamat Natal." Naruto membalas dengan hal yang sama, sebatas kesopanan. Senyuman kecilnya tak sampai menyentuh matanya yang seperti es.

Hinata diam saja, mematung dan hampir-hampir gemetar. Ia terkagum-kagum, nyaris berubah takut saat memandangi perempuan itu. Shion si super model. Orang yang diyakini punya kecantikan yang tak manusiawi. Hinata baru tahu, baru bertemu, baru percaya bahwa itu memang tak dilebih-lebihkan.

Bahkan sebutan cantik seolah penghinaan, karena itu sungguh sekurang-kurangnya jenis kata yang kalau memang digunakan untuk menafsir. Shion punya wajah bak bayi, bak boneka, terbentuk dengan simetris tanpa cela. Bola mata sewarna wisteria, ungu pekat tapi keputih-putihan di tengah. Alis sewarna rambut, tapi kini dirias sedikit lebih gelap.

Hinata merasa, bahkan yakin, kalau orang itu melebihi dirinya dari segala sisi fisik. Karena kalah, mendadak muncul pemikiran untuk membandingkannya dengan Kushina. Ibu mertuanya itu tentu sangat cantik, bahkan pernah masuk sebagai sepuluh wanita tercantik Asia. Tapi Kushina punya kecantikan yang bukan dapat disadari sekali lihat. Kalau sepintas saja, meski tetap sangat cantik, masih bisa ditoleransi. Tapi kalau kebetulan menangkap wujud sebenarnya, itu tak mungkin bisa dinilai lagi. Hinata pernah mengalami itu, beberapa kali.

Ia bukannya menganggap ibu mertuanya kalah dengan model muda di depannya sekarang itu. Kecantikan Kushina bukan untuk—bisa dinikmati— sembarangan orang. Tapi Shion, gadis ini punya keelokan yang bisa menaklukkan semua mata. Menawan, menakutkan, mematikan. Seolah memang dipahat untuk jadi model, untuk jadi ikon keindahan sesuatu tanpa gagal tanpa cacat. Hinata bahkan kalau mengesampingkan gender, atau bersedia hidup menyimpang, ia akui akan jatuh hati dalam sekali pandang.

Hatinya bergetar, sebagian alasan tak Hinata ketahui. Pasti karena kepercayaan dirinya yang sekali lagi harus runtuh, terpaksa membangunnya kembali entah dengan cara apa—jelas bukan yang biasanya lagi. Ini sulit, kenyataan yang ini lebih sulit dihadapi.

"Uzumaki-san, apakah..." Shion melirik keberadaan gadis di sebelah Naruto.

"Kami buru-buru. Maaf, permisi Amane-san." Naruto memotong, menarik tangan istrinya yang dingin dan kaku meninggalkan tempat itu. Shion tak perlu tahu jawabannya, karena pasti sudah tahu. Naruto sedari awal memang tak begitu memperdulikan anggapan orang, tatapan orang. Ia dari dulu punya kebiasaan mengunci mulut dari media, tak membuat-buat klarifikasi atas hal-hal. Jadi ia percaya, selama ia tak buka suara tak mungkin ada orang yang berhasil menjamah kepastian dengan berani.

Shion menatap kepergian dua sosok tersebut dengan raut yang tak terjelaskan. Tapi sedetik kemudian berubah datar, membentuk topeng yang bersinar cantik khas dirinya. Ia seorang model, kemampuan menunjukkan beragam raut wajah bukan hal yang susah baginya. Ia memasuki ruangan pesta dengan gelagat yang sempurna sebagai seorang gadis terpandang, sebagai pewaris perusahaan keluarga, sebagai alat—sejak dulu tetap alat— untuk hubungan antara MG Tech dan Uzu's Group. Tapi sepertinya ... ia tak akan ringan hati lagi mulai sekarang, untuk sekedar jadi alat.

Menjadi model, atau pemimpin perusahaan, sebelumnya Shion tidak mampu memutuskan itu matang-matang. Namun sekarang, ia seolah tahu akan memilih yang mana.

Hinata masih kesusahan mengeluarkan suara, tenggorokannya jadi sakit karena tertahan. Ia diam saja selama perjalanan mobil, sesampainya di bandara, menunggu sejenak, bahkan setelah menaiki pesawat dan berada di dalam kabin kelas satu sekarang. Ia tak berbicara sama sekali, tenggelam dalam upaya mengokohkan kepercayaan dirinya kembali. Ia tak berpikir akan jatuh tanpa bangkit, ia hanya butuh waktu—meski sadar waktu yang dihabiskan pasti menyiksa suaminya.

Ia masih sesekali memandangi Naruto yang tetap menggenggam tangannya sedari tadi, sampai ia didudukkan di sofa beludru nan empuk yang terasa nyaman sekali. Pria itu tak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun, seperti biasa. Membuatnya kesulitan menerka apa yang sedang dipikirkan. Ia takut kalau sikapnya mengganggu, menyebalkan dan berpotensi dibenci. Tapi Hinata memang sedang tak mampu merajut kata-kata. Otaknya masih belum selaras tekadnya untuk membangun kekuatan.

"Apa aku harus terus diam saja?" Naruto menghadapkan tubuhnya ke sosok istrinya yang di sisi.

Hinata ikut memutar tubuhnya dengan gerakan lambat, seakan bermenit-menit. Telinganya memang tak salah dengar. Mereka terkadang, memosisikan diri sebagai pelaku sebelum melayangkan tuduhan—agar merasakan hal yang sama persis. Sekarang perkataan Naruto tak ubah 'apa kau akan terus diam saja' yaitu Hinata yang tertuduh. Ia menundukkan kepala setelah bertatapan sebentar, mengakui kesalahan itu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan diam saja," Naruto tak ingin memaksa, ia benar-benar sabar menunggu sampai istrinya ingin berbicara. Tapi di sisi lain ia sadar pasti dianggap memaksa. Jadi ketika gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya lagi dan menunjukkan mata berkaca-kaca, ia hanya membalas dengan senyum pengertian.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" Akhirnya suara Hinata muncul, serak dan parau.

"Silahkan," Naruto tak bisa menahan jemarinya untuk menyentuh wajah Hinata. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, mengusap ujung alis istrinya itu lalu menyingkirkan anak-anak rambut ke belakang telinga.

"Bagaimana mungkin, kau tidak jatuh hati kepadanya." Suaranya terpotong-potong, jadi sulit dimengerti. Tapi Hinata tahu Naruto pasti bisa menangkap maksudnya.

"Maksudmu Shion?"

Hinata mengangguk, selagi menikmati sentuhan si suami di poninya. Jemari Naruto menghantarkan kehangatan, membantu menyadarkan otaknya. Tapi dia masih memerlukan jawaban-jawaban.

"Kenapa aku harus jatuh hati kepadanya?"

"Dengan kecantikan seperti itu?" Hinata menaikkan alisnya dan bergerak antusias.

"Apa menurutmu kecantikan nomor satu untukku?"

"Setidaknya," Hinata menundukkan wajahnya lagi. "Kalau dibandingkan denganku," ia tak bisa meneruskannya, tak tahu kata-kata yang tepat.

Naruto menghela nafasnya, memindahkan sentuhannya ke tangan Hinata. Ia berdiri dan menarik gadis itu lembut supaya ikut. Memang ia sudah tahu sebagian besar yang mengganggu istrinya itu sedari tadi, sedari sebelum menghadiri pesta. Ia tak mengatakan banyak hal memang karena percaya bahwa Hinata bakal mampu mengatasi hal itu sendiri. Bukannya tak ingin membantu, tapi memang membanggakan baginya ketika melihat Hinata yang bisa menunjukkan senyuman cerah setelah berhasil memenangkan pergulatan hati.

Tapi memang Naruto sendiri tak menyangka bakal bertemu dengan Shion. Sekalipun tahu perempuan itu akan datang, memang selalu datang setiap Natal. Hal itu jadi alasan dirinya sejak dulu tak pernah ikut pesta tersebut, kalau pun ikut pasti sebentar-sebentar. Bukan menghindari, tapi malas berurusan. Shion orang yang berkarakter bagus sebetulnya, ia bahkan kagum. Shion bisa menempatkan antara pekerjaan dan hal pribadi dengan baik, sangat baik malah. Gadis itu profesional, jenis orang yang Naruto sukai—dari segi bisnis.

Tapi yang menjadikan Naruto malas adalah, keluarga Shion—tepatnya Miyama bukan Amane— yang membayang-bayangi Shion supaya menggaet dirinya untuk memaju luaskan lingkup perusahaan mereka. Ia bukannya mengecam cara mereka itu, tapi cuma prihatin dengan Shion yang diperalat. Yah, meski itu maklum-maklum saja dalam dunia bisnis. Dan dari rasa prihatin itu, ia akhirnya malas untuk terlibat.

Naruto membawa Hinata ke kasur, mendudukkan istrinya itu di sisi ranjang. Ia memegang bahu Hinata, memosisikan dengan pelan selagi memikirkan sebuah pose sederhana. Kemudian ia pindah ke vest Hinata, melepas kancingnya dan menyibakkan ke samping—menunjukkan lekukan di dalamnya dengan lebih terbuka, bagian yang matang nan penuh secara sempurna. Lalu ia menyentuh lutut Hinata, menggeraknya sedikit menyamping. "Maaf," ia menggumamkan itu saat menggeser ujung baju dalam istrinya lebih ke atas, sampai memperlihatkan lebih dari setengah paha gadis itu.

Hinata tak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan suaminya itu, ia cuma terduduk kaku sambil memerah dengan setiap gerakan jemari Naruto pada tubuhnya—pada pakaiannya. Ia tak melayangkan protes, tetap pada posisi seperti yang sudah dibangun oleh tangan-tangan Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto berdiri dan mengambil beberapa langkah mundur, menatap intens sosok istrinya dengan alis yang berkedut. "Hinata, apa kau mau jadi model?" Tanyanya sambil menopang dagu.

"H-hah ..." Hinata tak mengerti.

"Kau pasti akan sukses," Naruto mengangguk mantap. "Kau bisa menyaingi Shion. Tidak, kalau sudah berlatih sungguh-sungguh, dalam setahun saja kau bisa melebihi Shion." Ia berjalan mendekat lagi, menghampiri istrinya yang masih kebingungan. "Aku akan memotong tanganku, kalau sampai perhitunganku salah." Itu adalah keyakinan seorang pebisnis yang hidup dengan taruhan, Uzumaki Naruto yang selalu menang selama ini. Tapi ia tak mungkin berniat mempertaruhkan istrinya, tentu saja.

"Aku, tidak bisa jadi model," Hinata tergagap, sekalipun menganggap Naruto tidak sedang serius. Tapi itu memang mustahil. Ditatap satu orang saja ia sangat malu, apalagi jadi model.

Naruto berlutut lagi di hadapan Hinata, menarik ujung gaun hangat istrinya itu seperti semula, lalu tetap membiarkan tangannya berada di atas pangkuan si gadis. "Yah, aku tidak akan rela kau dilihat-lihat orang," ia menengadah untuk menatap sang istri yang sedang menghindari matanya.

Hinata mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping, meski yakin tak ada sudut untuk digunakan menyembunyikan diri. "Kau cuma sedang menenangkanku kan?" Ia merasa bodoh. Boleh saja kalau ia tak percaya dirinya sendiri, tapi tak memercayai suaminya adalah tindakan yang jahat dan bodoh.

"Soal jadi model, aku tidak serius." Naruto meraih jemari Hinata. "Tapi soal kau yang bisa menyaingi bahkan melebihi Shion, aku masih berani yakin. Karena sekarang pun itu kenyataannya."

"Itu tidak mungkin," Hinata akhirnya menjatuhkan pandangan ke suaminya, mendapati mata biru kesukaannya yang keras dan tak tergoyahkan seperti biasa.

"Kau hanya baru melihatnya saja." Naruto tidak perlu berusaha meyakinkan, ia hanya perlu jujur. "Dia luar sana, di agensi-agensi Himesty, banyak model-model yang lebih luar biasa dari Shion. Aku pernah melihat mereka semua, aku pernah meninjau perempuan-perempuan itu. Dan percayalah, tatap mataku ... bahkan kalau kesemua orang-orang itu digabungkan tidak akan menyentuh seperseribu kecantikanmu. Menurutmu kenapa begitu?"

Hinata gemetar, jantungnya berdetak keras. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena mereka tidak memiliki hatiku, Hinata." Naruto membiarkan suaranya meluruh seperti air yang ditumpahkan. "Apa kau akhirnya lebih perduli pandangan orang daripada diriku?"

Matanya memanas, setiap kali, setiap hari, setiap kebersamaan yang mengupas keluh kesah tak masuk akal dalam pikiran Hinata. Ia sampai khawatir, akankah air matanya kering suatu saat karena keseringan terbuang? Tentu saja ia tak ingin membuangnya dengan hal yang sia-sia. Ia mampu menahan pedih—dalam batas tertentu— tapi tak pernah bisa kuat menahan sedikit saja kebahagiaan yang membuncah. Sehebat itukah suaminya tersebut? Yang pasti si pria memang orang hebat sedari dulu. Hinata saja yang lemah, ia menyadarinya.

Hinata menatap lurus Naruto yang terduduk di bawah, memohon-mohon dalam mata biru supaya percaya. Ia percaya suaminya, tapi kurang mampu percaya diri sendiri. Tangannya menggapai rambut Naruto, menyusupkan jemarinya dengan gemetar. Itu tidak sesuai ... harusnya posisi mereka terbalik, harusnya Hinata yang berlutut. Ia merasa seperti itu.

"Kau ingin mendengarkan satu kejujuranku?"

Pandangan Hinata seperti riak air, karena terhalang cairan yang menggenang. Ia mengedipkan kelopak pucatnya untuk menyingkirkan itu, untuk bisa menatap dengan jelas sosok suaminya. Pria itu bangkit dan mundur lagi, menciptakan sensasi kehilangan yang menyesakkan pada Hinata. Ia masih ingin menyentuh Naruto. Tapi tak jadi berteriak dan memilih melihat saja.

"Kau sangat cantik." Naruto memulai setelah mengambil nafas. "Aku jarang bilang itu karena kuyakin kau tidak suka dipuji-puji. Tapi sesungguhnya aku ingin sekali mengucapkan setiap hari, setiap detik kalau perlu. Kau memiliki wajah dan rambut yang indah, paling indah. Kau punya tubuh yang sempurna, kulit cerah yang menggoda." Ia akan terus terang, sesuatu yang sebenarnya ia pendam-pendam.

"Kau tahu, Hinata?" Naruto tak keberatan kalau setelah ini muncul kesan buruk teradapnya. "Aku sering membayangkan dirimu, ehm, yang seperti itu." Ia untuk pertama kalinya, muncul semburat merah tipis di wajah. Tapi sebentar, sampai tak bisa disadari, seolah ilusi. "Aku pernah melihat wanita-wanita, model-model yang sengaja mengumbar tubuh mereka dihadapanku untuk mendapatkan kontrak. Mereka cantik, bertubuh bagus, aku tidak bohong sebagai lelaki. Tapi aku justru muak, aku tak pernah jadi gemetar seperti saat aku melihatmu, membayangkanmu."

Hinata ingin menutupi wajahnya, sekaligus telinganya. Ia merasa malu sekali.

"Ini memang tak terelakkan, bahwa hanya sebatas karena perasaanku." Naruto tidak mendekat lagi, malah beringsut mundur langkah demi langkah. "Tapi itu artinya ... kau hanya perlu memperdulikan aku, pandanganku, bagaimana dirimu di mataku. Sejujurnya aku tidak pernah tahu sampai kapan pertahananku ini efektif membatasi diriku, agar tidak melangkai batas itu. Aku hanya bisa begini karenamu, hanya karena melihatmu."

Hinata tak paham kenapa suaminya menjauh. Ia seperti melihat diri sendiri, kadang ketakutan menghadapi kehadiran Naruto yang memekatkan udara dengan hawa dingin sekaligus panas. Ia hendak bangkit, tapi dihentikan tangan pria itu yang melambai-lambai tanpa menatap.

"Tidak, jangan kemari. Kewarasanku hampir hilang. " Naruto melangkah ke sofa, menghembuskan nafas keras-keras. "Tetap di situ sementara aku menenangkan diri." Ini masih di pesawat, di atas udara. Ia tak ingin melakukan hal yang macam-macam.

Tapi ... kenapa istrinya membangkang kali ini? Kenapa gadis itu malah datang? Malah menghampirinya dengan wajah polos dan rambut yang melambai-lambai seperti ombak di bawah sinar matahari tenggelam, bersinar tajam layaknya garis panah yang menusuk-nusuk.

Naruto cuma bergeser kaku, seperti tikus yang tersudut. Ia merasa jadi pria bodoh, untuk pertama kalinya.

"Suamiku, boleh kuminta sesuatu?"

"Hinata,"

"Rasanya tidak baik bagi seorang pria yang beristri, untuk melihat perempuan lain berpakaian minim begitu." Hinata tersenyum manis, sambil menyipitkan mata membentuk segaris tipis. "Setelah ini jangan lagi ya,"

Naruto pikir, caranya tadi sepertinya kurang ampuh. Alih-alih meyakinkan justru membakar istrinya itu dalam rasa cemburu. Cuma poin itu yang ditangkap Uzumaki Hinata, ternyata.

.

.

.

.

**NOTE : **Gak ada orang ketiga ya. Biasanya kalo ada tanda-tanda, reader langsung merasa kesal dulu—soalnya saya sendiri sering gitu kalau baca :D Jadi saya terangkan lagi, gak bakal ada intrik semacam itu, gak bakal seekstrim NTR.

* * *

**Reply Some Reviews :**

Guest 1 : Hampir masuk konflik pertama. Dan sekali lagi, ending, semua terserah padaku :D #bercanda.

Guest 2 : Hahah :D Ada yang minta sequel oneshoot ya ... Kalau terpikir, saya buatkan. Terima kasih sudah baca fic saya yang lain.

Guest 3 : Dari Naruto, Hinata gak mungkin hamil—dengan cara normal. Bukan berarti bakal hamil sama orang lain, gak rela saya :D. Tapi sempat saya pikirkan Hinata akan punya satu anak nanti, di ending. Tapi yah sebatas konsep saja. Bisa berubah gak terjadi, atau malah terjadi di tengah.

**Shimatsu-kun : **Terima kasih banyak kritiknya. Saya akan jelaskan, karena ada alasannya. Pertama soal diksi, saya memang suka mengulang-ulang kata, atau kalimat, atau menambah dengan bobot yang harusnya tidak perlu. Tapi biar gak monoton saja, dan biar gak boros plot terutama :D Yah, itu gaya saya sih.

Kedua soal dialog, biasanya cerita dari sudut pandang ketiga memang gitu—bukan selalu juga. Tapi saya jarang sekali menulis dialog mengambang, ada cuma sedikit. Saya biasanya menyertakan kondisi orang yang bicara, kejadian atau perasaan dari sudut pandang orang itu. Dan pasti satu paragraf ya orang itu saja, gak mungkin saya masukkan orang lain ke dalam paragraf yang sama—kecuali terpaksa. Jadi kalau memerhatikan kondisi sebelum atau sesudah dialog, pasti paham siapa yang bicara. Jadi gak perlu harus (kata Hinata, ucap Hinata, ujar Hinata, misal atau sejenisnya). Dan kalau ada yang mengambang, bisa patokan ke atas bawahnya yang disertai deskripsi kondisi.

Maaf kalau saya berlebihan :D Saya akan tetap memperbaiki tulisan saya kok. Terima kasih sekali lagi atas kritiknya, itu sangat membangun.

**Thanks for Reading**


End file.
